Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: La 2nd Guerre Mondiale se profile alors que les frères Elric sont justement en Allemagne. Et cette histoire ne sera vraiment pas joyeuse du tout.
1. Prelude

**Genre:** Sombre, très sombre...

**By:** Kishû, qui revient à l'assaut avec une fic plus déprimante que jamais. (ça changera des songfics tradiques de X Clamp et de mon humour sadique pour FMA !)

**Disclamers:** Les personnages de FMA© n'appartiennent qu'à Hiromu Arakawa. Quand aux autres... qu'ils soient encore morts ou vivants, et où qu'ils soient, ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même.

**Titre :**"_Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage"_, qui signifie _'Avant de te dire au revoir'._

**Origine de la fic:**Je faisais la vaisselle tout en repensant à un documentaire sur le nazisme que j'avais vu la veille... et paf, ça fait des chocapic ! Heu pardon.

**Mini story résumé** : Qu'est-ce qui attend nos deux héros après le film de Hagaren ? La Seconde guerre ondiale, évidemment... et le pire c'est que l'action se déroule en Allemagne, à une époque où le nazisme gagne du terrain... une chose est sûre : cette fic sera pas, mais vraiment pas gaie du tout...

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie I : _Prelude _

Non, ça n'est pas possible. Pas lui... ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi, il doit y avoir erreur...

« Mon frère... non, pas toi. »

Ils l'ont emmené. Ils lui ont pris son frère.

Trop tard... Il est arrivé trop tard pour le sauver. Le temps qu'il parte de Buchenwald pour arriver à Birkenau, ils l'avaient déjà...

A cette pensée, il a un haut-le-coeur. Les Waffen SS qui se trouvent là se précipitent pour lui porter assistance

« Herr Elric ! Qu'avez-vous ? »

Il les repousse violemment et s'enfuit du bureau en poussant les gardes à l'entrée : « Herr Elric, attendez ! Aspirant Schrödinger, allez le chercher, il risque de se perdre dans Burkenau ! Hans, accompagnez-le ! Schnell !

-Ja, Herr Komandant ! »

Comment ont-ils pu ? Son seul souhait était d'aider des innocents.

Il ne sait combien de mètres, de kilomètres il a parcouru ; il repense à son frère, sa seule famille qui lui restait en ce monde. Leur père n'est plus là, la guerre l'a emporté, lui aussi... est-ce donc véritablement la punition ultime que l'on afflige à ceux qui se rebellent contre le Troisième Reich ?

Non. C'est trop cruel.

Il s'arrête enfin devant une grande bâtisse en pierre. Il y a un escalier qui mène en bas, en face de lui. L'escalier qui conduit à l'Enfer.

Il tombe à genoux ; ses jambes ne le portent plus, il n'arrive pas à se relever, pour vérifier... voir s'il n'y a pas une petite lueur d'espoir.

Bien sûr que non, l'Espoir est mort depuis longtemps déjà.

Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux, comme s'il essayait de se les arracher. Il éclate soudain en sanglots convulsifs. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cet univers parallèle.

_La promesse est rompue... _

Il se penche pour poser sa tête contre le sol terreux, en laissant glisser ses mains, sur ses yeux, ses oreilles... il n'ose pas affronter la réalité de la chose.

Son frère, _tué_ ?

Impensable. Mais pourtant il n'est plus de ce monde...

Ils ont survécu à tout. Et voilà qu'un seul homme, un homme dangereux qui a apporté une Seconde guerre mondiale, un homme cupide et assoiffé de pouvoir et de conquêtes, a réussi à les séparer.

« Herr Elric ! Vous voilà enfin ! Mais...? »

Ils contemplent avec stupéfaction l'homme qui se tient couché par terre, tremblant de tous ses membres et pleurnichant. L'un des gardes lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Le dénommé Elric sursaute à ce contact.

Plus jamais, il ne sentira la chaleur de son cher frère à ses côtés.

Un sentiment bien particulier nait en lui à cet instant.

« Il ne faut pas rester là, la fumée risque de vous asphyxier... venez avec nous...

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! »

Le SS recule, surpris. L'autre soldat réplique alors :

« Herr Elric, je comprends ce que vous ressentez...

-NON ! NON ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN !

-... Mais dites-vous que c'est une honte que le frère qu'un brillant homme tel que vous, ait pu trahir le Reich Führer de la sorte. Il a déshonoré sa patrie en aidant des Juifs à s'échapper d'Allemagne.

-FERMEZ-LA ! NE DITES PAS ÇA DE MON FRÈRE SANS L'AVOIR CONNU ! MON FRÈRE ÉTAIT EXCEPTIONNEL ! ET VOUS ME L'AVEZ ENLEVÉ ! ALLEZ-VOUS EN ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! »

Les deux gardes rebroussent chemin tout en le guettant. Espérons qu'il ne commette aucune 'bêtise'...

Il se redresse sur ses avant-bras : il est en train de devenir fou.

Il ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Je vous en prie mon dieu, arrêtez-le temps ! Réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar ! »

Mais rien ne se produit. Il a mal. Il a mal au cœur, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. C'est, encore une fois, de sa faute s'il a été gazé...

Il s'imagine tout à coup tous les trois, avec Winry, en train de transmuter pour elle une poupée le jour de son anniversaire.

Il se rappelle quand ils ont tenté ressusciter leur mère.

Il se voit en plein dans les révisions pour l'examen d'entrée d'Alchimiste d'État, son frère assis à ses côtés.

Il revit l'instant où ils dormaient à la belle étoile dans le désert de Lior. Toutes leurs aventures à la recherche de la pierre philosophale.

Il se souvient du sourire de son frère.

« N... Non... n-n-notre pr-promesse... t-tu... »

Il n'en peut plus. Il va craquer.

Il hurle de chagrin.

Sa voix résonne dans le camp, mais à quoi bon ? Personne de l'extérieur ne peut l'entendre. Cette fumée rouge sang qui s'échappe des cheminées géantes des fours crématoires et qui obstrue les cieux empêche tout écho de passer.

Ce qui déroule ici est un secret entre les nazis et le vent. Pourquoi tant de haine... ?

« Hans ! Appelez un infirmier, je crois que Herr Elric est devenu cinglé !

-Ja wohl ! »

Son cri se répercute sur les bâtiments gris et froids. Comme le ciel en ce jour fatidique.

Une pluie écarlate est tombée sur Auschwitz ce jour-là.

**A SUIVRE... (commencé et fini le 25/12/05)**


	2. Overture

_**Avertissement danger de mort **__:_ **GARE AUX SPOILERS ! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CA REBROUSSEZ CHEMIN ! Les autres avancez !**

Cours d'histoire, je t'aime ! Réalisateurs et auteurs de livres, films, magazines sur la 2nde Guerre Mondiale, je vous aime aussi ! Et mes grosses encyclopédies d'Hist/Géo, mais je sens que j'en atteindrai jamais le bout. A côté de ça la Bible c'est une tapette à mouches.

**Notes d'introduction** : Aaah... j'adore les récits sur 2nde Guerre Mondiale. C'est une partie de l'histoire qui me passionne le plus... J'ai envie de tout voir, de tout lire sur le sujet... Bon, pas jusqu'au point de me trouver en plein cœur de l'action, mais... comment le Monde a-t-il pu basculer à cause d'un seul homme frustré qui a raté sa vie d'artiste ? C'est très psychologique !

Mes influences pour cette fic sont, bien entendu, Hagaren et tout ce qu'on peut trouver qui parle de la guerre... Comme je n'ai pas vu le film, excusez-moi si je fais des contre-sens. On va dire que c'est une histoire indépendante !

_(Pour mémoire à faire partager)_ : J'ai adoré « Pauvre petit garçon ! » de Dino Buzzati... si ce qu'il dit est vrai, on comprend un peu pourquoi Hitler l'est devenu vilain !

**Edward**: Euh... tu te sens bien ?

**Mwa** : Oui oui, chui en super forme ! _#donne des coups de pieds à un oreiller qui lui rappelle le dictateur#_

**Alphonse :** Nii-san, elle fait quoi à ce coussin ?

**Edward **: Elle s'entraîne à botter le train du prochain méchant de la Troisième Guerre Mondiale...

**Mwa** : Ah non Al ! Pas de ça ! Pas de 'Nii-san' ! Dans cette fic-ci, faut que tu dises 'Grand frère' ! Parce que même si ça me démange d'en dire, les mots japonais colleront pas à cette fic... à part p'tet si je parle de la guerre du Pacifique, je ferai intervenir des japonais, mais ! Alphonse, tu as bien compris !

**Alphonse **: Heu... oui. Je crois. Avec toi tout est toujours très confus...

Faut excuser le langage châtié d'Edward, mais faut le comprendre, en 1932, c'était pas forcément la joie tous les jours...

Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec tout mon blabla, ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie II : _Overture_

* * *

_Allemagne, Munich, 1932._

« Al ! Chui rentré ! »

Encore une journée qu'Edward qualifierait de 'merdeuse'. Il se demande ce qui le retient d'exploser... peut-être son frère... ils ont déjà assez de soucis comme ça, pas la peine de rajouter de la mauvaise humeur.

Il faut le comprendre, aussi ; déjà, y'a des p'tits bouseux qui viennent de lui piquer le dernier brötchen _**(1)**_ sur l'étalage à la boulangerie : ce qui signifie que les croûtons pour la soupe lui ont filé sous le nez. En plus, il n'a même pas touché sa paye du jour. Et par-dessus le marché, l'usine vient de fermer. C'est la deuxième fois en trois mois qu'Edward perd son travail. Fichue crise financière _**(2)**_.

« Grand frère ! Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui ! »

Un homme aux cheveux châtains rattachés en une petite queue de cheval, aux yeux d'un vert doré pétillants, court à la rencontre de son frère. L'autre le gratifie d'un sourire pour le remercier de ces signes de bienvenue. Ce dernier a les cheveux blonds comme les blés, longs et rattachés aussi en queue de cheval, avec des mèches rebelles et un épi, une frange encadrant son visage aux traits fins. Ces grands yeux mordorés expriment en cet instant de la fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Avec le courage d'un homme qui va s'en prendre à une forteresse imprenable, il se traîne jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche et s'y assoit, histoire de souffler un peu. Il s'y cale bien et ferme les yeux, une expression béate sur le visage ; s'il peut oublier cinq minutes son mal de dos, alors tout serait parfait. Il est bientôt rejoint par son petit frère qui lui tend une tasse de café, et les nouvelles du jour :

« Merci Alphonse »

Le dénommé Alphonse sourit en retour et s'assied en face de son interlocuteur. Il finit par poser la question, celle qui est à éviter, à son frère :

« Edward, comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Il faillit recracher la gorgée qu'il est en train de boire. Pour dissimuler sa gêne, il fait semblant de bailler, et répond, tout en continuant de lire le journal :

« Oui, oui, ça pouvait aller, et toi ?

-Moi aussi. La routine... »

Silence :

« Ouais, je vois.

-Grand frère, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Argl, mais il n'aurait pas pu la fermer ? Quel idiot ! Pourquoi a-t-il rajouté 'Ouais, je vois' ? La discussion aurait pu être close, et non ! Il a encore ouvert sa grande bouche. En plus il n'est pas doué pour mentir... :

« Mais noooon, tout va bien, je te dis...

-Edward, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Impec', Alphonse ! »

Il lui sourit maladroitement. Alphonse baisse les yeux :

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de tes problèmes ? Depuis qu'on est tout petit tu as toujours été comme ça. Je sais qu'à l'époque on avait pas mal de soucis – Comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs –, mais je suis quand même ton frère ! Tu peux te confier, à moi ! »

Un nouveau silence s'ensuit. Edward plie le journal et le pose sur la table basse. Il se penche vers son frère :

« Ecoute Al. Tu as tes problèmes, et tu tentes déjà de les résoudre. Je ne veux pas t'imposer les miens.

-Non ! Tu ne m'imposes rien du tout ! Justement ! Tu sais très bien qu'en cette période de troubles, il faut s'entraider !

-Oui... c'est pour ça que je ne te dirai rien.

-Grand frère !

-Oh et pis t'inquiète pas, j'en trouverai bien un autre, d'emploi... oups ! »

Il se plaque la main sur la bouche, mais trop tard, Alphonse a déjà tout entendu :

« Grand frère ! Tu as encore perdu ton travail ?

-Hey ! L'usine a fermé, j'y peux rien !

-C'est la deuxième fois en si peu de temps... l'Allemagne court tout droit à la ruine... d'après les statistiques dans le journal, cette année, on doit être plus de cinq millions de chômeurs...

-C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on touchait bientôt la barre des six millions.

-C'est pire !

-C'est la Grande Dépression, Alphonse ! Et ça dure depuis deux ans déjà..._**(2)**_. Il y aussi les frais de la Grande guerre...

-... Tu vas chercher un autre boulot ?

-Je verrais... mais d'un côté, si je ne travaille pas, tu te sentiras moins seul à la maison... »

Alphonse a de la chance, lui, il cumule les petits boulots à droite à gauche. Il a alors la possibilité de rentrer de bonne heure le soir. Le problème avec Edward, c'est qu'il est plus 'difficile' : il ne veut travailler que dans les entreprises à la pointe de la dernière technologie. Mais en cette période de l'année, il est bien difficile de trouver une bonne place dans une industrie au bord de la faillite. En fait, il cherche surtout à tirer profit des jours qu'il passe à étudier les mécaniques, le fonctionnement des appareils, des voitures... peut être qu'un jour, avec toutes les connaissances qu'il aura acquis, il pourra rentrer dans son monde avec son frère. Alphonse se lève d'un bond et s'écrie :

« Ed ! Dis pas de conneries ! Je ne veux pas que tu passes toute ta journée à glander à la maison à cause de moi ! Même si tu rentres très tard le soir, je peux me contenter de ça si tu fais des découvertes dans ton métier ! Et puis... », Il se radoucit, « ... Même en travaillant très dur, on a du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Le médiocre salaire que je gagne n'arrivera pas à couvrir toutes nos dépenses... les courses, l'argent pour la pension... ça fait deux mois qu'on n'a pas payé le loyer ! »

Ah, et comme-ci ça suffit pas, le loyer de la pension où ils vivent est toujours pas payé ; fait chier.

« Heureusement que Mme Baüer est une chic dame. Elle nous a laissé un délai de trois mois, mais quand même...

-Ça y est ? Elle est mariée avec l'Officier Baüer _**(3)**_ ?

-Ed, ça fait un mois qu'elle est mariée... tu as déjà oublié ? Et maintenant M. Baüer ne fait plus parti de la police, il est devenu un _Sturmabteilung_.

-Un SA ? La section d'assaut du NSDAP _**(4)**_ ?

-C'est ça... je l'ai appris aujourd'hui... Mme Baüer en est enchantée...

-Pfffff... Ce parti devient de plus en plus imposant... »

Alphonse se rassied, tandis qu'Ed prend le journal et commence à le lire. Il s'arrête à la page des votes :

« _En Septembre 1930, on recensait plus de 6 millions de votes pour le NSDAP, ou le Parti National Socialiste des Travailleurs Allemands. L'année suivante les statistiques restaient stables. Cette année, les paris sont ouverts. Certains affirment qu'ils seront plus de 8 millions, les plus optimistes 10..._ »

Edward parcourt l'article, une moue sceptique sur le visage. Alphonse rompt le silence :

« Grand frère, demain c'est le jour des élections. Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Non, je me ferai porter malade. », Réplique-t-il sans lever les yeux vers Alphonse.

« Ah... mais... tu risques d'avoir des problèmes...

-Je m'en contrefiche complément. Il n'y a qu'un seul parti en Allemagne, le machin des Travailleurs Allemands, alors une voix de plus ou de moins dans l'urne, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? »

Encore ce silence pesant, interrompu par Edward, cette fois :

« Et honnêtement, ce Hitler m'a l'air douteux.

-Tu dis ça à cause du putsch _**(5) **_?

-Pas que ça... son parti fait régner la terreur, et il tient des propos qui me laisse pantois devant leur sens profond... il a l'air belliqueux par-dessus le marché.

-Mais beaucoup de gens pensent que lui et son parti seront capables de relever l'Allemagne défaite... il est le seul espoir de la nation Allemande. Il promet des choses fabuleuses pour la patrie...

-Des clous, ouais. J'irai pas. », Il leva le quotidien devant lui. Al est décidément trop naïf.

Alphonse pousse un soupir : pas la peine de discuter avec Edward, il est plus têtu qu'une bourrique. Il se lève et se dirige vers la cuisine :

« Le dîner sera prêt dans peu de temps.

-Ah, désolé, mais il n'y avait plus de pain à la boulangerie, aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas grave, on fera sans. »

Après avoir englouti leur repas qui se limite à de l'eau chaude avec des morceaux de pommes de terre et un peu de viande, les deux frères vont se coucher chacun de leur côté, souhaitant une 'bonne nuit' à l'un à l'autre.

Edward se dit qu'il y est allé un peu fort avec Alphonse... il se raccroche à ce qu'il peut dans cette société en ruine... ils sont arrivés pendant une période difficile d'après-guerre... Mais ils aspirent à un meilleur avenir, et si possible, à rentrer à Améstris. Edward n'a plus revu Winry, Mamie Pinako, Mustang, ni même Russel et Fletcher depuis maintenant sept ans_**(6)**_... sept ans... il ne se rappelle pas avoir cassé un miroir avant de venir... Alphonse lui a dit que leur professeur est morte. Il est resté sous le choc pendant une semaine en apprenant la nouvelle. Mustang a été envoyé au Nord – Il se demande s'il est marié à présent –, Armstrong fait du business –De quoi, de ses muscles ? –... oui, cela fait bien longtemps qu'Edward Elric a quitté son pays natal. La seule famille qui lui reste en ce bas-monde, c'est leur père Hohenheim, le bras droit de Churchill, en Grande Bretagne. Il leur arrive de temps en temps de recevoir des lettres de leur paternel –Alphonse y répond très activement, tandis qu'Edward feint d'avoir une douleur au poignet–, demandant de leurs nouvelles, mais aussi ce qu'il y a de 'neuf' en Allemagne. Al ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, mais Ed a plutôt l'impression que ces lettres sont une mission de faire un compte-rendu précis sur l'évolution de la Grande Allemagne : Hohenheim abuse en se servant d'eux comme espions.

N'empêche qu'il s'en veut un peu pour son frère. Bon, aller, au prix d'un effort dantesque, il peut bien l'accompagner demain à ses élections... peut être qu'il a raison, peut être que le parti pourrait sortir l'Allemagne de cette grave crise...

Et puis une voix de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce ça changerait après tout ?

Cette nuit là, Edward a rêvé de la Guerre Civile à Lior.

* * *

« Hein ? C'est vrai, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Bah ouais, le bureau de vote est sur la route pour aller à la bibliothèque, alors tant qu'à faire...

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé...

-Oh hé, commence pas à me faire changer d'avis, dépêche toi de t'habiller, après faut que t'ailles bosser.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

-... Au fait, Al...

-Oui Edward ?

-A l'avenir... quand y'aura un truc qu'ira pas chez moi, je te le dirai... d'accord ? Parce qu'en fin de compte, les Humains ne sont pas faits pour rester seuls... mais dans ce cas, faudra que toi aussi tu viennes me voir quand quelque chose te tracassera ! », Rajoute-t-il précipitamment, en rougissant.

« D'accodac', frérôt ! »

Il lui tend la main pour qu'il 'top' dedans ; ce que fait Edward.

Alphonse se sent mieux que la veille. Ça lui fait plaisir que son frère fasse des efforts, mais en même temps, il se culpabilise : sans s'en rendre compte de suite, il remarque que son frère cède trop souvent à ses caprices... ce qui le conduit à agir contre sa volonté, comme pour ce vote. Ou encore le fait qu'Edward ne veuille plus travailler pour qu'il se sente moins seul... dans ces moments là, il a l'impression d'être un boulet attaché à la jambe de son frère.

« Edward... tu es sûr que tu veux venir ?

-Oui, oui », Acquiesce-t-il en attachant son pardessus.

« Tu es sûr et certain que tu ne fais pas ça parce que hier je t'y es forcé ? »

Le blond se met à dévisager son frère, qui baisse la tête :

« Mais non, c'est pas pour ça –Enfin y'a un peu de ça mais... –. J'y ai réfléchi toute la soirée, et je me suis dis qu'après tout, ce ne sont que des à-priori. Il faut leur laisser une chance. On verra bien. Ce p'tit monde m'a pas l'air bien méchant...

-... Si tu le dis, frangin...

-Ben tu vois, je l'ai dit ! », Il le gratifie d'un sourire qui a l'air de dire 'Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour te remonter le moral'.

* * *

_Bureau de vote, 9h du matin_

Ils se présentent devant un vieil homme :

« Vous êtes Monsieur ?

-Elric. Alphonse Elric.

-Prenez ce papier et attendez votre tour pour entrer dans l'isoloir. »

Alphonse tourne la tête pour regarder son frère, et s'avance. Il n'aurait pas dû le forcer, il le sait... et si son frère se met à lui faire la tête après ça ? Après tout, chacun ses opinions politiques...

Vient ensuite le tour d'Edward :

« Monsieur ?

-Edward Elric.

-... Très bien, prenez ça et attendez pour entrer dans l'isoloir... »

Soudain, un homme entre dans la pièce. Il porte un uniforme vers kaki, avec un brassard rouge sang sur le bras. On peut observer, dessiné à l'intérieur d'un cercle blanc –Edward est sûr de l'avoir vu dans un livre sur la religion Hindou–, une croix gammée. Le symbole du NSDAP.

Tout ce qu'il s'est, c'est que pour les Indiens, se signe marque l'action, la manifestation, le cycle, la régénération perpétuelle donc l'infini. La croix effectue un mouvement de rotation autour d'un centre immobile. En réalité, ce symbole a plusieurs significations : parmi elles, on peut reconnaître l'évolution de l'écriture au fils des siècles, celle-ci étant une invention de l'homme. Par la suite, cette croix apparaît dans toutes les civilisations. C'est un signe ancré en chacun des 'nous' ; c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut _oublier_. Mais oublier quoi ? Que le NSDAP a existé ? _**(7)**_

La croix originelle est sensée être plus arrondie. Si les Allemand l'ont représentée à bord carrée, c'est peut être parce que ce peuple est assez strict sur les bords _**(8)**_ ?

L'homme s'arrête derrière le vieux, et lis la liste par-dessus son épaule. Il fixe ensuite Edward, qui se sent soudain mal à l'aise :

« Monsieur... Elric Edward ?

-Oui. C'est moi », Il essaye de rester le plus courtois possible. Il n'aime décidément pas qu'on le regarde avec un air qui laisse sous-entendre qu'il serait coupable d'un crime.

« D'après nos notes, vous ne seriez pas venu voter pendant deux ans... ? »

C'est quoi cette fausse interrogation ? Il se retient de lui répliquer un cinglant 'Ouais, et alors ?' :

« J'étais malade ce jour là. _Ou du moins je faisais semblant_. Pense-t-il ensuite.

-Oh, vraiment... les deux années de suite...

-Je suis de constitution fragile.

-Je vois.»

Après un dernier contrôle, il quitte les lieux aussi rapidement qu'il est venu.

_« Bizarre ces types »,_ Pense le blondinet.

Une fois dans la cabine, il examine trois secondes sa feuille blanche. Finalement, il rend un bulletin blanc. Hé, il a dit à Al qu'il l'accompagnerait, pas forcément qu'il irait voter... pas que ça à faire non plus.

* * *

A la moitié du chemin conduisant au travail d'Alphonse, les frères ne se sont pratiquement échangé aucun mot. Puis subitement, Ed, qui n'a pas la conscience tranquille, avoue :

« Al, j'ai pas voté.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai rendu feuille blanche.

-Ah bon ? Mais... »

L'aîné ne sait quoi dire : il a un peu l'impression d'avoir trahi Alphonse, qui attend beaucoup de l'élection de ce parti. Et si finalement une voix de plus ou de moins changeait beaucoup ?

« Ed, tu vas rire, mais moi aussi j'ai rendu feuille blanche !

-QUOI ! MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS TRAÎNÉ JUSQU'AU BUREAU ? »

Il y a deux chose qui horripile Ed au plus haut point: primo, que l'on fasse référence à sa taille (même si depuis, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et qu'il ne fait plus 1m60), secundo, qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps pour des clopinettes.

« Mais, c'est parce qu'en fait je me sentais coupable de t'avoir emmené au bureau de vote... même si c'est notre devoir de citoyens...

-Alors tu t'es auto-puni ? A cause de moi ? Tu veux que je te foute une mandale ?

-Grand frère ! Calme toi ! Tu crois que t'es mieux, toi, avec tes problèmes de conscience ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma conscience ?

-J'en ai marre ! T'es franchement pas facile à vivre tous les jours !

-Je te retourne le compliment, cher frère !

-Y'a vraiment des jours où ta tête me revient pas ! Mais qu'est ce que t'attends pour te barrer de cette ville ? Trouve toi vite une nana et pars faire ta vie ailleurs qu'à Munich !

-HEIN ! Ah ouais, trouver une nana, faire ma vie avec ? Pendant cette période ? J'vais l'élever comment ma famille, avec ton salaire peut être ? En tout cas, ma copine ne m'a pas laissé tomber pour rentrer je ne sais où !

-Olga n'était qu'une amie ! », Riposte Alphonse, rosissant légèrement, « Elle est retournée vivre en Pologne avec ses grands-parents malades ! Et toi et Noah alors ? C'est pas une claque subliminale qu'elle t'a donné la dernière fois ? Alors ne me fais pas la morale concernant les femmes !

-SI ELLE M'A FOUTU UNE CLAQUE, C'EST A CAUSE D'UNE PETITE HISTOIRE STUPIDE D'ANNIVERSAIRE, ET NOAH AUSSI N'EST QU'UNE AMIE, ALORS MÊLE TOI DE TES AFFAIRES !

-PARFAIT ! MOI QUI VOULAIS M'EXCUSER, TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR ! JE SUIS QU'UN IMBÉCILE D'AVOIR VOULU TE RAMENER A AMÉSTRIS, JE... »

Il se tait soudain, réalisant sur quel ton il vient de parler et ce qu'il a dit.

« Tu aurais dû rester à Rizembool, c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pardon, pardon Edward, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne suis qu'un crétin...

-... De nous deux, c'est moi qui suis fautif. »

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère, la mine déconfite.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Alphonse, pardon. Si tu es coincé ici, c'est à cause de moi. Et je te promets que je trouverai un moyen pour nous ramener auprès de Winry et des autres.

-Ça n'est pas ta faute.

-Si, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je n'ai pas été assez fort pour passer de l'autre côté de la Porte. Tu as été entraîné avec moi dans un pays complètement en ruine.

-C'est faux ! C'est moi qui ai choisi d'être ici avec toi ! Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi !

-Alphonse...

-Tu me fais la promesse de rentrer à la maison, très bien, mais alors fais moi toi aussi une promesse : celle de toujours rester ensemble. »

Edward considère longuement les paroles d'Alphonse :

« Elle risque d'être un peu dur à tenir, ta promesse... mais je te le promets, '_croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer'_. Celui que l'on appelait à juste titre le Full Metal Alchemist tiendra parole ! »

Edward n'a plus ses Auto-mails, leur père les a remplacé contre des membres artificiels entourés d'une peau, toute aussi fausse, mais qui fonctionnent, certes, plus ou moins bien.

Ils rirent. Pour des jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années, on aurait cru de vrais gamins. Ils n'ont réalisé qu'au bout de dix minutes de fous rires que tout le monde les observe : d'abord ils se hurlent dessus, et ensuite se fendent la poire. Les plus grands génies de l'histoire de la planète ont beau venir d'Allemagne, le cas Elric est une affaire encore plus complexe qu'une équation mathématique inventée par un gosse de CM1. Pour rattraper le coup, Edward passe la tête de son frère sous le bras et se met à la gratter de son poing, et sans prêter attention aux 'Aïe, Grand frère ! Ouch, arrête ça fait mal !' d'Alphonse. Il s'excuse ensuite à la foule complément ahurie : « Ahaahahaha, s'cuzez, c'était juste une petite discussion amicale entre deux frères, ahaha, circulez y'a rien à voir... »

Une fois son frère relâché, ils continuent à marcher ensemble tout en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs, ou alors à parler du futur :

« Alors comme ça Olga est rentrée en Pologne ?

-Oui... déjà à cause de ses grands-parents, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en la république actuelle... mais on s'écrit souvent.

-Oh...

-Raconte moi avec Noah toi, comment c'était ?

-Y'A JAMAIS RIEN EU ENTRE NOUS !

-Oui bon, t'excite pas comme ça. Elle aussi est partie, non ?

-Elle est partie en Éthiopie... pour voir de la famille ou ché pas quoi.

-Et vous vous écrivez souvent ?

-Non.

-Non ? Comment ça non !

-J'vais pas te faire un dessin non plus ! NON ! Je n'ai pas son adresse, comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Même si j'en avais envie je pourrais pas la lui envoyer, sa lettre !

-... Est-ce que tu as l'intention de l'épouser, un jour, Edward ? »

Méga silence :

« Al, tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

-Noooooonooon, c'était une simple question... je me disais juste que vous formeriez un beau couple, et que tu en es à l'âge où...

-J'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT QU'UNE AMIE, T'ES SOURD ! Et toi et ta petite Olga ?

-C'est qu'une connaissance ! Et je suis trop jeune pour me marier, enfin...

-Al, tu n'as qu'un an de différence d'âge avec moi.

-Bah, tu es quand même plus mûr que moi, enfin je ne sais pas...

-Tu me traites de vieux ? »

Ça y est, Ed vient de trouver un nouveau problème à ajouter aux deux autres : son âge :

« Mais non, je ne disais ça que pour me moquer de toi, Grand frère...

-Bah y'a intérêt. », Il tapote dangereusement le crâne d'Al, tout en se demandant quels ont été les sentiments de Mustang, lorsqu'il a eu son âge, sur le fait de ne pas encore partager sa vie avec une femme. Il chasse immédiatement cette question de son cerveau.

En cours de route, ils rencontrent une petite fille et son frère, assez sales et maigrichons, en train de réclamer des sous pour aider leur mère malade, à la maison. Ed et Al, pris de pitié et assaillis par de mauvais souvenirs, leur donnent pratiquement tout le contenu de leur maigre bourse ; les enfants, après des remerciement chaleureux, partent en demandant un peu de la compassion des passants. Sans dire un mot, les deux frères ont immédiatement compris les pensées de l'autre. Et s'ils avaient fait l'aumône pour leur mère ?

« Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toutes façons ; on n'aurait pas pu la sauver », affirme Edward à un Alphonse plutôt abattu par la scène :

« Oui, tu as raison », Répond-il dans un souffle.

Chassez la bonne humeur, elle revient au galop ! Les frères Elric finissent par retrouver le fil de leur conversation précédente en parlant de tout et de rien, en évitant les sujets délicats. Une fois arrivés à destination, Al demande à son frère de lui retirer, à la bibliothèque, un livre sur Dada :

« Hein, le _dada_ ? C'est du russe ?

-Ed, fais pas l'andouille, je te parle du mouvement dada ! Le dadaïsme quoi !_**(9)**_

-Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

-De l'aaaaaaaart mon frère, de l'aaaaaaaart ! Inculte va !

-Ah d'accord, je croyais que tu m'parlais de poney, fallait préciser... A ce soir.

-A ce soir ! »

* * *

« Ed, t'es vraiment cinglé, tu pourras pas lire tous ses bouquins en cinq jours ! »

Alphonse connaît bien l'étrange faculté de son frère à lire des ouvrages plus vite qu'il n'ait le temps de dessiner un cercle de transmutation, mais il s'étonnera toujours devant la masse de lettres que peut ingurgiter son frère. Edward rétorque sans sortir le nez de son ouvrage :

« J'ai tout le temps de les lire, pour l'instant je suis au chômage je te rappelle...

-Au point d'en être fier ? »

Il s'abstient de répondre : en effet, ce n'est pas glorieux, et il a même honte à l'idée que son frère bosse dur tous les jours alors que lui, peinard, se tape des bouquins à longueur de journée :

« J'ai besoin de connaître l'histoire du monde dans lequel nous vivons. Il n'a rien à voir avec Améstris – A part peut être ces batailles à répétition –, et puis, j'étudie ce qu'il faut savoir pour trouver le bon tuyau. Un jour il y aura sûrement un moyen de nous faire rentrer à la maison... tu sais, j'ai trouvé des livres sur l'Alchimie à la bibliothèque de Munich – Mais ils sont moins complets que les nôtres, et l'Alchimie y est considérée comme quelque chose d'abstrait... Il ne parle même pas de l'Echange équivalent –...

-Ah, d'accord. Bonnes révisions alors. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Tu as ramené le livre que je t'ai demandé ?

-Ouais, il doit être sous l'encyclopédie des sciences contemporaines ou bien de l'anthologie de la création du monde...

-Super ! Merci !

* * *

_Munich, 30 janvier 1933, après-midi_

« Ed, c'est partout, à la radio, dans les journaux ! Écoute ça ! »

Sur ce, Alphonse enclenche leur vieille radio grésillante :

…_... A midi_, _ Adolf Hitler, fondateur et président du Parti National Socialiste des Travailleurs Allemands, appelé communément parti nazi, a été élu Chancelier par le président de la République, __Paul Von Hindenburg. Le NSDAP a été accueilli avec presque 14 millions de votes... vous entendez même d'ici les cris de joie des Allemands qui...'_

-Tu crois que si on avait voté on aurait eu le décompte exact ?

-Grand Frère ! C'est pas le moment de rire ! C'est super sérieux, M. Hitler est devenu Chancelier !

-... Franchement, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Ça devrait me faire quelque chose ?

-Heu... non. En fait, à moi non ça ne fait rien. »

Il se replonge alors dans l'article, tandis que son frère se prépare pour aller gagner son pain :

« Ce soir, après mon job, je passerai à la bibliothèque pour ramener ce que j'ai emprunté. Tu veux que je te rapporte autre chose ?

-Non, ça ira, merci Edward. »

Soit Ed est myope, soit son frère paraît plus ébranlé par cette nouvelle qu'il ne veut le montrer.

* * *

_Bibliothèque municipale._

En cherchant de quoi assouvir sa soif de connaissance, Ed découvre parmi les étagères, un livre assez volumineux qu'il n'a jamais vu par ici. '_Mein Kampf_', c'est là le titre du livre. Certain d'avoir vu ce nom quelque part, il prend le volume entre ses mains pour mieux l'admirer : '_Mein Kampf'_, d' Adolf Hitler.

« Ah oui, c'est ce truc qu'il a rédigé pendant sa claustration. »

Il l'ouvre – Par simple curiosité –, et commence à lire quelques passages piochés de-ci de-là :

_"Seul un espace suffisant sur cette terre assure à un peuple la liberté de l'existence."_

Ed tourne machinalement les pages : _"On ne peut gagner l'âme d'un peuple que si, en même temps l'on lutte pour atteindre son propre but, on veille à détruire tout ennemi qui cherche à y faire obstacle."_. Il hausse à peine un sourcil : _"La conception raciste fait place à la valeur des diverses races de l'humanité. Elle ne croit nullement à leur égalité, mais reconnaît au contraire leur diversité et leur valeur plus ou moins élevée. Cette connaissance lui confère l'obligation, suivant la volonté éternelle qui gouverne le monde, de favoriser la victoire du meilleur et du plus fort, d'exiger la subordination des mauvais et des faibles."_ Et plus loin _"__De temps en temps, les journaux illustrés mettent sous les yeux de nos bons bourgeois allemands le portrait d'un nègre qui, en tel ou tel endroit, est devenu professeur, avocat, pasteur. Pendant que nos bourgeois imbéciles admirent les effets miraculeux de ce dressage et sont pénétrés de respect pour les résultats qu'obtient la pédagogie moderne, le juif rusé y découvre un nouvel argument à l'appui de la théorie qu'il veut enfoncer dans la tête des peuples qui proclame l'égalité des hommes."_

Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Edward saute plusieurs pages après ce passage :_"Ce qui est l'objet de notre lutte, c'est assurer l'existence et le développement de notre race et de notre peuple, c'est de nourrir ses enfants et de conserver la pureté du sang, la liberté et l'indépendance de la patrie, afin que notre peuple puisse mûrir pour l'accomplissement de la mission qui lui est destinée par le Créateur de l'univers."_

Tandis qu'il s'approche de la vieille bibliothécaire pour lui rendre les livres –Et en emprunter de nouveaux –, le nez toujours plongé dans '_Mein Kampf'_, à la citation : _"Le moyen de réussir un mouvement de réforme politique ne sera jamais d'éclairer ou d'influencer les forces dirigeantes : ce qu'il faut, c'est conquérir la puissance politique."_, il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter :

« Alors c'est ce genre de conneries que peut écrire un politicien véreux ?

-Herr Elric ! Surveillez votre langage ! Vous vous trouvez dans ma bibliothèque, et qui plus est, vous parlez de notre Chancelier !

-Bon écoute Mamie, chacun son avis, hein ?

-De mon temps, on ne se serait pas permis de parler comme ça des autorités supérieures, et par-dessus le marché de parler de la sorte à une dame !

-Oh, et bien à votre époque, ça devait pas souvent être la fête... _C'était quand, la préhistoire peut être ? _», pense-t-il.

Ed n'écoute pas son sermon et continue la lecture de l'ouvrage. Lorsqu'il finit le paragraphe de l'_"Etat populaire et race pure"_ sur cette dernière phrase : _" Un Etat populaire doit (...) consacrer (Le mariage) comme une institution appelée à produire des êtres faits à l'image du Seigneur, et non pas des monstres mi-hommes, mi-singes."_, il dit à la Madame (toujours en train de mouliner dans le vent) :

« Oh ben finalement la politique ça m'intéresse _**(10)**_ ! J'vous emprunte celui-là aussi !

-Vous voyez quand vous voulez !

-_Cause toujours vieille grenouille..._

-A bientôt Herr Elric, et évitez de dépasser les délais d'emprunt !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça, j'ai toujours rendu mes livres à temps... _Mouarf, cassée la vieille pie !_

A l'extérieur se tient une foule impressionnante de citoyens heureux du résultat des élections (d'ailleurs Ed a pu finir le boulot un peu plus tôt, son patron est en liesse).

Une fois dans le hall de sa pension, il salue Mme Baüer « _Tiens, son ventre aurait pas un peu enflé ? »_, et monte chez lui. Al vient l'accueillir, comme d'habitude :

« Alors, cette journée ?

-Plutôt calme. Je te rassure, l'usine n'a pas encore fermée. »

Il balance pêle-mêle ses bouquins sur la table, lorsque son attention se porte sur le journal de ce matin. Il fouille sa pile de livre à la recherche de... ah, le voilà :

« Alphonse, viens voir.

-Oui ?

-Jette un coup d'œil sur ce livre.

-... C'est quoi ? C'est de qui ?

-Devine. »

Alphonse commence à tourner les pages du livre, lisant à voix haute certains passages : _"Le même sang appartient à un même empire. Le peuple allemand n'aura aucun droit à une activité politique coloniale tant qu'il n'aura pu réunir ses propres fils en un même Etat. Lorsque le territoire du Reich contiendra tous les Allemands, s'il s'avère inapte à les nourrir, de la nécessité de ce peuple naîtra son droit moral d'acquérir les terres étrangères._

Grand Frère, qu'est-ce que ça signifie tout ça ?

_"Notre but n'est pas une réforme religieuse, mais une réorganisation politique de notre peuple (...) ce n'est ni fonder une monarchie, ni renforcer la république, mais établir un État germanique."_

-Qu'on a affaire à un drôle de zigoto frustré doublé un ego monstre et de troubles psychotiques inquiétants...

-... Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ça ? Tu ne vas pas le lire quand même ?

-Je ne lis pas ce genre de propagande pour me faire un lavage de cerveau, veux-tu ? Je voulais juste te montrer de quoi est capable 'notre' nouveau Chancelier. Déjà le titre est très évocateur : '_Mein Kampf'_._**(11)**_ Ils l'ont certainement réédité à cause de sa victoire.

-Je pensais justement la même chose : il se prend pour le preux chevalier qui va sauver la race aryenne de... des _Juifs _? Il est malade.

-Alphonse, ce type n'est pas malade. »

Alphonse le regarde sans comprendre :

« Al, il est pire que 'malade'. C'est l'homme le plus dangereux et redoutable de cette fin de siècle. »

* * *

A SUIVRE (commencé le 27/12/05 et achevé le 28/12/05)

* * *

**LEXIQUE :**

**_(1) __Brötchen_ _: Petit pain rond qu'on trouvait (et qu'on trouve toujours) en Allemagne._**

_**(2) La fameuse crise de 1929, la 'Grande Dépression', qui touche l'Allemagne en 1930.**_

_**(3) En fait, dans le film de Full Metal, Ed rencontre un officier de police qui est le sosie de Hughes, mais je ne connaît pas son nom... alors je lui en ai donné un. Baüer est un nom très commun en Allemagne, un peu comme Dupont en France...**_

_**(4)**__** NSDAP**__** : de '**_**N**_ational _**S**_ozialistiche _**D**_eutsche _**A**_rbeiter _**P**_artei'__**, le Parti National-Socialiste des Travailleurs Allemands. (Le parti nazi, quoi). **_

_**(5) Le fameux coup d'état de Hitler à Munich, le 9 Novembre 1923. Il échoue et sera conduit en prison. De 1924 à 1925, il va rédiger son 'Mein Kampf'**_

_**(6) En fait, dans le film, l'action se déroule en 1923, mais moi, j'ai plutôt dis en 1925... le soucis que j'ai réussi à me coller toute seule sous les bask', c'est l'âge des persos... bah ouais, ça vieillit un perso ! Je me suis dit comme ça que ça me permettait de les sauver de la vieillesse de 2 ans... **_

_**(7) Ah, pour sûr qu'on les oubliera pas ceux-là XD En tout cas, on comprend à présent pourquoi Hitler a choisi ce signe 'quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas oublier'. L'était pas artiste pour rien ce psychopathe ! **_

_**(8) Hum, il paraît que les Allemands sont des personnes très strictes et sèches... j'ai jamais parlé à des allemands, je peux rien dire.**_

_**(9) Le Dadaïsme est à l'origine du Suréalisme... il a été créé en 1916 à Zurich.**_

_**(10) Ça me rappelle le vol.1, quand il sort la même phrase à Rose concernant la religion XD**_

_**(11)**_ '_**Mein Kampf' se traduit par 'Mon combat'**_

* * *

**Bon, à partir de maintenant, la dictature Hitlérienne va s'imposer dans le bled de nos deux héros ! Si cette partie était plutôt ludique, la suite le sera moins ! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et pour vos mails... ça me fait super plaisir que vous lisiez ma fic ;) Par contre, y'a de quoi faire un sondage : les avis sont très partagés sur la question 'lequel des frères Elric va mourir ?'. Aha, pas la peine de me bombarder de questions, vous le saurez en temps et en heure. Allez, que ceux et celles qui pensent qu'Ed va mourir d'une mort horrible lèvent la main droite ! (Parce que son bras droit c'est une méka-greffe XD), et levez le bras gauche (celui qui reste XD) ceux et celles qui pensent qu'Alphonse va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Qui veut lever les 2 bras ? (silence dans la salle)**

**Non, je déconnais. Encore merci pour vos messages. ;) la suite bientôt. _#sort en évitant les tomates#_**


	3. Rhapsody

**Soweee de pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt, mais chui barrée faire la fête avec mes amies pour le Nouvel An XD APrès une soirée/matinée (les 2 sont corrects)pleine de rebondissements et une sacré 'nuit blanche', chui rentrée chez moi pour faire une sieste XD Je viens juste d'émerger (l'est le 1/01/2006, et 18h11)**

**Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEE ! HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAR ! お正月!

* * *

Ohayô ! Minna genki ? Voilà le chap.3 ! Enfiiiiiin !**

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews :3 ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que l'on me dise qu'elle est intéressante et instructive ! Mon but est déjà atteint sans m'en rendre ! _'Instruire en amusant'_ (même si pour le moment c'est pas drôle cette partie de l'histoire XD) !

1000 merciiiiiii ! Merciiiiiiiiii de m'encourager, merci de me soutenir, merci pour tout ! Merci merci (nan, je radote ? Moi !)

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre autant que les 2 autres (Même si j'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse avancer l'histoire... enfin -.-'). L'action de ce chapitre se déroule entre 1933 et fin 1934.

Bon, j'ai viré le 'chapeau', tout le monde aura compris que c'est moi l'auteur, que le titre c'est 'Avant de te dire au revoir' (en All. Dans le texte XD mdr) et que j'a eu l'inspiration en faisant la vaisselle... des questions ? u.u

Special thanks to everybody u.u (flemme de détailler)

Par contre, vous pouvez imaginer le déroulement de la partie grâce au titre musical XD mdr La 'prelude' (Prélude) était un aperçu du drame, L'overture' (Ouverture)... bah le commencement XD ça vous évoque quoi 'rhapsody' (Rhapsodie) ? lol

Une chose est sûre : l'étau du destin (qui est là que pour foutre la merde) se resserre autour du cou de nos Elric Bros ! Nyahahahaha XD que va-t-il leur arriver cette fois-ci ?

* * *

**DANGER DE MORT : SPOILERS EN PERSPECTIVE ! SI VOUS ÊTES ALLERGIQUES, RECULEEEEZ ! Les autres embarquez avec moi sur L'Incertaine, pour un voyage d'aventures sans fin... bheu, voilà du Mariotti -.-**

ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie III : _Rhapsody

* * *

_

_Munich, Allemagne, 1 Mars 1933._

« Edward ! Viens écouter la radio, vite ! »

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines qu'Alphonse et son grand frère ont la radio. Mme Baüer, qui compte bientôt déménager à Berlin avec son mari, a fait un 'vide grenier'. Ils ont alors découvert que Mme Baüer possède des livres très intéressants, qu'Edward s'est empressé d'acheter. Pour les remercier, elle leur a offert cet appareil –Un peu vieux et rouillé, mais au moins il fonctionne–

A présent, ils ont de la musique pour se détendre, et les informations en direct ; mais ça ne remplace pas les journaux, où les preuves sont écrites noir sur blanc, d'après Edward.

''_Depuis l'incendie du Reichstag **(1)** la semaine dernière, le parti communiste, qui a été accusé du forfait, a été mis hors la loi. Les libertés fondamentales des communistes ont été supprimées ; les SA, la section d'assaut du parti nazi, multiplient les arrestations. Nous avons interrogé le Chancelier concernant ce qui s'est produit dans la nuit du 27 Février, et le président Hindenburg lors...''_

« Grand frère, tu crois vraiment que le parti communiste a incendié le Parlement et ses bâtiments ?

-Qui sait Alphonse... qui sait. Coupe la radio, veux-tu ? J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ces équations exponentielles... »

Alphonse s'exécute, puis se dirige derrière son frère, pour lire par-dessus son épaule :

« La solution est égale à 0, Grand frère. »

Super silence de la mort qui tue. On entend que le grattement du crayon d'Edward sur la feuille, qui brusquement se tourne vers un Al tout sourire :

« 1000 pétards ! C'est correct ! Mais quand est-ce que tu... ? J'croyais que t'étais callé en art et en littérature mais... ?

-Contrairement à toi qui ne t'intéresses qu'à la science, je suis ouvert à tous le sujets. Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que je sais pas faire des maths? Moi aussi j'ai fait de l'alchimie je te rappelle ! Je suis un scientifique dans l'âme !

-Bheu... j'ai pas dis le contraire...

-T'es juste un peu jaloux que j'ai trouvé la solution plus vite que toi...

-MÊME PAS VRAI ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Et pendant le reste de la soirée, Al expliquera à son frère comment résoudre une équation exponentielle...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_24 mars 1933._

Un invité-surprise aujourd'hui à la pension :

« Oooooh ! EDWARD, ALPHOOOONSE ! COMMENT ALLEZ-VOOOUS ? REGARDEZ SI ELLE EST PAS JOLIE MA FEMME COMME ÇA ? AVEC SON VENTRE BIEN ROND, NE RESSEMBLE T'ELLE PAS A UN ANGE DESCENDUE DU CIEL? WUNDERBAR _(ntd : 'Merveilleux' en Allemand)_ !

-Chéri, je t'en prie, pas devant les locataires... »

Mr. Baüer, éternel sourd surexcité quand il s'agit de sa petite femme :

« JE ME SENS SI FIER À l'IDÉE D'ÊTRE MARIÉ A LA PLUS BELLE ÉPOUSE DE LE REÏCH, NON, QUE DIS-JE ! DU MOOOONDE ! N'EST-CE PAS MESSIEURS ELRIC ?.!

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...»

Les 2 frangins se demandent vaguement s'ils ont bien fait de rentrer de bonne heure de leur promenade, et s'il existe une excuse valable pour se barrer et revenir plus tard :

« Ou... Oui, Mme Baüer est une femme avec beaucoup... de charme... et... », Bafouille Alphonse, en espérant le calmer.

Au contraire, ça ne le calme pas des masses : il se met à prendre des poses tout aussi grotesques les unes que les autres et à faire des petits pas de danse. Edward est presque certain d'apercevoir des cœurs planer autour de Mr. Baüer :

« Ooh, oui ! N'est ce pas qu'elle est merveilleuse ma petite femme ? », Il lui prend les mains, « Je souhaite que notre maison à Berlin soit bientôt terminée, pour qu'on y emménage tout les 2, et élever notre enfant en toute sécurité. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir tous les jours à Munich, mais Berlin est un fossé qui nous sépare... mais nous ne devons pas baisser les bras ! Notre amour vaincra ! »

Mme Baüer lance aux Elric un sourire gêné plein d'excuse. Edward, toujours le dernier informé –C'est à se demander s'il ne sait que lire le journal–, s'exclame :

« Mme Baüer, vous êtes enceinte !.?

-Edward, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? », Lui demande Alphonse, interloqué.

« Heu... son ventre a un peu enflé, mais...

-OUIIIIIIIIIII !.!.! CE SERA LE PLUS BEAU CADEAU DE TOUTE MA VIIIIIIIE ! UN ENFANT, UN ENFANT ! IL SERA SÛREMENT TRÈS BEAU, COMME SA CHÈRE MAMAN... !

-Chéri...

-Bon, heu, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais... heu... »

Edward donne un coup de coude discret à son frère, qui signifie 'au secours, trouve une solution au plus vite sinon je lui fous mon point dans la face !'

« On doit aller faire les courses. »

Alphonse Elric, le Sauveur !

Ils commencent à marcher à reculons pour atteindre l'entrée :

« Oui c'est ça ! Des courses ! Faut qu'on aille acheter à manger pour le dîner !

-Attendez, je ne vous ai pas montré les photos de ma charmante épouse lors de sa venue à Berlin...

-On les verra la prochaine fois, c'est pas grave ! Ciao la compagnie ! »

Tous 2 sentent soudain le bois dur de la porte, qu'ils ouvrent à toute allure et la claque aussi vite qu'ils ne courent.

Une fois sûrs d'être hors de portée de Mr. Baüer et de ses clichés, ils s'arrêtent devant l'épicerie – Autant véritablement faire les courses pour la semaine pendant qu'on est dehors– :

« Purée, vivement qu'il rentre à Berlin celui-là !

-Edward, Berlin c'est pas non plus la porte à côté... Mme Baüer est si contente quand il vient la voir...

-Ben qu'elle aille à Berlin, elle aussi, pour qu'il nous foute la paix. Ça fait combien de fois qu'ils nous montrent des photos de sa femme ? On la voit suffisamment tous les jours comme ça, avant et après le travail ! J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'on va devoir supporter quand le bébé va naître... »

Edward, bien que majeur et vacciné, plus mûr qu'il ne l'a été à 12 ans, a toujours été traumatisé –Dans le sens épaté– par le fait d'avoir aidé à un accouchement. Celui de Mme Hughes justement... :

« Ed, c'est pas très gentil de dire ça... il me fait vraiment penser à Mr. Hughes et sa femme... tu crois que s'ils ont une fille, elle s'appellera Elicia ? »

Lorsqu' Alphonse avait récupéré son corps, il ne se souvenait plus des 4 années passées avec son frère à la recherche du Gemme mythique : la Pierre Philosophale. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son frère avait disparu on ne savait où.

Quand ils se sont retrouvés, la mémoire lui est revenue soudainement. Il se rappelait enfin des militaires, des Homonculus... et de leur traversée du pays.**_(2)_**

« Et si on leur proposait ce prénom ?

-Ouais, je vois d'ici le tableau : 'Oui, salut, c'est encore nous, juste pour dire qu'on a trouvé un nom pour votre fille, si d'abord s'en ai bien une, Elicia !'. Al, tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse passer pour des indiscrets ? On est pas les parents du gosse, c'est pas à nous de choisir !

-Oh, je disais ça comme ça, t'énerves pas !

-Bonjour Messieurs ! Vous voulez les nouvelles du jour ? »

Ils se tournent vers une petite fille, qui, leur grande surprise, est le portrait craché de Clause.**_(3)_**

« Oui, s'il te plaît », répond Alphonse en sortant sa bourse.

Edward prend le journal que lui tend la gamine. Après un « Bonne fin d'après-midi messieurs ! » « Ouais, bye la mioche... » « Edward ! Sois courtois avec les demoiselles ! » « Chui pas une gamine, grand dadet sénile ! » « Oh, t'as quoi contre les grands ! ET QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAÎTES D'HOMME PRÉHISTORIQUE ?.! » « Edward... calme-toi... », il commence à lire le gros titre. Il écarquille les yeux, qui parcourent l'article à toute vitesse :

« Alors grand frère ?

-Tiens, lis... Attend je te débarrasse de ça. »

Il échange la poche de courses que tient son petit frère contre le journal :

'' _(...) Aux élections de Mars, le NSDAP a obtenu 44 des voix ; moyennant de belles promesses aux conservateurs et aux catholiques du Zentrumspartei, les députés ont voté à Adolf Hitler, directeur du parti cité supra, les pleins pouvoirs pendant une durée de 4 ans. Ceci est rentré en vigueur hier lors de... (...)''_

« Eh bien, eh bien ! En voilà du nouveau ! D'abord le patronat, Franz von Pachen, le général Kurt von Schleicher**_(4)_**, le président Hindenburg, et maintenant les députés... cet homme conquiert tout le monde !

-Je crois qu'on a pas encore fini d'entendre parler d'Adolf Hitler, mon cher Al... »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Ed, tu la connais la dernière ? »

Vision furtive d'un Edward dans la cuisine, en train de se battre courageusement contre un morceau de viande qui refuse de céder à la lame aiguisée du couteau. Il en a franchement marre et regrette le temps où il pouvait transmuter son bras en dague :

« Quoi ?

-L'Allemagne vient de quitter la S.D.N.**_(5)_**

-Hein ? »

Il fait une grimace : il a manqué de se couper le pouce :

« C'est vrai ?

-Ainsi que le Japon. Il a justement étendu son protectorat sur la Mandchourie.

-Oh... »

Une fois le ragoût en train de cuire, Ed vient s'asseoir pour écouter les dernières nouvelles :

'' _... Le Chancelier Adolf Hitler a officiellement déclaré qu'il se moque éperdument du traité de Versailles **(6)**. C'est un 'Diktat', un 'coup de poignard dans le dos', a-t-il dit à la presse. Il a ajouté que de toutes façons, la France n'est qu'un "Etat africain sur le sol de l'Europe", qui met en danger la race blanche par la "contamination provoquée par un afflux de sang nègre sur le Rhin". C'est un "ennemi mortel" qu'il faut "étrangler" avant toute conquête à l'Est...''_

« Ça y est, après les Juifs, il va s'en prendre aux français ? Ch'avais pas qu'il n'aimait pas le camembert... », Ironise Edward.

''_Il a affirmé que c'est "Une folie criminelle de que de dresser un être, qui est par son origine demi-singe, jusqu'à ce qu'on le prenne pour un avocat, alors que des millions de représentants de la race la plus civilisée végètent dans des situations indignes d'eux.. ".''_

« Faut se sentir flatté, peut être ? Qu'il est con, lui aussi descend des singes, pourquoi traiter les Noirs comme des êtres moins évolués que le Blanc ? »

''_... Le chef du NSDAP a aussi proclamé l'ouverture d'un camp de concentration, non loin de Munich...''_

Ed et Al se lance un regard en biais : _un camp de concentration_, à Munich ?

'' _... Dachau. Il vient aussi de démanteler le parti social-démocrate _"_Mis en contact avec le parti social-démocrate, quelques mois suffirent pour me faire comprendre quelle peste se dissimulait sous un masque de vertu sociale et d'amour du prochain, et combien l'humanité devrait sans tarder en débarrasser la terre, sans quoi la terre pourrait bien être débarrassée de l'humanité." ; il a interdit sa reconstitution, ainsi que des syndicats...''_

« Le parti nazi sera le seul restant s'il continue...

-C'est peut être ce qu'il veut, Alphonse... d'ici Décembre, à coup sûr.

''_... et la mise en place d'un nouveau programme dans les écoles.''_

« A peine sortis de la crèche, ils s'en vont déjà pour bourrer le crâne à de pauvres gamins... pathétique. »

Il se lève et coupe la radio.

**(Désolée, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait évolué la situation mais bon, le carnage va commencer ! Nyahahaha XD Heu... O.o)

* * *

**

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Edward n'en croit pas ses oreilles : un _autodafé_ a eu lieu aujourd'hui à Berlin ? Non, c'est pas possible !

Hitler a annoncé : « _Le livre juif, communiste, doit être détruit._ ».

Des milliers de livres ont été censurés au cours des semaines qui ont suivies le fameux boycott du 1er Avril **_(7)_**, puis brûlés.

Pour le jeune homme, c'est pire que de fêter Noël sans cadeaux –Bien qu'il pense que Noël est un jour comme les autres, juste avec les présents en plus–. Des milliers d'années de connaissances sont parties en fumée, tout ça en un seul jour... avec Alphonse, il comprend mieux pourquoi il y a eu tout ce remue-ménage dans leur petit coin tranquille du Reich. Ils savent maintenant pourquoi ces nazis sont venus faire des aller-retour entre Berlin et Munich avec tous ces livres... pourquoi ils ont fouillé leur habitation –Fort heureusement, Al a eu le bon sens de cacher quelques livres dans les casseroles et la marmite au fond du placard de la cuisine, le reste ayant été pris–... pour les_ anéantir_.

Il se précipite à la bibliothèque : plus d'un tiers des ouvrages ont été supprimés.

Une grande détresse l'envahit : ces livres, il en a besoin. Pas que pour lui. Pour son frère aussi. Pour tous les 2.

C'étaient leurs passeports pour rentrer chez eux.

Le 10 mai 1933 restera à jamais un jour maudit dans les annales d'Edward Elric.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_1 Juillet 1934_

Les frères Elric n'auraient jamais cru cela, si la radio et les journaux ne l'avaient pas dit et écrit. Jamais ils n'ont pu imaginer que Hitler puisse aller aussi loin.

Au début, ce n'était qu'un problème entre Hitler et Röhm **_(8)_**... ça a dégénéré.

Ernst Röhm, avec sa citation "bruns dehors et rouges dedans", a été tué ce soir-là. Pas que lui. D'autres hommes aussi. Des aryens en ont assassinés d'autres...

Même les anciens de la Chancellerie qui ont appuyé le chef des nazis...

Bon dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tout a commencé par le fait que Rhöm ait souhaité pousser encore plus loin l'élan révolutionnaire, en absorbant la Reichswehr**_(9)_**. Ce qu'il a voulu, c'est une '2nd révolution', et a ainsi fait des SA le bras armé de l'aile socialisante du N.S.D.A.P. En 1932, il a 'osé' s'opposer à la présidence de Hitler.

Et c'est ainsi quand ce milieu d'année 1934, le Chancelier Hitler a envoyé Himmler et ses SS**_(10) _**liquider tous les SA, qu'il a jugé 'menaçants'. Il a fait abattre ses propres gardes...

Mais ce que certains ne savent pas forcément, ou s'en doutent, c'est que cette petite tuerie nocturne n'a été réalisée que dans l'unique but d'unir politiquement le parti nazi aux conservateurs.

Dans la nuit du 29 au 30 Juin, c'est au total 1200 arrestations, 77 victimes avouées qui sont recensées. Qui sait s'il n'y en a pas eu plus ? **_(11)_**

Complètement abasourdis, les 2 frères sont restés silencieux pendant au moins 5 min. Alphonse réagit enfin lorsqu'il entend la radio diffuser une joyeuse mélodie, et a le bon sens de couper le poste... bon dieu... ça paraît invraisemblable.

Il se tourne vers son grand frère, qui tient toujours le journal entre ses mains moites. Lorsqu'il croise le regard d'Alphonse, il comprend. Il cherche la page 'évènement'...

La voilà. La liste de tous les SA et autres membres du parlement tués.

Ed suit la liste avec son doigt... pourvu que...

Il jette le journal à terre et se précipite au rez-de-chaussée, suivi de près par Alphonse.

« Mme Baüer ! »

Il sonne. Il n'y a personne. Timidement, Alphonse imite son frère : « Même Baüer ? »

Alphonse se glisse derrière le comptoir... il trouve la femme à genoux sur le sol, en train de pleurer sur une coupure de journal et une photo récente.

« Madame !

-Oh... ce... sniff, c'est vous... », Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche, « J-je suis... sincèrement désolée... que... que, sniff, v-v-vous me voyez dans cet état... je...

-Non Madame. C'est nous qui sommes désolés pour vous...

-Prenez ce mouchoir, Mme Baüer.

-Sniff, merci... S-si vous... si vous saviez... comme Ma-Maes... é-était un homme bi-bien...

-Oui... nous le savons... »

Elle éclate en sanglots longs : « Nous savons depuis longtemps déjà que c'est un homme extraordinaire, Mme Baüer... »

Tandis qu'Alphonse la console, Edward jette un coup d'œil à la photo. Mme Baüer, qui tient la petite Elyssia dans ses bras, et Maes, un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Il observe ensuite le journal. Le nom et prénom 'Maes Baüer' a été entouré de rouge...

Cette écriture noire sur fond blanc et entourée de rouge...

La croix gammée. Les nazis. Adolf Hitler.

Que va-t-il arriver ensuite ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Cette dernière information a fait le tour d'Allemagne.

Le vieux maréchal Hindenburg étant mort, il fallait à tout prix un nouveau président à l'Allemagne.

C'est pour cela qu'un jour d'Août de l'année 1934, le Chancelier Adolf Hitler a été appelé par les conservateurs pour lui remettre un nouveau titre. Un titre qui lui donnera tout les pouvoirs. Le destin du peuple germanique repose à présent dans les mains d'un homme, et un seul.

Comme il l'a si bien dit 'L'idéal est le gouvernement d'un seul'...

Lui-même, évidemment.

Et c'est ainsi que Adolf Hitler, chef du parti nazi, ex-Chancelier du Reich, est devenu le Reich Führer.

Ceci marque le commencement de la dictature, et de la marche vers la guerre.

* * *

A SUIVRE (Commencé et fini le 30 Décembre 2005)

* * *

**LEXIQUE**

_**(1)** Depuis l'arrivée de Hitler en tant que Chancelier, le Parlement (Reichstag) a été dissous. Ensuite, le 27 février 1933, il a été incendié. Le parti communiste a été accusé du crime, mais en réalité, c'était un coup monté par les nazis pour faciliter l'arrivée du dictateur au pouvoir... n'empêche que ça va marcher -.-'_

_**(2)** Spoilers sur l'ép.51 et un peu sur le film, je crois..._

_**(3)** Le 'garçon manqué' de l'épisode 4 « Le trafiquant d'âme »_

_**(4)** Ces 2 types étaient à la chancellerie, et, pour des raisons diverses, étaient favorables au nazisme. Ils ont beaucoup avantagé le parti nazi._

_**(5)** La Société Des Nations. Elle oeuvre (enfin, elle était censée) pour la paix (même si ça servira pas à grand-chose XD)_

_**(6)** Pacte signé à la fin de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale entre la France, l'Allemagne, l'Angleterre et les Etats-Unis, et qui regroupe plusieurs lois interdisant à l'Allemagne, entre autres, de militariser la Rhénanie._

_**(7)** Le 1 Avril 1933, le N.S.D.A.P organise une journée nationale de boycott des magasins juifs. Par la suite, dans les mois suivants, les Juifs seront éliminés._

_**(8)** Ernst Röhm : Dirigeant des SA depuis 1930._

_**(9)** La Reichswehr signifie littéralement « Défense du Reich ». Elle fut l'armée allemande de la République de Weimar, issue des clauses du Traité de Versailles et limitée par celles-ci._

_**(10)** De Schutzaffel, 'échelon de protection'. Ils sont créés depuis 1925. Heinrick Himmler était le chef des SS et de toutes les polices._

_**(11)** Juste pour ajouter un point :P (Kish', y'en a déjà assez comme ça...). Il y a eu en réalité 300 victimes._

_**

* * *

**_

**... Yappariiiiiiiiiii ! Sugoooï XD aaah, ça fait du bien u.u tout un chapitre où je ne peux pas en placer une en jap' c'est crevant XD mdr**

**Enfin bref. Ce chap. ne fait pas beaucoup évoluer l'action (et il est #gloups# très court O.o), c'est plus un présage des évènements à venir... à coup sûr, je vais perdre 90 de mon lectorat à cause du chapitre 4 XD mdr (rien de vraiment dramatique, juste une décision de Edward qui va en choquer plus d'un(e))**

**Au fait, une 'rhapsodie' correspondrait à une musique d''épopée'... si je me réfère à mon DICO : **'Epopée' n.f (du grec _epopoiia_) **1-**Récit poétique en vers ou en prose, qui narre soit une genèse mythique du monde, soit les évènements légendaires qui ont conduit à la fondation d'un nouvel ordre politique ou religieux.

**Ouais, bon, c'est un peu présomptueux de dire ça... ça sent le lyrisme XD.**

**A propos, juste un 'tit avertissement : comme je pars en voyage à partir du 5/01/2006 pendant 1 mois, je ne pourrais peut être pas publier la suite (parce que je pourrais pas l'écrire XD). Et je ne répondrais pas aux reviews (ça dép' si je trouve un ordi pendant mon séjour XD)... donc vous êtes averti Mais ! Je publierai une surprise ;) Un 'intermezzo' comme on dit dans le jargon XD (ça sera très spécial, croyez-moi)**

**Et Bonne annéééééééée :D**

**Mataneeeeeee minna-san !**


	4. Intermezzo

Salut saluuuuut ! Comme je n'ai pas le temps de poster un autre long chapitre, je publie une 'tite (?) partie qui est en fait un défouloir XD : je me fous complètement de la gueule des dirigeants des grands pays de l'époque : c-à-d qu'il y aura Staline (URSS), Hitler (All), Churchill (RU), Roosevelt (US), Mussolini (Italie), Hirohito (Ze Nihon no Shogun) et Daladier (France).

Ed et Al (Hoenheim aussi) apparaîtront peut-être (si j'en ai envie).

Chacun avait ses défauts, et j'ai décidé de les pousser à leur paroxysme, juste comme ça, pour se marrer et les faire retourner dans leur tombe comme on retourne une côtelette sur un grill... mouarf.

Faut m'excuser, mais cette partie sera totalement débile et pas crédible pour un mark. Elle ne fait en rien évoluer l'histoire qui, je le rappelle, s'intitule belle et bien '_Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage'_... à recycler si possible. Mais des faits réels se cacheront sous la fiction dérisoire, ouvrez l'œil et le bon ! Pas comme Royounet qui est borgne...

**L'intéressé** : Hé !

Enfin bref, ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie III (bis): _Intermezzo_

* * *

_Moscou (enfin, je suppose que Staline se trouvait là...), année 1936, période de Noël._

Tandis que la neige tombe sur Moscou et qu'un gros bonhomme habillé de rouge avec une barbe blanche devrait pas tarder à tomber non plus (non non, c'est pas Dumbledore qui choit de la tour d'Astronomie parce qu'il vient de se faire liquider par son plus fidèle (?) professeur de... ah zut, rien à voir.), le bon Léon Trotski, accompagné d'une brute (parce que les truands, on a vite fait de les envoyer dans les Goulags en Sibérie pendant 20 ans), cherchent désespérément le dirigeant de la Russie Communiste, qui, depuis 1922, se fait couramment appelée U.R.S.S :

« Parce que ça veut dire '**U**nion des **R**épubliques **S**ocialistes et **S**oviétiques.

-Moi j'aurais plutôt dit : '**U**lcère **R**apide sur **S**ol **S**urgelé'.

-Kishû, tu n'y connais rien en politique soviet. », La coupe Trotski.

-Kleb za Kleb, Krov' za Krov'_**(1)**_

-T'est pas plus russe que moi je suis tahitien, et tu viens de piquer cette phrase dans Hellsing !

-Chui choquée ! T'es pas obligé de révéler mes sources ! Et d'abord c'est mon prof d'histoire de 4ème qui me l'a dit, cette phrase ! Lui il était vraiment russe ! Et d'abord Trotski commence pas à me chercher, parce que je te signale que t'es censé être crevé depuis longtemps déjà ! Sois heureux d'avoir été ressuscité pour cette partie !

-Quoi ! Je suis mort ?

-_Da_, tu t'es barré de l'U.R.S.S parce que t'aime pas le 'petit père des peuples', le camarade Staline, et en plus t'étais son plus grand rival. Malheureusement pour toi il a envoyé un espion à ta poursuite qui t'a liquidé une fois passé la frontière mexicaine. Des questions ?

-Pourquoi le Mexique ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! C'est à toi de me le dire ! T'aimes les tacos au moins ? »

Alors que Kishû et Trotski –Celui qui a été assassiné mais qui est là– polémique sur la composition chimique d'une galette mexicaine, la Brute –On ne se souviendra que de ça– s'interpose :

« Sauf' vot' respect, il faut trouver ! On a reçu un communiqué du Reich. Mr. Hitler voudrait toucher deux mots à notre chef suprême...

-Aah ! _Da_ ! Il faut le retrouver !

-Hein, quoi ?... Non mais ! Attends Kishû, pourquoi je devrais vous aider à le chercher ? Tu dis qu'il a envoyé un espion me tuer, je n'ai pas l'inten... »

Soudain, un terrible uppercut vient lui broyer la mâchoire :

« Tu disais ? C'est moi l'auteur, alors t'obéis ! Tu préfères que je t'envoie dans un camp de la mort cette fois ? Ça sera plus et long et douloureux, contrairement à une balle dans la tête...

-... O... Ok, je viens... »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partent tous les trois à la recherche de Staline dans son grand manoir-gouvernement-siège principal du parti communiste...

(Affaire à suivre)

* * *

_Berlin, réveillon de Noël, 1936._

En ce soir du réveillon, Hitler se sent pas d'humeur très joyeuse. Pourtant il a tout ce qu'il veut. Il est devenu le chef absolu d'Allemagne, son parti est en tête des élections... normal il est tout seul... et pourtant... Ça y est. Il sait ce qui cloche.

Il sait très bien qu'avec toute cette propagande et les menaces qu'il profère à ses voisins, qui, patriotiquement, joue la politique de l'autruche, il ne recevra pas de cadeaux pour la Saint Valentin.

Pourquoi penser à la Saint Valentin alors que Noël c'est demain ?

Hitler est un homme très prévoyant et tourné vers l'avenir, voyez-vous. Et le 15 Mars, c'est le Jour Blanc... ça rappelle un peu Noël, vous croyez pas ? Si si, je vous le dit que ça rappelle Noël Blanc. –Même si les mois coïncident pas avec la période–

En plus, il sera tout seul ce soir. Non mais oh, c'est les vacances de Noël, ses gardes et son peuple ont un peu droit de se reposer, non ! Sa femme –Je peux pas dire sa 'maîtresse', il tient quand même à sa réputation, le bougre– est barrée refaire son bronzage en Nouvelle Calédonie –C'est un peu dur de bronzer en hiver, et en décembre c'est l'été à Nouméa–, mais pas trop, hein, sinon son mari pourrait la prendre pour une congolaise envahissant la patrie, sa patrie chérie, celle qu'il aime tant, qu'il a obtenu par la force... Bon dieu, qu'elle est belle la Grande Allemagne –Une larme coule sur sa joue ; il sort un mouchoir avec un motif Milou, un hommage à Tintin, pour s'essuyer le visage– (oui, en plus de sa passion pour la peinture, Hitler est également un grand fan de Bds).

Pire, sa musicienne préférée, celle qui le vénère et qui n'aime que les puissants et exècre les faibles –Lui en fille quoi– a attrapé un rhume _**(2)**_. Son disque de Wagner est rayé. Non mais quelle guigne !

En plus un morceau de salade est resté coincé entre ses dents quand il a fait son discours, aujourd'hui. Pour se venger, il a fermé la petite épicerie juive du coin, oui, même si elle faisait de bonnes salades césar, et de goûteux menus végétariens... ça lui fait mal au cœur : pourquoi qu'il aurait pas pu être aryen, l'épicier ! Si encore c'était un hawaiien, il l'aurait accepté, mais Hitler a une réputation à tenir, il a été OBLIGÉ –Oui, OBLIGÉ– d'oblitérer totalement la boutique.

Bien fait, sa salade, l'avait pas qu'à être si fine.

Pour oublier son gros coup de cafard, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hitler prend dans le frigo une bouteille de Schnapps et la vide d'une traite –Que fait cette bouteille dans le frigo ? Mystère... sa maît... concubine est p'tet alcoolo–. Une fois qu'il s'est bien saoulé, il tombe raide mort sur le tapis du salon, le beau, le grand tapis de velours. Il faut qu'il se rappelle de le brûler, tiens, c'est une fabrication artisanale juive...

Il sent le froid l'envahir, ses membres s'engourdir, mais il ne veut pas bouger –Ou du moins il peut pas, l'est trop ivre–. Il attend son heure... Que la Dame Blônche _**(3) **_vienne le chercher –Hitler est un grand fan de légendes caldoches–, l'emporter... justement, d'un coup il se sent porté.

Avant de partir, il aurait bien aimé manger une dernière fois une petite carotte... –Hitler est encore plus végétarien que le Lapin de Pâques–

Aaah, on aurait tous aimé qu'Adolf Hitler meurt de la sorte, le réveillon de Noël.

Ça aurait été plus marrant et moins lâche que le suicide !

(Affaire à suivre...)

* * *

_URSS, Moscou, toujours à la même période._

Les trois aventuriers, toujours perdus dans le manoir-gouvernement-siège principal (barrer la mention inutile) du parti communiste :

« J'ai fouillé toutes les pièces de fond en comble. Même dans les salles de réunion...

-J'ai regardé à la cave, au grenier...

-J'ai fait toutes les chambres. Les 328 précisément...

-Attend, t'as fait les chambres, mais t'a regardé sous les lits pour vérifier ? Et dans les tiroirs ?

-Heeeu... non.

-Bon, on y retourne.

-NIEEEEEEEEET ! »

(Affaire toujours à suivre)

* * *

_Rome, Italie, 1936._

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du défilé des petits Balilla _**(4)**_. On entend de toutes parts des parents couinant : « Hiii, c'est mon fils, c'est mon fils ! », et le bruit des tambours.

Mussolini, le chef du peuple Italien s'avance sur scène. Seul le silence lui répond –attention la prosopopéééée–

Après un discours plus ou moins pompeux –Je vous épargne les détails–, il appelle un par un les enfants pour leur remettre une petite médaille et les féliciter de leur beau défilé.

Un petit garçon, tout timide et choupimimi – Genre Pépinot –, arrive le premier. Après du blabla pompeux –J'vous épargne toujours le calvaire, le pauvre Balilla il a pas eu cette chance, lui–, il accroche la médaille autour du coup du garçonnet, et se penche pour lui faire la bise –Faut qu'il se fasse bien voir des mamans–. Avec un rictus de dégoût, le petit bonhomme s'écrie –Micro branché, volume à fond, c'est partiiiii– : « Mr. Le tyran, ta barbe elle piiiiiiiiiique ! »

* * *

_Paris, France, 1936, veille de Noël._

« M. Daladier ! Où êtes-vous Monsieur ?

-Phi... Philippe ? C'est vous ?

-Monsieur, je vous entends mais je ne vous vois pas...

-Je... je suis là ! »

Il passe derrière le bureau. Rien.

« Monsieur Daladiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeer vous êtes devenu invisiiiiiiiiiiible !

-Non ! Je suis caché sous mon bureau ! »

Le secrétaire se penche et... ah oui, il est là le président.

« Mais que faites-vous caché sous le bureau, Monsieur ?

-Chuuuuuuuuut ! Baissez-vous, ils risquent de vous voir !

-Mais qui ça Monsieur ? », S'enquit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes pour se tenir à la hauteur du Président français.

« Ben les naziiiiiiis !

-Quoi ?

-On va se faire attaquer j'le seeeeens ! J'veux pas mouriiiir !

-Mais non voyons, les Allemands et Hitler...

-AAARGL ! Ne prononcez pas son nooooom !

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est en Allemagne, à des kilomètres de Paris... ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et puis nous arriverons à éviter la guerre, j'en suis persuadé ! »

Kishû, débarquant dont ne sait où –Bah d'URSS ! –, qui sait pas fermer sa bouche une fois de temps en temps : « Mais quel naïf ! Quel naaaaïïïïf ! ». Elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

« J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit Philippe... des Shrapnel allemands !

-Monsieur Daladier, vous divaguez... vous... »

PANG !

« HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ON EST ATTAQUÉ ! LE REICH NOUS ATTAQUE ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIIIIIIIR ! TUEZ-LE, PAS MOOOOAAA ! », Hurle-t-il en désignant du doigt son employé.

« Heheem... c'était un feu d'artifice Monsieur... une belle verte en plus. »

Daladier se lève délicatement et voit ce qui reste de la fusée :

« Ahaahaha ! Je vous ai bien eu, hein, Philippe ? C'était pour voir votre réaction face à une bande de SS, et vous avez très bien réagi ! Avec beaucoup de sang-froid... ahahaha, vous n'avez pas cru que j'étais sérieux ? Et puis pour le coup de 'tuez-le lui !' c'était une mauvaise blague ! Ahaha... heu, vous me croyez ?... »

* * *

_Toujours dans le même coin paumé du monde, même date._

« Han... chui trop fatiguée pour continuer de chercher... j'ai fait un détour par Paris c'est crevaaaaant...

-Non ! Il faut retrouver le 'petit père des peuples' ! Allez, on va faire le tour de tous les kolkhozes et sovkhozes du coin !

-NOOOON ! Je suis pas une Stakhanov, moi ! Je veux rentrer ! Sniff, sniff, j'écrirai plus jamais rien sur l'URSS !

(affaire re-toujours à suivre)

* * *

_Londres, Noël 1936._

Churchill jubile à l'idée que le Père Noël soit passé la veille pour lui remettre ses cadeaux : tandis que Hohenheim apporte le reste, le président est déjà en train de déchirer violemment les paquets.

**Gains** : trois bouteilles de whisky, un set de verre à Martini, une boîte de cigares du Pharaon (si, si, vous aimerez Tintin vous aussi), un stylo de réclame, encore du whisky, un cendrier, un cure-dent et un T-shirt avec écrit dessus : ' I swear to drunk I'm not God'

**Résultat des courses** : Noël ne sera pas triste, ce soir... et un peu plus d'ivresse sur la voie publique. (Mais n'oubliez pas : 'c'est celui qui ne boit pas qui conduit'... Ceci était un message du gouvernement de la Nouvelle Calédonie)

**Verdict**** :** L'est content Churchill, l'est content.

« Dites-moi Monsieur, il y a une question que je me pose depuis longtemps... », Interroge Hohenheim, interrompant ainsi l'ouverture de la bouteille de vin.

« Faites, faites, dear... que voulez-vous me demander ? », Lui répond le gros président –Avec l'accent british, pliz'–, tout en s'allumant un pétard.

« Comment faites-vous pour garder une forme d'athlète, à votre âge ? Enfin, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect...

-Ahahahaha ! Very simple, dear Hohenheim ! Je drink comme un trou, je smoke comme un pompier, and no sport. », Il lève le pouce en signe de triomphe.

Crash. Le monde qui vient de s'écrouler autour de Hoho papa qui ne s'est pas attendu à une telle réponse : « Y'a un Yankee sur le trône, pas étonnant que le monde actuel aille si mal. »

* * *

_Quelque part, dans une autre dimension..._

Hitler émerge enfin. Ah, il a bien dormi... mais non, quel imbécile ; il se rappelle qu'il est mort...

Il se trouve dans une pièce sombre, avec des murs gris... zut, l'est claustro... il remarque qu'il est attaché à sa chaise, les mains dans le dos.

« Est-ce que je suis entre le Ciel et l'Enfer, j'attends le jugement divin ? »

Tout un coup, un gros projecteur s'allume et manque de lui brûler les yeux. Pieux comme pas deux, il se dit que Dieu vient à sa rencontre. Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est qu'en réalité c'est l'inspecteur Colombo qui débarque, un pack de bières fraîches à la main, son cigare dans la bouche. Il sourit avec machiavélisme à la vue du chef nazi complètement baba, ouvre une bière et sans crier gare, fait boire de force le dictateur, à la manière dont on gave les oies pour le foie gras :

« Et maintenant, tu vas tout nous avouer, Hitty – Téléphone maison – !

-Jamais ! »

Avouer quoi au fait ?

Et cinq bières plus tard...

« Ah, maintenant tu vas parler, rascal !

-Heu... hic, chui pas un japonais !

-Vous avez raison, ce n'est plus la même série là... bref, dis-moi tout !

-Hic... vous voulez que... hic ! Je vous avoue quoi... hic ! En fait ?

-Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête ?

-Hic, ja ! Hic ! Et pas qu'un peu !

-Silence, prisonnier ! Où sont cachés les bijoux de la Castafiore ? »

* * *

_Somewhere, someday, somehow, somebody..._

Les trois courageux aventuriers, de retour à la base :

#Pleure comme Mayuko dans Fruits Basket# « Pourquoi mwaaaa !

-Parce que vous êtes l'auteur de cette fic.

-Pitié M. Trotski, je veux plus aller dehors il fait trop frooooid ! »

Sur ce, elle se précipite devant la cheminée. Si Trotski ne se retenait pas, il lui donnerait bien un coup de pied. La Brute (ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu, tiens...) remarque que malgré avoir fouillé toute l'URSS de fond en comble, même jusqu'au goulag, toujours pas de Staline. Mais la Brute, qui a quand même un peu de cervelle – Faut vraiment que l'auteur de cette fic soit désespérée pour avoir fournie un cervelet à ce perso –, leur demande :

« Oh, on a pas regardé dans la remise, derrière le bâtiment...

-Ne soyez pas stupide mon cher, notre bon camarade Staline ne peut... »

Il se ravise soudain : bien sûr que si il peut. Ils se précipitent tous dans la réserve, et entrent.

On a emménagé ici l'équivalent d'un petit salon, avec un sapin de Noël dans un coin du placard à balai, et un vieux poêle en guise de cheminée... Et l'homme assis sur le tapis juste devant, qui s'est vivement retourné à la vue des trois compères, qui ont du mal à se tenir debout dans ce cagibi :

« Mais... vous n'êtes pas le Père Noël ?

-M. Staline ! Vous étiez là tout ce temps !

-Évidemment, j'attendais le Père Noël ! Mais qui sait qui peut m'assassiner pendant mon attente ? Alors je me suis caché ici !

-... On vous a cherché partout !

-Et bien ne cherchez plus ! Me voilàààà !

-Attendez, c'est complètement incohérent cette histoire, les Russes fêtent Noël en janvier ! Mais les communistes ont tout fait pour détruire cette tradition ! », Mais la Brute est interrompue par Staline qui pointe Trotski du doigt.

« Et vous là ? Je vous ai pas fait abattre normalement ? Mais tu es ce bon vieux Trotski ! Si, t'es censé être mort !

-... Mais cette fille m'a ressuscité...

-Qui sont ces deux autres là ? Des espions !

-Meeeuh nooon, je suis auteur de fanfics et lui c'est la Brute.

-Ah bah c'est pas malin Trotski de les avoir emmené là ! Je vais devoir repérer une autre cachette pour la prochaine fois, maintenant que vous savez que c'était ici ma base secrète !

-... Argl, noooon ! »

**Epilogue** : A la mort de Staline, y'en a encore plus d'un qui a aussi pété un câble...

* * *

_Washington, 1936_

« Président Roosevelt ! Attention ! »

Mais il n'écoute pas. Mr. Roosevelt, actuel président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, est près à prouver aux yeux de tous que malgré son handicap, il reste encore le courageux Président de l'Amérique.

« Non, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le faire ! Ma liberté de mouvement m'a peut être été prise, mais vous n'aurez pas ma liberté de pensée ! Il n'y a pas eu la révolution de 1775 pour rien ! Laissons la liberté s'exprimer, celle qui est en chacun de nous !

-Je le conçois très bien Monsieur, mais je vous prie de croire...

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêtez ! »

Sur ce, le Président Roosevelt fait vrombir les roues de son fauteuil et roule, roule, roule jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers de la maison Blanche... pour se prendre une formidable gamelle après avoir raté son saut sur la rambarde du dit escalier.

« Mon... Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

-Gaaah...

-... Les jeunes ont trop mauvaise influence de nos jours...

-C'est pas pour tout casser, mais ce que vient de faire Roosevelt, c'est-à-dire triple-salto avant flip flap gauche grand écart, c'est digne d'entrer dans le livre des records ! Une chose est sûr : le fauteuil roulant de Roosevelt est l'ancêtre du skate-board !

-Kézako ?

-Mer... credi, voilà un anachronisme !

-Le simple fait que vous soyez dans cette fic Damoiselle est à lui tout seul le plus grand anachronisme de tous les temps.

-Shut up. »

* * *

_Japon, 1936._

Une marée humaine –jaune, est-ce utile de le rajouter ? – est rassemblée devant le Palais de l'Empereur Hirohito. Dissimulé derrière une porte de bois, pour pas qu'on le voit – Aujourd'hui il a un bouton sur son nez de porcelaine, et ça serait grave la honte s'il sort dehors –, il dit à son garde d'ordonner au peuple de se prosterner. Ce dernier crie l'ordre à un autre japonais, qui transmet encore etc... pour enfin arriver à un type tout proche du public – Bah oui, autour du Palais, c'est une zone tellement sécurisée que Tchernobyl c'est le Pôle Nord à côté... Je dis Pôle Nord pour garder le thème de Noël –

« L'Empereur a dit 'Prosopopée' !

-Mais nooooon, il a dit de se 'prosterner' !

-Sôdesuneeeee, gomenasai ! Prosternez-vous ! »

Hirohito demande ensuite 'qui est le plus grand' :

« Qui a un gland ?

-Mais non, baka ! Il a dit qui est le plus grand ?

-Heu bref, alors ? »

Un type dans le public se lève : « Moi je fais 1m98 !

-COUPEZ-LUI LES JAMBES ! IL EST PLUS GRAND QUE L'EMPEREUR ! »

Et le pauvre type qui n'avait rien demandé, se fait entraîner de force derrière le bâtiment... –Ceci était une démonstration de la politique japonaise de 36–; l'Empereur continue sur sa lancée. 'Qui est le plus beau' ?

« Récitez le code du Bushido !

-... Tanaka-san, vous êtes aho !

-Mais y'a d'la friture sur la ligne impériale...

-Tiens, l'Empereur dit que t'es bête.

-Il veut d'la crevette ?

-EEEH ! QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAÎTES DE SUPER-NAIN-DE-JARDIN-DE-JARDIN-MINIATURE-PAS-PLUS-GROS-QU'UN-GRAIN-DE-SABLE-INVISIBLE-A-L'ŒIL-NU-TEL-UN-PROTOZOAIRE-CAPABLE-DE-SE-NOYER-DANS-UN-DE-A-COUDRE !

-Nii-san...

-Attrapez ce petit bonhomme blond ! L'Empereur le veut comme tue-mouche !

-Il a dit comme 'clown', Tanaka-san...

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT !

-Emmenez le robot-Gundam avec lui !

-Maaaaaaaaais ! Chui pas un robot ! »

Il a fallu attendre la fin de la guerre pour que l'on supprime le téléphone-arabe-japonais... Ed et Al vous me demandez ? C'est une autre histoire... demandez à Mustang, il a toujours le chic pour les envoyer au bout du monde.

* * *

_Suisse, un manoir classe, 31 Décembre, plus que quelques heures avant le nouvel an._

« Hmm, si je puis me permettre avant de commencer, pourquoi la Suisse, Mademoiselle Kishû ?

-Élémentaire mon cher Roosevelt ! Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de violer la neutralité suisse, donc, on est en sécurité pour un moment... enfin... j'dis ça, mais c'est fou ce qu'on respecte la neutralité d'un pays...

-En... en p-plu, on est t-tr-trop près de l'All-Allemagne ! On va tous mourir !

-Saladier, la ferme.

-C'est Daladier !

-Rien à battre. »

En cette soirée de réveillon, les représentants des Grands pays se sont réunis pour une petite fête en Suisse, une 'party' privée... il y a Roosevelt, avec son fauteuil roulant sur lequel on a accroché des guirlandes et des boules dorés, Daladier, tremblant, qui évite de rester près des fenêtres, Churchill, scotché au buffet, son éternel cigare à la bouche, Staline, qui a été invité par Roosevelt – Daladier et Churchill n'en avaient pas très envie, ils n'ont pas confiance en l'URSS –, Hirohito, invité par Staline – Pas gêné le vieux camarade d'acier – mais qui se dissimule derrière un grand paravent avec des motifs de sakura, et enfin, Mussolini, en grande discussion avec un Daladier pas très rassuré :

« Non mais attendez, Kishû ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, le fasciste ? », Coupe le Français

« ... Heu, je vous ai pas dit ? Ce soir, vous avez TOUS signé une trêve pour fêter le réveillon...

-Je pas remember avoir signé one trêve », Avoue Churchill.

« ... Auriez-vous oublié que je suis l'auteur de cette fic ? Je peux vous faire signer de force et vous effacer la mémoire ensuite !

-Mama mia !

-Musso, tais-toi.

-Moins de bruit, en tant qu'Empereur, je réclame le silence !

-Uruseeeee ! _#Timbre de voix à la yakuza#_

-Hiii, gomen !

-Il ne manque plus que Hitler, et tout est complet ! », Plaisante Staline.

_Toc toc toc._ Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la grande porte en chêne qui conduit à la grande salle :

« Vous nous faites combien de cross-overs là ? », Questionne Mussolini.

-Y'a pas quelqu'un pour aller ouvrir ?

-Vas-y Hiro !

-Mais... je suis si fatigué...

-Sors de derrière ton éventail, bouge toi le c...

-Let me go, je go ouvrir la porte for you...

-Ah Churchill, ça c'est un homme ! », S'exclame Kishû, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Un gros alcoolo, ouais.

-Staline, sale jaloux.

-Moi je n'ai rien à envier de personne, je porte le nom d'un perso de manga connu !

-Qui ? », Demande Kishû, curieuse.

« Bah le Full Metal ! »

Silence :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que Staline veut dire 'l'homme d'acier', mais au point de t'appeler Full metal...

-Bon, Churchill, tu l'ouvres cette porte ? Mama mia ! Vous êtes tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres !

-Et toi tu crois que tu vaux mieux que le reste ?

-Ouvrez cette porte, bon dieu ! », S'énerve Roosevelt

Et qui est ce qu'ils découvrent devant la porte ? Un Hitler congelé et effarouché. Tous se précipitent vers la porte, écrasant la pauvre Kishû. Quant à Daladier, il pousse un cri suraigu et court se cacher sous la table du buffet.

« Heu, bonsoir Messieurs...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, le nazi ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin avec cette trêve signée –Y'a mon nom dessus aussi–, avec un carton d'invitation, et pis aussi... un texte que je dois réciter devant tout le monde. »

Les Grands se tournent vivement vers Kishû, K.O. :

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-... Je suis responsable de rien...

-Menteuse !

-Attendez, je dois vous réciter mon texte...

-Mais entre mon ami Hitler ! Entre ! », Lui dit Mussolini.

« No ! Pas de lui here ! », S'interpose Churchill.

« Je vous signale que vous venez d'inviter notre ennemi juré ! », Hurle Daladier de dessous sa table.

« Maaaaaaais... laissez-moi agoniser en paix... »

« Heu... et mon petit texte ?

-Trois secondes, je pas fini with her !

-Pourquoi tant de haine ? », Gémit Staline.

« Oh, toi t'es qu'un sale traître, alors tais-toi », Et Kishû retombe à terre.

« Mon texte...

-Mais récitez le votre texte, qu'on en finisse !

-"Je, soussigné Adolf Hitler, Reich Führer de l'Allemagne, tiens à se faire pardonner de sa conduite envers les pays d'Europe... "

-Hey, et les US, tu oublies ?

-Mais je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit... "Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai manqué de respect à certains –_Prendre une pose théâtrale exagérée, en levant un bras en l'air_– , comme traiter la France d'État Africain... " mais ça je le pense vraiment !

-Hitler, si tu veux faire la fête avec les autres, récite ton p¤¤¤¤¤ de texte magnanime à deux balles... », Grogne Kishû.

« Mais il fait trois kilomètres ce truc !

-Bon, autant pour moi, abrège...

-L'Empereur en a marre, lui aussi...

-" Et patati patata, je m'excuse sincèrement de toutes les crasses que j'ai pu vous faire... " Mais pourquoi c'est souligné 'sincèrement' ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé à cette lettre d'absolution, alors comment je peux être sincère... ?

-... Sniff, t'es incurable...

-Mais il n'a jamais rien fait aux US...

-C'est normal, vous en avez rien à foutre de la Guerre, c'est juste pour votre propre intérêt économique que vous y avez participé...

-... Hein ? Mais restez couchée, vous ! », Dit Roosevelt en l'aplatissant davantage, ce qui a pour effet de produire des craquements sonores et inquiétants.

« Bref, et tu veux quoi, le Germain ?

-Bah... faire la fête pardi ! J'ai emmené des bouteilles des Schnapps et de Scotch pour l'occasion.

-Gimme, gimme ! », S'empresse de répondre Churchill.

« Churchill, n'y touchez pas bon sang ! Vous vous rendez compte que le dictateur du Reich est en train de vous acheter, là ? », Coupe Roosevelt.

« J'ai apporté du Whisky aussi...

-Oh, bah ça change tout alors ! Entrez !

-NOOOOOOON ! JE VEUX PAS LE VOIR ICIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Saladier, sortez de votre cachette !

-J'ai emmené du Pinard si vous voulez...

-AAAAAH ! IL DOIT ÊTRE EMPOISONNE, ON VA MOURIR !

-Mais non, c'est bientôt le nouvel an, et on a signé une trêve...

-Ce n'est pas joyeux de passer tout seul le nouvel an, même si on est méchant...

-Faut le laisser dehors ! C'est bien fait pour lui, pour le punir de tout ce qu'il va faire à l'avenir !

-Kishû, soyez compréhensive pour une fois...

-Mais moi je connais la tragédie à venir et pas vous, bande d'ignares !

-Entrez M. Hitler, même si demain nous redevenons tous les pires ennemis de l'univers, on peut bien tous passer la Nouvelle année ensemble sans se disputer... qu'en pensez-vous Messieurs ? », Interroge Roosevelt en se tournant vers ses condisciples, qui approuvent en hochant la tête. Même Daladier ! Wouah, purée, va pleuvoir des Ford Mustang d'un moment à l'autre, c'est la nuit des miracles, c'est jour de fête ou quoi ?

« Ils sont tous bourrés, c'est pour ça... », Intervient Kishû, transformée en pâte à pizza sur le sol...

Et c'est ainsi que grâce à une super trêve improvisée à la dernière minute, il y a eu la paix dans le monde juste le temps d'une soirée plutôt arrosée...

Le lendemain matin, arrivant d'on ne sait où, Edward, Alphonse et Hohenheim, constatent l'ampleur des dégâts :

La pièce est sans dessus dessous, aucun doute. Un amas de bouteilles de Schnapps, champagne, Scotch, Chianti, Whisky, Saké, gît au milieu de la pièce.

Les Présidents, endormis, sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle : La figure de Mussolini est rouge tomate. Nos trois Alchimistes comprennent rapidement en voyant une assiette de spaghettis à moitié entamées dans ses mains. L'Empereur Hirohito, enfin sorti de derrière son rideau, tient contre lui une bouteille de saké vide, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Le fauteuil de Roosevelt est renversé, et celui-ci est en train de dormir face contre terre, la tête dans la bûche au chocolat du réveillon. Ils aperçoivent un pied de Daladier sortir de sous la nappe. Churchill est introuvable, mais un grognement qui provient de dessous la pile de bouteilles répond à la question de nos trois bonshommes. Staline s'est assoupi près de la cheminée éteinte, son visage est gribouillé de pleins de kanji, hiragana et katakana _**(5)**_. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre leur signification. Et enfin, Hitler pionce sur le dos, et semble avoir été celui qui a été le plus défoncé par les effets de l'alcool. - Essayez de la prononcer très vite cette phrase pour voir -

Edward regarde son frère qui regarde son père qui regarde ses fils, l'air de dire : « Merde, on a raté un épisode là ! »

« Elle est où, la Kishû ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire...

-Grand frère, je crois que c'est le tas informe près du cocotier en pot arraché... »

Ils se précipitent sur elle, Ed la secouant comme un pommier pour qu'elle se réveille :

« Nnnhhh, Professeur Rogue ? Dumby, il faut le liquider...

-Elle est totalement pétée », Constate Alphonse avec stupéfaction.

« Dites-moi les enfants, qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Une salope qui nous fait endurer les pires horreurs juste pour le plaisir !

-Edward, je t'en prie !

-Comment ça se fait qu'on n'était pas les héros cette fois, hein ? Répond ! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS PONDRE UNE FANFIC DANS LAQUELLE ON SE LA COULERA DOUCE, SANS QUE DES GENS QU'ON AIME MEURENT ?

-Moi aussi, je veux faire partie d'un fanfic de ce genre, avec mes deux fistons !

-Papa, ta gueule.

-Rôôôôh, grossier personnage, on ne parle pas de la sorte à son père !

-Edward... je crois que Kishû essaye de te dire quelque chose.

-Articule, grognasse !

-... Fin...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle bave cette incapable ?

-Elle a dit que c'est fini, je crois.

**OWARI**, mais juste de cette partie-ci, pas de la fic ! (Commencée le 30/12/05 et terminée le 03/01/06)

« TU T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME ÇA, IMBÉCILE DE FILLE !

-... Moi aussi je vous adore, Professeur Rogue... »

* * *

LEXIQUE

_**(1)'Du pain pour du pain, du sang pour du sang'. Un peu comme 'œil pour œil, dent pour dent'...**_

_**(2) Waa, j'ai réussi à coller Kendappa-Ô de RG Veda dans ma fic ! Ouaaaaaaais.**_

_**(3) Dans mon pays (Nouvelle Calédonie, dans le Pacifique), on a aussi nos histoires de fantôme.**_

_**(4) 'Balilla' vient du nom d'un petit héros de la Rome Antique. On les appelle aussi les 'Petites Italiennes'. Des enfants de 8 ans défilent en uniforme et avec des armes factices. Ce sont les 'jeunesses fascistes' (équivalent des jeunesses hitlériennes)**_

_**(5) Systèmes d'écriture japonais.**_

* * *

**... Alors comment dire ? Cette partie était heu... heu...**

**EDWARD**** : **Totalement sans intérêt scénaristique !

**... Ouais, c'était stupide, mais c'était pour faire passer le temps à mes lectrices (je suppose qu'il n'y a que des filles qui lisent ma fic depuis sa publication), parce que je publierai pas de suite avant mon retour de vacances... ou alors avec un peu de chance...**

**EDWARD**** : **MAIS T'AURAIS PU POSTER QUELQUE CHOSE DE MIEUX !

**Mais un 'Intermezzo' c'est censé être une pause comique ! Enfin bref, désolée pour cette partie défouloir ! Maintenant les explications et détails cross-overiques. Dissimulé dans le texte, il y avait donc du 'Tintin', du 'FMA', du 'Harry Potter', un peu des 'Choristes', du 'Buck Danny', 'Inspecteur Colombo' heu... c'est tout je crois ? **

**-Bon, pourquoi j'ai mis en scène un Staline qui se cache ? Un jour, mon professeur d'histoire en classe de 3ème m'a dit que c'était un homme très méfiant, et qui évitait de s'accaparer de types douteux. J'ai alors rajouté 'C'est quelqu'un qui n'a confiance en personne, alors ?'. Il a répondu 'Oui, c'est exactement ça ! On dit même qu'à sa mort, il se serait caché pour pas que l'on puisse retrouver son corps'... voyez pourquoi j'ai poussé ce défaut au paroxysme ! Staline avait constamment peur qu'on vienne l'assassiner dans son lit, c'est pour cela (dixit mon prof), que tous les soirs, il ne dormait pas dans la même chambre... **

**-Pourquoi un Hitler saoul, et une drôle d'intervention ? Il paraît que Hitler, lorsqu'il était ivre, était capable de tout avouer (dixit un commentaire d'une ancienne connaissance du dictateur, à la télé)... je me demande comment les gens n'ont pas pu exploiter son point faible pour savoir ce qu'il tramait ! Ils sont trop bêtes !**

**-Daladier avait, à ce qu'il paraît, une trouille bleue d'Hitler... **_Note :_**Vous préférez un Saladier... heu, Daladier compétemment apeuré par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou bien un Pétain qui se joint aux nazis ?...**

**-Roosevelt avait beau être handicapé, il voulait toujours paraître au top de sa forme... mais d'après moi, pas tous les jours !**

**-C'est connu que Churchill était alcoolo et fumait comme un pompier... et c'est lui-même, lors d'une conférence, qui a répondu 'no sport' à un journaliste qui lui posait la même question qu'Hohenheim... juste hilarant !**

**-Pour Hirohito, c'est tout simplement dû au fait que l'Empereur ne devait pas sortir dehors. Le peuple nippon n'avait pas le droit de voir son visage... mais après le coup d'Hiroshima et Nagasaki, ce 'tabou' va être bravé par l'Empereur en personne.**

**Bon, en tout les cas, pour rendre un dernier hommage... aux Clamp, tiens, si cette fic était comme ça, que feriez-vous ?**

**A) J'arrête de lire cette histoire sur le champ.**

**B) J'opte pour cette version.**

**C) Je préfère l'ancienne version, avec deux frères Elric dans la merde jusqu'aux coudes.**


	5. Movement

Hellooooooooooooo :P Je suis de retooooour ! Merci pour les reviews ! Thanks a lot u.u ! So glad ! Enfin le chap.4 ! (Le vrai !)

Je l'ai fini aussi vite que j'ai pu pour me faire pardonner le chapi.3 bis Intermezzo ! Je sais qu'il n'a pas plu à tout le monde XD mdr ! C'était un 'comment casser une histoire en 1 chapitre'... alors maintenant ça rigole plus ! BWAHAHAHAHA ! XD

L'action se déroulera pendant l'année 1935 (y'a eu tellement de choses cette année !). Et ouais, comme le titre l'indique ('Movement'), ça va bouger :P

En tout cas, beaucoup de nouveaux persos font leur apparition ! Farman ou Greed, par exemple ;) mais sous quels traits se cachent ces persos ?

C'est fou, je ne sais pas quoi dire O.o

Alors, ENJOY ! Sourire garanti 100 pour 100'vous avez échappé pour aujourd'hui au délire Kishûien mais la prochaine fois vous n'y manquerez pas !'

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage

* * *

**

Partie IV : _Movement

* * *

_

_Munich, mois de Janvier 1935_

Si Edward et Alphonse n'avaient jamais entendu parler de toutes les horreurs qu'Hitler a pu faire depuis la prise de pouvoir du parti nazi, ils auraient pu avouer sans honte qu'il a réalisé de loin un miracle.

En 1932, ils ont été plus de 6 millions de chômeurs. En ce début d'année 1935, ils ne sont plus qu'un million. Faut quand même le faire !

Grâce à de nouvelles mesures économiques, le pays remonte la pente, doucement, mais sûrement. Finalement, ce qu'a promis le Reich Führer se réalise.

Aujourd'hui, l'usine dans laquelle a travaillé Edward est fermée à nouveau, mais pour s'ouvrir à Berlin. La poisse. Berlin est à 5h de train de Munich. En voiture... les frères Elric n'ont pas de voiture de toutes manières.

Mais Edward sait bien qu'il n'aura pas trop de difficulté à trouver un nouveau travail, à présent. Il peut même entrer dans l'armée...

Il rentre tôt à la pension, et ne s'étonne pas en voyant bondir droit sur lui un boulet de canon :

« Gra'a fère !

-Hey, bonjour Elyssia ! »

Il prend la gamine dans ses bras et la fait tournoyer en l'air. Mme Baüer sort de la porte située derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour Mr. Elric. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui, et vous ?

-Oh, vous savez, à part trier mes papiers derrière mon bureau... viens voir Maman, Elyssia ! »

Il pose la petite fille qui court aussi vite qu'elle peut vers sa mère.

Depuis le décès de son mari, en Juin dernier, lors de ce qu'on appelle à présent 'La nuit des longs couteaux', Mme Baüer s'est plutôt bien rétablie, au grand soulagement des frères Elric. Mais celle-ci se retrouve toute seule à élever son bébé de 1an. De temps en temps, il arrive aux 2 garçons de 'baby-sitter' la petite ; elle les a ainsi baptisé ses 'gra'a fères' –Comprenez ici 'Grand frères'–

« 'Man ! J'peux jouer a'ec gra'a fère, dis ?

-Non, désolée, pas aujourd'hui ma puce. Maman a tout le temps pour s'occuper de toi, là maintenant, et Grand frère a sûrement des choses à faire.

-Oooh... »

Edward ne dit rien, mais c'est vrai qu'il se sent un peu trop fatigué pour jouer avec la 'puce'... Après un 'salut' de la main et une grimace amusante en faveur de la petite, le jeune homme rentre chez lui.

Par instinct, il allume la radio. Tout ce qu'il apprend, c'est que l'Allemagne a récupéré la Sarre par voie plébiscite **_(1)_**, et il comprend alors que le pays sort peu à peu de son isolement politique. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endort sur son fauteuil, et fait un rêve étrange. Il se voit avec un uniforme nazi, Alphonse à ses côtés, avec Winry qui leur sourit. Il y une étrange tour en face d'eux – Il se demande s'il ne s'agit pas de la Tour Eiffel, il a vu une illustration dans un ouvrage... –.Mustang apparaît soudain, avec un uniforme du NSDAP lui aussi, qui lui parle d'une 'liste', mais Edward ne comprend pas bien. Au moment où il va lui redemander, un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre, et il se voit en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille, un océan de cadavres autour de lui. Il remarque avec horreur que les corps se mettent à bouger. Les cadavres se regroupent autour de lui et essayent de l'entraîner avec eux sous terre... il a beau se défendre, rien n'y fait, et sa aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Un autre coup le fait bondir et se réveiller en sursaut **_(2)_**... mais ce n'est autre qu'Alphonse qui vient de claquer la porte un peu trop fort.

« Pardon Grand frère, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Oh hmm, ce n'est rien, je cauchemardais justement...

-Ah ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-.. Non, c'est rien de bien grave.

-... D'accord... à propos, j'ai appris que l'usine dans laquelle tu travaillais a été transférée à Berlin ?

-Ah oui, ça... demain je chercherais un autre boulot.

-Tu es au courant que des chantiers d'Etat ont été créés ? Peut être que ça peut t'intéresser...

-Heu, ouais.

-Bon ok, qu'est ce qui te tente d'autre alors ?

-Pourquoi pas l'armée. »

Alphonse dévisage son frère avec effarement. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il s'est attendu de la part de son frère !

« Hein ? L'armée ! Mais... tu m'avais dit que c'était fini les militaires... ?

-... Y'a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis.

-Grand frère !

-J'ai déjà été le larbin de l'armée une fois, une 2ème fois ne me tuera pas.

-Mais là... c'est _différent_.

-Qu'est ce qui est différent, Alphonse ?

-Tout ! L'époque, le climat actuel, ce Monde... et heu... tes _membres_.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes membres ? »

En réalité, il sait très bien que ce qu'on ses membres : son faux bras et sa fausse jambe l'autorisent à vivre normalement, mais ne lui permettent pas les efforts physiques intenses, au risque de les 'briser'. Son père l'a averti de ce défaut. Tiens, en parlant de son père, depuis que Hitler a pris le pouvoir, ils n'arrêtent pas d'être bombardés de lettres de la part d'Hoenheim. Si avant ils en recevaient une fois par mois, là, tous les 3 jours, il leur demande des points de plus en plus précis sur l'actualité en Allemagne. Eux même n'ont plus de nouvelles de l'extérieur –Le Führer ayant interdit la diffusion d'émissions étrangères –.

« Pourquoi l'armée ?

-En fait... »

Il se tait, semblant chercher ses mots :

« On verra bien ce que me dira le commandant de l'armée, demain... »

En toute réponse, Alphonse tousse.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Finalement, son grand frère a été refusé dans l'armée, pour la même raison évoquée la veille : ses membres artificiels. Bien que les médecins n'aient rien à redire sur la forme d'athlète d'Edward, son bras et sa jambe sont, pour les docteurs, totalement 'morts'. Si Al n'avait pas retenu son frère, il aurait déjà commis un meurtre. C'est bien la 1ère fois que l'on refuse un poste à l'aîné.

Alphonse dépose le courrier dans la boîte postale au coin de la rue, puis va faire les courses pour le soir. Il se demande ce qu'il va préparer... et ce que son frère _préparait_. **_(3)_**

Alphonse à beau enchaîner petits boulots sur petits boulots, il aimerait bien en trouver un fixe. De plus, ils ne le font pas avancer dans les recherches qu'il a entreprit avec son frère : trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux. A part rapporter un peu d'argent et préparer le repas, Alphonse se sent complètement inutile.

Il resserre au niveau du cou son pardessus. Il fait vraiment très froid à cette période de l'année. Il grelotte littéralement en faisant ses achats. Il rentre à la pension sans pouvoir s'empêcher de tousser.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Une semaine plus tard, l'état d'Alphonse s'est aggravé. Il est sans cesse en train de tousser et d'avoir des poussées de fièvre. Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward lui interdit de sortir travailler.Le grand frère, qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé de travail, reste jour et nuit au chevet du petit frère, espérant que sa toux passera.

Mais voyant que ça ne passe pas du tout, il vide complètement sa bourse pour lui acheter des médicaments hors de prix. Trouver un travail est devenu une urgence.

Lorsque qu'Alphonse dort, Edward se rend alors en ville, dans l'espoir de se faire engager rapidement. Un matin, alors qu'il est en train d'acheter avec ses dernières économies de quoi soigner son frère, il rencontre des ouvriers, qui travaillent apparemment dans une nouvelle usine d'armement, pas loin d'ici. Après plus de renseignements, il rentre s'occuper de son frangin, et une fois celui-ci dans les bras de Morphée, se rend à l'endroit indiqué par les employés.

En effet, l'usine est flambant neuve. Il entre, et Edward se retient de baver en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre avec ce matériel récent. Il demande à un garde qui se trouve là s'il peut rencontrer le patron de l'industrie. Ce dernier arrive 5 minutes plus tard. Il lui explique que le Reich Führer a décidé d'ouvrir partout dans le pays des entreprises d'armement, directement sous les ordres du Ministre de l'Armement, Fritz Todt. Il lui fait faire un petit tour de l'établissement, mais devant un tel nombre d'hommes et d'armes, il ne peut que demander :

« C'est pourquoi, toute cette artillerie ?

-C'est au cas où le pays serait attaqué, Mr. Hitler a été très strict là-dessus.

-Mais... l'Allemagne est encore trop faible pour déclarer la guerre à qui que ce soit... ?

-Justement. Le pays est trop faible, et si jamais nous étions envahi, cela serait catastrophique... comme si les Juifs ne suffisent pas ! Nous devons nous défendre contre la _vermine_... »

Ah. De la _vermine_... comme quoi le petit lavage de cerveau d'Hitler réussi à pas mal de monde. En plus, il prend vraiment des antisémites de 1ère pour contrôler les usines... :

« Eh bien Mr. Elric, désirez-vous occuper une place à partir de demain dans cette fabrique ? Vous serez très bien payé, c'est le Ministre de l'Armement qui se chargent de tout, alors vous comprenez... l'Etat recrute pour beaucoup de mark en contrepartie. »

Ed n'est pas sûr. Voir toutes ces munitions, ces fusils, ces baïonnettes, lui donnent un frisson d'angoisse ; ses armes vont bien servir à quelque chose, mais il espère que ça ne sera pas pour une prochaine guerre... il finit par répondre :

« Oui, j'accepte, j'ai besoin d'argent. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

C'est vrai que ça rapporte beaucoup, s'amuser à assembler des armes.

Une fois Alphonse rétablit, il lui propose de travailler avec lui dans l'usine. Le travail n'est pas trop excessif, et les employés agissent comme des électrons libres une fois le boulot achevé.

Mais les frères Elric ne sont pas de simples employés.

En effet, non seulement ils prennent leur tâche très à cœur, mais le font aussi très vite. Et le reste du temps, ils gribouillent et inventent des prototypes d'armes. Le directeur remarque très vite leur talent, et ne tarde pas à les élever à un rang plus important qu'un simple travailleur.

En moins de 2 mois, ils sont devenus les seconds du patron.

Tout le monde apprécie les jeunes frères ; les rumeurs circulent vite, et voilà déjà que d'autres établissements tentent de les arracher à leur poste actuel.

Les dires se propagent encore plus rapidement qu'on ne peut le croire.

Berlin est bientôt mise au courant que 2 petits génies vivent à Munich. Les grands milieux scientifiques ne cessent de scander leurs noms.

La nouvelle parvient même jusqu'aux oreilles du Reich Führer.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Fin Mars 1935_

« Alphonse, la Luftwaffe **_(4) _**est véritablement en marche.

-La Luftwaffe ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait dit que ça serait une flotte armée...

-Tu te rappelles pas ce que Papa nous avait écrit à ce sujet ? Il peut pas la reconstruire sa flotte.

-Hmm, oui, maintenant que tu me le dis... tu as entendu pour la Wehrmacht ?_**(5)**_

-Mouais. C'est fou ce que le Führer est respectueux envers les lois internationales... Allez, faut pas traîner, on va être à la bourre... faut vérifier le stock d'armes avant de l'envoyer à Oranienburg. »

Cela fait 2 mois que les frères Elric bossent dans la même société, dans laquelle ils passent tout 2 pour des grands inventeurs –Même s'ils les 2 concernés ne s'en rendent pas compte –... et ils ne se doutent pas qu'aujourd'hui, un vent neuf souffle sur Munich.

En effet, ils ont eu la visite d'un certain Ministre de l'Air, Mr. Göring **_(6)_**

Alors que Ed et Al sont en train de débattre de leur dernier croquis, le Ministre vient les surprendre par derrière :

« Guten tag. Êtes-vous les frères Elric ? »

Les frères sursautent, et se tournent vers ce monsieur : il est plutôt enveloppé, avec des cheveux grisonnants par endroit, constate Edward. Un peu plus et il serait le sosie de Cornello **_(7)_** :

« Heu, oui, c'est bien nous... Monsieur ?

-Oh, pardonnez-moi ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Göring. Hermann Göring.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous à la radio ! », S'exclame Alphonse, « Vous vous chargez un peu de la Luftwaffe, je me trompe ? »

L'homme lui sourit en toute réponse :

« Ah, désolé ! Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric ! », Dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main au Ministre.

« Enchanté, Mr. Elric. Et vous, je suppose que vous êtes... Edward Elric ? Le grand frère d'Alphonse ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi », Répond-il en se levant à son tour et en serrant la main du visiteur, « Mais comment savez-vous tout cela ?

-Les rumeurs vont bon train, à Berlin ! Vous vous faites passer pour des petits génies, dans le coin ! »

Edward bombe le torse et croise ses bras, le visage rayonnant. Alphonse se sent plutôt gêné devant tels compliments :

« Mais, oh, vous m'avez l'air si jeunes...

-Oui, mais y'en a là-dedans !

-Edward !

-Quel sens de la répartie ! J'aime ça ! Si, si, je vous assure ! Et que... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vos 'œuvres' ? », Demande t'il en pointant du doigts les brouillons posés sur la table.

« Ça ? Ce sont des archétypes d'armes.

-Puis-je les regarder ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Alphonse lui tend les dessins. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les voit, une étrange lueur brille dans les yeux de Göring. Il finit par déclarer :

« Tout simplement brillant !

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oui ! Excusez-moi, mais celle-ci, qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?

-C'est un lance-flamme amélioré. C'est Mustang qui m'a donné cette idée de... »

Il se tait soudain, réalisant la faute :

« Qui ?

-Heu non... heu, en fait...

-Avec mon grand frère, on se donne des surnoms un peu hors du commun ! Moi, par exemple, il m'appelle 'Colonel Mustang' ! C'est plutôt amusant, hein, Ed ? », Le coupe t'il en lui donnant un coup de coude discret.

« C'est... c'est ça ! Moi on m'appelle le, heu... le

-Le Full Metal Alchemist.

-Voilà, t'as raison Alphonse !

-Je vois ! Ce son des noms de codes ! Je pense que vous étiez trop petits pour vous rappeler de la 1ère Guerre, mais on se donnait aussi des pseudonymes pour que la racaille française ne nous comprenne pas...

-Ah, sans doute. », Réplique Edward

« Bon, et si vous m'expliquiez le principe de ce 'lance-flammes' ?

-Alors vous voyez, si on peut modifier la quantité d'O² dans l'air avec ce petit procédé que vous voyez ici, on peut produire à la fois des explosions... »

Edward lui explique le fonctionnement de l'arme. Göring en semble émerveillé :

« Tout bonnement intéressant ! Et vous en êtes l'auteur ? », Demande t'il à Alphonse.

« En fait... c'est plus Edward qui trouve des idées. Je l'assiste, mais je ne fais que les croquis... C'est mon Grand frère le génie.

-Alphonse aussi m'a proposé pas mal de plans. Il a lui aussi de bons projets. Et Al, arrête avec le blabla élogieux, tu vas me faire rougir !

-Eh bien ! Si le talent intellectuel de Monsieur Edward vaut le talent artistique de son jeune frère, je crois que nous avons à faire à un sacré duo d'artistes !

-Chui pas un artiste, chui un scientifique... », Grommelle Edward. Alphonse lui pince le bras pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Ils discutent longuement, et Göring demande aux frères l'autorisation d'emprunter quelques dessins, pour les montrer au Führer. Au moment de les quitter, il leur propose de passer à Berlin, un de ces jours, pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les 'fans' ; ce qu'ils acceptent volontiers.

Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, mais ils ont l'impression qu'à l'instant où ce Göring va passer la porte, leur vie à tout les 2 va changer.

« Elle n'avait pas menti. Le _Full Metal Alchemist_, hein ? _Intéressant_... »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Fin juin, 1935._

Leur attente n'a pas été vaine. Après 3 mois de silence de la part de Mr. Göring, les frères reçoivent enfin, un matin de Juin, une lettre écrite de la main du secrétaire d'Hitler, Mr. Hess Rudolf, qui les invite à passer 2 jours à Berlin, pour leur faire visiter la fabrique d'armes dernier cri qui vient d'ouvrir. Des billets de train sont joints dans l'enveloppe, et on leur recommande de ne rien prendre, tout leur sera fourni sur place – Ed sort quand même une valisette de l'armoire–. Quelqu'un viendra les chercher à la gare, en fin de matinée du 2 Juillet :

« _Sincères salutations. Hess R., Secrétaire attitré du Reich Führer_... waah, Ed ! C'est génial ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu Berlin ! Toi qui y es déjà allé, c'est comment ?

-C'est une très grande ville. Mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien... je m'y suis rendu il y a 10 ans avec Alfons Heiderick... »

Lorsqu'il a emménagé, Edward a raconté à son frère qu'il y a eu avant lui un autre garçon qui a vécu ici, qui lui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau, et qui se nommait aussi Alfons. Malheureusement, il est mort peu avant leur retrouvaille et qu'ils soient piégés dans cet univers parallèle. **_(8) _**A propos... merde, avec tout le remue-ménage qu'il y a eu, ça fait 5 mois qu'il n'est pas allé poser des fleurs sur sa tombe. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ?

-Bon, on a encore 3 jours pour se préparer au voyage. Je pensais juste... qu'avant de partir, j'aimerais passer au cimetière... pour _lui_ apporter des fleurs... tu comprends ?

-... Oui, je comprends. »

Pourtant, ses yeux brillent étrangement.

A la date prévue, ils prennent le train de 5h du matin, avec pour seuls bagages des croquis, un livre –« Mais Al, il est tellement passionnant ce bouquin... »–, de l'argent et quelques vêtements de rechanges –Au cas où–.

Ils arrivent à Berlin aux alentours de 10h30 –Ed maudissant ce 'coucou' qui lui a donné super mal au dos et Al se retenant de vomir–, cherchant du regard l'homme qui doit venir les chercher –Sûrement en uniforme nazi– . Vers 11h, alors qu'ils commencent à avoir faim, ils voient avec stupéfaction un Vado Farman habillé en policier se pointer dans leur direction, mais qui paraît tout aussi surpris par leur âge. Il s'est sans doute attendu à escorter des vieux croûtons :

« Heil ! Je suis l'aspirant Dagerman Christoph. Mr. Göring m'envoie vous chercher pour vous conduire au Tannhäuser...

-Pardon ? », S'étonne Edward. D'après sa culture générale, 'Tannhäuser' est censé être un opéra de Wagner. Seul Alphonse semble comprendre.

« C'est un restaurant ?

-Tout à fait Monsieur... Elric, c'est cela ? Veuillez m'excuser, on ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails sur cette 'mission'...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, et voici mon frère, Edward Elric.

-S'lut. », Répond vaguement Edward, trop occupé à regarder l'architecture novatrice de la gare, tapissée de voiles rouges avec des croix gammées.

-Enchanté, Messieurs ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Ils font ainsi un petit tour d'horizon de la ville. De la fenêtre, Alphonse s'extase en voyant tous ces grands bâtiments –Il se dit qu'à côté de ça, Munich est vraiment un trou paumé–, alors qu'Edward s'étonne de voir la ville aussi changée. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir connu Berlin aussi industrialisée.

Une fois au restaurant, ils sont accueillis par Göring lui-même. Après un copieux repas –« Payé par l'Etat, bien entendu... resservez-vous de _apfelkorn**(9)**_, Mr. Edward » « Ah, c'est pas de refus ! » « Grand frère, tu n'est qu'un goinfre... » –, ils vont visiter ce fameux atelier... qui n'en est pas un du tout en réalité. C'est trop imposant et trop bien fourni en machines et appareils de pointe pour n'être qu'un simple atelier. Edward en a le souffle coupé.

Göring les accompagne ensuite jusqu'à un hôtel très luxueux –Toujours offert par l'Etat–. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir dîner en leur compagnie le soir, mais leur dit qu'il viendra les récupérer le lendemain matin vers 9h pour leur faire visiter Berlin, puis le Gouvernement.

Al et Ed montent dans leur chambre au dernier étage, tout en se demandant si tout cela n'est pas un rêve : ils n'ont jamais dormi de leur vie dans un lieu aussi bien tenu –Décidemment, quelle classe cet hôtel ! –, même à Améstris. Il y a des vêtements neufs sur les 2 lits, séparés par des paravents de bois. La salle de bain est blanche et spacieuse ; dans la kitchenette, un petit frigidaire contient de quoi se nourrir pendant 3 jours, et différentes liqueurs. Alphonse lit le mot épinglé dessus, tandis qu'Edward regarde par la fenêtre la lumineuse ville de Berlin.

"_J'espère que vous serez bien à votre aise, et que ce que contient le réfrigérateur sera amplement suffisant pour les 2 jours que vous passerez à Berlin. Nous vous avons fourni des uniformes propres, que vous pourrez garder par la suite. Une employée de maison passera demain dans la journée pour laver vos affaires. Bonne soirée, et appréciez la vue. Göring H._ "

« C'est fou. J'ai l'impression d'être une célébrité ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pas toi Ed ?

-... Hein ? Heu... mouais. C'est ça, des célébrités...

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... », Il ne comprend pas l'attitude de son frère. Il tente de changer de sujet, « Waah ! Edward, regarde moi cet uniforme ! C'est du tissu de 1ère classe ! Ça a dû coûter une fortune... Ed, tu vas le porter ? », Interroge Alphonse, tout sourire, devant un Edward pensif. « Ah, Grand frère, je sais ce qui ne va pas : t'as mangé trop de tarte et maintenant tu as mal au ventre ! », Plaisante Alphonse. Mais voyant que l'autre n'écoute pas, il lui demande, d'un ton plus grave :

« Ed, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-... Tu ne les trouves pas trop _gentils_ ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est bizarre. Tout ce luxe, ces offres... ça cache un truc, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, on a suffisamment connu Cornello pour savoir quel genre de type c'est... on ne fait pas autant de 'cadeaux' à 2 simples employés d'une entreprise en visite à Berlin, je me trompe ?

-C'est toi qui a l'esprit un peu trop tordu... », Répond Al en riant.

« Hmmf !

-... Oh, peut-être que tu as raison, après tout... ils ont d'autres projets pour nous. », Rajoute t'il, sérieux.

« Bah non, c'est toi qui a l'esprit tordu... »

Ils rirent : « On verra bien. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

L'avis d'Edward est sérieusement remis en question à la suite de cette matinée.

Après avoir observé quelques monuments –Ed et Al se sont ennuyés ferme–, Göring les a conduit jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Berlin.

Les frères se seraient crus à la bibliothèque de Central. Les bras d'Edward lui en tombent : la bibliothèque de Munich, c'est un tabac-journaux à côté de cette impressionnante collection.

« Si vous restez, ces livres seront à votre portée, Messieurs Elric. », Leur a assuré le Ministre de l'Air.

Edward n'a rien dit rien, mais il a l'horrible impression que ce qu'il vient de dire ressemble à du chantage.

L'après-midi, ils se rendent au Gouvernement, là où se déroulent toutes les réunions, les conférences, concernant la Patrie... et c'est ici que le Reich Führer travaille et règne.

Ils n'ont pas eu le droit de tout voir, mais le peu qu'ils aient pu apercevoir est suffisant. On est en train de préparer une chose très importante, derrière ces murs... :

« Dites Mr. Göring, organisez-vous quelque chose à Berlin, en ce moment ? », Questionne Alphonse.

L'interpellé s'arrête soudain. La même lueur que le jour où il a vu leurs dessins pour la 1ère fois, brille dans ses yeux, à cet instant :

« Vous êtes sans doute au courant pour les Jeux Olympiques de l'année prochaine ? Ils se dérouleront ici même, à Berlin. C'est un évènement de la plus haute importance aux yeux du Führer. Il tient à ce que tout soit parfait...

-D'accord. », Mais Edward est certain que c'est en réalité autre chose. Alphonse semble lui aussi suspicieux.

« Les athlètes doivent subir un entraînement intensif chaque jour, non ? », émet Al.

« Et le Führer y tient ! Il y arrive parfois de se rendre dans les clubs de sports pour encourager les sportifs... un grand homme ce Hitler... vous comprenez, cela serait terriblement outrageux si des nègres, juifs par-dessus le marché, triomphaient et rapportaient plus de médailles que nos champions... je crois que je me tirerais bien une balle dans la tête, sinon! », Raille t'il.

Mais Al et son frère n'ont pas du tout envie de rire.

Un peu plus tard, ils croisent, en grande conversation, Himmler et son assistant Heydrich Reinhardt **_(10)_**, d'après Göring. Les frères réalisent avec épouvante qu'ils sont les portraits crachés respectifs de Archer et Kimbly. Edward sert les dents : c'est ce Heydrich qui a conduit Mr. Baüer tout droit à la Mort.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à l'hôtel qu'Alphonse et Edward réalisent que le lendemain, ils doivent rentrer dans leur bled. Seulement, pendant le repas, Göring leur fera une proposition plus ou moins alléchante :

« Eh bien Messieurs Elric, avez-vous apprécié ce petit séjour à Berlin ? »

'Petit' ? Ce n'est pas un terme assez fort. Ils n'ont rien vu de vraiment spécial, pendant ces 2 jours... à part des monuments, l'usine de Mr. Göring –Qui se trouve être en même temps celle du Ministre de l'Armement–, des bâtiments historiques, encore des monuments, l'Administration, et aussi en dernier, mais non pas le moindre, la bibilothèque.

« Oui, c'était un séjour très instructif...

-Content que cela vous ait plu ! A présent, parlons affaire, voulez-vous ? Prenez un peu de vin, Messieurs !

-Heu... nous ne sommes pas très portés sur les boissons alcoolisées... », Dit timidement Alphonse.

« Vraiment ? Même pas un peu de champagne ?

-Allez droit au fait, Mr. Göring. », Tranche Edward.

« Voilà, j'ai parlé de votre 'talent' au Führer, qui a regardé vos schémas. Il a été très impressionné, et cela est peu dire... j'aimerais vous proposer de travailler dans ma fabrique, mais pas en temps que simples subordonnés : vous seriez, et bien, comment dire... les représentants les plus haut gradés de l'entreprise, après nous, les Ministres de l'Air et de l'Armement de Mr. Hitler.

-En gros, vous allez nous payer pour jouer les _mascottes_ ? », Rétorque Edward, le ton cassant, tout en buvant son verre d'eau. Göring paraît d'abord contrit, mais reprend, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Oh, n'utilisons pas ce mot, je vous prie ! Je préfère le terme 'représentants'.

-Excusez-moi, mais votre euphémisme me fait bien rire. »

La manière dont il regarde notre héros laisse sous-entendre qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est un euphémisme.

« Enfin bref, ma proposition vous intéresse t'elle ?

-Mmmmh, toi, Alphonse ?

-Quoi ? Eh bien, heu...

-Très bien, suivant l'avis de mon petit frère, je pense que nous devrions y réfléchir jusqu'à demain ! Nous vous donnerons une réponse avant de partir, nous attraperons le train de midi, donc y'a tout le temps ! Et la nuit porte conseil !

-Ed... j'vois pas le rapport.**_(11)_**

-Qu... quoi ? Mais Messieurs, sans vouloir vous pousser, c'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas !

-Nous n'avons pas dit que nous refusions l'offre...

-Alors vous acceptez ?

-Non plus ! J'ai dit que nous devions réfléchir avant. »

Cela fait un bail qu'Alphonse n'a pas vu son frère faire tourner en bourrique quelqu'un de la sorte. Il ne sait s'il faut rire ou pleurer... ou bien pleurer de rire ?

« Oh, je vois, Mr. Edward.

-Vous saurez tout demain, d'accord ? »

Il le gratifie d'un sourire 'Le débat est clos et pose plus de questions, gros tas'.

Après le repas, ils remontent directement dans leur chambre. Alphonse s'assit sur le lit de gauche –Ed ayant prit le droit pour être près de la fenêtre, une manie– ; une fois reposés, Al finit par poser la question :

« Pourquoi tu as hésité à répondre, Edward ?

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu, toi non plus ? »

Silence pesant, entrecoupé par le 'tic tac' de l'horloge miniature accrochée en face d'eux :

« Personnellement, ça ne me déragerait pas de travailler à Berlin. Il y a plus de choses à y faire qu'à Munich. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'il faut prendre le train tous les matins et le soir pour faire 5h de trajet – Il a un haut-le-cœur rien qu'à cette pensée – ... c'est carrément impossible... ou bien il faut trouver une maison avant...

-Une maison... on a déjà du mal avec le loyer de la pension de Mme Baüer... t'imagines, payer une agence, un huissier... moi aussi, Al, ça me dérangerait pas de venir à Berlin. »

Ils se taisent, pensant à ce qu'ils pourront bien dire demain à Göring :

« On lui dira la vérité, cette fois, Grand frère...

-Ok... allez, bon'uit Al...

-Bonne nuit Ed. »

Ils se demandent bien ce que répondra le Ministre de l'Air, le lendemain...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Ils se sont attendus à plusieurs réponses, mais pas à celle-ci. Hermann Göring, sur le quai de la gare, totalement hilare à l'écoute du problème des deux frangins, déconcertés :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? », Demande l'aîné, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Non, c'est que... ohoho ! Hahahaha ! Je ne croyais pas que 2 hommes aussi intelligents que vous puissent s'inquiéter pour une chose si futile ! Ahahaha ! »

A cet instant, Edward crève d'envie de lui faire bouffer sa visière ; en plus son rire gras est épouvantable. Devinant les pensées de son frère, Alphonse intervient :

« Peut être que pour vous qui êtes sur place, c'est quelque chose de futile, mais pour nous qui habitons loin et qui avons peu de moyens...

-Mais... nous allons... Hihihi, vous la fournir, la maison !

-Pardon ? Répétez pour voir ?

-Nous construisons des demeures pour les employés qui viennent de loin justement. Tenez, d'ici demain, votre habitation sera entièrement terminée !

-Comment ça 'notre' ? Mais on a jamais prévu de... avant de...

-Mr. Hitler est un homme très prévoyant, voyez-vous ! En plus, il a voulu que la vôtre soit différente des autres faites jusque là. En attendant, vous pourriez rester une nuit de plus à l'hôtel ! N'était-il pas magnifique ?

-Non mais attendez là, c'est du délire ! On va vraiment habiter dans une maison construite exprès pour nous ? A Berlin ? », Balbutie Ed. Al ne semble pas en revenir non plus.

« Uniquement si vous acceptez de travailler pour moi.

-Très... très bien. Nous acceptons. », Dit Ed, toujours sous le choc. Quand le Reich Führer veut quelque chose, il y va fort !

« Heureux de l'apprendre !

-Mais... et nos affaires ? », Bafouille Al.

« Oh, allons donc ! Laissez-les où elles sont, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ici !

-Non. C'est très important. J'ai des choses à récupérer à Munich. C'est pourquoi je vais partir à midi, et je reviendrais dans le prochain train... je ferai très vite. Al, tu restes ici, d'accord ?

-Hein? Non mais tu rêves ! Je viens avec toi pour t'aider à tout déménager !

-Non ! C'est pas la peine, en plus tu as le mal de... de train, quoi !

-Ça va pas ! T'es une vraie tête de linotte, tu es capable d'oublier la moitié des choses !

-Merci, j'adore tes compliments, frangin...

-Et je voudrais dire au revoir à Elyssia et Mme Baüer... »

Ed les a complètement zappées, ces 2 là. Oui, il faut leur dire où est ce qu'ils vont vivre, à partir de maintenant.

Il a un pincement au cœur en pensant à la petite.

« Mr. Göring, nous prendrons le 1er train qui nous tombera sous la main une fois les valises terminées. Mas nous risquons d'arriver tard. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour nous ? »

Après une minute de calme, il répond enfin :

« Je courre réserver une autre chambre, à l'hôtel. Soyez sans crainte, dès demain, je vous laisserai un jour de libre pour emménager tranquillement. J'espère bien vous voir après-demain.

-D'accord ! », Dirent les frères en chœur.

Une fois que le transport a quitté la gare, Göring, un sourire en coin, murmure pour lui-même : « Trop facile. C'est le Reich Führer qui sera content. »

Il retourne à la voiture. Un SS lui ouvre la portière arrière, et l'invite à entrer. Hermann Göring, Ministre de l'Air, et s'occupant d'une branche de la Luftwaffe, observe longuement une croix gammée imprimée sur le drapeau rouge flottant au vent, au milieu square. Son sourire devient soudain carnassier :

« La guerre aura bien lieue. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Août 1935_

Edward et Alphonse se sont plutôt bien adaptés à cette nouvelle vie, dans la capitale de Berlin. C'est un peu 'speed', mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas.

Leur maison n'est pas mal. Elle est située en plein de centre de Berlin, pas loin du lieu de travail. En tout cas, elle est plus grande et luxueuse que celle de la pension.

Les 'au revoirs' ont été douloureux –Ed garde encore le souvenir d'Elyssia pleurant dans ses bras–, mais nécessaires. Il faut bien vivre, surtout en cette période tendue.

Aux dernières informations –Que leur père transmet via courrier (ils lui ont envoyé leur nouvelle adresse) –, l'Italie, après avoir empêchée l'Anschluss **_(12)_** l'année dernière, et s'être rapprochée de la France et de l'Angleterre pour isoler le dictateur, convoite à présent l'Ethiopie, et la SDN s'y oppose fortement.

De plus, lors du VIIe congrès de l'Internationale qui a eu lieu ce mois d'Août, une coalition contre le fascisme est née. La France, tout particulièrement, a vivement montré sa détermination contre la menace voisine, l'Italie. Mais le PNF –**P**arti **N**ational **F**asciste– n'est pas prêt à se laisser impressionner.

Enfin, les Etats-Unis ont voté les 'Lois de la Neutralité' **_(13)_**. Ce qui fait que les hommes à l'usine sont encore plus poussés qu'avant à fournir du matériel. Et c'est aux 2 frères de vérifier si tout ce travail n'est pas bâclé. Ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est super crevant.

Mais ils coulent des jours heureux, et le sont eux-mêmes.

Cependant, ils ne se doutent pas que, bientôt, des innocents vont souffrir.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Novembre 1935_

Le 15 Septembre de l'année 1935, seulement 5 jours après qu'Hitler s'en ait pris à l'art moderne, ont été votées les Lois de Nuremberg.

Ed et Al n'ont pas lu ni écouté le protocole en entier, mais ils savent que c'est injuste. Les Juifs n'ont plus aucun droit, et, par conséquent, sont traités de la pire manière qui soit. **_(14)_**

Et tout ceux qui tentent de s'y opposer sont emmenés de force dans des camps de concentrations. En ce moment, ils en poussent de partout, comme des champignons.

Comme ces drapeaux rouges sang, flottant au gré du vent.

Un matin, à l'usine :

« Bonjour Messieurs Elric !

-Bonjour, Mannheim. », Répond Alphonse.

Edward remarque que l'assistant de Mannheim n'est pas là ; en fait, il n'est pas venu depuis 3 jours déjà :

« Hey, Mannheim, où est Haushöfer ? Il a pris des jours de congés ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? », Intervient un autre gars, « _Ils_ l'ont emmené avec sa saloprie de femme dans un camp de concentration.

-Pol ! Ne parle pas comme ça devant...

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu insultes la femme de Haushöfer ? Et comment ça il a été emmené ? », L'interrompt Edward.

-Sa femme est juive ! Lorsque les SS ont voulu la faire monter dans le fourgon, Haushöfer s'est interposé et a insisté pour qu'on le prenne aussi... », Explique Mannheim.

-Quel imbécile, si ma femme était juive je l'aurais dénoncé depuis longtemps...

-Pol ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? », Réplique Alphonse, choqué.

« Mais Haushöfer... c'est un Allemand... », Dit Ed.

« Qu'importe ! Vous n'écoutez pas la radio de temps en temps ? _'Toute union avec un juif est interdit._'. C'est le Führer qui l'a décrété, et je trouve qu'il a bien raison. Ce ne sont que des parasites...

-Et je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? », Demande Ed à Pol, très calme.

« Mais ce n'est pas qu'à moi qu'ils ont fait de sales choses ! Si on a eu tous ces problèmes en Allemagne avant, c'est justement à cause de qui, hein ? Ils arrivent dans le pays, tranquilles, et profitent de la faiblesse du peuple aryen pour se faire du blé sur notre dos ! Vous croyez qu'il vient d'où, tout leur argent ? Quand on pense qu'il y a encore des Allemands qui crèvent de faim dans la rue...

-Et Hitler, tu crois que ce qu'il a pu faire, c'est mieux ? », Riposte Alphonse.

« Il a sauvé le peuple Allemand de la misère ! C'est un héros ! Et vous, vous osez le contester ?

-Pol, ne parle pas comme ça devant Messieurs Elric... !

-Haushöfer était ton ami ! Et toi tu oses l'enfoncer et le laisser tomber à cause de l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme ? »

Edward a tant envie de lui sortir ses 4 vérités, et ce qu'il pense du Reich... l'ennui, c'est que ce Pol n'est pas digne de confiance, et serait tout à fait capable de déblatérer sur cette conversation. L'aîné se moque bien d'avoir des problèmes avec la hiérarchie ; c'est juste il n'a pas envie de mêler Alphonse. Il serre les points, et termine simplement :

« Retournez travailler, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça à rien foutre.

-Oui Monsieur Elric ! », Répond Mannheim. Pol n'a pas l'air content du tout.

Les frères vont dans leur bureau ; Al finit par dire, le visage dans une main :

« C'est vraiment triste et touchant ce qu'à fait Haushöfer, pour sa femme... moi, je crois que j'aurais fait pareil, si j'étais lui.

-... ... C'est vraiment horrible ce qui arrive. Et il y en a 10 000 autres dans le même cas...

-Pourquoi... l'Allemagne est sauvée, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à des gens à cause de leur religion ? Les juifs ne sont pas une menace... on est tous des Hommes, des Humains !

-Si on pensait tous de la même manière, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Même dans la Bible, y'a du racisme. Et avec le Reich Führer actuel, ça ne sera pas de la tarte de faire comprendre aux autres qu'ils se trompent...

-Ed... tu crois que... qu'il y aura... ... ... qu'il y aura encore des morts ? »

L'aîné s'abstient de répondre. Oui, il y a des gens qui ne finiront pas le siècle vivant. Mais il doit rassurer son frère, tout en évitant de mentir à tout les 2 :

« J'espère que non, mon p'tit Al. Je souhaite que personne ne souffrira. »

Il tire sa chaise et est sur le point de s'asseoir, lorsqu'il a une idée pour réconforter son frère :

« Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Bah tiens, j'ai une idée : pour Noël, lorsque j'écrirai ma lettre au Père Noël, je lui demanderai la paix dans le monde pour le millénaire à venir ! »

Alphonse a un faible sourire, et s'assied à son tour en face de son bureau :

« Et moi, je demanderai la paix dans le Monde pour l'éternité et au-delà.

-Bien dit, Al ! Dis, tu m'files le journal s'il te plaît ?

-Tu as terminé les formulaires ?

-... Une petite pause s'impose !

-Mouais, c'est ça, feignasse ! », Pouffe Al en lui lançant les nouvelles.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Décembre 1935_

Et bien, Noël et la paix dans le Monde s'annonce très mal. S'ils en croient la dernière missive de leur père, l'Italie a commencé son invasion de l'Ethiopie en Octobre dernier. La Grande-Bretagne voit cela comme un acte de trahison vis-à-vis de la Société Des Nations. Malgré leurs avertissements, l'Italie s'apprête bel et bien à annexer le pays... Ed a une petite pensée pour Noah : 'Est-ce qu'elle est toujours là-bas ? Si oui, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?'.

Tandis qu'il se pose la question, Alphonse appelle son frère d'accourir à la fenêtre :

« Il y a des SS dans la rue ! Ils arrêtent des voisins ! »

Ed s'approche prudemment : c'est vrai, ils mettent dans le fourgon les gens qui habitent à l'autre bout de la rue. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient juifs.

Il essaye d'imaginer combien de personnes ont été prises aujourd'hui.

Alors que l'un des prisonniers tentent de se défendre – Ce que du moins pensent les frères –, un soldat sort soudain un pistolet et tue l'homme.

Al se plaque les mains sur la bouche, épouvanté par ce qu'il vient de voir. Au dehors, on entend des hurlements sortir du camion, et un garde criant 'Hole dein maul zu ! Fermez-la ! Azpirant, balancez-moi ça quelque part ! »

Le corps est traîné vers les poubelles. Une flaque rouge se forme sur le tas d'immondices, baignant le mort dans son propre sang.

Le SS crie encore un ordre, et ses collègues montent dans le fourgon. Alors que ce 1er s'apprête à monter à son tour, son attention se porte vers la fenêtre devant laquelle se trouve Edward. Le Schutzaffel a un sourire en coin familier.

Heydrich Reinhardt. Le jumeau de Kimbly.

L'aîné maintient son regard ; il ne cille même pas. Lorsque enfin le bruit du moteur disparaît, Edward ferme le rideau d'un geste sec. Il n'a pas remarqué sur le coup qu'Alphonse est parti vomir. Ce dernier ne revient qu'un quart d'heure après ce meurtre, dans le salon, là se tient Edward, toujours en train d'observer l'étoffe. Ce dernier semble réfléchir.

« Ed... c'est _monstrueux_. »

Edward ne répond pas. Lui aussi a un poids à l'estomac, mais pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé. Une pensée lui est venue à la vue des soldats envahissant la rue.

Cette décision va tout changer... peut-être.

C'est le meilleur choix à faire... il espère.

Al ne doit pas savoir. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Ed pousse un soupir. Il finit par dire :

« Demain, les éboueurs qui passeront par là ne pourront pas manger pendant au moins 2 jours. »

Ce monde n'a pas besoin d'argent, ni d'armes, ni de compassion, ni de peur et de courage. Pour survivre, il faut du _pouvoir_.

Et pour avoir le pouvoir, il faut parfois savoir se sacrifier.

_L'Echange Equivalent_...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Ed n'a jamais remarqué, depuis qu'il est Berlin, comme le symbole nazi est présent à chaque pas. Sur des affiches, les drapeaux, les badges, sur les voitures...

Ce rouge... la couleur du sang.

« Calme toi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour Al. », se dit Edward.

« Al, est-ce qu'il va me tourner le dos ? »

« Non, si tu lui expliques, il comprendra. C'est sûr. »

« Oui, je dois avoir confiance. »

« Alors avance de l'autre côté de la porte. » **_(15)_**

Il entre dans le Gouvernement. Après être passé à la réception, il est escorté jusqu'au fond du Siège. Une fois seul, il toque àuneporte, et entre après qu'on lui en ai donné l'ordre. Il y a 2 hommes à l'intérieur, et Edward évite de poser son regard sur celui qu'il a vu quelques jours auparavant en train de tuer un Juif. Il les salue et dit, d'une voix claire et déterminée :

« Mr. Himmler. Je m'appelle Edward Elric ; Je souhaiterais vous parler. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Félicitations, Mr. Elric. Vous êtes engagé. Bienvenue parmi nous. Maintenant, voulez-vous bien suivre Melle Gretchen, elle vous donnera votre nouvel uniforme...

-Bien. Merci. »

Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de faire. Et pourtant... il l'_a fait_.

« Voilà Mr. Elric. Je dois vous quitter, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai à la réception. Bonne journée. »

Ed ne lui dit même pas au revoir. Un peu tremblant, il déplie son uniforme, pour le regarder plus attentivement.

Noir. Un costume entièrement cousu de noir. Un brassard rouge avec une croix gammée dessus.

Il le replie et rentre chez lui. Il est temps de dire la vérité à son frère.

Devenir un SS n'est que le 1er pas d'Edward Elric dans le monde nazi.

**A SUIVRE** (Commencé le 3/01/06, fini le 28/01/06)

* * *

**LEXIQUE**

**_(1) Hum, la seule chose que j'ignore à propos de cette 'conquête', c'est le mois... alors je me suis dit 'autant mettre ça en début d'année'... désolée pour ce manque de précision XD _**

**_(2) En fait, c'est un cauchemar que j'ai fait il y a qqs mois XD_**

**_(3)_** '_**Tention, zeugma XD! Ou attelage ! (viens de vérifier son classeur de français)**_

**_(4) La Luftwaffe est la force aérienne du Reich. Elle a été créée parce que la force navale d'Hitler ne pouvait pas dépasser les 35 pour 100. A partir de ce moment, ce fut la course à l'armement dans toute l'Europe._**

**_(5) Nom de l'armée allemande, placée sous le commandement du _****_Führer_****_, à partir du 16 mars 1935 pour remplacer la Reichswehr, qui s'est dissoute à cause duTraité de Versailles._**

_**(6) Hermann Göring fut le Ministre de l'Air et l'organisateur de l'économie de guerre. A la fin de la guerre, il se suicide. (Peut avant son exécution lors du procès de Nuremberg, en 1946). Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit à lui de venir faire un tour dans une usine pour chercher des 'génies', mais considérant le fait qu'il s'occupera bientôt d'une branche de la Guerre, je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas' ;) lol**_

_**(7) Vous savez, le faux prêtre de l'ép.1 et 2 :P**_

**_(8) J'ai pas vu le film, mais il paraît que le Alfons de notre monde meurt tué par une nana nazie, non ? Même si c'est pas le cas, bah tant pis XD sniff, je me demande comment j'arrive à écrire une histoire qui tient sans avoir vu le film ? XD exdr !_**

_**(9) Tarte aux pommes, en Allemand XD**_

**_(10) Rappel : Heinrich Himmler est le chef des SS et de toutes les polices. Son assistant, Heydrich Reinhardt est celui qui a dressé la liste de tous les SA à assassiner. Dans l'ombre de Himmler, Heydrich était considéré comme l'homme le plus redoutable du 3ème Reich. Sa biographie est des plus inquiétantes, c'est vrai O.o (je vous assure que ce mec n'est pas un Saint.)_**

**_(11) XD Repiqué dans une pièce de mon amie Ange... me pardonneras-tu ? XD lol_**

**_(12) Avant le fameux Anschluss de 1938, le 25 Juillet 1934, Hitler a tenté une 1ère fois de rattacher l'Autriche à l'Allemagne, en faisant assassiner le Chancelier autrichien Engelbert Dollfuss par des nazis autrichiens. Ce coup d'état est un échec, car l'Italie s'interpose._**

_**(13) En Août 1935, les EU votent les 'Lois de la Neutralité'. C'est-à-dire qu'elles s'interdisent de fournir des armes aux pays belligérants jusqu'en Décembre 1941, pour éviter de se faire entraîner dans la Guerre comme en 1917.**_

**_(14) Les 'Lois de Nuremberg' font perdent aux Juifs leurs droits civiques. Tout mariage ou relation sexuelle entre Juifs et Aryens est interdite... et d'autres horreurs du même genre..._**

**_(15)_** '**_Tobira no mukôôôôôô eeeeeeeee ' (2ème ending de FMA XD). Juste pour résumer la situation, ceci était un petit monologue intérieur de la part d'Edward XD_**

Mmh, y'avait plus de trucs dans le lexique qu'avant O.o**_

* * *

_**

O.o Fi… fini ! Enfin ! Excusez le temps de retard, mais comme j'étais en vac'… bref XD voilà les commentaires de fin (même si je sais que ça saoule des gens XD)

Aaaah ! Ed a basculé du côté obscur de la force ! O.o Il est devenu un SS ! #Sens les regards haineux autour d'elle#... mais c'est indispensable pour la suiiiiteuh ! (En fait, pas tant que ça...). Ed, éprouve t'il a présent le besoin de tuer ? O.o Serait-ce pour ça qu'il est devenu Dark Eddy ? Vous le saurez dans le chap. suivant ! XD

Au fait, est ce que vous trouvez, comme moi, que c'est plutôt bien de mettre des nazis dans la peau de persos de FMA ? Je me suis dit que comme ces petites célébrités nazies ont des noms pas possibles (et je vous parle pas de la prononciation XD), alors mieux vaut les identifier à des persos de FMA... C'est plus facile de se rappeler qui est qui... pour la compréhension de mon histoire... qu'en pensez-vous :3 En fait, l'idée m'est venue lorsque j'ai attribué le 1er double-rôle à Mustang... OUI OUI ! MUSTANG VA APPARAÎTRE ! KYYYAAA #Kishû qui s'extase toute seule#. Non, ça ne sera pas Masuta Ichirô comme dans Alter Series, mais bel et bien... une personne qui a existée...elle n'était pas très connue... mais en 1994...je n'en dirai pas plus ! Vous voulez un spoilers pour les prochains chapitres à venir sur Mustangounet ? Allez sur le lien suivant ! C'est encore un de mes dessins ;) Le titre est 'Das List von Schindler' (noubliez pas d'ajouter les 2 points et un slash après http, parce que ça apparaît pas) : http/img235.imageshack.us/img235/1040/daslistvonschindler5as.png

Ohohohohoho ! Mais qui sont ces 2 autres persos ? Et pourquoi Mustang a-t-il un brassard nazi ? WTF ? O.o BWAHAHAHAHA ! #Kish', calme, caaalme# J'avais que Paint pour le réaliser... fichus liens d'Oekaki... on fait ce qu'on peut... Enfin... merci de me donner votre avis... T.T

Au fait, j'ai remarqué un truc : Edward apparaît plus souvent que Alphonse dans ma fic O.o Ouuuuuiiiin, c'est trop injuste ! Méchante Kishû ! Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour ça... mais aussi faut se dire : c'est quand même Ed le vrai héros de la série d'Arakawa-senseï ! #Hurlement indignés du fandom Alphonse Elricien#. C'est vrai quoi ! Al aussi l'est, mais moins... regardez, voyez l'évidence, le titre du manga et de l'anime, c'est bien 'Full Metal Alchemist', et pas 'Full Metal Alchemist et Alphonse Elric' !... cqfd u.u exdr !

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est injuste pour le frangin, et je vais essayer d'y remédier... pour les fans d'Alphonse...

Au fait, lorsque j'étais en NZ (c'était le dimanche 22 Janvier/06), il y avait un défilé dans la rue, avec pleeeins de gens d'origine asiatique, spécialement chinoise. Vous savez pourquoi ? Ce jour-là, c'était le 56ème anniversaire de la tyrannie du parti communiste chinois... y'avait même des panneaux avec des photos de gens torturés parce qu'ils pratiquaient le Falun Gong... je peux vous dire, ça donnait envie de vomir son déjeuner. Enfin bref, y'avait pleins de prospectus distribués pour faire quelque chose... quand on pense que la Chine gagne du terrain dans le marché mondial... bientôt ça sera peut être la 1ère puissance mondiale... ça fait un peu peur. XD

Tout ça pour dire que les répercussions de la 2nd Guerre nous suivent toujours aujourd'hui...

Bon, vous l'avez eu le délire Kishûïen XD lol ! Je crois que je parlerais des jeux Olympiques dans le prochain chapitre... ou alors dans celui d'après... argl, mais y'aura combien de chap ? O.o Et dire que je suis sensée arriver jusqu'au procès de Nuremberg en 1946 !

J'aimerais bien quelques reviews pour avoir votre avis sur ce chap... SVP ! ç.ç Vous avez aimé ?

Ja, matane minna-san ! Arigatô ! Tsudzukiwa kimasu !


	6. Allegro

**_AVERTISSEMÔNT (accent caldoche)_** : Spoileeeeeeeeeeers ! Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas ça... heu non, pas de 'vade rétro satanas' dans la figure siou plaît XD

* * *

La partie 5 ! La partie 5 ! O.O AAAAAAAALLELUÏAAAA ! AAAAALLELUÏAAA ! Miracle ! Kiseki da yo !

Ah au fait, je voulais corriger un truc : dans le chapeau de la précédente partie, j'ai dit que Greed allait apparaître... sowee, c'était une erreurT.T je voulais dire 'Archer' en fait ! Pour tout avouer, j'ai hésité à confier le rôle de Himmler à Greed ou Archer, c'est pour ça... bref...

L'action de ce chap. se déroulera jusqu'en Juillet 1936 (et en Août c'est les JO ! Mais ça sera la partie suivante.)

Ah, au fait, merci à toutes (et tous ?) pour avoir commenté mon dessin :3 hey, d0shite Lullaby tx pour le mail !Alors, convaincue que Mustang est un... ? Pardonne moi d0shite ! XD T'as fait fort par contre pour Riza ! Comment oses-tu dire ça !.? ç.ç

Encore un XD ? En fait, c'est juste un truc que j'ai gribouillé quand je m'ennuyais, pendant mon voyage, (pour ça que c'est pas extra XD), que j'ai scanné, et j'ai juste inversé la couleur sur Paint XD (donc si vous voulez savoir comment était l'original, faut juste inverser les couleurs :3). Je donnerai la traduc' du poème en fin de chapitre. Le titre du dessin est 'Der Junge, immer weiter, immer weiter...' (Oubliez pas les 2 points et le slash après http, sinon ça marche pô 8/) :

http/img89.imageshack.us/img89/7458/derjungeimmerweiterimmerweiter.jpg

Bref, ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie V: _Allegro

* * *

_

_Début 1936_

« Edward ? Tu m'as l'air un peu patraque... tu devrais te reposer. Je t'appellerai quand on passera à table.

-Merci... Al. Mais c'est pas la peine. »

Un lâche. Il se sent minable.

Il n'a même pas eu le courage de le dire à son propre petit frère. Cela fait un mois que ça dure.

« Dis-moi, tu a encore été convoqué par Göring aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-C'est bizarre qu'il t'appelles souvent comme ça... cette semaine tu n'es pas venu travailler pendant 4 jours d'affilés et tu reviens à des heures pas possibles...

-Oui c'est heu... _bizarre autant qu'étrange_.

-Tu n'aurais pas fait quelque chose de mal tout de même ? », S'inquiète Alphonse.

« Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? », Dit Edward en plaisantant.

« Pour mon gaffeur de grand frère !

-Hey ! Montre un peu de respect à ton aîné ! »

Edward est un peu plus rassuré. Apparemment, Alphonse ne se doute de rien...

Mais pendant combien de temps encore il pourra lui cacher ça ? Il est un Waffen SS à présent, et il doit quand même l'avouer à son frère.

Après tout, il a fait ça pour son bien.

« Tiens au fait Al, tu savais qu'il y a un nouveau camp de concentration qui a ouvert ? Sachsenhausen, au Nord Est de la ville. », Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Hmm... non, je ne savais pas. Ils n'en ont pas parlé ni à la radio, ni au journal.

-Ah, ok... »

La bourde. Pitié, faites qu'il ne... : « Comment tu le sais ? »

Argl ! Non ! Il l'a fait : « Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui... »

Oui, aujourd'hui, à son nouveau 'travail'.

Demain, il lui dira, à coup sûr.

Il a la soudaine impression qu'il s'est dit la même chose la veille.

« Al, je vais me coucher, j'ai pas très faim.

-Hein ? Quoi ? At...

-Bonne nuit Al !

-Non, attend ! »

Edward va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dormir lui remettra les idées en place. Maintenant qu'il a accepté ce travail, il peut quand même pas le regretter ! Affronter Göring, c'est une chose, mais affronter le regard accusateur de son frère, s'en est une autre.

« Les Nazis ont un pouvoir que nous autres n'avons pas. », Se répète Edward encore une fois, pour se persuader qu'il a bien agi. Ces hommes ne lui ont jamais rien fait de mal personnellement ou à Al, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de les mépriser. Particulièrement leur leader, Adolf Hitler –Même si Ed ne le connaît pas du tout et ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie–

Il entend soudain les pas d'Alphonse devant sa porte, puis les bruits timides de coups contre la porte :

« Ed ? Grand frère ?

-... ... ...

-... Bonne nuit. »

Les pas s'éloignent.

L'orage arrive.

Edward retire simplement sa veste et sa chemise, puis s'allonge sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Un éclair transperce le ciel.

Edward a l'horrible impression qu'un conflit éclate quelque part, en ce moment.

_Ce qu'ils onten plus, c'est...

* * *

_

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Le lendemain_

« Bonjour cher petit frère ! Bien dormi ?

-Heu ? Oui... »

Ah, ce ton là, ça cache quelque chose, pense Alphonse.

« J'ai la pêche ce matin ! Pas toi ? Yay !.!.! T'as préparé des pancakes ! Tu as réussi à trouver de la farine !

-Oui mais...

-Génial ! Je meurs de faim !

-C'est normal, tu n'as pas mangé hier. »

Oh non, on ne va pas reparler de la veille ?

« Allez, bon app' !

-Ed...

-Chtu les ja mieux réushi que d'hab' ! Ché shuper bon ! », Coupe t'il la bouche pleine.

Edward n'a pas l'intention de laisser son frère lui reprocher son comportement énigmatique de la veille, surtout qu'il est prêt à lui raconter comment il a pu faire parti de la section d'élite du parti Nazi.

Quant à Al, il se demande si pendant la nuit on n'a pas remplacé son frère par un clone diabolique... enfin, disons plutôt un clone bénéfique ? Ed est franchement trop poli pour être honnête, surtout que généralement, il est limite insupportable quand il s'y met.

« Al, on a de la confiture ? »

Alphonse plaque violemment ses mains sur la table, interrompant ainsi Ed :

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Ed, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

Edward hausse un sourcil, et pousse un soupir d'exaspération. Il se lève et attrape son pardessus, et son sac dans lequel est soigneusement plié son uniforme :

« Merci pour le 'tit déj', c'était bon.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Rappelles-toi, tu m'as promis des explications quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Et j'ai juré la même chose ! **_(1)_**

-Je sais, mais... »

Il aspire une bouffée d'air : « En fait c'est... », Mais il se tait.

« C'est pas le bon moment. Je peux pas te le dire là.

-Comment ça !.?

-Je suis pressé, je dois aller au Gouvernement...

-Non Ed ! Tu dois...

-Je te dirai ça ce soir...

-Grand frère... !

-A tout'...

-EDWARD ! »

Il ouvre la porte et la referme sans prêter attention aux appels de son frère...

« La poisse... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut toujours quand on se dispute !.? »

C'est tout simplement pour protéger Alphonse s'il a fait ça.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Al, je suis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse. Encore un coup des 'horaires pas possibles' ; il est rentré plus tôt qu'Alphonse. Bon, et s'il commençait à s'entraîner pour son speech ?

Il n'a même pas le temps de commencer que son frère ouvre la porte.

# Ah ! Il m'a pris par surprise ! #, Pense Edward. Avec un sourire, il dit : « Tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui, Al ! », Il se passe une main à l'arrière du crâne, et rit maladroitement.

« Eh bien, quel accueil. », Riposte Al, d'une voix froide.

Ils restent un moment à se regarder tous les deux, Ed debout dans le salon, gêné et surpris, et Al tenant la poignée de la porte, sur le seuil de l'entrée. Ce dernier la referme tranquillement, passe à côté de son frère en lui disant à peine 'bonjour', et se dirige vers la cuisine pour se servir du café. Ed, un peu déconcerté par tant d'indifférence, vient rejoindre Al :

« Alphonse...

-Oui, Grand frère ? », Dit il, buvant son café, et sans regarder son frère.

« Comment s'est passée... ta journée à l'usine ?

-Comme d'habitude. Les employés et moi-même avons eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui... il a fallu fournir plus d'équipement que d'habitude, vu que les camps de concentrations sont de plus en plus nombreux dans le pays... justement, on a envoyé une cargaison à Dachau**_(2)_**... mais bon, tu le sais déjà, sans doute ?

-N... non, je ne savais pas.

-Bien, maintenant tu sais. », Il boit à nouveau une gorgée de café.

Wah. C'est comme si Ed s'est soudain retrouvé en face de son jumeau, et dans un sens, ce n'est pas très agréable :

« Écoute Al, pour ce matin...

-Non, tu n'as pas à te justifier. », Coupe Alphonse, se tournant vers son frère, cette fois, « Tu as tes problèmes, et moi les miens. On tente chacun de les résoudre de nos côtés, pas la peine de se les imposer l'un à l'autre. »

Cette phrase lui semble étrangement familière :

« Al, si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité tout de suite !

-La vérité ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, je voudrais bien savoir ?

-C'est... En fait, je... je suis un Schutzaffel, l'"échelon de protection" du parti Nazi. », Débite t'il rapidement.

Al, qui s'est apprêté à porter la tasse à ses lèvres, arrête soudain son geste.

« Hein ?

-Oui ! Je suis un SS à présent !

-Naaan, tu plaisantes là ?

-C'est très sérieux. »

En cet instant, le cerveau d'Alphonse essaye d'engloutir le mieux qu'il peut la nouvelle. Il pose sa tasse sur le buffet :

« C'est pour ça que tu ne venais plus à l'usine ? Tu travaillais... _ailleurs _? Göring ne t'appelais pas pour je ne sais quelle raison alors ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Mais ça fait un mois que j'essaye de le dire... », Mais Edward réalise la faute.

« UN MOIS ! Mais oui... c'est vrai ! Ça fait précisément depuis un mois que tu sèches ! »

Et merde. C'est reparti pour une dispute 'fraternelle' :

« Désolé ! », Répond Edward sincèrement.

« C'est tout ? "Désolé" ?.! Heureusement encore ! Tu aurais pu au moins me parler de ta décision avant de... de t'engager ! Et un SS en plus ? Après le spectacle qu'ils se sont donnés dans la rue la dernière fois ?

-Justement, j'ai réalisé quelque chose à ce moment précis.

-Vraiment ?.! Ed... honnêtement... je comprend pas pourquoi tu as changé de métier ! Je croyais qu'il te plaisait, ce travail à l'entreprise ? Tu as même accepté de venir à Berlin pour ça ! Et tu laisses tomber ! Y'a des fois je ne comprend pas ! Et je ne _te_ comprends pas ! On dirait que tu t'ennuies de ta vie !

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Et baisse d'un ton, bon sang ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce qu'un Waffen SS a plus de droits qu'un employé d'usine ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je pourrais peut être atteindre notre but plus rapidement !

-Ce n'est qu'un 'peut-être' comme tu dis.

-Non, j'en suis sûr ! Écoute... chez les SS, un peu comme dans l'armée, on a un grade qui donne plus de privilège qu'à d'autres. Moi, je suis par exemple sous les ordres du Lieutenant-colonel Eichmann –Un drôle de type qui ressemble à Yôki–... si je monte assez haut, si j'ai assez de pouvoirs... je trouverais un moyen de rentrer à la maison.

-Il y a bien une autre solution que de lécher les bottes de la milice !

-Tu ne me tenais pas ce discours à Améstris, quand j'étais Alchimiste d'État ! Franchement, tu crois que si j'étais resté la 'mascotte' de l'entreprise, j'aurais pu me rapprocher du Gouvernement ?

-... Tout ça pour grimper les échelons et accéder à une connaissance plus grande ! Le _pouvoir_, tu dis ? C'est peut être le fait d'avoir lu _'Mein Kampf'_ qui te rend stupide ? Tu sais quoi Ed, toi qui ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, te voilà à son niveau ! Tu me rappelles tout à fait le colonel Mustang ! », Appuie Alphonse, espérant que cela fera à son frère comme l'effet d'un coup de poing.

« N... NE ME COMPARE PAS À CE TYPE ! » –Al a bien réussi son coup– « JE CHERCHE UN MOYEN DE TE RAMENER, ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME REMERCIE ! MON ACCUEIL DE TOUT À L'HEURE VAUT BIEN TA GRATITUDE, CHER FRÈRE !

-Comme au niveau taille, au niveau mental t'as toujours pas grandi... », Tranche Al.

Cette dernière allusion à sa taille est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase :

« QUI EST-CE QUE TU... !.!.!.!.! JE SUIS PAS PE... RAAAAAH !.!.! COMMENT T'AS PU ?.! JE TE SIGNALE QUE J'AI FAIT ÇA POUR TE PROTÉGER ! »

Alphonse écarquille les yeux : le _protéger_ ?

« Co... comment ça me protéger ?

-Grrr, fais pas comme si t'avais pas compris ! », S'écrie Ed, rosissant légèrement. « Tu l'as eu ta réponse tant attendue ! C'est bien le rôle du grand frère de protéger le petit ! », Rajoute t'il en détournant la tête, les mains sur les hanches. « En entrant dans cette section, je bénéficie de leur sécurité par-dessus le marché. La tension actuelle de ce Monde est électrique, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter s'il t'arrivait un pépin !

-Ed ! Arrête de toujours penser à moi ! Pense à ton bonheur toi aussi !

-Je sais que c'est _égoïste_, mais j'y arrive pas. Je me fous bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. Si jamais on te faisait du mal... je ne veux pas te perdre une 2nd fois !», Cette fois, il fait dos à son frère ; il se sent un peu honteux d'avouer de la sorte ses sentiments et ses craintes, même à son frère.

« Imbécile ! Tu crois que moi aussi je ne serais pas malheureux si tu étais blessé ou quoi ? Ed ! Et si... si... et si tu te faisais _tuer_, toi aussi ? Comme Mr. Baüer... »

Alphonse baisse les yeux. A cette terrible pensée, il a la soudaine envie de pleurer. Un peu tremblant, il se retient de le faire devant son frère, pas après leur querelle. A son grand étonnement, Edward s'approche et le prend dans ses bras. L'aîné lui murmure presque :

« Mais non. Je ne mourrai pas, Petit frère.

-Edward, je ne veux plus... je ne veux plus rester seul encore une fois !

-Tu n'es pas seul. », Dit il un peu plus fort. « Al, je suis avec toi. Et toi, tu es avec moi. Même Barry le Boucher n'a pas réussi à nous séparer 2 fois, alors qui crois-tu en serait capable, hein ? Et tu sais bien que je me laisserais pas tuer si facilement... Je suis une vraie tête de mule ! », Plaisante Ed.

-Ça, c'est bien vrai ! », Ajoute Al, en riant cette fois. « Mais c'est un scoop ! Tu as agis sans mauvaise foi, c'est une première!

-Tu dis que je suis de mauvaise foi ?.!

-Et pas qu'un peu ! »

Ils rirent en chœur. Ed attrape son frère par les épaules, et, avec un sourire embarrassé, pose son front contre celui d'Alphonse : « Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti aussi longtemps. Toujours ensemble, Petit frère ? »

_La promesse..._

« Oui !

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, à la vie à la mort !

-Ed... tu t'y crois là, chui pas ta femme...

-C'était une façon de parler ! », S'emporte Ed. Il coince la tête de son frère sous le bras et commence à la lui frotter avec son poing : « C'est pour la 'mauvaise foi' ! » « Arrête Edward ! Tu me fais mal ! »

En fin de soirée, juste avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, Alphonse fera une remarque plus ou moins déconcertante : « Dis moi Ed... depuis quand est-ce qu'on fait la même taille ? », sous-entendu : « T'as pas un peu rapetissé ? »

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Avril 1936_

Chaque matin, les frères partent chacun de leur côté. Alphonse à l'usine, et Edward au Gouvernement, pour ensuite remplir des missions un peu partout dans le pays : aujourd'hui, l'aîné va aller visiter les troupes Allemandes qui doivent se rendrent en Espagne. **_(3)_**

Alors que la vie d'Alphonse est plutôt monotone à l'usine, Edward a un éventail de choses à faire, en fonction des ordres :

Certains jours, Ed doit patrouiller dans la ville, comme un simple policier.

Certains jours, il ne fait que remplir de la paperasse et faire des rapports.

Certains jours... il ne fait rien.

Certains jours, il doit faire des perquisitions dans des maisons...

_La maison..._

La seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore eu à faire pour l'instant, c'est de _tuer_.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_6 Mai 1936_

« Heil, Herr Elric, comment avancent les préparatifs pour la remilitarisation de la rive gauche du Rhin ?

-Heil, d'ici demain, Lieutenant-colonel. », Répond Edward, au garde à vous.

« Vous faites du bon travail.

-Merci... Lieutenant-colonel, j'ai une question.

-Ja, faites.

-Qu'en pense la France ? Et le Traité de Versailles ? Le Führer n'aura-t-il pas d'ennuis en violant ainsi la loi internationale ? **_(4)_** »

Le lieutenant-colonel Eichmann a un sourire en coin :

« La France cèdera, c'est tout. Croyez-vous que cet état africain et son front populaire de mes deux, qui souille l'Europe, arriveront à empêcher l'Allemagne de récupérer sa place dans les Grands ?

-Non. Je disais simplement ça pour m'assurer que nous aurions pas de problèmes de ce côté...

-Continuez de faire comme avant. Ne vous posez pas trop de questions, Herr Elric... chercher la vérité en profondeur ne vous apportera rien, à part si vous tenez à mourir... »

Ed tique. Un _avertissement_ ?

« Et puis la France est très bien au courant et ne bronche pas. C'est un signe de faiblesse. Mein Führer l'avait bien dit dans son Programme du parti national-socialiste : _"Nous exigeons pour le Peuple allemand l'égalité des droits avec les autres nations, l'abrogation des traités de Versailles et de Saint-Germain."_. Bon, et bien bonne journée Herr Elric.

-Merci. »

# Je n'aime pas du tout ça. #, Pense Edward, une fois le clone de Yôki à distance. # C'est comme ci Hitler provoquait _exprès_ les pays européens... mais pourquoi donc ? Il ne veut quand même pas... #

Edward n'ose pas s'avouer la raison.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Milieu de Mai, 1936_

« Papa dit que l'Éthiopie a été conquise par les forces italiennes, Edward...

-Q... quoi ! »

Edward a du mal à se l'imaginer. En plus, ceci marque la formation de l'axe Rome-Berlin... mais il y a aussi... :

« Ed... tu crois que Noah...

-Tais-toi. »

L'aîné se passe la main sur le visage. Si seulement il avait eu le bon sens de lui demander son adresse... il aurait pu lui écrire et lui demander si elle va bien. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Al lui dit, d'un ton rassurant :

« ... Je suis certain qu'elle va bien, Grand frère.

-... »

Bien sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour son amie, mais il y a aussi autre chose. Hoenheim l'a sans doute deviné... Edward en est persuadé.

La guerre s'approche à grands pas.

Impossible... pas maintenant, pas là. Pas comme ça.

« Grand frère, tu veux du café ? »

Il lève ses grands yeux dorés vers son Petit frère. Alphonse... son regard est si bienveillant.

Non.

Non, il ne faut pas que la guerre ait lieue !

« P... pas la peine, merci Al. Je vais juste boire une gorgée dans ta tasse, ça me suffira. », Souffle t'il.

Alphonse lui tend sa tasse, que Ed commence à boire : « Al, pardon de t'avoir dit de te taire, tout l'heure. Je... j'étais un peu sous le choc... ». Mais Al sourit pour lui dire qu'il a compris : « Moi aussi Grand frère, ça m'arrive de me mettre en colère en me demandant comment vont les gens qui comptent pour moi, surtout quand on a pas de leurs nouvelles pendant un long moment...

-Al, est-ce que tu fais référence à... »

Edward ne termine pas sa phrase : bien sûr qu'Al parle d'Améstris.

« C'est tout à fait normal d'être triste et en colère quand on ne sait pas ce qui arrive à ceux qu'on aime, Grand frère. On est juste inquiet. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça.

-... Tu as mûri Alphonse. »

Alphonse sourit. Ed lui rend la tasse et commence à lire le journal.

« C'est ça que t'appelles une gorgée ! T'as bu tout mon café ! », S'indigne Al.

« Oui, mais je l'ai bu en une seule gorgée. », Dit Ed d'un rire narquois, tout en reprenant la lecture de son bouquin.

« On se demande qui est l'aîné ici... »

Il faut faire quelque chose pour que plus personne ne soit triste à nouveau...

Dussions nous en mourir.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Juin 1936_

« Wah. Nous voilà maintenant au pacte Allemagne-Japon... Hitler plaît à tout le monde, on dirait...

-Edward, tu sais quoi ? Il y a maintenant une chaîne de radio qui diffuse des émissions étrangères ! C'est super ! À présent, on pourra être un peu plus au courant de se qui se passe à l'extérieur.

-Pas trop tôt.

-Au fait... tu n'as toujours pas dit à Papa que tu es un SS ? »

Ed soupire. Non, il lui a toujours rien dit ; il s'en fiche et n'en voit pas l'intérêt.

Il s'accoude sur la table à manger, et Al s'assied en face de lui.

« Papa s'inquiète pour nous, tu sais...

-Bah, pour moi c'est pas réciproque.

-Ed ! Tu lui en veux toujours malgré toutes ces années ?.! »

Vite, changer de sujet.

« Eh, Al ! J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Oh ?

-Demain, ma section et moi-même viendrons dans l'usine. Il y a une vague de sabotage en ce moment, et le Lieutenant-colonel a reçu l'ordre de visiter toutes les fabriques d'armes. C'est censé être le boulot de Göring, mais ce gros tas se la coule douce parce qu'il est en congés pour un mois... J'ai beau lui expliquer que la faute ne vient sûrement pas de là, mais bon... maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à cacher les armes qui ont un défaut dans les pots de fleurs ! #Rire#

-... Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ton uniforme. »

Une étrange lueur brille dans le regard d'Alphonse. Est-ce qu'Ed a bien fait de lui dire ça, finalement ?

« Hem, et bien... tu verras demain. », Dit-il en buvant son verre.

« Hm hm... »

Le lendemain, une troupe constituée d'une vingtaine de soldats, entre d'un pas conquérant dans la fabrique, Eichmann en tête. Noblement, il vient informer Alphonse, qui a le plus haut grade dans cette entreprise, qu'il a pour ordre de vérifier que des associations anti-nazies n'ont pas lieues ici. Al s'est retenu d'éclater de rire devant tant de cinéma.

Al peut bien se l'avouer : tous ces uniformes d'un noir d'encre, ces visages blonds et sévères, ces brassards rouges qui ressortent... c'est_ impressionnant_...

« Al ! Frangin !

-Ah, Ed ! Tu... »

Peut-être qu'il a trop eu l'habitude de voir son frère habillé en noir avec un manteau rouge durant leur jeunesse, mais, étrangement, Al trouve que son frère est celui qui paraît de tous le moins 'Nazi'. En plus, il s'est tressé les cheveux. Alphonse a cru pendant un moment s'être retrouvé face à son frère lorsqu'il avait 16ans. C'est plutôt comique... et _rassurant_. Ed est resté le même durant toutes ces années.

Pendant toute la matinée –Le temps qu'a duré l'inspection–, Ed et Al ont parlé de tout et de rien –Même si de temps en temps Ed a feint de travailler un peu lorsque Eichmann était dans le coin–. En début d'après-midi, une fois le groupe parti, les employés soufflent un peu :

« Ah, c'est stressant de bosser quand on a un SS qui vous colle au train !

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Celui qui était avec moi n'arrêtait pas de me questionner.

-Y'en a un qui a voulu que je vide mes poches pour vérifier que je ne cachais pas de douilles trafiquées... et il a exigé que je tire mes chaussures !

-N'importe quoi...

-Inadmissible...

-Ouais !

-Tout à fait d'accord !

-S'il vous plaît messieurs. », Intervient Alphonse. « Il est temps de retourner travailler. Et ne soyez pas trop durs avec les SS. Ils ne font que leur boulot...

-Oui, Herr Elric !

-Dites patron, vous parliez avec l'un d'eux, non ?

-C'est vrai ! Vous aviez l'air de bien le connaître !

-Mais c'est Herr Edward Elric, idiot !

-Ah oui, t'es nouveau toi...

-Désolé...

-Oui, c'est mon frère. », Répond gentiment Alphonse. « Il a travaillé à l'usine un moment, mais il a arrêté.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Si j'étais vous, je craindrai Herr Edward Elric. », Dit un des hommes.

Tous se tournent vers lui : « Comment ça, Hallensteins ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je craindre mon frère ?.!

-Eh bien, vous l'avez dit vous-même, Messieurs... il est un _SS_, un _Nazi_.

-Eh bien ? Herr Edward Elric est un homme bon ! Je l'ai connu quand il était encore ici !

-Les mentalités changent, parfois... Le Reich Führer pratique le lavage de cerveau, n'oubliez pas...

-Ne mêle pas le Führer à cette histoire ! Ni les SS ! Nous parlons du frère de notre employeur !

-M'enfin... vous êtes contradictoires. Je croyais que vous les craignez ? Ce sont des assassins, après tout... avez-vous oublié ce qui s'est déroulé lors de la Nuit des Longs Cout...

-SILENCE ! »

C'est Alphonse qui vient d'hurler. Les travailleurs l'observent, stupéfaits par sa réaction : Herr Alphonse est si calme, d'habitude !

« Les gens ne sont pas tous comme vous le dites ! Mon frère est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit !

-Voyez l'évidence, Herr Elric... il est employé sous la tutelle des plus redoutables collaborateurs du Reich Führer. Votre frère est comme un 'garde du corps'... ne croyez-vous pas que si on lui en donne l'ordre, il appuiera sur la gâchette ? »

Tout s'est déroulé en une seconde : Alphonse a agrippé Hallensteins par le col et plaqué contre le mur, sans écouter les cris de surprise des autres hommes présents. Alphonse se sent hors de lui, et c'est bien la 1ère fois qu'il perd autant son sang-froid :

« Mon... frère... n'est pas... un _assassin_ ! », Dit-il très lentement entre ses dents, pour que le type comprennent ses mots.

« Herr Elric... !

-Reposez-le...

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! Vous, Hallensteins, c'est ça ? Je sais que vous avez peur des SS... mais ne mettez pas tous les hommes dans le même sac !

-Je n'ai pas peur des SS...

-Si, vous les craignez parce qu'ils sont sous les ordres du Führer !

-On craint les SS parce qu'ils ont le pouvoir de nous _tuer arbitrairement_ ! »

Alphonse paraît déconcerté. _"Les SS ont des droits que de simples employés d'usine n'ont pas, Al."_. Ed le lui a dit, pourtant.

« Pensez-y... imaginez que votre frère se retourne contre vous ?

-LA FERME ! »

Alors qu'Al s'apprête à le frapper, un employé intervient :

« Herr Elric ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, laissez-le ! Il n'arrête pas de prévoir des malheurs à venir, il se prend pour un prophète !

-... Je sais ce que font les SS. Comme ci je n'en voyais pas suffisamment tous les jours, en train d'égorger des Juifs dans les ruelles...

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de raconter ce genre d'horreur ou je vous fais renvoyer !

-Parce que je ne dis que la vérité ? »

Al le relâche violemment. Hallensteins se passe la main sur le cou pour se masser. Al se retire, et ordonne aux ouvriers d'une voix agacée : « Retournez au travail ! ». Ils s'exécutent, ignorant le fou qui a osé provoquer le représentant de l'industrie.

« La guerre Messieurs ! Elle approche ! On va tous y passer, si les Nazis ne nous tuent pas avant ! Vous le regretterez de ne pas m'avoir cru, vous verrez ! »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Cette idée tracasse Alphonse : bien qu'il sait que son frère se répugne à tuer, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que si on le lui ordonne, il pourrait le faire.

Est-ce qu'Edward a déjà tué quelqu'un depuis qu'il est SS ? Si c'est le cas, il est bien évident que son Grand frère ne le lui dira pas...

« Hallensteins a tord. », Malgré tout, il ne peut s'empêcher de se poser la question. Les SS sont capables de choses épouvantables, Alphonse le sait bien pourtant... mais le simple fait de savoir son frère dans ce groupe le lui a fait oublier.

Alphonse a peur de lui demander. De savoir si Edward a déjà commis un meurtre... après tout, Edward était encore jeune, quand il avait peur de tuer... c'est probablement différent maintenant...

« Mais non, espèce d'idiot. Ed ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche. »

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il ouvre la porte de chez _eux_ : « Edward, je suis de retour ! »

Il n'entend qu'un vague gargouillement et un bruit de pot cassé. Il se précipite dans la cuisine et trouve un Ed complètement avachi sur le buffet. Il a l'air d'un zombi :

« ... Heu, Ed, c'était quoi ce bruit ?

-Pardon, j'ai cassé le pot à lait par accident...

-Non, je parlais de l'_autre_ bruit. Ça ressemblait à un grognement...

-C'était mon ventre... 'tain, j'ai la daaaaaaaaaaaaalle et pas une miette de pain dans la cuisine !

-Ah, on a oublié de faire les courses pour cette semaine !

-Pas question que je sorte dehors sans avoir bouffé au moins un truc... y'a même pas une petite feuille de salade qui traîne dans le frigoooo...

-Heu... il y a une boîte de haricots si tu préf... »

Le regard qu'Edward lui lance le glace jusqu'aux os : « C'est ça ou alors tu viens avec moi, Grand frère. »

L'aîné pousse un petit cri plaintif, et parvient à se traîner jusque sur le seuil de la porte : « Allez Al, bouge toi... on va au resto, faut que je mange sinon je fais un malheur...

-Je viens ! »

# Mon dieu, qu'est ce que Ed est effrayant quand il a faim ! #, Pense Al, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il a eu tord de s'inquiéter. Son frère est resté le même toutes ses années, et ça ne changera jamais.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Juin 1936_

Aujourd'hui, Edward l'a enfin _vu_. _Vu_ à quoi il ressemble. Il lui a parlé aussi.

C'est vraiment étrange cette sensation... de déception. Comme lorsque vous vous imaginez un personnage et qu'en réalité il ne correspond pas à l'idée que vous vous faites de lui.

On n'oublie jamais la 1ère impression. Les autres ne seront plus les mêmes.

Aujourd'hui, Edward ne s'est pas attendu à rencontrer Adolf Hitler.

Tout a commencé lorsque le Lieutenant-colonel Eichmann lui a demandé de l'accompagner faire le tour de quelques services au Gouvernement. Edward se demande bien pourquoi, on n'a pas besoin de garde du corps en ce lieu, mille pétards ! D'après son supérieur, c'est pour la bienséance : un haut gradé doit toujours être accompagné d'un soldat.

« Et mon cul c'est du poulet, ouais. », Susurre Ed, tout bas.

« Pardon, vous disiez Herr Elric ?

-J'ai dit 'Encore au-dessus, et on a tout fait' », Répète t'il, souriant ironiquement.

« Ja, en effet. Je me demande bien pourquoi Herr Frick **_(5) _**a ordonné à Herr Himmler qui m'a dit d'aller donner les mesures de sécurités pour les Jeux Olympiques à tout le Gouvernement. Je sais que c'est important, mais tout de même... enfin, cela reste bien entendu entre nous, n'est ce pas Herr Elric ?

-Bien entendu, Lieutenant-colonel.

# Moi au moins je sais la fermer quand il le faut #

« Dites moi Lieutenant-colonel, où allons-nous là ?

-Herr Ribbentrop **_(6) _**veut me faire transmettre un message au Reich Führer.

-Le Reich Führer ? Mr. Hitler ? »

Ed n'en revient pas : il va enfin voir le visage du dictateur !

Il s'est souvent demandé si Hitler ressemble à ce qu'il exige de la race aryenne 'pure' : blond, grand, musclé... _" Le Prométhée de l'humanité, l'étincelle divine du génie a de tout temps jailli de son front lumineux."_, d'après le Führer. Un Allemand qui en aucun point n'est faible.

Même les Allemands juifs n'ont pas leur place en Allemagne, d'après lui.

_"Le Juif n'est pas un Allemand, je le savais définitivement pour le repos de mon esprit. Je connaissais enfin le mauvais génie de notre peuple. On ne saurait assez s'élever contre l'idée absurde que le génie pourrait être le fruit du suffrage universel."_

« Entrez.

-Nnh ? »

Edward était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'ils sont déjà arrivés devant le bureau d'Hitler.

« Suivez-moi, Herr Elric. »

Eichmann entre, suivi par un Edward un peu tendu.

De toutes les pièces qu'il a visité dans le Gouvernement de Berlin, ce bureau est de loin le plus grand et spacieux de tous. Le sol est recouvert d'un magnifique tapis aux couleurs rouges et or. Le papier peint sur les murs est exactement de la même couleur, et de magnifiques peintures y sont accrochées –"C'est Al qui serait content" se dit Ed–. Les fenêtres atteignent le plafond et on aperçoit au travers toute la cour, et le bâtiment qui regroupe les SS. Cela lui rappelle vaguement le Q.G de Central City. Contre le mur à droite de l'entrée, une énorme draperie rouge sang avec la croix gammée et un aigle d'or perché dessus, impose par sa simple présence.

« Heil, Mein Führer, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger alors que vous êtes si occupé... »,S'excuse Eichmann.

Edward regarde en direction du bureau, qu'il n'a pas vu tout de suite, et ce qu'il voit failli lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque : Russel !.!.!.!.!

Russel, toujours avec ses cheveux aussi blonds que les blés et ses yeux argent, est assis derrière le grand bureau de chêne. A sa droite, un homme châtain foncé, avec une petite moustache, est penché vers des documents que Russel tient devant lui.

# Russel, c'est lui le Reich Führer ?.! Pincez-moi, j'hallucine ! Russel Tringam égal Adolf Hitler ?.! C'est immoral ça ! #

Mais à son grand effarement, c'est l'homme de droite qui répond à Eichmann :

« Nein, tout va bien. Herr Speer **_(7)_** me montrait simplement ses planches. Nous avions fini, Herr Lieutenant-colonel Eichmann. Danke, Herr Speer.

-De rien, Mein Führer. Je me retire à présent… »

Russel-Speer se lève et fait le salut Nazi à tous dans la pièce. Au passage, il accorde un sourire entendu avec Ed, puis sort. Edward se tourne ensuite vers l'homme.

Si Ed est complexé par sa taille –Même s'il fait plus d'1m70, rappelons-le bien !–, le brun ne doit pas en être moins : Edward fait au moins 30cm de plus que lui et, il en est persuadé, cet homme est beaucoup plus âgé que le frère Elric. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement musclé, il est même chétif. Comme il l'a remarqué auparavant, ses cheveux et sa moustache coupée courte et nette sont châtain foncés, idem pour ses yeux, aux reflets marron. Edward peut y lire de la détermination, de la fierté, de l'expérience et –Il frissonne– une âme guerrière. Le contraste entre lui et Ed est saisissant. Pourtant, Ed n'est même pas un vrai Allemand de souche. S'il doit se baser sur son passeport d'Améstris, l'équivalent en de monde serait la nationalité anglaise.

Hitler observe un long moment Edward, comme s'il est en train de l'analyser sous Rayon X, pour juger s'il est bien digne d'être considéré comme un Aryen. Et ce n'est, mais vraiment pas, plaisant du tout.

Sur son visage sévère, un sourire se dessine soudain :

« Des cheveux dorés, des yeux couleur ambre comme notre symbolique aigle, un visage aux traits fins... Herr Edward Elric, je me trompe ? J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous ! Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin ! », Dit-il d'un ton joyeux, en lui tendant la main, « Adolf Hitler. »

« He... Heil ! Moi... moi de même, Mein Führer... », Bredouille Edward, en la lui serrant.

« Oh, voyons, pas temps de manières avec moi, jeune homme ! Nous pouvons nous appeler par nos noms, ou bien nos prénoms.

-Heu... b... bien. »

Mais où est passé cette aura austère qui l'a entouré quelques minutes avant ? Et pourquoi tant de familiarité, alors qu'ils se sont à peine rencontrés ?

« Mais... Herr Lieutenant-colonel Eichmann, vous ne m'avez pas emmené son Petit frère, Alphonse ? J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, lui aussi !

-Mei... Mein Führer, je... je ne savais pas ! Veuillez m'excuser !

-Mon frère travaille dans l'entreprise de Mr. Göring, Monsieur...

-Vraiment ? Mais vous ne travaillez apparemment plus là-bas, vous.

-En effet. J'appartiens maintenant à l'Échelon d'Élite de votre Parti, Monsieur...

-Mein Führer, sans vouloir vous paraître insolent, là n'est pas le but de notre venue.

-Eh bien ? Qu'il y a t'il ? », Coupe t'il sèchement, son précédent sourire ayant disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

« Concernant... l'_Antikomintern_... **_(8)_**

-Oh, encore de la paperasse administrative ? Alors que j'aurais mieux à faire en une si belle journée ensoleillée ?

-Je... je ne sais pas Mein Führer... C'est Herr Ribbentrop qui a...

-Donnez, je verrais ça avec le _concerné_. », Lui arrachant presque le document.

-J... ja, Mein Führer.

-Eh bien, Herr Edward, j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Mais j'y pense... allez-vous assister aux Jeux qui ont lieu dans 2 mois ? », S'enquit-il affablement.

« Non. Moi et mon frère n'avons pas prévu d'y aller. »

Même s'il s'agit de l'évènement de l'année, ils ne sont pas très tentés pour assister –Surtout d'après ce qu'a dit Göring concernant les athlètes étrangers–. Et puis les billets sont hors de prix, même pour les frères qui gagnent convenablement leur vie.

« Que c'est dommage ! Mais je vous comprends aussi, les places ne sont pas données... malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de cette branche. », Confie t'il, le ton badin. « Bon, comme vous avez eu la bonté de venir me rendre visite aujourd'hui, je peux bien vous donner... »

Le Führer passe derrière son bureau et cherche quelque chose dans un tiroir, et revient en déposant dans la main d'Edward 2 billets :

« ... Ceci. Il y en a un pour vous et votre frère. Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus d'excuses pour rater un tel spectacle !

-Ah mais... non ! Enfin...

-Voyons Herr Edward, un cadeau ne se refuse pas. »

Edward se dit que cela ressemble presque à un ordre.

« Oui... mais... heu, enfin..._danke_. Danke Schön ! », Remercie Edward, gêné.

« Nein, nein ! C'est tout naturel ! », Répond Hilter. « Eh bien, qu'attendez vous Herr Lieutenant-colonel ? Je vous ai dit que je verrai tout cela avec le concerné, non ? »

Eichmann se dandine sur place, sûrement dans l'espoir de profiter de la générosité du Führer. Il sursaute en entendant le chef de l'Allemagne lui parler ainsi, et, vexé, donne l'ordre à Edward de le suivre.

« Vous êtes sûr pour... ? », L'interroge Edward, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Si vous n'en voulez pas, je peux toujours les reprendre, Herr Edward ! », Dit le Reich Führer.

« N... non. Danke Schön...

-Ah bientôt, Herr Edward ! », Répond en souriant Hitler.

# Eh ben... qui l'eût cru ? Je me demande bien où est le piège... c'était le vrai Hitler au moins ?.! #, Se demande intérieurement Ed.

Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare à Berlin exactement ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Non, c'est vrai Edward ? Tu l'as vraiment rencontré ? Il est comment alors ? », Interroge Alphonse, curieux.

« C'est même pas le sosie de Bradley... et il a vraiment rien à voir avec un Aryen...

-Tu sais, je crois que c'est parce qu'il est complexé par son aspect physique qu'il fait du mal autour de lui... peut-être qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

-Dans ce cas, qu'il aille voir un toubib', et qu'il fasse pas des décrets à la con contre les Juifs...

-Tu marques un point.

-Mais il y avait de magnifiques aquarelles accrochées dans son bureau. Hitler peignait des cartes postales avant de fonder son parti, non ? », Demande Edward.

« Oui, je crois... », Hésite Al. « Oh à propos, j'ai un truc pour toi.

-Ah, moi aussi ! », Edward vient juste de repenser aux billets pour les JO.

D'un même mouvement, ils sortent chacun de leur poche 2 billets. Edward et Alphonse constatent avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agit des mêmes invitations. Ils restent là à les regarder pendant 30s de silence :

« Heu, hé hé...

-Ah aha... »

Edward se gratte la tête tandis qu'Al se gratte la joue, un peu troublés par ce hasard :

« C'est Mr. Göring qui m'en a donné un pour chacun de nous. », Dit Alphonse au bout d'un moment.

« Moi c'est le Führer... », Ajoute Ed.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec 2 billets de plus ?

-On a qu'à les jeter ! », Propose l'aîné.

« Mais ça va pas, non ? On a qu'à les garder, et on verra bien ce qu'on pourra en faire...

-Papiers inutiles... après ça s'entasse et c'est moi qui me coltine le triage. », S'indigne Ed.

« Je te signale que tout les papiers et livres qui peuvent traîner dans la maison sont à toi, les miens sont rangés dans un dossier qui est dans ma chambre... reconnais-le Ed, tu est bordellique.

-Sympa, Alphonse... », Gémit Ed.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Juillet 1936_

Dans un mois, le Führer allumera la torche légendaire, qui marquera le début des Jeux. Alphonse remarque que beaucoup de monde semble déjà très excité, et surtout des Allemands qui sont très heureux qu'ils se déroulent à Berlin. Beaucoup des employés de l'usine ont pratiquement supplié Alphonse de demander à Göring s'il ne peut pas faire une avance sur leur salaire, pour aller voir les sportifs sur le stade de la capitale.

Depuis déjà la fin du mois dernier, des ingénieurs installent un peu partout des écrans géants dans la ville. C'est quelque chose de tout nouveau, et Alphonse n'a pu s'empêcher de leur demander de quoi il s'agit. Ils lui ont répondu que grâce à cette toute dernière technologie de pointe, des images des Jeux seront retransmises gratuitement dans tout Berlin, via l'écran télévisé. **_(9)_** Lorsqu'il a raconté ça à Ed, il s'est contenté de répondre : « Fascinant. C'est comme les ondes radio mais sous de forme de film ? Faudra que je fasse des recherches là-dessus, ça pourrait être utile pour rentrer... ».

Malgré tout, Al est bien content d'assister aux JO. À Améstris, il n'y en a jamais eu, et c'est la 1ère fois pour lui et son frère.

On est tous un peu heureux quand on est touché par l'allégresse des autres.

... Malheureusement, ce qu'ils ne se doutent pas, c'est que les Jeux seront peut-être les derniers évènements plus ou moins joyeux pour les 10 prochaines années à venir.

« Profite du calme avant la tempête, Ed. Il va se remettre à pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre... si tu veux aller à la biblio c'est maintenant ou jamais. », Propose Alphonse à un Edward plutôt irrité par ce temps de chien.

« C'est l'été et il tombe des cordes **_(10) _**! Ce monde se détraque de plus en plus depuis l'industrialisation ou quoi ?.! Comment on peut espérer qu'il y ait les Jeux Olympiques s'il pleut toute la journée comme ça !

-Je pense qu'il fera beau, dans un mois... et c'est bientôt l'automne.

-Ça sent l'hiver à plein nez, ouais. », Grogne Edward. Al se contente de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Alphonse ?

-Je me disais juste... en Novembre, ça fera 11ans qu'on s'est retrouvé. »

Alphonse a une mémoire d'éléphant concernant ce genre de détails, contrairement à Ed. Ce dernier sourit en retour et replonge dans son bouquin, tout en commentant, toujours le sourire aux lèvres :

« 11ans déjà... le temps passe si vite...

-C'est vrai ! Pourtant on ne le voit pas passer. C'est fou, j'ai encore l'impression que nos retrouvailles étaient hier.

-Moi aussi. Je pense pareil. », Acquiesce t'il, mélancolique.

Un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs, Ed n'entend pas le téléphone sonner. C'est Alphonse qui se précipite pour aller répondre :

« Allô, Alphonse Elric j'écoute ?

-Herr Alphonse Elric, Güten Tag, Himmler à l'appareil, puis-je parler à Herr Edward, Elrics'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Je vous le passe.

-Danke Schön.

-Grand frère, c'est ton supérieur... Archer, c'est ça ? », S'enquit Al, la main sur une partie du combiné, pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

« Ah, oui. C'est le jumeau d'Archer. », Approuve Ed en se levant de son siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? », Interroge Al, la mine inquiète.

« Quoi ! Mais rien du tout ! Je sais même pas pourquoi il m'appelle ! », Riposte l'aîné, vexé.

« Je plaisante. ». Il lui tend l'appareil.

« Allô, Edward Elric j'écoute. »

Tandis qu'Edward discute avec son employeur, Al fait un peu de rangement dans le salon : son frère laisse vraiment tout traîner partout, surtout ses bouquins ! Alors qu'il ramasse une encyclopédie sur la géostratégie, le petit frère tombe sur un livre au titre plus ou moins familier : " _Alchimie, fait ou fiction ?_ ". Il s'accroupit et l'attrape pour l'observer un peu mieux.

La couverte est souple et les écritures dorées sont en relief ; c'est un volume assez épais. Il se met à le feuilleter, et s'étonne en voyant des représentations de Cercles de Transmutation. Ce sont desCercles assez usuels et simplets dans leur monde, mais quelle surprise de les retrouver ici ! En tournant les pages, il reconnaît des symboles connus des frères, tel que la croix de Flamel ou l'Orobouros. **_(11)_**

Il parle même de la fabrication d'un Homonculus –Même si cela se trouve être complètement erroné–, et de la Pierre Philosophale –Totalement faux aussi, même si la référence à l'Élixir de Crimson n'est pas à refouler–... Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple que ce qui est écrit... ils auraient retrouvé leur corps en moins d'un an !

Vers la fin, Al tombe sur une feuille avec des formules alchimiques gribouillées de la main de son Grand-frère, en guise de marque-page. L'Alchimie doit vraiment manquer à Edward, mine de rien, se dit Alphonse. Il referme le livre lorsqu'il entend soudain... :

« QUOI ! »

Al sursaute. Au téléphone, Ed paraît médusé :

« Mais... mais pourquoi moi ?.! »

Al n'ouïe qu'un vague sifflement à l'autre bout de la ligne :

« En... entendu. Bien, au revoir Monsieur. », Il raccroche. « Ben ça ! C'est pas croyable !

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Grand frère ?

-C'est la meilleure ! Mr. Hitler a insisté auprès d'Himmler pour que je sois son garde du corps attitré lors des Jeux Olympiques ! »

**A SUIVRE** (commencé le 29/01/06 et fini le 31/01/06)

* * *

**LEXIQUE :**

_**(1) Voir partie II**_

**_(2) Je rappelle juste que le CdC (Camp de Concentration, pour faire court XD) de Dachau se trouve à Munich._**

**_(3) La guerre civile en Espagne, avec les troupes du Général Franco... cette guerre va servir à Hitler de répétition pour le conflit à venir._**

_**(4) Le 7 Mai, au mépris du Traité de Versailles, la Rhénanie est remilitarisée. La France s'inclinera, espérant éviter un prochain conflit. **_

_**(5) Wilhelm Frick est le ministre de l'intérieur entre 1933 et 1943. Il est exécuté au procès de Nuremberg.**_

_**(6) Joachim von Ribbentrop, ministre des affaires étrangères (exécuté en 1946)**_

**_(7) Albert Speer, l'architecte de Hitler. En 1942, il devient ministre de l'armement à la mort de Todt Fritz. Condamné à 20ans de prison en 1946._**

_**(8) ... Ou le pacte anti-communiste signé avec le Japon, l'Italie, l'Espagne et la Hongrie.**_

**_(9) Les Jeux Olympiques de 1936 sont mémorables parce qu'ils sont les 1ers à être retransmis sous forme de spectacle télévisé, avec 25 écrans géants installés dans la capitale, ce qui permettait au public d'assister aux Jeux gratuitement._**

_**(10) En Allemagne, l'été est en Juillet/Août... l'automne en Septembre/Octobre et l'hiver en Novembre/Décembre... mmh, je n'en suis pas très sûre... enfin bref, on va faire comme ça, hein ? u.u mdr**_

**_(11) Vous savez, la croix d'Edward, d'Al et Izumi ? Et puis le symbole des Homonculus :D

* * *

_**

**_DICO fran/All_** : 'Herr'-'Monsieur' ; 'Danke (Schön)' -'Merci (beaucoup)' ; 'Guten Tag'-'bonjour' ; 'Nein' -'non'; 'Ja' (prononcez 'ya') -'Oui' ; 'Heil' -'Bonjour', mais c'était le salut Nazi de l'époque) ; 'Mein Führer' -'Mon chef', si on traduit ça littéralement... c'est plus un truc du genre 'Mon Général', c'est très poli... bref, tout le monde aura compris XD

* * *

**Ohohohoho... Hitler est trop bon pour être honnête, vous trouvez pas ? L'étau du destin se resserre autour du cou de nos Elric Bros ! La guerre arrive, Ed est considéré comme un tueur, Al est d'humeur mélancolique... WTF ! O.o Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Ohoho, facile, j'ai tout prévu XD...**

**Kishû, y'a décidément que toi pour écrire ce genre de fic, et ce genre de comm's à la con... gomen -.-**

**Au fait, j'ai donné une particularité aux frères Elric pour les reconnaître lors d'une convers' : ils n'utilisent pas de mots allemands (ou alors ça sera rare), et disent 'Monsieur'... contrairement aux Nazis ou d'autres qui les nomment par 'Herr'...**

**J'adore écrire des disputes entre les frères, ça finit toujours pas une réconciliation (même si on comprend pas vraiment comment XD mdr)**

**Pourquoi 'Allegro' ? En fait, je voulais mettre 'Concerto' ou 'Sonata' au début… mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais mis le mot 'Allégresse' à la fin de la fic (si si, ce mot barbare y est XD)… c'était pas voulu… mais je me suis dit : « Allez, un présage… Hinoto-Hime ! いちさだがある だけ! "**

**Une copine (n'est-ce pas D0shite ? XD) m'a demandée pourquoi je ne parle jamais des frères Elric faisant des choses de la vie TRÈS quotidienne, genre 'sortir de la douche le matin ou des toilettes' (non mais t'as pas honte ! XD) ou encore se raser... heeeeeeeey O.O d'abord... imaginer Ed sortant tout nu de la douche... HAAANYAAAAAAAAAAN ! Mieux vaut l'imaginer que l'écrire XD Des toilettes... X.X heu... dans une autre vie peut-être... quant à se raser O.O JAMAIS ! Nooon noooon noooon ! Défigurer le si beau minois des frangins avec de la BARBE ou de la MOUSTACHE ! Zettaï ! Dame dame #timbre de voix à la yakuza# ! Et le rasoir ! Ils vont se trucider la poire à coup de rasoir ! Argl ! Comment je continue mon histoire sans héros si c'est pour faire comme dans Hannibal ! #Kishû qui n'aime pas les poils faciaux... ça s'dit ?#**

**S'cuzez, mais c'est un délire pété par mail avec une fan XD**

**Ah, j'oubliais : voilà la traduc' du texte sur le dessin :**

_Le garçon, qui veut tout savoir_

_Le garçon, qui ne sait rien_

_Quand tu es grand, tu comprendras,_

_Dit Maman_

_Le garçon, qui veut tout savoir maintenant._

_Plus loin, encore plus loin il cherche..._

**Ce n'est pas la version complète. J'ai viré quelques passages, j'ai gardé les 2 parties qui me plaisent, c'est-à-dire le début et la fin, et qui, je trouve personnellement –Mais cet avis ne regarde que moi– colle à l'esprit FMA... 'le garçon qui veut tout savoir maintenant'... EDWARD ! XD #Hurlement de fangirl enragée#**

**Hum, j'arrête avec mon comm de 3km... avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me couper les mains pendant mon sommeil XD**

**Matane ! La suite bientôt !**


	7. Concerto

Pardon… pour le si long moment de silence... mais mon frère m'a juste un peu beaucoup refilé sa crève : c'est une maladie terrible voyez-vous. Elle vous empêche d'aller devant l'ordi et vous scotche devant un livre... argl... et pis j'ai tiré ma flemme, je me suis reposée XD mdr mais voilà, la partie VI, enfin, déjà... Oh, god O.O déjà à la partie 6... je sens que je vais pondre une 20ène de chap... ça sera mon record du Monde XD les paris sont ouverts mdr

Oups, sorry, qui veut un new dessin ? Allez sur le lien ci-dessous ! Sans oublier les 2 points et un slash après http ! **_Das beklagt alle mit mir ! ("Pleurez tous avec moi !„)_** ... quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon titre ? lol :

http/img89.imageshack.us/img89/731/dasbeklagtallemitmir1on.png

* * *

Mouarf, Ed en garde rapprochée d'Hitler pour les JO... -.- ça promet... Au fait... Ed dit pleeeeins de gros mots dans de chap. :'( faut l'excuser, il est pas patient notre Ed chéri... Et Al-kun ! Faut que je te fasse apparaître plus souvent !

**_ALPHONSE_** : Heu, dans ce genre de fic –Surtout quand c'est toi qui écris–, je préfère pas être là du tout O.o

**_MWA_** : Ah ? Tu préfères que dans une de mes prochaines fics, tu restes enfermé tout un mois tout seul avec Izumi pour t'apprendre des techniques de karaté ?

**_ALPHONSE_** : Finalement, je suis très bien dans cette fic...

**_EDWARD_** : T'es qu'une salope ! T'as pas le droit de nous utiliser comme ça !

**_MWA_** : Tiens, et si je te faisais péter un obus dans la gueule ? Ou alors tu préfères un lemon Ed x Gluttony ? Avec, évidemment, Gluttony en Seme et toi en Uke.

**_EDWARD_** : O.O Nooooooon !.!.!.! Je m'excuse, utilise moi comme tu veux dans cette fic ! Mais pas de lemon !

**_MWA_** : #Le lemon ça marche à tous les coups XD# Gentil mon Edward... #L'embrasse amoureusement sur la joue, mais rien de plus, je le jure XD #

**_EDWARD_** +.+ **たすけてぇぇ** Au viol !

**_ALPHONSE_** : Sauvez-nous ! ç.ç

Bon, j'vous embête pas plus longtemps, ENJOY ! (Ed, Al, au pied !)

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie VI: _Concerto

* * *

_

_1er jour des Jeux Olympiques, Berlin, 1er Août 1936._

« Fais chier, putain !.!.!

-Ed, calme toi », Exhorte Al.

« OH, ON FAIT LA QUEUE COMME TOUT LE MONDE, ICI !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

-Grand frère !

-MOI AUSSI JE T'EMMERDE LE VIOC' !.!.!.!.! », Hurle Edward en faisant un geste obscène de la main au type qui l'a dépassé.

« Mais c'est qui celui-là ?

-Maman, pourquoi le Monsieur il dit des vilains mots ?.!

-Dites jeune homme, faites quelque chose pour votre ami !

-Désolé ! Désolé ! Il n'a pas voulu dire ça... », S'excuse Al, confus.

« Al, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là ! VOUS LÀ ! DERRIÈRE !.!.!.!

-Pour assister aux Jeux, Edward... je t'en prie, tu me fais honte !

-Ils auraient vu, tous ces cons, si j'avais mis mon uniforme SS aujourd'hui. Je leur aurais fait regretter de nous doubler ! Y'a pas le feu, bordel ! POUSSEZ-PAS !

-... Ed... tout le monde veut les meilleures places...

-Et ça braille, et ça pousse ! J'en ai ma claque ! Viens, on rentre Al ! »

Tandis qu'Edward commence à sortir de l'interminable file, Al le rattrape brusquement par la chemise :

« Mais et l'ordre du Führer, t'en fais quoi ?

-N'a foutre !

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis...

-M'en tamponne ! Il fait chaud, j'en ai marre d'attendre et surtout de la foule !

-Ed, ne crie pas comme ça !

-CHUI PAS LE SEUL DE TOUTES FAÇONS !.!.!.!

-Eh ! C'est Russel et Fletcher ! », S'écrie soudain Al, surexcité.

En effet, en dehors de la file, Russel-Speer, en uniforme Nazi kaki, marche dignement vers l'entrée du stade, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme, Fletcher, du moins, c'est le nom qu'Ed et Al lui donnent :

« Al, faut les appeler !

-Hein, pourquoi ?

-Merde, comment il s'appelle déjà... », Ed claque des doigts pour essayer de se rappeler son nom, « Ah oui ! SPEER !.!.!.! MONSIEUR SPEEEEEER !.!.!.!.!.! »

L'interpellé se retourne, et cherche la personne qui l'a appelée : enfin, son regard croise celui d'Edward, qui lui fait signe d'approcher :

« Oh, mais vous êtes l'homme de la dernière fois !

-Oui, bonjour ! Je m'appelle Edward Elric, et lui c'est mon petit frère, Alphonse...

-Albert Speer. Enchanté. Et voici mon assistant, Rob Whilhem. », Dit-il en désignant Fletcher.

« Dites, est-ce que vous aussi vous allez à la loge du Führer ? », S'enquit Ed.

« En effet.

-Ah, chouette ! J'en avais marre de cette queue, vous allez me montrer par où est...

-Mais Herr Edward, vous n'avez pas à faire la queue si vous avez une invitation du Reich Führer... vous en avez bien une, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu... », Edward sort le billet qu'il a reçu pour le montrer à Speer, qui pousse un soupir de dédain.

« Oh, vous n'avez qu'un _ticket _? Voilà ce que j'ai eu de la part du Führer. »

Speer lui sort carrément une autorisation signée de la main d'Adolf Hitler.

« Pour moi et mon ami ci-présent, j'ai eu droit à cette attestation pour passer directement, sans avoir à attendre des heures sous le soleil pour me rendre dans les gradins... », Dit-il d'un air affecté. « Si vous n'en avez pas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Désolé.

-Qu... quoi ! Mais moi aussi ! Je suis censé être son garde du corps ! Mr. Himmler m'a... », Tente de se justifier Edward.

« Je ne suis au courant de rien. Sincèrement navré. Il faut qu'on se presse, mais on se reverra sans doute là-haut, si vous y _parvenez_ ! », Dit-il d'un ton moqueur, s'en allant. Son adjoint fait un sourire d'excuse à Al, et suit Speer.

« Non attendez !.! REVENEEEEEEZ !.!.!.! SPEEEEER !.!.!.!.!.!.! ESPÈCE DE SALE CANCRELAT TU VAS MORFLER SI JE TE CROISE !.!.!.!.!.! », Hurle Edward en remuant les bras dans tous les sens, le visage rouge de colère.

-Grand frère !

-... TU N'ES QU'UN PARVENU ET VA AU DIABLE ! Waaaaaah !.!.! »

Sous l'effet de ses gestes hystériques, Edward glisse sur une pierre et tombe sur le sol la tête la 1ère :

« Edward ! », S'écrie Al en se précipitant vers son frère pour l'aider à se lever.

« Grrr, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce petit insolent ! Bon, retournons dans la... »

Mais on vient juste de leur piquer la place :

« Eh Pépé, j'étais là, moi ! », S'indigne Edward.

« Vous êtes sortis de la queue...

-À la queue comme tout le monde !

-Ouais !

-Ça vous apprendra d'être si malpoli !

-Elle a raison ! »

À croire que tous sont contre les frères Elric, Edward, devant tant d'injustice, a failli déverser une quantité impressionnante de jurons, si Alphonse n'était pas intervenu :

« Ed, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. On va repartir au début de la rangée et...

-Non ! Moi je rentre !

-Ed ! »

À grands pas, Edward traverse tout l'agora, Alphonse le suivant comme il peut. Tout à coup, son attention se porte sur 2 garçons au visage familier, semblant un peu inquiets :

« Les frères d'Ishbal, Rick et Léo ! Ed ! Attend !

-NON !.!.!

-... »

Al, n'écoutant que son cœur rempli de mélancolie, part à leur rencontre :

« Grand frère ! Les billets, on les a perdus...

-C'est ta faute Rick ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention !

-Pardon...

-Bonjour. Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Léo, l'aîné, se tourne vivement vers Al, méfiant : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous m'aviez l'air un peu paniqués, alors je me demandais juste ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est rien, on se débrouillera tout seul...

-J'ai perdu les places pour les Jeux Olympiques...

-Rick ! Tais-toi !

-Vos tickets ? », Interroge Al. Il se rappelle d'un coup les billets en double, qu'il a justement emporté avec lui. Il fouille dans sa veste et les leur tend : « Cadeaux !

-Waah !

-Non Rick, ne les prend pas !

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me craindre. Je vous les donne vraiment ; je les ai eu en double, et je ne sais pas quoi en faire... »

Léo et son frère regardent les billets avec convoitise, mais restent suspicieux : « Autant que vous les preniez, sinon mon Grand frère va les jeter... », Ajoute Alphonse. Son sourire est tellement plein de confiance que l'aîné des frères d'Ishbal les prend en disant : « Je... je n'en veux pas. Mais si vous n'en voulez plus... je veux bien les prendre.

-Oui, je n'en veux plus. », Acquiesce simplement Elric.

« Me... merci beaucoup Monsieur !

-De rien !

-Si... si vous voulez, il y a une autre porte par là-bas. » Propose Rick en désignant un point vers la gauche. « Il y a un gardien qui accepte les billets... on a essayé de passer par là, mais il n'a pas voulu qu'on entre... en plus, on avait perdu nos...

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu ? », Demande Alphonse, surpris.

« Il a dit que ce passage est interdit aux Juifs. »

Al prend un moment pour considérer ce que dit Rick : « Ah, je vois... »

« Dites... vous... vous n'êtes pas un Nazi, hein ? », Interroge le Grand frère. Alphonse le regarde, un peu étonné par cette question, puis répond honnêtement : « Non, pas du tout !

-Ah... c'est... c'est parce que... on n'aime pas ces gens. Comme eux ne nous aime pas parce qu'on est Juifs...

-La dernière fois, des SS sont rentrés dans notre maison et on prit pleins de choses qui nous appartenaient ! Ils ont dit que c'est à des Allemands maintenant.

-C'est vraiment _horrible_ ! » Commente Al, choqué par l'acte des SS. Léo approuve. Soudain, Al entend la voix de son frère :

« Al ! Mais tu fous quoi, bon sang ! J't'attend depuis tout à l'heure ! ». Il stoppe en reconnaissant les Ishbals. # Eh bien, c'est jour des frères ou quoi ?.! #

« Hey, bonjour. Il y a un problème ?

-Dites, qui est ce Monsieur ? », Demande Rick à Alphonse, anxieux.

« Lui, c'est Edward. C'est mon frère aîné.

-Ah ! », S'exclame Léo. « Je vous reconnais ! C'est vous qui accompagniez l'escouade qui a fait irruption chez nous ! Où sont nos affaires ? Rendez-les nous ! »

Ed baisse la tête, contrarié. Al regarde alternativement son frère puis les 2 gamins :

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller faire la queue à partir de maintenant, il y en a pour un moment... », Souffle t'il.

« Non, j'ai besoin de sav...

-Grand frère, on va faire comme le Monsieur a dit, viens ! », Supplie t'il en agrippant le bras de son frère.

« Attend Rick !

-Non Léo, je veux pas que tu meurs, toi aussi ! »

Un lourd silence s'installe entre les 4 bonshommes. Les 2 garçonnets Juifs se sauvent, et, lorsqu'ils passent à côté d'Edward, l'aîné lui crie « Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Les Allemands n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! » avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois seuls, les frères Elric restent encore muets un moment ; Al accroupit et Ed debout, honteux. Au bout d'un moment, il avoue :

« C'était il y a une semaine environ. On a reçu l'ordre avec quelques hommes de descendre dans un quartier Juif de Berlin, pour faire des perquisitions dans des maisons. Moi, je suis simplement resté à l'extérieur pour surveiller, tandis que les autres sortaient des meubles des appartements... une femme s'est défendue et un officier l'a fusillée... qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-Justement. Tu n'as rien fait. »

Ed amorce un peu vers son Petit frère, mais ce dernier se lève et, sans le regarder, lui dit : « Enfin bon, on va pas encore débattre de ta situation pendant 3h comme ça. On a qu'à faire ce que m'a conseillé Rick, ça sera plus rapide. Suis-moi. »

Une fois à l'endroit indiqué, ils constatent que le garde est en fait Vado Farman, enfin, Dagerman Christoph dans ce monde :

« Aspirant Dagerman !

-Heil, Herr Elric ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien... au fait, c'est vrai que vous pouvez nous faire entrer par là ?

-Chut, il ne faut pas trop que ça s'ébruite... », Coupe t'il, embarrassé. « En fait, c'était un coup qu'on avait préparé avec des collègues policiers pour pénétrer plus rapidement dans le stade en cas de problèmes... mais il y a eu des fuites, et maintenant des gens viennent me demander l'accès...

-Et pour nous ? Accordez-nous une petite faveur ! », Implore Edward.

« Je... je ne sais pas si je peux...

-Mais moi aussi je fais parti de la police ! Je suis les ordres du même homme que vous ! Mr. Himmler !.!

-Vous... vous êtes policier ?

-Je suis SS, mais c'est pareil pour vous et moi, non ?

-Eh bien... oui, mais heu... », Il se met à chuchoter, ce qui force les frères à se rapprocher : « Écoutez, je veux bien vous laisser passer, mais, ça reste entre nous, d'accord ?

-Je respecterai le secret professionnel », Jure Edward en se mettant la main sur le cœur, l'air solennel, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire Al.

« Merci... ! Puis-je avoir vos billets, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ils les lui tendent, et Alphonse rajoute : « Au fait, c'est vrai que vous avez barré la route à 2 enfants Juifs, tout à l'heure ? ». Ed se retourne, se demandant bien à quoi joue son frère :

« Ce n'est pas que je voulais pas... Mais Herr Reinhardt était à côté quand ils sont venus... c'est un homme effrayant quand une chose lui déplaît... comprenez-moi, dans ma situation... ils n'avaient pas de billets non plus et...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Encore merci Aspirant ! », Sourit Alphonse en récupérant les billets tamponnés une fois.

« Au revoir Herr Elric, amusez-vous bien !

-Al, je peux savoir ce que ça t'a apporté de lui demander ça ?

-Au moins, je sais qu'on aura toujours un _allié_.

-... ... ... Al, pour...

-Non non, je sais Edward. Tu es _désolé_. En gros, tu es un peu dans le même cas que Mr. Dagerman... », Assure Al, tout sourire. Ed lui tapote la tête, réjoui.

Après avoir monté un escalier, ils arrivent enfin à l'intérieur de l'endroit lorsqu'ils entendent les hurlements enthousiasmés de la foule : la torche vient juste d'être enflammée par la flamme d'Olympie **_(1)_**, et les athlètes commencent à sortir des vestiaires pour faire un défilé :

« Vite Al, faut se trouver une place !

-Tu veux dire _me_ trouver une place.

-Ah ! Mais... ». C'est vrai que seul Ed a été convoqué.

« Bon, on se retrouve à l'extérieur, ce soir ?

-D'accord Al... amuse-toi bien. Si jamais je peux, je viendrais te rejoindre dans l'après-midi.

-Ok. »

Ils se séparent, chacun prenant une direction différente. Les huées de la foule donnent vraiment mal à la tête, et Edward espère bien que ça se finira vite... il doit retrouver Mr. Hitler...

« Heu... c'est par où qu'on monte ? ». Il est un peu perdu dans cet immense stade. Et c'est dur de marcher avec tout ce monde. Un quart d'heure après, il arrive enfin à rejoindre la régie, qui est comme la loge du Führer :

« Heil, Herr Edward ! Vous voilà enfin. Je commençais à me demander si Herr Himmler vous a bien fait passer le message, ou si vous n'étiez pas malade.

# Et dire que j'ai failli me faire porter malade pour pas venir...#, Pense Ed. « Pardonnez mon retard, Monsieur... je me suis perdu.

-Je vous comprends. C'est un vrai dédale, mais Herr Speer a justement eu une brillante idée pour réaménager tout le terrain... »

Assis derrière à la droite d'Hitler, il y a Speer et son assistant. Ce 1er souris poliment à Ed, qui sent son poing le démanger. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes importantes, tels des Ministres –Ed en reconnaît quelques-uns– et même Himmler... :

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas mis votre uniforme. C'est plutôt ingénieux ; être travesti en civile pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Vous êtes un malin, Herr Edward. », Commente le chef des SS.

# Heu, j'ai mis ces fringues parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un truc d'espion #, Pense Ed.

-Ne restez pas debout comme ça, asseyez-vous ! », Ordonne presque Hitler. « Attendez ! Où est votre frère ?

-Mon... frère ? Il est assis quelque part dans les tribunes, pou...

-Mais dites-lui de nous rejoindre ici, voyons ! Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser tout seul pendant toute la durée des Jeux Olympiques !

-J'ignorais que...

-Allez le chercher. », Exige le Reich Führer d'un ton strict.

« T... tout de suite Monsieur ! », Accepte Edward, au garde à vous.

# Mais c'est pas vrai ! Putain, comment chui censé le retrouver dans cette marée humaine ? #

Il commence à faire le tour de chaque rangée, puis est rapidement confronté à un autre problème : « Argl ! Ils sont tous châtain blond ! ». Il confond plus d'une quinzaine de fois des inconnus pour son frère, et se demande pendant combien de temps il cherche comme ça ; Hitler a même commencé son discours au micro : «_ C'est avec un très grand honneur que le Reich accueille les 11èmes Jeux Olympiques. L'année 1936 restera mémorable, et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce la venue de toutes nouvelles épreuves sportives... _»

Pendant ce temps, Ed tente d'appeler son frère : « AAAAAL !.!.! ALPHOOONSE !.!.!.!.!

-Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », Répond un gars qu'Ed ne connaît pas.

« Heu non, désolé, je cherche un camarade qui porte le même prénom... »

Edward tourne la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément son petit frère. Si ce n'était pas un ordre du Führer, il ne serait pas là en train de monter et descendre indéfiniment les marches. « AAAAL ! Mais y'a combien de personnes ici ? »

Environ une bonne cinquantaine de milliers d'Allemands, qui applaudissent à tout rompre la fin du discours : _« ... ... Américains, Canadiens et Grecs ! 49 équipes du monde entier, autant de pays que les années passées. Que les Jeux commencent ! »_

Le vacarme assourdissant exaspère Ed, qui se rend un peu plus bas. Appeler son frère ne servira à rien :

« Poussez-vous s'il vous plaît !

-Aïe, vous me marchez sur le pied !

-Retournez vous asseoir !

-Aaah, commencez pas à me chercher... », Réplique Ed, contrôlant ses nerfs.

« Remarque, vu qu'il est pas bien grand on peut vo...

-EST-CE QUE VOUS INSINUEZ QUE JE SUIS UN HARICOT ?.?.?.!.!.! UN MINI-CHAMPIGNON !.!.!.! QUI TRAÎTEZ-VOUS DE PETITE PERSONNE ?.?.?.?.?.!.!.!.!

-Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! », S'excuse l'homme, effrayé par l'excès de colère du jeune homme blond. Après plusieurs remarques du même genre, Ed explose : « J'EN AI RAZ LA PATATE !.!.!.!.! LE 1ER QUI OSE ME TRAÎTER DE 'PETIT' ENCORE UNE FOIS J'LUI DÉCROCHE LA MÂCHOIRE !.!.!.!.! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE PEUX FAIRE AUTREMENT QUE DE PASSER DEVANT VOUS COMME ÇA ?.?.!.!.! JE CHERCHE MON FRÉRE, C'EST TOUT, RIEN DE PLUS, ALORS VENEZ PAS ME CASSER LES CO...

-Edward ! »

Ed s'immobilise soudain, reconnaissant la voix d'Alphonse : « Grand frère !

-AAAAAL !.!.! OÙ ES-TUUU ?.?.?.?

-Juste derrière toi ! »

En effet, Edward est en réalité debout juste devant le siège de son Petit frère :

« Je te vois faire des aller et de venues depuis tout à l'heure, courir dans tous les sens... qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?

-MAIS T'AURAIS PAS PU M'APPELER OU ME FAIRE UN SIGNE !.?

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'entendais rien ! Je t'ai fait des signes de main, mais tu étais trop occupé à t'engueuler avec tout le monde pour me voir...

-Bon, allez, faut pas traîner, on remonte.

-Hein, quoi ? Mais att... », Mais à peine il pose sa question qu'Edward lui attrape le poignet et le guide à travers la foule pour rejoindre la régie :

« Mais on va où, là ? »

Edward lui désigne du doigt le haut : « Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas le droit !

-C'est le Führer qui m'envoie te chercher, honnêtement, tu crois que si c'était pas à cause de ça je me ferais chier à te ramener ! OH, ÇA VA VOUS ! J'VOUS AI PAS VU, PARDON !

-Mais... mais pourquoi il veut me voir aussi !

-Pour faire ta connaissance sans doute !

-Mais... mais...

-Pas de 'mais' qui tiennent, sinon je t'abandonne dans cet _océan de chair_. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« En... Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mein Führer... je... je m'appelle Alphonse El... Elric... heu...

-Al, stresse pas comme ça », Lui chuchote Ed.

« Moi de même, Herr Alphonse. Herr Göring ci-présent –Ce dernier fait un signe de main– m'a beaucoup parlé de vous aussi. Il dit que vous faites un excellent travail à l'usine.

-Vrai... vraiment ?

-Il m'a aussi dit que vous êtes un artiste !

-P... pas tant que ça ! J'aime bien l'histoire de l'art, mais je ne suis pas un...

-J'ai jeté un œil à vos croquis, vos archétypes sont très bien réussis... la technique n'est pas _parfaite_, mais c'est plutôt ressemblant... Asseyez-vous, tous les 2... Saviez-vous Herr Alphonse que j'avais justement postulé pour entrer dans l'Académie des Arts de Vienne... »

Tandis que la conversation s'enchaîne entre Al et Hitler, Edward part s'asseoir avec tristesse à la seule place restante : celle à côté de Speer :

« Content de vous revoir Herr Edward ! », L'accueille le sosie de Russel.

# L'enflure ! Il ose me narguer ! #

« Le contentement n'est pas réciproque, Mr. Speer. » # Et toc ! #

« _Vexé, _Herr Edward ?

-Et vous, Mr. Speer ?

-... Au fait, pour tout à l'heure, à l'entrée... je... »

Mais devant la mine renfrognée d'Edward, il se tait. C'est Whilhem qui l'encourage malgré tout à continuer :

« Veuillez pardonnez mon comportement. Vous n'étiez pas la 1ère personne à me demander de la mettre en avant pour entrer dans le stade... je pensais que vous étiez une de ces personnes. Si j'avais imaginé ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que Mein Führer vous avez...

-Vous faites pas de bile, je vous pardonne. », Coupe Ed, un sourire serein sur le visage.

« Vraiment navré...

-Raaah, me forcez pas à changer d'avis... »

Speer et Whilhem rirent. Ils ont maintenant tout le loisir de regarder les Jeux.

Comme Alphonse, Edward est certain de s'être fait un nouvel ami.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Grand frère, tu as remarqué ?

-Quoi, Al ?

-Les panneaux antisémites ont été retirés, et il n'y a pas un seul article dans le journal qui parle de Juifs. D'un côté tant mieux... mais je trouve ça un peu...

-Louche ? Oui, je l'ai remarqué... surtout que c'est bien étrange que ça tombe pendant la période des J.O.

-Ils essayent juste de camoufler la _vérité_. »

Voilà maintenant 6 jours que les Jeux ont commencé, et, finalement, Ed et Al sont bien content d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour voir ça. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la 1ère fois pour eux...

« Allez, on y go Al.

-Ed, tu as mis ton uniforme aujourd'hui ?

-J'en ai marre de me faire insulter à chaque fois que je passe dans une rangée. Je vais leur montrer qui est le boss ici ! #Nyark.# » Son visage prit une expression diabolique.

« Pas la peine, tu fais déjà peur. », Ironise Al.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Il y a vraiment de bons athlètes, pas vrai Ed ?

-Ça tu l'as dis ! C'est incroyable quand même ce qu'ils arrivent à faire...

-Tu te rends compte ? Deux des sportives n'ont que 12 et 13 ans... **_(2)_**

-J'aime bien aussi ce nouveau sport, là... le _basket-ball_ ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais bon... hey, tu savais qu'il n'y aura plus de polo à l'avenir dans les prochains Jeux ?

-Le water-polo aussi ?

-Non, juste le polo... c'est quoi la prochaine épreuve ?

-Canoë, c'est tout nouveau, je crois ?

-Oui. »

Ed et Al sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne cessant de commenter tout ce qu'ils voient :

« Je vois que c'est la 1ère fois que vous assistez à ce genre de spectacle, Herr Edward ? », Remarque le Führer, assis à côté de celui-ci.

« Oui, en effet, Monsieur...

-De quelle campagne venez-vous, tous les 2 ?

-... »

Les frangins se considèrent, réfléchissant à toute allure :

« En fait, on sait pas vraiment. On a souvent déménagé depuis notre enfance et heu... », Répond précipitamment Ed, peu sûr de lui.

-Ah bon ? » S'étonne Hitler, se grattant la moustache. « Comment ne peut-on pas savoir d'où l'on vient ? Vous êtes bien nés quelque part dans ce vaste monde. Vous n'êtes pas Allemands en tout cas.

-Co... Comment savez-vous ? », Hésite Al.

« Votre accent, Herr Elric.

-Il est si horrible que ça ? » Tente Ed, en plaisantant.

« Je ne dis pas ça, Herr Elric. Étrangers ?

-Hein ? », Disent les frères, mal à l'aise.

« Je demande si vous êtes étrangers.

-Non, Monsieur... il n'y a pas de pays qui s'appelle 'Étranger' », Réplique Ed. Un silence s'ensuit. Al lui donne un coup de coude discret entre les côtes.

« Dé... désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Monsieur Hitler !

-Non, elle est bien bonne celle-la Herr Edward. Je m'en rappellerais. »

À leur grande surprise, l'interrogatoire s'arrête là. Du peu qu'Edward connaisse Adolf Hitler, c'est un homme qui ne lâche pas facilement prise. Ed se rappelle soudain d'une phrase dans la le discours d'Hitler pour le NSDAP : "_Celui qui n'est pas citoyen ne peut vivre en Allemagne que comme hôte et doit être soumis à la législation applicable aux étrangers."_

Et : _"Nous exigeons que l'Etat s'engage à assurer aux citoyens la possibilité de gagner leur vie. S'il est impossible de nourrir l'ensemble de la population de l'Etat, il faut expulser les ressortissants des nations étrangères."_

Peut-être qu'Hitler est en train de les juger, là ?

Edward espère bien que non. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'être jeté du pays... ou d'être envoyé dans un camp de travaux forcés avec Al.

« L'é... l'équipe Allemande est plutôt douée, elle aussi. », Note Alphonse, pour changer de sujet.

« Ah, évidemment, Herr Alphonse. Notre équipe est la meilleure. J'ai pris grand soin de sélectionner moi-même _mes_ athlètes, qui sont bien entendu _citoyens_ d'Allemagne. ». Le Reich Führer croise ses jambes et ses doigts. « J'ai veillé à ce qu'aucun individu _inapte_ à nous apporter la victoire ne fasse partie de clubs sportifs Allemands.

-_Inapte_ ? Mais s'ils étaient dans un club de sport, c'est qu'ils étaient quand même capa... », Mais Al est coupé par son frère qui lui fait signe de se taire.

« La moindre petite faiblesse peut nous être fatale, Herr Alphonse. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il a de juste pour l'honneur de l'Allemagne... il s'agit des mythiques Jeux Olympiques, pas d'un banal championnat. Nous, Aryens, nous sommes les meilleurs représentants qui soient de ces épreuves millénaires... c'est pour ça qu'il nous faut les meilleurs sportifs.

-Mais Monsieur... », S'interpose timidement Al, en repoussant le bras de son frère « Les Allemands ne sont pas les inventeurs des Jeux Olympiques... »

Hitler tourne la tête vers les frères, une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux marron :

« _Ce serait une vaine entreprise que de discuter sur le point de savoir quelle race ou quelles races ont primitivement été dépositaires de la civilisation humaine et ont, par la suite, réellement fondé ce que nous entendons par humanité. Il est plus simple de se poser la question en ce qui concerne le présent, et sur ce point, la réponse est facile et claire. Tout ce que nous avons aujourd'hui devant nous de civilisation humaine, de produits de l'art, de la science et de la technique est presque exclusivement le fruit de l'activité créatrice des Aryens._ »

Ed et Al ne soufflent mots. Un sourire enjoué se dessine sur le visage précédemment sévère d'Hitler :

« Ne trouvez-vous pas cela merveilleux que les Jeux aient lieu à Berlin, cette année ? Dès 1932 nous avons fait toutes les démarches administratives nécessaires pour obtenir une permission. Cela a été assez compliqué, vu que de nombreux pays ont osé réclamer un boycott. Heureusement que _l'Union des Etats-Unis des athlètes amateurs _est intervenue _**(3)**. _Il a ensuite fallu construire des hôtels et réaménager le stade, mais je pense que nous allons le refaire, suivant les plans de mon architecte... »

Ed se contente d'hocher la tête, tandis qu'Al la baisse.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Mein Führer ! Un autographe, s'il vous plaît !

-M'accorderiez-vous une interview pour le journal local, Mein Führer ?

-Mein Führer !

-Laissez-moi passer…

-Une petite photo pour le journal, Mein Führer !

-Je veux qu'il signe mon billet !

-Reculez s'il vous plaît, Mesdames et Messieurs... », Ordonne poliment Edward, jouant le 'garde du corps', comme l'a stipulé Himmler...

C'est le soir et la fin de cette 6ème journée. Les J.O ont commencé le 1er Août et se termineront le 16. Une centaine d'Allemands se sont précipités sur le chef du parti nazi qui descend vers l'agora... comme chaque jour.

Edward se dit qu'il a bien fait de mettre son uniforme aujourd'hui. D'habitude, quand il est habillé normalement et qu'il demande à la foule de se calmer, on le pousse et il finit par se faire écraser sous une marée d'Aryens avides de signatures. Mais aujourd'hui, les gens évitent même de l'approcher de trop près.

# C'est fou ce que les gens craignent l'uniforme et pas l'homme #, Pense Al, marchant sur les pas de son frère pour éviter de se faire emporter. Alphonse n'a rien dit à son frère jusqu'à là, mais il est très déçu qu'Edward accepte d'être à nouveau un 'chien de l'armée'. Il sait que son frère vaut mieux. Qu'il vaut mieux que de jouer le garde du corps pour un sale bonhomme. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux que de faire semblant d'être un Nazi. Enfin... Al souhaite que son frère fasse véritablement semblant. Et qu'il n'est pas Nazi.

Et si son Grand frère l'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alphonse fera ?

Ce à quoi il vient de penser lui donne envie de se gifler lui-même.

Il regarde les gigantesques poteaux et les drapeaux flottants au vent, patriotes. Son regard vide se fixe sur un étendard orné d'un svastika qui claque au vent.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça veut bien dire, être Nazi ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« ..._"Une Allemagne pacifiste et tolérante"_, hein ? Eh bien, eh bien... la radio américaine fait là un bien bel éloge des Jeux Olympiques... »

Edward, fatigué par cette semaine, l'œil vitreux, essaye de comprendre l'anglais à la radio. Quand on ne pratique qu'une seule langue depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, on a vite tendance à perdre son vocabulaire dans l'autre –Même si l'anglais d'Edward reste parfait–. Al est dans la cuisine en train de préparer une boisson chaude pour eux deux.

« C'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas, Grand frère. Je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça que des sportifs juifs étrangers en acceptés de jouer sans se soucier du boycott...

-Eh Al, tu as vu dans le journal, toutes ces pages consacrées aux Jeux... et les grandes affiches en couleurs dehors ? », Ed ferme ses lourdes paupières pour réfléchir. « L'imagerie sportive établit un lien entre l'Allemagne et la Grèce antique... comme l'héritière légitime de la culture "aryenne" de l'Antiquité classique...

-Il n'y a aucun rapport. Je suis passionné par l'histoire de l'art et l'histoire en général, alors je sais quand même de quoi on parle...

-_Lui_ aussi, sans doute... s'il a voulu entrer dans ché plus quelle Académie... C'est juste qu'il met plus en avant sa patrie qu'autre chose, et ce n'est pas forcément vrai...

-Moi je le trouve très prétentieux. Je ne comprend sincèrement pas pourquoi j'ai été refusé. _Mon talent de dessinateur était indiscutable.", _voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui ai dit que c'était dommage qu'il n'est pas fait ses études à Vienne. », Dit Al. « On dirait presque toi quand tu te vantais d'être le meilleur Alchimiste de tout Central... », Plaisante t'il. Un vague grognement indigné répond au rire d'Alphonse.

« Et puis, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Hitler, il n'y a aucun Juif dans l'équipe Allemande... ni de Noirs, ou de Tziganes...

-Tu te rappelles pas de toute l'histoire qu'il y a eu avec Gretel Bergmann, la sauteuse en hauteur de niveau mondial... qui a été expulsée de son club il y a 3 ans et de l'équipe Olympique... ? », Ed s'enfonce un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, sentant le sommeil venir.

« Elle n'était pas la 1ère de toutes façons... il y a eu... un champion de tennis aussi je crois...

-... Pas d'la boxe... ? **_(4)_**

-Aussi...

-... Hmm... »

Le silence se fait entre eux, entrecoupé par le grésillement de la radio qu'Edward a oublié d'éteindre, et le bruit de la vaisselle qu'Alphonse sort des placards.

« Au fait, Edward...

-...

-Je voulais savoir... quelle est la véritable raison du fait que tu sois entré dans la milice ?

-... ... ... ... ...

-... Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

-... ... ... ... ... ... »

Alphonse pousse un soupir et apporte le plateau avec 2 tasses de café chaud et le pose sur la table :

« Grand frère ? »

En se retournant vers son frère, il voit que celui-ci est en fait profondément endormi, la tête sur l'épaule, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte d'où s'échappe un ronflement à peine perceptible. La longue queue de cheval blonde d'Edward repose sur son torse ; celle-ci se soulève en même temps que sa poitrine lorsqu'il respire. Ses bras sont croisés sur son ventre. C'est rare que son frère dorme aussi paisiblement, mais Al est heureux quand cela arrive : Edward travaille décidemment trop, et c'est lui plus que quiconque qui a besoin d'un tel somme.

Il met un terme au bourdonnement de la radio, et prend une couverture pour couvrir son frère. Pas la peine de le réveiller si c'est pour se rendormir mais dans une pièce différente. Ça reviendra au même s'il dort là...

Si Alphonse était encore dans son armure, il aurait pu le soulever sans peine et le transporter dans son lit. Actuellement, même si Edward est plutôt mince et léger, il ne pourra plus le transporter aussi facilement qu'avant.

Alphonse s'est senti rassuré quand il a récupéré son corps. Mais c'est une enveloppe si fragile... plus jamais il ne pourra protéger Edward comme il a pu le faire auparavant : l'armure résistait aux chocs et aux balles. Il ne risquait ni les barbelés, ni le feu... juste l'eau à cause de la marque de sang, mais à part ça... il était pratiquement _indestructible_. Sauf si son âme finissait par rejeter l'armure, mais cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Si jamais Alphonse se prend une balle actuellement, il mourra.

Edward gigote sous l'effet de ce nouvel élément chaud sur son corps. Alphonse rapporte le café, et revient embrasser son frère sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Les frères Elric sont vraiment très proches. Autant qu'ils l'étaient avant, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais à présent ce ne sont plus des enfants, ni même des adolescents. Ce sont des hommes. Malgré tout, comme une drogue, ils ont besoin de l'un et de l'autre. C'est toute une symbiose qu'il y a entre eux, une sorte d'_alchimie_.

L'un sans l'autre, ça n'existe pas.

Ils ont survécu à tout. À une transmutation humaine, à des tueurs, des Homonculus, à leur professeur... Ed a survécu à la Mort. Même aux 1ers Nazis d'Hitler.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien les séparer... ?

_N'oublie jamais notre promesse.

* * *

_

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Mais laissez-moi passer...

-S'il vous plaît !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous interdire un autographe de Herr Hitler !

-J'vous laisserez passer que si j'en ai envie, c'est tout. », Riposte Edward.

« 'Tain Al, fais quelque chose, j'en peux plus de cette foule ! »

Tenir une foule pithiatique à distance, c'est vraiment épuisant. Le Führer, un peu plus loin, se contente quant à lui de serrer des mains par-ci, par-là et de signer quelques livres... mais Ed doit éviter des 'débordements', d'après Himmler : # J't'en ficherai des débordements, moi #

« S... s'il vous plaît... Mesdames et Messieurs... » Tente Alphonse, mais rien n'y fait, personne ne l'écoute. –Peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne porte pas l'uniforme SS–

« J'ai dit de circuler, vous voyez pas que Mr. Hitler est occupé, là ? ». Des gens commencent alors à crier : « EH !.!.! Vous plaignez pas à moi !.!.!.! Mais à vos p'tits copain qui squatte votre chef !.!.!.! », Réplique Ed.

« Espèce de nabot, laissez-moi le voir ! »

D'un geste brusque, Edward pousse tout le monde et se précipite sur celui qui vient de prononcer l'insulte ultime. Une fois en face de lui, il pointe un doigt accusateur sur l'homme brun, qui fait une tête de plus que lui : « Répétez pour voir ?.?.?.?.?.!.!.!.!.!

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu ! Nabot !

-... Nabot !.!.!.!.!

-Ouais ! »

Après un court instant de silence dans la foule, Edward le soulève d'une main par le col, l'homme étonnement surpris, suffoquant presque : quelle force pour un gars de ce gabarit !

Le blond se satisfait d'un coup de pied au derrière et envoie l'homme paître 2m plus loin. Tous regard Edward avec des yeux ronds –Alphonse également–, tandis que les siens lancent des éclairs. Il les averti en pointant son doigt sur la foule : « LE PROCHAIN QUI ME FAIT UNE REMARQUE SUR MA TAILLE JE LUI DÉCOLLE LA RÉTINE !.!.!.!.!.!.! »

Il retourne vers son frère, les gens s'écartant pour lui céder le passage :

« Edward... c'est la 1ère que tu pètes pas un câble à cause de ça !

-... J'ai lu dans une revue de Science qu'à force de trop crier de la sorte on peut crever d'un ulcère. », Répond t'il dignement, les mains sur les hanches.

« T'en a certainement déjà un depuis belle-lurette, alors...

-Dis-moi Al

-Oui ?

Est-ce que je... je... raaah...

-Quoi ?

-J'arrive pas à le dire…

-Mais de quoi !

-Tu crois que c'est depuis qu'on est à Berlin que j'ai rétréci ou quoi ?.! »

Al contemple son frère sans comprendre : son frère a décidemment le chic pour poser de drôles de questions qui n'ont aucun sens !

« Baaah...

-DIS-LE, AL !

-Tu es ni trop _petit_, ni trop _grand_.

-Et ça veut dire quoi !.!

-C'est dur à dire... on fait la même taille. »

C'est sûr qu'Edward n'est pas un géant, mais ce n'est pas un nain non plus, et Al s'est souvent demandé pourquoi les gens font ce genre de remarque à son frère et pas à lui, puisque les frères Elric sont de taille égale. Si encore il portait son armure... mais là, c'est pas fondé.

Il a beau regarder attentivement, mais il n'y a pas écrit sur le visage d'Edward son point faible...

Peut-être que les gens arrivent à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert... comme Edward a une grande bouche, dès qu'il se met à hurler 'Chui pas petit, chui pas petit !' les gens doivent facilement le retenir...

Il faut bien avouer que la majorité des Allemands sont très grands. Même les femmes.

« La même taille, tu dis ?

-Bien sûr ! », Approuve Al.

Edward vérifie l'information en passant sa main au dessus du crâne de son frère et du sien. La mine réjouie, il clame : « Puisque j'ai toujours considéré que tu étais grand, ça veut dire que moi aussi ! »

# Quel gamin. Après on s'étonne qu'il n'est pas de copine #

Mais Alphonse réalise que lui non plus n'a pas de petite-amie.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Tu fais quoi, Al ? »

L'interpellé sursaute et manque de faire tomber son stylo : « Bah, rien, j'écris juste une lettre.

-Ohoho, à Olga je présume ? », Dit Ed d'un ton narquois.

« ... », Al rougit. « Ça te regarde pas la correspondance des autres...

-Mais t'inquiète, j'avais pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans ta vie intime, Petit-frère.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris, alors ?

-Eh bien... je me disais juste que c'est formidable d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer et qui t'aime en retour, tout près de toi. »

Edward s'en va dans la pièce à côté, tandis qu'Alphonse marque un temps pour réaliser ce que son frère vient de dire :

« Edward ! »

Ses paroles ont été tellement pleines d'amertume qu'Alphonse ne peut s'empêcher d'être touché. Son frère a pensé à quelqu'un en disant cela, Al en mettrait sa main à couper.

Mais à qui est-ce qu'il a pu penser ?

Al se précipite dans la pièce où est allé son frère, c'est-à-dire son bureau :

« Edward ! »

L'aîné, assis devant sa table de travail, se tourne vers son frère : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu... »

Mais le visage d'Ed semble tellement serein qu'Al n'ose pas le troubler avec la peine qu'il a éprouvé en entendant son frère tout à l'heure :

« Non, rien... excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

-Non, non, pas du tout. J'étudiais juste la théorie d'Einstein, elle est super intéressante je trouve.

-Oh, tu l'as rencontré ?

-Je l'ai aperçu. Mais jamais on ne parlera à l'un et l'autre, c'est évident.

-Et pourquoi ça, Grand-frère ?

-Einstein... c'est Einstein, Al ! La relativité, le mouvement brownien... on n'appartient pas à la même catégorie de personnes...

-Bien sûr que si ! », S'offusque Alphonse. Ed s'étonne. « Toi aussi tu es un génie, Edward ! Ne te sous-estime pas, Grand-frère ! »

Ed baisse la tête, et a un sourire gêné : « Merci, Al. Malgré tout... »

Il pose son regard sur la fenêtre. La fenêtre de sa conscience extrême **_(5)_**. Au travers, il voit le vent souffler dans l'arbre et le secouer prudemment...

C'est une belle journée. Elle donne l'envie de paix. Ed a soudain envie d'aller se coucher, un peu comme il faisait quand il était petit après avoir joué dehors avec Al, les jours venteux. **_(6)_**

« ... Je persiste juste à croire que Einstein et moi, _nous n'appartenons pas au même univers_. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_16 Août 1936, Berlin._

Et voilà le dernier jour arrivé, au grand soulagement d'Edward, qui en a franchement marre des quolibets de la foule en délire.

La remise des récompenses a eu lieue. L'Allemagne est sortie victorieuse de cesJeux Olympiques. Mais il faut dire que le nombre de participants a été le plus important dans l'équipe Allemande. Les sportifs allemands ont remporté le plus grand nombre de médailles.

En contrepartie, il restera à certains le goût amer d'une certaine défaite. Si les Allemands ont assurés, il n'en ait pas moins pour d'autres pays. On peut même dire qu'ils ont plus de mérite que les Allemands, plus nombreux. En effet, les théories du Führer sur la supériorité raciale aryenne se trouvent nulles.

Aucun juif n'a concouru pour l'Allemagne, sauf une demi-juive qui, comme les autres Allemands médaillés sur le podium a du faire le salut Nazi **_(7)_**. Toutefois, au total 9 juifs étrangers ont remporté des médailles. Alors qu'Hitler prône le fait d'_"anéantir avec une décision brutale les rejetons non améliorables"_, Olivier Halassay, joueur de Water-polo, amputé d'une jambe suite à un accident, a gagné sa 3ème médaille.

Le héros le plus populaire des J.O a été sans aucun doute le coureur afro-américain Jesse Owens. Il a remporté 4 médailles d'or, au grand dam des représentants Nazis. Détail encore plus choquant pour ceux-ci, c'est que leur sportif Allemand Luz Long, sensé être le rival d'Owens, s'est publiquement lié d'amitié avec lui.

Sur le podium, ils se sont pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se féliciter, à la grande horreur des Nazis. Il n'y a que quelques applaudissements polis, mais il est certain que la moitié des Allemands présents dans le stade ont été plus au moins refroidis. Quant à Ed et Al, ils ont applaudis à tout rompre ce précieux geste, allégorie de la paix. Ils se sont bien moqués du fait que leurs supérieurs les aient regardé d'un œil noir.

Le Führer n'a pas réagit face à ces 'humiliations'. Mais Ed a deviné que dissimulé sous son visage sans expression, il est outré. Cela s'est ressentit au niveau des 'fans' du Reich Führer qui se sont vite fait envoyé balader.

N'ayant reçu aucun ordre particulier, voir même carrément ignoré par Himmler et Hitler, Ed a donc décidé avec Al d'aller partager l'allégresse générale de la fin des Jeux avec d'autres Allemands familiers, tels que Speer et Whilhem, un zeste réservé malgré tout, ou l'Aspirant Dagermann, qui semble avoir un peu trop bu. Rick et Léo jouent avec d'autres enfants Allemands de leur âge. Les frères ont même eu l'honneur de discuter avec quelques-uns des sportifs, en particulier les 7 membres de l'équipe Américaine.

Aux alentours de 22h, les Elric rentrent chez eux, exténués par une si longue journée, à s'époumoner un peu partout dans les rues de Berlin et à faire la fête.

Une fois propre, Ed enfile son pyjama et s'allonge dans son lit. Au dehors, il entend encore des cris de joie : la parade semble se prolonger, on dirait...

Edward se dit qu'il faudrait profiter de cette soirée, mais il a des courbatures aux mollets qui l'empêchent de bouger...

Il s'endort en rêvant de sa course effrénée contre Paninia, lorsque celle-ci lui avait pris sa montre d'Alchimiste, à Rush Valley, pour voir qui possédait les meilleurs Automails –Lui, bien sûr ! –

Pauvres frères Elric qui ne savent pas que cette soirée sera peut-être la dernière des plus heureuses pour les 10 prochaines années à venir...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Les affiches de propagande anti-juifs sont réapparues aussi soudainement qu'elles n'ont disparues pendant les Jeux.

Un journal américain a écrit que les Jeux Olympiques ont ramenés les Allemands dans "_le concert des nations_", et que cela les a même rendus _"de nouveau plus humains"_, ce qui fait bien marrer Edward.

« Ces types se sont bien fait bernés, les nouilles... ils n'ont donc pas vu que tout n'était qu'une _façade_ cachant un régime raciste et oppressif ? Ils sont tellement aveugles... »

Mais il a ensuite découvert qu'il y a quand même en ce bas monde des journalistes plus futés que d'autres, tels que William Shirer... mais le journal dans lequel paraît ses articles dénonçant le Nazisme a été interdit en Allemagne.

"_Nous exigeons que la loi combatte le mensonge politique conscient et sa diffusion par la presse (...). Les journaux dont l'action est contraire à l'intérêt général doivent être interdits (...)."_

« Combattre le mensonge, c'est ça, en empêchant justement la diffusion des journaux qui disent la vérité ? », Marmonne Edward, écoutant la radio.

« Grand-frère ! C'est horrible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ? », Interroge Ed en coupant la radio qui diffuse une chanson.

« Wolfgang Fürstner... le directeur du village olympique...

-Le capitaine Wolfgang ? Oui, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il s'est... suicidé. », Annonce Al.

Edward écarquille les yeux : « Comment ça _suicidé_ ? Je le connais bien, il n'aurait pas agis de la sorte sans avoir une raison valable !

-C'est parce qu'il s'est fait radié de l'armée... »

Edward semble surpris. Pourquoi le Capitaine se serait-il suicidé pour ça ? Tout à coup, il se rappelle d'une chose qu'il y a dit :

« Il était d'origine juive. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont... »

L'aîné se pose sur un fauteuil en face de son frère, quelque peu abattu par la nouvelle. Apparemment, il a été un bon ami d'Edward.

« Al, tu ne penses pas qu'on _l'_a suicidé, toi ? »

Alphonse ne dit rien. Il baisse les yeux sur les nouvelles du jour. Il finit par demander : « À qui ressemblait-il, dans notre monde ?

-... à Belsio. De Xénotime. », Répond Ed en détournant la tête. Alphonse laisse tomber son journal sur ses genoux, chiffonné par cet aveu. « C'est... c'est trop... »

Mais les mots ne sortent pas de la bouche d'Alphonse.

« ... _Cruel_. », Termine Edward. Son frère hoche la tête.

Pour un Dimanche, il est bien morne...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_1 Décembre._

« Voilà. Le pacte anti-Komintern a enfin été signé il y a 6 jours par l'Allemagne et le Japon... pas étonnant qu'on n'est pas vu un seul Russe aux J.O. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle loi à été crée : _'l'adhésion aux Jeunesses Hitlériennes devient obligatoire à partir du 1er Décembre'. _C'est pas un cadeau, ça ! », Raille Edward, pelotonné sous sa couverture de laine, lisant le journal sur le canapé. « Al, tu fais quoi avec le pot-au-feu ?

-Hey, commence pas, c'est presque prêt... si t'étais si pressé de bouffer, t'avais qu'à venir m'aider à le préparer !

-... Mais il fait si froid... », Répond t'il en grelottant.

« Moi aussi j'ai froid, t'as qu'à réparer le chauffage, ça t'occupera...

-Il faut racheter une pièce qu'on n'a pas à la maison...

-Eh bien, va l'acheter.

-Frère indigne, tu veux ma mort ? Me faire sortir dehors par ce temps ! »

Au travers de la fenêtre recouverte de givre, on peut apercevoir une vraie tempête de neige.

« C'est bon, calme toi. En attendant, à table !

-Ouais ! Al, t'es un chef ! Bon app' !

-Bon appétit !

-ARF ! Mais c'est trop chaud ! », Gémit Ed en tirant sa langue bouillante.

« Souffle sur ton assiette avant d'avaler, morfal... », Rit Alphonse.

« Au fait Alphonse... », Dit Edward en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette, « Si demain le temps se calme, j'irais acheter la pièce pour le chauffage, et en même temps, ça te dit d'aller faire les courses de Noël ?

-Bien sûr !

-Aussi, j'ai pensé...

-Oui ?

-Et si on achetait un Tannenbaüm**_(8)_** ? »

Al dévisage son frère comme s'il s'agit d'un martien :

« Depuis quand t'envisages d'acheter un sapin ?

-Mais Al, Noël sans sapin, c'est plus Noël !

-Mais tu détestes décorer les sapins de Noël... depuis qu'on est gosses !

-Ça va faire maintenant... moui, environ 9 ans qu'on n'a pas mis de sapin dans un salon...

-Et ? On s'est toujours offert nos cadeaux de Noël sans sapin, sauf quand on l'a fêté avec Monsieur et Madame Baüer...

-Faut que ça change, c'est tout. Mais si tu veux pas...

-Non, non ! Moi je veux bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un vrai Wein Nachten**_(8)_** ensemble. »

Le lendemain, ils s'exécutent. Ils achètent un beau grand sapin et tout ce que peut aller avec. De retour chez eux –Et une fois le chauffage en marche–, ils entreprennent de le décorer : Alphonse propose même de décorer l'intérieur du salon, ce qu'Edward approuve. Bien sûr, ça ne sera qu'une petite party entre eux, mais autant rester dans le thème.

Une fois l'installation terminée, Alphonse déclare d'un ton rayonnant : « Splendide ! Tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée Ed !

-Mais j'ai toujours d'excellentes idées !

-Bien, j'espère que tu en trouveras une bonne pour un cadeau.

-Ah ! »

Ed se tourne vers son frère, l'air préoccupé : « J'ai... j'ai pas encore réfléchi à ça !

-Ahahahaha, je plaisantais ! Moi je sais déjà ce que je vais t'offrir. Tu as encore 23 jours pour y penser ! »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Réveillon de Noël, 24 Décembre._

La lumineuse ville de Berlin recouverte par la neige ressemble à un cake soupoudré de sucre glace. Les maisons ont l'air de sortir tout droit des boules en verre que l'on pose sur la cheminée. Le paysage quand a lui s'apparente à une carte postale.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de Juifs, ni d'Allemands, ni rien... ce soir, il n'y a que la famille et l'Esprit de Noël... dans environ 30min, les 12 coups de minuit résonneront dans toutes les habitations... Noël est une nuit de paix : la nuit des Miracles.

« Santé Frérôt !

-Chin chin ! »

Les coupes de jus de pomme –Boisson qui se rapproche le plus du champagne pour les frères qui ne supportent pas l'alcool– se cognent et émettent un son cristallin. Pour l'occasion, ils se sont même habillé avec leur plus beaux vêtements : Ed est vêtit d'une chemise blanche à col long avec une veste sans manches kaki par-dessus, un pantalon assorti au veston. Al porte quant à lui une chemise blanche traditionnelle accompagnée d'une cravate grise, mais il a gardé son pardessus marron qui est aussi assorti au pantalon. Tout deux se sont fait une queue de cheval.

« Al, on a l'air de clown, franchement !

-Si on avait un appareil photo, ça aurait été génial.

-Hem, hem... oui.

- ? »

Tiens, pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward semble tout gêné ?

« Et si on allait visiter un peu le quartier, en attendant minuit ? Les maisons sont superbement décorées, ça fera une sortie.

-D'accord Edward.

-Attend, j'vais chercher mon manteau. »

Une fois dehors, les frères s'émerveillent devant les sublimes jardins et les maisons enrobés de neige et de guirlandes lumineuses. Alphonse sent soudain un flocon lui tomber sur le nez, et les voit recouvrir les cheveux blonds de son aîné, qui s'en débarrasse d'un coup de main ; combat perdu d'avance.

Le ciel pleure des cristaux de neige, qui dessinent un arc-en-ciel par delà les toits.

« Eh bien, qui peut croire qu'une telle soirée puisse encore exister dans ce foutu pays, hein Alp... », Mais Ed ne termine sa phrase : une énorme boule de neige s'est écrasée sur son visage, et l'origine de cette farce se trouve à quelque mètre de lui, mort de rire.

« Alors Grand-frère, c'est pas de la crème glacée, hein ?

-Al, tu vas payer de la propreté de tes fringues cette infamie !.!.!.! Yaaaah !.!.!.!.!.!

-Looupé loooouuupé... ! Aouch !.!.!

-NYAHAHAHA !.!.!.!

-Tu vas voir !

-Arf ! Prend ça ! Han ! Deux en même temps c'est pas du jeu !

-À la guerre comme la guerre et aux batailles de boules de neige tous les coups sont permis ! »

Comme des gosses, ils jouent sous la neige pendant au moins une demi-heure. Soudain, 5min avant Noël, les frangins se précipitent chez eux, pour se tenir prêt au moment venu...

5...

4...

3... 2... 1... 1 et demi...

0 !

« _Froh wein Nachten_, Alphonse !

-Froh wein Nachten, joyeux Noël Grand-frère !

-Allez, à la bûche ! J'ai la dalle !.!.!.! Après les cadeaux !.!.!.!.!

-Ouais ! »

On entend l'exultation des gens dans le voisinage qui eux aussi, se souhaitent un bon Noël. Les rires fusent, les larmes de joie coulent, les baisers volent, les cadeaux sont déchiquetés sans merci...

« Alphonse ! Cadeaux !.!.! »

Une fois la bûche engloutie d'une seule traite, les frères Elric se précipitent vers leur sapin, sous lequel reposent 2 petits paquets joliment emballés. Ed attrape le sien, et Al aussi. Ils se tournent l'un vers l'autre, tout sourire : « Tu l'ouvres en 1er, Al ?

-Ok. »

Le présent est plutôt gros, mais de taille moyenne. Al se demande bien ce que c'est. Les précédents Noël, les frères Elric ne se sont jamais offert des cadeaux extraordinaires : ils étaient trop pauvres pour cela. Toutefois, ce sont pour eux des biens très précieux. Il ouvre délicatement, et écarquille les yeux d'éblouissement : « Oh, Ed !

-Teh héé... j'espère que ça te plaît... »

Edward lui a acheté un appareil photo ! Avec une pellicule neuve !

« Je me suis dit qu'étant un passionné d'art, tu allais aimer ça aussi, puisque la photographie, c'est un peu de l'art, en quelque sorte...

-Ed... c'est... », Al est tout bouleversé. « _Merci infiniment_ ! », Le Petit-frère saute dans les bras d'Edward, d'abord interdit. « De rien, chui content que ça te plaise. J'ouvre le mien ! C'est encore un livre, non ? »

Chaque année, Alphonse offre un livre à son frère, qui les dévore en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Ed en est toujours ravi ; d'après lui, il n'y a jamais assez de bouquins à la maison.

Le paquet est large et fin. Ed, plus impatient, déchire carrément le papier : « C'est sur quel thème ? C'est... »

Mais ce n'est même pas un livre. C'est en fait un beau cadre de bronze, avec une photo. Mais une photo bien singulière : une photo des frères Elric lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes. Sur le cliché, Edward est assis sur un banc dans le jardin public de Munich, portant le même genre de vêtements que ce soir. Alphonse se tient debout derrière lui, portant ses habits noirs et le pardessus rouge de son frère. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait, du pardessus justement ?

En fond, les arbres fleuris font ressortir la candeur des compères jumeaux, qui font leur plus beau sourire, de toutes leurs dents : cette photo a dû être prise au printemps...

« En fait, c'est un cadeau improvisé à l'avance... tu te rappelles la lettre –Tu croyais que j'écrivais à Olga... d'un côté c'est vrai que je l'ai fait... – ? En réalité, j'ai écris à Mme. Baüer pour avoir des nouvelles –Elles vont très bien– et pour m'envoyer cette photo... parce que je venais juste de m'en souvenir...

Ed se rappelle : c'est même Mme. Baüer qui l'a prise. Cette photo date de 1926 et, Ed en est persuadé, c'était un samedi matin.

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas en couleur.

Dans un coin de l'image, il y a écrit 'Don't forget 28 November 1925'.

Oui, c'est ce jour-là où ils se sont retrouvés.

Edward sent ses yeux le picoter. Al lui dit, gêné : « Ce... je sais que ce n'est pas terrible comparé au sublime cadeau que tu m'as fait mais...

-Même tous les livres de la planète ne pourront remplacer ça... _merci mille fois._ »

Al baisse les yeux, rosissant légèrement. Ce simple moment d'inattention suffit à Ed pour passer son bras autour de l'épaule de son frère et, l'entraînant vers lui, l'embrasser sur la joue. Ce simple geste d'affection fait rougir l'aîné et laisse Alphonse complètement abasourdi. Toujours rouge comme une pivoine, Ed relâche son frère et s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui dire ces mots : « Herm herm, tu sais que je t'aime, hein, Petit-frère ? Il en sera toujours ainsi... »

Al ne sait quoi dire : quel choc ! Edward ne témoigne que très très très rarement de l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouve pour lui. Mais lorsque ça arrive, c'est très fort : comme donner un bras et une jambe, par exemple. Ou une simple bise sur la joue.

« Ed... Edward tu... tu heu... pourquoi une bise ? », Bégaie t'il en se passant la main sur la joue. L'aîné pointe du doigt le plafond, auquel ils ont –Al se rappelle maintenant–accroché une boule de gui la veille. Ils éclatent d'un rire tonitruant. Presque jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient mal au ventre. Aux larmes.

Al prend à son tour son frère dans ses bras pour lui souffler : « Moi aussi je t'aime très fort, Edward. T'es le meilleur Grand-frère que je puisse avoir. Merci... d'être toujours là, à mes côtés...

-... ... Tu sais, pour ça, il vaudrait mieux remercier Maman !

-N'oublie pas Papa... c'est un peu en partie grâce à lui aussi...

-Du peu que je me rappelle, c'est pas lui qui m'a accouché.

-Andouille... attend, tourne-toi vers l'objectif.»

Alphonse vient de sortir son appareil neuf. Ils passent leur bras sur les épaules de l'un et l'autre, et Al, avec sa main libre, prend un portrait des 2 frères. Un instantané en plus ! Alphonse secoue le cliché jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne net : la photo est brillament réussie.

« Voilà ! J'ai appris à me servir de ton appareil en un click ! On va pouvoir se faire de beaux souvenirs... »

Ils rirent de nouveau, et continuent la fête. Ils ne vont se coucher qu'aux alentours de 4h du mat', après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles de jus de fruits. Le sommeil est venu rapidement...

Ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas se séparer.**_(9)_**

Un lien indestructible les unis : autre que le lien biologique, autre que l'amour fraternel.

Ils partagent le même destin, et marchent sur la même voie pour rejoindre le ciel.

**A SUIVRE **(Commencée le 1 Février et finie le 8 Février 2006)

* * *

_LEXIQUE_

**_(1) Les JO de 1936 sont les 1ers à introduire le Relais de la flamme d'Olympie. Une torche est portée en relais d'Olympie au site même des Jeux, c'est-à-dire à Berlin (ça fait une trotte quand même XD)_**

_**(2) Véridique ! L'américaine Marjorie Gestring a reçu une médaille d'or en plongeon au tremplin, et la danoise Inge Sorensen une médaille de bronze en 200m brasse. Cette dernière est la plus jeune médaillée de l'histoire lors d'une épreuve individuelle.**_

**_(3) Des mouvements prônant le boycott des JO de Berlin sont apparus aux Etats-Unis, en France, en Suède, en Tchécoslovaquie, en Grande-Bretagne et aux Pays-Bas dès 1934, en particulier des sportifs juifs (vu que les juifs, demi-juifs ou tsiganes d'Allemagne étaient exclus des clubs et associations). Mais en 1935, l'organisation citée par Hitler plaide en faveur de la participation. Les autres pays s'inclinèrent et le mouvement en faveur du boycott échoua._**

**_(4) Al parle de Daniel Prenn, un tennisman juif qui a été exclu de l'équipe Allemande de la coupe Davis (je crois XD), et Ed du boxeur Erich Seelig. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je ne peux pas donner plus de détails, parce que j'y connais rien en histoire de la boxe et du tennis. Lol_**

_**(5) Extrait de 'Rewrite' de Asian Kung-Fu Generation, le dernier opening de FMA. Eh bien, je sens que les génériques vont tous y passer XD mdr**_

_**(6) Oups, ça c'est Mylène Farmer XD 'C'est une belle journée, je vais me coucher, une si belle journée souverraaaaineuh, doooonne l'envie de paix, voir des anges à mes pieds, là je vais me coucher, m'faire la beeelleuh !' Pardon, il est tard alors je pète juste un fusible XD lol**_

_**(7) Par un geste 'symbolique' pour calmer l'opinion internationale, les Allemands ont autorisé la demi-juive Hélène Mayer, escrimeuse, à représenter le pays aux J.O. Elle reçut une médaille d'argent et fit le salut Nazi sur le podium.**_

_**(8) 'Sapin de Noël'. Plus loin '**__**Noël'.**_

**_(9) Ah, ça c'est Al qui l'a dit dans l'ép.3 ! lol

* * *

Trop cul-cul la praline... argl, faut que je me punisse._**

**ALPHONSE** : Mais... mais Kishû ?.! Pourquoi tu essayes de t'empaler avec des bouts de verre contre un mur ?.! Et c'est quoi cette barre en fer ?.?.?.?

**MWA** : C'est ma punition pour pas vous avoir fait morfler dans cette partie...

**EDWARD** : Pour une fois qu'on venait te féliciter pour avoir écrit quelque chose de bien, il faut qu'on assiste à ce genre d'horreur ?

**ALPHONSE** : Je te savais la Reine du sadisme, mais je ne te savais pas mazo...

Perso, j'ai trouvé que cette partie, mis à part les JO, met plus en avant la relation des frères Elric... hum, des explications s'imposent avant que les gens doutent de moi :

_Relation Ed/Al égal_ : **amour fraternel.**

_Edward égal_ : **hétéro trop aveugle pour voir toutes les gonzesses qui en pincent pour lui**

_Alphonse égal_ : **Hétéro trop aveugle pour voir les gonzesses qui craquent pour lui.**

Pour moi, la chose la plus forte que les frangins puissent faire entre eux : boire dans la même tasse à café, se faire la bise, se donner leurs membres lors d'une transmutation humaine foireuse et enfin ressusciter son frère quand on est la Pierre Philosophale... il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. **Pas de elricest**... désolée à ceux et celles qui me l'ont si souvent demandé. Mais jamais je n'écrirai une chose pareille. Regardez moi par exemple, j'ai un p'tit frère : si jamais il devait perdre une jambe ou ché pas quoi, moi aussi je serai prête à lui donner un de mes membres si ça devait le sauver... c'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureuse de lui XD # J'espère ! O.o lol #. C'est pareil pour les frères Elric, d'après moi. Ils s'aiment très fort, c'est tout... Je sais que ce ne sont que des persos de manga, mais bon XD

Donc pour moi, Ed/Al Elric égal frères. Égal pas amants (un peu simplet comme conclusion XD Mais c'est l'équation de Kish' ! lol)

* * *

Miraculeusement, j'arrive à faire apparaître Al plus souvent qu'Edward ! Waouh !

**EDWARD** : ça reste quand même moi le VRAI héro de la série !

**MWA** : T'as pas tord, mais dans MA fic, t'es pas tout seul.

* * *

J'ai mis 'Concerto' à cause des hurlements enjoués des Allemands lors des Jeux. Ça fait une véritable Chorale méga bruyante... et à cause du mot 'concert'... bref...

Sugoooooï tout ça en comm's, déjà ! O.o GOMEEEEN ! Je vous fait perdre du temps ! Matane minna-san !


	8. Duet

Kyyyyaa ! Merci à toooous et à toooooutes ! J'ai dépassé les 30 reviews je suis si heureuse (37 actuellement :D) ! C'est la 1ère fois qu'une de mes fics a autant de succès ! Je vous aaaaimeuh !

Cette partie se déroulera en début 1937... Je vais couper vers le milieu, pourquoi ? Ahahaha... surprise.

Enfin une partie courte, faut dire qu'il s'est pas passé grand-chose en 37... c'est pour ça que je vais rajouter un peu de piment XD nyahaha...

ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie VII: _Duet

* * *

_

_28 Avril 1937_

« Prenez bien note que la force aérienne du Reich a bombardé Guernica avant-hier, Herr Elric. Ceci est très important, pour les archives de l'armée.

-À vos ordres Monsieur Himmler.

-N'oubliez pas de vérifier le matériel pour Dachau. Donnez aussi l'ordre au Capitaine de ma part concernant les gardes pour Buchenwald. C'est fou le nombre de Camps de concentration que nous sommes obligé d'ouvrir. Ces Juifs sont pires que des lapins, quoi qu'un lapin soit d'apparence plus gracieuse... ils sont plus durs à dresser que nous le croyions. Herr Elric, si ce n'est pas trop demander, envoyez-moi votre supérieur le Lieutenant-colonel Eichmann, j'ai besoin de son rapport sur les réformes françaises...

-Oui, Mr. Himmler.

-Désolé de vous donner autant de travail, mais il y a tant de choses à régler...

-Ce n'est rien... je me retire à présent. Bonne journée. »

Le Monde actuel va mal, très mal... ça sent l'_affrontement_.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Alphonse, chui lààà... », Clame Ed d'un air las.

« Salut Grand-frère ! Oh, tu m'as l'air épuisé...

-Journée surchargée... et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais ça a l'air d'être la folie chez les 'autorités supérieures'.

-Ah, ça tu l'as dit mon p'tit Al... Et après c'est les pauvres types comme moi qui ramassent...

-Mais c'est comme ça depuis fin Février, non ? Depuis que l'URSS est intervenue en Espagne...

-Raah, m'en parle pas ! Il a fallu qu'un con qui s'appelle Blum en France propose un pacte de non-intervention en Espagne en Août dernier, et qu'il fasse signer ça à des pays comme l'Angleterre, l'Italie et l'Allemagne, des pays encore plus cons qui ne respectent pas les lois et ça fait tout un bordel monstre en Europe... **_(1) _**y'a des fois où j'me dis que je préfère vivre au Japon...

-Dis pas de bêtises, tu ne parles pas un mot de la langue... et la situation des japonais n'est guerre mieux qu'ici.

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que le peuple le plus poli du monde a fait ?

-Il paraît que ça tourne mal entre la Chine et le Japon, c'est tout...

-Le Reich a décidemment trop d'influence sur les étrangers... »

Ed soupire. Il tire sa veste et se jette sur le divan : « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est enfin le week-end ! 2 Jours entiers pour me reposer, ça c'est le pied !

-... Tu en as de la chance !

-Nnh ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alphonse ? Toi aussi t'es en week-end, non ?

-... Demain, je dois retourner bosser à l'entreprise. Monsieur Göring exige que tous les employés viennent travailler samedi et éventuellement dimanche... comme je suis leur représentant, je me dois d'être là... et l'un des hommes m'a confié qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester seuls avec Göring pendant 2 jours.

-Eh ben ! J'espère pour toi qu'on te paye au moins les heures supp'. »

Alphonse sourit et retourne vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Le lendemain_

Edward se demande bien pourquoi son frère se lève au beau milieu de la nuit comme ça.

# Nnnh... L'est devenu somnambule ou quoi ? #

Mais en regardant son réveil, il constate qu'il est en fait 5h du matin. D'un pas titubant, somnolant, il se lève pour voir ce qu'Alphonse fait :

« Hey, frangin... tu fais quoi debout à l'aube ?.! Tu commences qu'à 8h d'habitude...

-Oh, bonjour Edward ! En fait, c'est Monsieur Göring qui a insisté pour que soyons tous là-bas à 5h15, pour commencer le travail...

-Mais c'est un lève-tôt, ce type... », Constate t'il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« C'est sûr que comparé à la marmotte que tu es...

-Mais comment ça se fait que t'es pas crevé, toi ?

-Peut-être... les _vieilles_ habitudes... »

C'est vrai qu'Alphonse ne ressentait pas la fatigue dans son armure... c'est quelque chose qui lui est resté assez longtemps, d'ailleurs... il est capable de se coucher très tard et de se lever très tôt sans éprouver le moindre signe de fatigue...

« Bon, je pense rentrer ce soir vers 20h, quelque chose dans ces horaires là...

-Hein ?.! Ils sont malades de te faire travailler autant, un samedi en plus !

-Que veux-tu ? Bon, je termine mon café et je ferai mieux de filer rapido. Je dois être le 1er sur les lieux pour ouvrir la fabrique. Tu pourras te nourrir tout seul ?

-Chui pas un mioche non plus !.!.! », S'écrie Ed, à présent parfaitement réveillé.

« Ok, moi j'y vais. À ce soir !

-Oui, à ce... »

Edward n'a pas remarqué de suite, mais son frère porte un brassard rouge avec la croix gammée sur le bras : « Al, c'est quoi ça ?

-'Ça' quoi ?

-Ton brassard. Je croyais que tu détestais ce parti et que tu ne voulais pas porter de croix...

-Oui, ça me répugne de le faire, mais c'est une nouvelle loi qu'a imposée Göring. Comme je suis le plus haut gradé dans cette entreprise Aryenne, je suis obligé de la porter, sinon... ah, je suis en retard ! », S'exclame t'il en regardant sa montre. « Bonne journée Grand-frère !

-Toi aussi Al. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Ed va se servir un peu de café, histoire d'arriver à tenir debout de si bonne heure.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Edward entend vaguement quelques bruits de pas, et le claquement d'une porte que l'on ferme doucement... un bourdonnement insupportable... il discerne le bruit du cintre qui claque quand on referme la porte du placard... encore ces pas légers... le frigo qu'on ouvre et referme... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui grésille comme ça... le bruit d'une cuillère tombant sur le sol force l'aîné à ouvrir les yeux.

Le soleil illumine l'intérieur du salon. Dehors, les oiseaux chantent, et le vent souffle à travers les branches des arbres. La radio est restée allumée tout ce temps...

Il se redresse, faisant ainsi tomber le journal sur le sol, qui émet un bruit froissé. Une fois assit, il se frotte les yeux. Quelle heure est-il ? _10h_ ?.! Mais... on est _dimanche _!

Il se précipite dans la cuisine, et trouve son Petit-frère lui faisant dos, en train de siroter son café : « Alphonse ! »

Le nommé sursaute et se retourne, l'air aussi endormi qu'Edward : « Ed !.! Pardon ! C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

-Mais... Al, t'étais où hier soir ? »

Edward se rappelle : il est tombé de fatigue la veille sur le canapé à force d'attendre toute la soirée Al... l'état de panique dans lequel il s'est trouvé samedi soir et ce matin laisse à présent place à celui de la colère, mêlée à l'inquiétude :

« Désolé Ed ! Mais Göring a voulu que les employés restent à l'usine hier. Il avait besoin d'eux pour terminer le stock avant de l'envoyer je ne sais où... J'ai dû dormir –Disons me reposer quelques heures– là-bas... les ouvriers ont même été obligés de dormir sur les tables et les bancs ! Je te demande pardon Ed, j'ai voulu t'appeler, mais je ne savais pas si tu dormais déjà ou pas...

-Tu me dis 20h ! T'imagines bien que j'ai commencé à me demander s'il t'était pas arrivé malheur ou quoi quand je t'ai pas vu revenir à 23h ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Et comment voulais-tu que je dorme ?.! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !.!.!

-Pardon Grand-frère...

-Mais c'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est cet abruti de Göring ! Quelle idée de faire travailler des gens toute une journée ?.! Et vous avez fait quoi d'abord ?.?.!

-Eh bien... comme d'habitude. Des armes, toujours des armes... Dis Grand-frère, tu m'en veux ?

-J't'en veux de pas m'avoir appelé hier soir ! Dorénavant, je veux que dès qu'un truc de ce genre se reproduit, tu m'appelles, qu'importe l'heure ! C'est bien compris ?

-D'accodac', frangin !

-Bien... », Répond Edward en tapotant la tête de son frère. Ils peuvent profiter pleinement de leur dimanche déjà avancé, maintenant...

# Non mais eh ?.! Les Nazis ne vont pas commencer à faire faire des nuits blanches aux gens, non plus ! #

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Juillet. _

« Al, qu'est-ce t'as dit exactement à Hoenheim dans ta dernière lettre ?.!

-Mais... rien de spécial pou...

-Regarde !

_-"... Le Japon attaque la Chine alors que les... "_

-Dessous !.!.!

_-"... Le 21 du mois dernier, Léon Blum, à qui le Sénat a refusé de donner les pleins pouvoirs économiques, a démissionné et la France se... "_

-Tu le fais exprès ?.?.!.! Encore plus bas !.!.!

-C'est bon, calme-toi... _"Dis-moi Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire saugrenue qu'Alphonse m'a raconté ? Fils, est-ce une blague ? Tu n'es pas au service du chef des Polices Himmler, lui-même au service du Reich Führer ? Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de cet homme, si tu lis bien toutes mes missives. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu te passer par la tête, tu es intelligent, tu te renseignes sur l'actualité, donc tu est courant de ce qui se déroule ici... "_ », Al termine silencieusement la lettre. « ... Et bien quoi Grand-frère ?

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit que j'étais devenu un SS ! C'était vraiment la dernière personne à mettre au courant ! », S'indigne Ed.

« Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles parce que tu ne lui écris jamais, alors voilà ! Je croyais que tu t'en fichais qu'il soit ou pas au courant ? C'est toi qui m'as bien dit que tu te moquais éperdument de ce que Papa pense de toi, non ? Tu as ajouté que de lui aussi tu te moquais. Apparemment c'est faux : si tu ne tenais pas à lui, tu ne culpabiliserais pas de la sorte... »

Ed baisse les yeux, serrant les poings. Il rétorque : « C'est pas ça du tout ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui ! Mais je n'aime pas recevoir des lettres d'un imbécile pour me faire engueuler de la sorte ! Je suis majeur, je fais ce que je veux, non ?.!

-Tu veux que je m'excuse à la place de Papa, c'est ça ? Eh bien pardon. Désolé de donner à Papa de nos nouvelles, lui qui s'inquiète tant pour nous !

-N'inverse pas les rôles !.!.! Tu parles ! Hoenheim se sert de nous, oui ! Il a beau feindre d'être déçu de la voie que j'ai choisie, mais en réalité, il est sûrement bien content ! Il se dit que ça fera un informateur de plus dans ses rangs ! Mais il peut toujours courir, je ne marcherai pas dans son jeu !

-Ed, tu dis n'importe quoi !.!.! Papa ne voudrait jamais nous faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, comme tu ne l'aimes pas, tu te fais tout un tas de films, et tu veux que j'approuve ! C'est faux, il nous aime, Edward ! », Tente Alphonse. Mais Edward pousse un soupir de dédain :

« De toutes façons, moi, je m'en fiche bien, qu'il m'aime ou pas. Même s'il m'aime, et bien moi, je ne veux pas !

-EDWARD ! »

Edward jette presque le reste des enveloppes sur son frère, un peu secoué face à la réaction d'Edward –Qui a encore une fois pété un plomb parce qu'on parle de leur père– :

« Alphonse, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre un peu à _qui_ on a affaire ? Jamais... je ne pourrais lui pardonner... ce qu'il a fait à _Maman_... ce qu'il _nous_ a fait... »

Il va s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

Alphonse sait pourtant que leur père n'est pas méchant. S'il les a quitté il y a si longtemps, c'est à cause de son corps qui se décomposait... et qu'il n'a pas voulu que sa famille le voit dans cet état... pourtant Ed ne lui pardonne toujours pas, malgré ses explications... L'aîné dit qu'ils l'auraient acceptés tel qu'il est, même si son corps se détruisait... mais au lieu de leur faire confiance à eux, ses enfants, et à l'amour de sa femme, il est parti. Sans rien, comme ça. Il les a abandonnés.

Ed dit que c'est pour le _principe_.

Alphonse se sent soudain très triste. Leur père est leur seul parent restant dans ce monde, et son Grand-frère et lui sont en conflit. Comme en plus Edward lui cache des choses, ça ne fait que tout compliquer davantage.

Est-ce qu'Edward pourra réaliser, un jour, qu'il commet une grave erreur que de tourner le dos à Hoenheim ? À son propre père ?

« ... Tiens, un message de Pologne... », Remarque Alphonse, en regardant le tas de courriers.

Son chagrin ne le quittera de toute la journée.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Une heure plus tard, Edward sort enfin de sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de s'excuser auprès d'Alphonse pour s'être emporté de la sorte. Lorsque qu'il rejoint son frère dans le salon, il se sent mal en voyant la tête d'enterrement qu'il fait.

# Ah, Ed, pourquoi as-tu donc la sale manie de rendre tout le monde malheureux là où tu passes ! #, Pense Edward.

« Hey, Alphonse...

-Oui, Grand-frère... ? », Répond mollement le Petit-frère.

# Merde, est-ce que j'y suis vraiment allé fort, tout à l'heure ? #

« É... Écoute, je... suis désol...

-Oublie ça, ok ? », Coupe t'il sèchement. « Laisse-moi maintenant... j'ai besoin de réfléchir... _sur certaines choses_. »

Ce comportement est vraiment étrange venant d'Alphonse. Edward sent qu'il y a un truc plus profond là-dessous. Au moment où il va lui redemander, le téléphone sonne. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur son Petit-frère, Ed va décrocher le combiné :

« Allô ? Edward Elric à l'appareil.

-Herr Edward Elric, Guten tag. Je suis Hess Rudolf, le secrétaire du Reich Führer...

-Oh, bonjour Mr. Hess, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Veuillez d'abord me pardonnez de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive de l'après-midi, mais Mein Führer souhaiterais avoir un entretien avec vous et votre frère, Alphonse... dans l'immédiat si possible.

-B... bien, mais pourquoi le Führer désire t-il nous voir tout de suite ?

-Il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails. Je crois qu'il a cité "Le projet 'Flamel' ", mais rien de plus précis, je le crains...

-'Flamel' vous dites ? », Edward a l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ce nom quelque part.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez vous libérer tout de suite, Herr Elric ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. J'arrive tout de suite. Au revoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que Mr. Hess voulait, Edward ? », Demande Al comme si rien ne s'est passé avant ce coup de fil.

« Le Führer veut nous voir, Al. », Répond normalement Edward.

« Oh, d'accord. Attend 5min, le temps que je me change...

-Pas la peine frangin, tu es très bien comme ça !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est mettre d'autres vêtements que cet uniforme avec cette stupide croix gammée. », Affirme t'il d'un ton qui se veut naturel.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Guten tag, Herr Elric.

-Bonjour, Mein Führer. », Saluent-ils en choeur.

« Ja. Le sujet pour lequel vous avez été convoqué tous les 2 est de la plus haute importance. Il s'agit de la sauvegarde de la nation Allemande. »

Edward et Alphonse se regardent l'un l'autre : dans quoi est-ce qu'ils vont encore être mêlés ?.!

« Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous... ne discutons pas debout comme ça. Désirez-vous un rafraîchissement, Herr Elric ? Un peu de vin, peut-être ?

-Non merci, Monsieur...

-Nein ? Vraiment ? Même pas un peu de Schnapps ?

-Mon frère et moi-même n'aimons pas ce genre de boissons...

-Oh, à la bonne heure ! Moi non plus je ne supporte pas l'alcool. Ja, ja... concernant vos modèles d'armes... », Hitler sort d'un tiroir de son bureau un dossier qui contient les plans, soigneusement classés, qu'Ed et Al ont réalisé à Munich. Ils les ont oublié, avec le temps, et les revoir sous le nez de la sorte, entre les mains du chef de l'Allemagne, leur fait un drôle d'effet.

« Il y a plusieurs choses que je voulais vous demander, et je serais très concis dans mon interrogatoire. Ces plans... les avez-vous réalisé par vous-même ?

-Êtes-vous en train de nous demander s'il s'agit de plagiats, Monsieur ? », Questionne très poliment Edward, sous l'œil intrigué de son frère.

« ... Répondez à ma question, Herr Edward.

-En effet, c'est nous qui les avons imaginés, créés et dessinés.

-Bien... c'est ce que Herr Göring m'a dit, lui aussi. Je ne faisais que vérifier si ce qu'il m'a rapporté est juste... Aviez-vous déjà touché ne serait-ce qu'à une seule arme avant d'avoir fait ces croquis ?

-Et bien... _non_. », Répond Alphonse. « Je crois qu'Edward, par contre, a déjà tenu un revolver.

-Mais je ne m'en suis jamais servi. **_(2)_**

-Intéressant. Herr Göring m'a aussi informé du fait que vous utilisez des pseudonymes pour désigner l'un et l'autre ?

-Juste... quand on parle de nos_ projets_.», Acquiesce Edward.

« _Colonel Mustang_ et... _Full Metal Alchemist _? Si ce n'est pas une question trop indiscrète, pourquoi donc ces noms secrets pour dissimuler votre identité ?

-... Si on vous le disait, ça ne serait plus secret. », Tranche Edward, toujours aussi calme. Alphonse ne sait que dire face à ce lourd silence. Edward et Hitler se fixent droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, comme s'ils essayent de chercher la vérité dans le regard de l'autre. Finalement, Hitler se lève et déposent les travaux d'Edward et Alphonse devant eux. Il se poste ensuite entre les frères, de plus en plus suspicieux.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, Herr Elric, mais j'ai présenté vos archétypes à des scientifiques sans votre accord... mais voyez-vous, ils ont été éblouis.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? », Demande Alphonse. Hitler se tourne vers lui, puis vers les feuilles. « Non seulement par ces prototypes d'armes d'un genre nouveau, mais aussi par votre système de _codage_. Car il s'agit bien de codes, ces notes que vous avez prises ici, Herr Elric ? ». Hitler leur désigne la dernière page, sur laquelle Edward raconte un voyage qu'il a fait au Tibet, décrivant les symboles d'un autre temps dans les temples qu'il a vu durant son séjour –Du moins ce que n'importe quel lecteurs verrait serait ça. –

« Vos hommes sont très perspicaces, Monsieur... je doutais que l'on puisse un jour comprendre qu'il s'agit de cryptogrammes. Ont-ils réussi à décoder tout cela ?

-Évidemment que non, Herr Edward.

-Ah, heureux d'entendre que mes bons vieux codes secrets marchent encore. », Sourit malicieusement Edward, sérieux, la main sous le menton en signe de réflexion.

« Mais il y a autre chose encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Comme ?

-Ici, par exemple. Vous expliquez comment vous avez eu l'idée pour cette maquette, mais _est-ce tout_ ? Les scientifiques qui travaillent sous mes ordres ne l'ont pas assimilé, mais moi, personnellement, je crois avoir compris : s'agit-il tout simplement du _mode d'emploi_ ? »

Un nouveau silence s'ensuit. Al ne dit rien : en effet, c'est son frère qui a codé tous les brouillons ; et même avec toute la concentration du monde, il serait bien incapable de traduire les textes de son aîné.

« Oh, zut. Ai-je donc été percé à jour si facilement, Monsieur ? », Demande Edward d'un ton faussement contrarié.

« Nein. Vos codes sont parfaits. C'est là où je veux en venir. L'État souhaite vous racheter les droits d'auteurs de vos créations. Nous n'en ferions qu'en quelques milliers d'exemplaires, pas plus. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin du décryptage. »

Hitler leur annonce ça comme-ci les frères lui ont déjà vendu les droits.

« Ah, Monsieur, cela m'embête un peu...

-Si c'est une question d'argent, sachez que vous n'aurez aucun problème là-dessus...

-Non non, ce n'est pas l'argent qui nous intéresse... », Coupe Edward. « Nous n'avons jamais envisagé avec mon frère d'inventer des armes dans un but commercial... Ce qui nous dérange, et mon Petit-frère si présent vous dira la même chose, c'est l'utilité de nos calibres. À quoi vont-ils bien vous servir ? »

Alphonse tourne la tête vers son frère, et voit que le Führer le dévisage. Un peu stressé, mais encouragé par les yeux dorés de son aîné, Alphonse approuve : « Oui. Nous voudrions savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de nos projets avant de faire affaire avec vous... »

Hitler croise ses bras derrière son dos, et retourne s'asseoir à de l'autre côté de la table, en face des frères.

« Eh bien Herr Elric, 2 hommes aussi cultivés et intelligents savent sans doute dans quelle situation inconfortable se trouve l'Allemagne en ce moment. La guerre civile en Espagne, les problèmes de 'voisinage', si je peux dire cela, les reconquêtes pour _la réunion de tous les Allemands en une Grande Allemagne_, et bien évidemment, la _peste_ qui courre dans toute la patrie et dont nous devons nous débarrasser le plus rapidement possible... Est-ce suffisant ?

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'artillerie pour régler vos problèmes de 'voisinage' en Europe, ni pour la _peste_ qui courre l'Allemagne... vous avez de très bon camps de concentrations pour ça. Concernant la Guerre d'Espagne et vos 'Conquistadors', vous avez suffisamment de matériel, sauf que vous envoyez tout le stock dans les camps cités supra, Monsieur. »

Alphonse ne peut qu'admirer son frère : comment fait-il donc pour répondre au tac au tac au Führer tout en restant correct et sans perdre son sang-froid ? Rien que de se trouver en la présence de cet homme austère, Alphonse en a des frissons.

Hitler passe soudain du coq à l'âne en leur faisant une offre engageante :

« Que pensez-vous si je vous dit que vous toucherez 40 pour 100des 1500 marks pour chaque cargaison ? **_(3)_** »

Al retient une exclamation tandis qu'Edward tousse pour dissimuler la surprise : 40 pour 100de 1500 marks ? C'est plus d'argent qu'Ed et Al n'en n'ont jamais vu. Tout ça pour... des choses qui servent à _tuer_ ?

« Vous semblez étonnés, Herr Elric ?

-Pour dire vrai, _oui_. On se demande d'où vous vient tout cet argent.

-Nous avons... _certaines ressources_.

-Des ressources _humaines_, je présume ? »

Ce petit manège pourrait durer indéfiniment, si Alphonse n'était pas intervenu rapidement :

« Ce que mon frère essaye de vous dire, c'est que nous allons considérer votre offre, avant de nous engager...

-Exactement ce que j'allais dire, Alphonse ! », Ratifie Edward, tout en tendant la main pour que le dictateur lui rendent ses brouillons. « Puis-je récupérer nos travaux, Monsieur ?

-M'accorderiez-vous une faveur, Herr Edward ? Puis-je les garder encore un petit moment, bitte schön **_(4)_** ? »

Les frères Elric sont peu convaincus, mais finissent par céder –Légèrement par crainte, ils doivent bien l'avouer–

« Bien sûr, Monsieur... », Permet Alphonse. Hitler prend les croquis et les observe avec une pointe d'envie. Les frères se regardent avec appréhension. Ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici.

« Vous savez, Herr Elric... vous me rappelez tout à fait un grand artiste, qui a toujours été en avance sur son temps. Son génie était incomparable. Il avait un certain talent à inventer des machines qui n'existaient pas encore à son époque... une réelle passion pour le mystère, les énigmes et les _codes_. Il était membre du _Prieuré de Sion_, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des Gardien du Graal... Quelque chose qui remonte bien avant la 1ère Croisade... Nous Aryens, nous pouvons nous vanter d'être les dignes descendants de ses Protecteurs du bien du Christ, c'est évident... Cet homme aimait aussi les sciences assez _particulières_... on racontait même qu'il connaissait quelques bases d'_alchimie_... je me suis souvent demandé si ceci avait vraiment existé... jusqu'à ce que...

Hitler se tourne vers les frères et les dévisagent longuement. Ed et Al restent immobiles sur leur siège, attendant la fin du dialogue, essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible. Il se passe la main sur sa moustache, comme s'il réfléchit. Et le verdict tombe :

« Ja, vous me rappelez Leonardo Da Vinci. ». Un ange passe, interrompu par un Edward ricanant : « Ahahaha, vous nous flattez, là, Monsieur... nous comparer au célèbre Da Vinci... c'est comme comparer le ciel et la boue...

# Purée, Edward... toujours en train de se sous-estimer... tu es Da Vinci, Grand-frère. #, Pense Alphonse.

« Nein, Herr Edward. Vous avez là un réel potentiel », Dit Hitler en désignant d'un doigt la tête d'Edward. « L'État a besoin de votre aide. De l'aide d'hommes talentueux tels que vous, Herr Elric.

-Monsieur, nous sommes des hommes aussi normaux que les autres.

-Non, Herr Edward. Vous êtes _spéciaux_. Nous recherchons des gens qui puissent relever l'Allemagne défaite.

-Pourtant, d'après vous, la cause la plus fondamentale est le maintien de la race pure dans l'organisme social.

-Certaines exceptions confirment la _règle_. Comme 2 personnes, assises en face de moi.

-... Une dernière question : qu'est-ce que le projet 'Flamel' ?

-Oh, ja, c'est tout simplement le nom que nous aurions donné à la compagnie qui produirait vos armes... Peut-être aurais-je dû vous demander votre avis d'abord ?

-Non, c'est bon. Bien, nous allons nous consulter avec mon cher _confrère_, et nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'évolution concernant 'Flamel'. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Edward, il est pas question que je fasse affaire ou quoi que ce soit avec lui !.!

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention non plus, Petit-frère... fais chier, j'aurais voulu récupérer les dessins...

-Franchement ! Tous ses sous-entendus... ça m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise... j'étais presque incapable de lui parler... tu t'en ai plutôt bien tiré, toi. », Le félicite Al.

« Ah, j'ai l'habitude, avec toutes les crapules qu'on a pu rencontrer à Améstris. », Se vante Edward.

« Tu es _fort_, Grand-frère... », Termine Al en baissant la tête.

« ... Content de voir que t'es retombé dans ta déprime naturelle. », Rigole t'il en caressant le dessus du crâne de son frère, qui rit aussi.

# Non, je ne suis pas fort, Alphonse. Ou du moins je le suis parce que tu es là. Si j'étais si fort que ça, je serais capable de me débrouiller tout seul dans ce vaste monde. #

_Jusqu'à quel point dois-je devenir fort pour que plus personne ne soit blessé ?**(5)

* * *

**_

**¤§¤

* * *

**

En rentrant, Al s'avère être aussi soucieux qu'il ne l'a été une heure et demi avant :

« Alphonse ? Tu en tires une tronche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hein, quoi ? Non ! Je vais bien, je t'assure ! », Affirme le frère.

« Al, tu ne convaincs personne ! Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! On s'était promis ! C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur Papa ?

-Non non non non pas du tout ! C'est rien, je t'assure, c'est vraiment rien... », Désavoue Al, rosissant un peu.

« C'est Hitler ?

-Sûrement pas !

-Quoi, dis-moi !

-C'est... c'est rien, je te le jure. J'ai juste reçu une lettre qui... enfin, non... c'est pas grave, je m'en fiche après tout. », Dénie Alphonse en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Alphonse... C'est Olga, c'est ça ? ». Alphonse stoppe dans le couloir, désarçonné : « ... N-non c'est...

-Ne mens pas ! J'ai vu l'enveloppe qui provenait de Pologne, je me suis douté que c'était ton amie polonaise... quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

-Ce... elle n'est plus mon amie... », Coupe Alphonse, rouge comme une pivoine.

-Hein ? », S'étonne Edward. « Comment ça ? Mais ça fait des années que vous vous échangez des messages, alors pourquoi ?

-Oui... mais c'est juste qu'elle ne veut plus me parler, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non plus. C'est juste à cause de mon boulot...

-Mais... c'est stupide de ne plus adresser la parole à quelqu'un à cause de sa profession ! Il n'y a pas de sots métiers ! Surtout que le tien est spécialement...

-Pas pour elle. Elle... elle m'a dit que je ne suis qu'un traître qui travaille pour un Gouvernement à la mentalité pourrie. Elle a écrit... elle ne veut plus garder contact avec un Nazi. »

Edward en reste muet de stupeur, tellement cela est pusillanime comme réponse. Al continue :

« Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire 'être Nazi'... j'ai enfin compris. Le simple fait de travailler pour un Nazi, lui obéir... être au service de l'état qu'ils sert... alors on en est un.

-Ne dis pas ça Al ! Tu n'es pas plus Nazi que moi, ne te fais pas de pareilles idées ! Tu ne travailles pas pour eux !

-Le Führer a plaidé pour l'étatisation de toutes les entreprises groupées en trusts. Donc... tout est lié... alors finalement, je devrais peut-être le porter, ce brassard...

-Al, écoute-moi ! Être Nazi, ce ne sont que des mots, pas une mentalité ! Si tu es Nazi, ce n'est que de nom ! Tu n'as pas inévitablement l'esprit de ces assassins ! Ça n'a pas de sens, ça ne veut rien dire, Alphonse !.! Je sais que tu n'as pas cet esprit ! Que tu ne _penses_ pas comme eux et tu n'_es_ pas comme eux ! Je le sais, J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI !.!.!.! »

Il a crié ces derniers mots sans s'en rendre compte. Il a l'impression qu'il a comme essayé de retenir son frère. Alphonse... il a cru pendant un instant que son frère allait disparaître. Il s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. Son Petit-frère tremble : « Hey, Al... »

L'interpellé se retourne, les larmes aux yeux. Edward serre son frère contre lui pour le réconforter. Tout à coup, Alphonse éclate en sanglots tout en s'excusant :

« Par... Pardonne-moi... Edward ! Je suis désolé, désolé ! Je... Je m'en veux terriblement de... de...

-Alphonse ? S'il te plaît, calme-toi, pourquoi est-ce que... »

Mais Alphonse repousse son frère, tout en le tenant par les épaules :

« Pardon d'avoir douté de toi, Grand-frère ! Pendant... il y a... il y a eu une période... pendant laquelle... j'ai cru que toi aussi tu... tu en étais _un_... pour de bon...

-_Un_ ? Tu veux dire...

-Oui... je pensais que... j'ai douté... mais j'ai eu tord... pardonne-moi Edward... les gens à l'usine me racontait... tellement de choses horribles... il y a des soldats Allemands qui se retournent contre des membres de leur propre famille... qui les envoient dans des camps... pas parce qu'ils sont Juifs... parce qu'ils ne pensent pas comme eux... ou ne sont pas... tout ce qui est différent et faible...

Et j'ai eu peur... que tu me tournes le dos, toi aussi... je m'en veux Ed, je m'en veux ! », S'excuse encore Al, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler. « Et puis... aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas... pas contre toi que j'étais fâché. C'est contre _moi-même_. J'ai osé me dire... que si... si jamais tu devenais vraiment l'un des leurs... je devrais devenir ton _ennemi_... »

Un silence entrecoupe ses paroles. Edward prend la parole, l'air déçu :

« Ahlala... Al... comment as-tu pu ? »

Alphonse regarde son frère, l'air inquiet et triste : est-ce qu'il le déteste ?

« Mon p'tit Al, comment vais-je devoir te punir ? », Réfléchit-il à voix haute, le sourire aux lèvres.

« ... ?

-Je sais ! Comme ça ! ». Et il attrape son frère pour lui gratter la tête avec le poing –Qui est soit dit en passant, l'éternelle punition administrée par Ed–. « Voilà, ça t'apprendras à me confondre avec les méchants !

-Aïe !

-Et encore un dernier pour avoir pleuré pour une telle ânerie...

-Mais AAAAÏÏÏEUUUH !.! »

Lorsque Edward le relâche enfin, ce 1er est pris d'un fou rire. Alphonse, quant à lui, les yeux encore brillant, déborde de reconnaissance. Il a vraiment été trop bête pour avoir pensé du mal de son frère !

« Dis-moi Al, tu crois sincèrement que je suis comme eux ?

-Non ! Pardonne-moi... j'ai vraiment été un crétin... », Avoue Al en s'essuyant les yeux.

« C'est vrai... alors ce soir tu feras la vaisselle à ma place. », Sourit-il machiavéliquement.

« Ah non, là c'est vraiment pas du jeu ! », Se plaint Al, en riant. Edward le prend alors dans ses bras, Alphonse idem. Ils restent bien30sec sans se parler, lorsque enfin Ed déclare : « T'en fais pas Al, tu en trouveras d'autres, des jolies blondes aux yeux bleus... »

Al s'écarte de l'étreinte de son frère, rougissant : « En vérité, je crois que si j'appréciaisla compagnie d'Olga, c'est parce qu'elle me rappelait Winry... »

Cette confession lourde en révélations laisse Edward pantois. Cependant, il reprend, l'air mélancolique : « Mais Winry, elle, ne t'aurait jamais laissé tomber.

-Tu sais... Winry me manque, Ed...

-C'est pour ça que je veux monter très haut. Ce n'est pas que pour nous, c'est aussi pour les autres. Je suis persuadé qu'on leur manque, même si on leur attirait pas mal d'emmerdes ! », Ils rirent. « Winry serait assurément heureuse de nous revoir. »

Il tapote l'épaule de son Petit-frère, et le contourne pour aller chercher une petite serviette imbibée d'eau pour qu'Alphonse, qui va mieux, essuie ses yeux rougis.

Ed finit par demander :

« Au fait, Al, Winry... tu étais amoureux d'elle ? »

Alphonse se contente d'hausser les épaules, les joues roses malgré qu'il essaye de dissimuler son visage derrière la serviette.

Au bout milieu de la nuit, Ed est persuadé d'entendre les sanglots étouffés de son frère, dans la pièce à côté.

L'aîné se dit que lui aussi aimerait bien craquer, de temps en temps. Pleurer lui ferait peut-être du bien. L'atmosphère en Allemagne et partout en Europe devient étouffante. Tous ces conflits... tous ces problèmes... tous ces habitants...

Il pense soudain à Noah, et à Rose aussi. Il sait qu'il a eu le béguin pour elles, mais pour Winry ?

Est-ce qu'il y a aussi un sosie de la jeune fille, quelque part dans ce monde ? Vont-ils la rencontrer, comme tous les autres ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle est Al puissent... ?

Au fond, Winry, est-ce que c'était vraiment qu'une simple amie pour lui ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_2 jours plus tard._

« Herr Elric !

-Oh, bonjour, Mr. Himmler.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Je reviens directement du bureau de Mein Führer. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il a été enchanté par votre formidable prestation aux Jeux Olympiques en Août dernier, et qu'il aimerait vous dédommager de vos loyaux services... »

Edward regarde le sosie d'Archer sans comprendre. Celui-ci lui temps une enveloppe avec un sceaux du Reich : un aigle perché sur une swastika :

« Mr. Himmler, qu'est-ce que...

-Votre dédommagement. Et aussi, Glückwünsche **_(6)_**. » Clame Himmler en se mettant au garde à vous, un pale sourire. « Sachez que vous venez d'être promu 1er Lieutenant, Herr Elric.

-H... HEIN ?.?.!.! »

Edward tombe des nus : déjà, il vient de se faire payer avec 1an de retard pour le peu qu'il a fait lors des JO. Ensuite, il passe de sergent à 1er Lieutenant ; 3 grades de gagnés en une seule matinée peut-être considéré comme un record. Et enfin, le jackpot :

« Mein Führer souhaite par-dessus le marché vous confier une mission à l'étranger, dans le but que vous preniez aussi des vacances bien méritées...

-... Q... Quel genre de mission ?.?.! Et pourquoi ?.!

-Ah, je ne le sais pas plus que vous. Mais il m'a chargé de vous dire que tout est écrit sur un papier contenu dans l'enveloppe... il a aussi ajouté qu'il a uniquement confiance en vous pour cette 'mission'... », Complète Himmler-Archer, une pointe de désolation dans la voix. « Vous pouvez aussi emmener votre frère avec vous, évidemment. Tenez, c'est pour vous. », Il lui tend un gros paquet. Edward ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive. C'est une blague ou quoi ?.! On est pas le 1er Avril !.!

« Mr. Himmler, pourquoi moi ?.! Et où 'à l'étranger' ? »

Le chef de SS lui fait un sourire énigmatique, qui déconcerte le blond.

« La cité des Lumières vous attend, Herr Elric ! »

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

(Commencée le 9/02/06, terminée le 10/02/06)

* * *

_LEXIQUE :_

_**(1)**_ **_Le 28 Août 1936, Léon Blum a fait signer à ces pays un pacte de non-intervention en Espagne (ce qui a pour effet le rapprochement de ce pays et de l'Allemagne, qui envoie des troupes malgré l'accord...). Le 26 février 1937, l'URSS se plaint de se pacte et envoie aussi des Brigades internationales. Déjà que l'Angleterre et la France peuvent pas les blairer, imaginez dans quelle situation se trouve l'Europe à l'époque XD_**

**_(2) Dans le manga, Riza lui en donne un, malgré les réticences de celui-ci. _**

**_(3) 1 mark fait environ 6€. Donc 1500 marks font 9000€. 40 de 9000€ font 5400 €, et ça fait quand même beaucoup XD lol... (ah, j'peux être douée en maths quand j'en ai envie :S lol)_**

_**(4) S'il vous plaît ?**_

**_(5) Extrait de 'Kesenai Tsumi' le 1er ending de FMA._**

**_(6) Félicitations !

* * *

Mon dieu, mon dieu... mais c'est que ça sent la mission foireuse à plein nez, ça XD lol Ohohoho, la roue du Destin tooourne tooourne..._**

J'vous averti, le chapitre suivant sera (à mon avis), le dernier un peu heureux (y'en aura d'aut' peut-être, mais peu...). En effet, avec la partie suivante (la VIII), je clos l'année 1937... Et 1938 est appelée l'année 'inhumaine', alors je vous laisse imaginer les prochains évènements à venir... ouh lalaaa...

**EDWARD** : Ché pas pourquoi, mais je la sens mal cette histoire...

**MWA** : Moi aussi +.+

**ALPHONSE** : On va déguster...

**MWA** : ça tu l'as dit...

Bref ! Matane minna-san :D merci pour les reviews ! Encore ! J'adore ça ! lol


	9. Madrigal

"Madrigal " ? Ce truc a capella qui ressemble à un poème galant ? Mon dieu, mais c'est que Kish' se radoucit ! O.o lol. Hey, c'est le dernier chapitre un peu joyeux avant l'horreur, alors je peux bien donner un coup dans le romantisme (même si c'est à mes risques et périls et que je vais sûrement gerber avant la fin de la partie XD eerk, 'aime pas les histoires cul-cul la praline à l'eau de rose XD)... Faut pas oublier que la suite parlera de 1938 avec sa _Kristallnacht_... son Anschluss... et sans oublier 1939 et le début de la 2nd Guerre... franchement, les frères ont pas de pot XD Pov' d'eux...

**_EDWARD _**: C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?.! Tu manques pas d'air !

**_MWA_** : Mais je t'aime tellement, et j'ai tellement envie d'être sadique avec toi...

**_EDWARD_** : C'est vraiment pas moral tout ça... O.o

**_MWA_** : ... Et j'adore parler de la 2nd Guerre Mondiale !

**_ALPHONSE_** : Si t'aimes mon frère, pourquoi tu m'impliques là dedans aussi ?

**_MWA_** : Ah. Je peux te tuer très vite, si tu veux... tu préfères quoi, l'obus ou la baïonnette ?

**_ALPHONSE_** : O.O

**_EDWARD_** : Prend moi tout entier, mais laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça !

**_MWA_** : Hmmm... Attend, je réfléchis... tu préfères être tué par l'Armée Rouge à Stalingrad ou bien de la tuberculose ?

**_EDWARD _**: O.O

**_MWA_** : Mais je rigole, si je vous tue, comment vous voulez que je continue ma fic ?

**_ALPHONSE_** : Pourtant l'un de nous va mourir... +.+

**_MWA_** : Chut, dis rien ! C'est un secret jusqu'au moment fatidique ! Au fait Ed… t'as bien dit que je pouvais te prendre tout entier ? ¤.¤ Nyéhéhéhé... Viens par là... maaaaais ! T'enfuies pas revieeeeeens ! Alphonssounet, va le chercher ou alors c'est des coups de crosse dans la face ! Crois-moi, tu pourras plus jamais te regarder dans un miroir tellement tu seras défiguré...

**_ALPHONSE_** : O.+ Niiiiii-saaaaaaaaaaan !

* * *

Bon, j'vous explique avant de commencer et qu'on interprète mal : Ed et Al parlent Allemand entre eux, ou anglais... mais pour nous, ça sera quand même écrit en français, ok ? C'est bon, vous suivez ? Bien XD mais comprenez que quand ils parlent à des français, ça sera écrit en Allemand ou en anglais... non, en fait ça dépendra... et voilà ! Quand ils reparleront entre eux, j'écrirai en français mais ils parleront Allemand ou anglais ! C'est un peu comme s'ils parlent l'allemand sans vraiment le parler pour nous ! Compris ? Understood ? Wakatta ka ? Capiche ? Capito ? You save ? Sacou moro ? Verstainden ? XD (scuzez le délire) 

Enfin bref, vous comprendrez en temps et en heure dans cette fic.

* * *

Un nouveau perso apparaît ! Regardez ce dessin : **„Es ist unser Versprechen von allen drei" **(„C'est notre promesse à tous les 3") (Oubliez pas les 2 points et le slash après http): http/img46.imageshack.us/img46/574/esistunserversprechenvonallend1.png 

Un air familier ? Mais qui est-ce ?.! Pour le savoir, lisez cette partie ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie VIII : _Madrigal

* * *

_

_Début Juillet, 1937_

« Je déteste Paris ! Je déteste les Français qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais ou d'allemand ! Je déteste la France !

-Voyons, Edward... on est à peine arrivés...

-Ça fait combien de personne qu'on interroge ?.! Pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti de taximan nous a planté là ! Ce sale bonhomme ! Cet Hitler ! Je lui en foutrais des photos de Paris, moi ! Une mission, tu parles !

-Edward... ce n'est pas de la faute des gens s'ils ne parlent pas bien l'anglais... et il faut comprendre dans quelle situation sont les Français avec les Allemands...

-En France ! Il a fallu qu'il nous envoie en France ! Il imagine pas ce con les emmerdes qu'on a eu avec la gendarmerie à l'aéroport ! Et quand on parle pas le patois du coin ça fait chier ! Et pourquoi pas en Angleterre, hein?

-Ouais ! Bonne idée ! On pourrait aller rendre visite à Papa si on nous envoyait là-bas !

-Al, c'était de l'ironie. Quoi qu'il en soit : marre de cette foutue mission !

-Edward, arrête... viens, on va interroger ce Monsieur là-bas... je crois qu'il est Allemand... »

Et c'est avec leurs valisettes et beaucoup de moral qu'ils vont interroger le 5ème Parisien de la matinée pour qu'il –Ou elle, les frères s'en fichent– leur montre la direction de l'hôtel le plus proche.

Edward, accompagné par son petit frère Alphonse, ont eu pour mission –Même si Ed doute que cela soit le terme exact– de séjourner deux mois à Paris, la plus belle ville d'Europe ou la ville des Lumières, pour prendre des photos et des notes sur les places et les monuments les plus emblématique du pays. Si ce n'était pas un ordre officiel du Führer –Qui a entièrement confiance en eux–, Edward aurait répondu –Poliment, cela va de soit– à Himmler qu'il a pas que ça à faire de jouer les photographes et que ces clichés de la France il peut se les mettre où il pense.

En plus, une réponse aux questions d'Edward reste toujours éludée : pourquoi eux ? Soit disant parce qu'Hitler a confiance, mais est-ce tout ? Il n'y a pas qu'en eux qu'il a confiance ! Mr. Speer alors ? Et Himmler ? Ou Göring ? Tout cela reste profondément mystérieux pour les frères, particulièrement Edward, le plus méfiant.

« Alphonse, si on ramène des cartes postales, tu crois que c'est ok ? Après tout, c'est payé par le Reich...

-Mr. Himmler a dit "des vraies photos" et pas de "papiers cartonnés appelés communément 'cartes postales'", tu l'as déjà oublié ?

-Mais si on les trafique un peu...

-Attend, voilà le Monsieur... excuse me, sir ! »

L'interpellé se tourne vers ces 'touristes', l'œil vigilant : « Yes ? », Répond celui-ci, peu sûr de lui.

«_ Bonjour_... eer... Do you speak english ? », Demande affablement Alphonse, tandis qu'Edward pousse des soupirs de fatigue.

« No... Not really...

-And german? »

L'homme le regarde sans trop comprendre. Al réitère sa question, mais en Allemand cette fois : « Sprechen sie dutch ? » Mais c'est une grossière erreur. Le français se met à paniquer et s'enfuit en criant –En Français– : « DES ALLEMANDS ! DES ALLEMANDS ! LES NAZIS SONT LÀ ! FUYEZ !

-No ! Please wait ! We are just looking for…

-Laisse tomber Al, pas besoin de savoir parler français pour comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire… », Coupe Ed en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Mais Grand frère, nous ne sommes pas des...

-Je te dis, _laisse tomber_. Le climat entre la France et l'Allemagne est très électrique depuis l'affaire de l'Alsace-Lorraine **_(1)_**. On n'y peut rien... Mais bon, crois-moi, je préfère aussi être traité de 'voleur' comme l'a hurlé la vieille de tout à l'heure que de Nazi. Heureusement encore qu'on a pas emmené les uniformes... Allez, une dernière personne et après on avisera.

-D'accord.

-C'est bizarre, tu as pourtant bien prononcé '_bonjour_' en français... », Plaisante Edward, pour remonter un peu le moral d'Alphonse.

Malheureusement, la personne suivante s'est aussi sauvée rapidement en apprenant que les frères viennent de Berlin :

« Mais c'est lui qui nous l'a demandé ! Et il ose nous abandonner là ! Bah bravo le développement touristique ici !

-C'est pas grave Ed, on va aviser... oh, regarde ! On voit la Tour Eiffel derrière cette... Une librairie ! Allons-y Ed !

-Al, j'ai pas que ça à foutre que d'aller décoder des livres étrangers...

-Non, non ! Suis-moi ! »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Finalement, Al a eu une excellente idée. Il a trouvé un moyen d'apprendre quelques mots de français rapidement –Au lieu de l'apprendre de la bouche des Français apeurés– : un dictionnaire anglais/français !

En 5min, ils ont appris à demander leur chemin, et à dire quelques petits mots de la vie courante, comme '_merci_', '_au revoir_', ou encore '_bonne journée_'... grâce à ça, ils ont réussis à se retrouver un peu dans Paris, et à repérer une jolie placette pas très loin de l'endroit où ils comptent bien rester 8 semaines. Un peu affamés, ils décident de s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café, nommé "Café L'Arc-En-Ciel"**_(2)_**.

Le barman, qui fait aussi office de serveur, et qui ressemble étrangement à celui du bar de Lior –Celui auquel ils ont cassé la radio puis transmutée– vient leur apporter un verre d'eau chacun, et passer commande. Les frères, peu réceptifs à cette heure de la matinée, peinent à répondre correctement le même dialecte. À leur grand étonnement, le moustachu leur demande en anglais –Malgré un accent qui ferait retourner Shakespeare dans sa tombe– : « Étrangers ?

-Ah... ah ! Oui, c'est ça ! Vous parlez anglais ? », Bredouille Al, surpris.

« Il faut bien si on veut vendre, mon bon Monsieur... », Répond le serveur, souriant. « Et puis il y a beaucoup plus d'étrangers que de Parisiens, à Paris...

-Vraiment ? », Interroge Edward, incrédule.

« Bien sûr ! J'ai même eu pas mal de touristes venant de toute l'Europe, à mon petit café ! Sans me vanter, je sais dire '_bonjour_' dans au moins 9 langues différentes !

-Super ! », S'exclame Al, admiratif.

« Alors, d'où venez-vous comme ça ?

-Heu... en fait...

-De Londres ! », S'empresse de répondre Edward. « Nous sommes Anglais.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je ne suis jamais allé là-bas, mais il paraît que c'est plutôt brumeux ?

-Ah, c'est sûr que si vous aimez la pluie et le brouillard, c'est le Paradis ! », Dit Ed en riant. Alphonse se contente d'acquiescer, même s'il n'a jamais vu Londres de sa vie. Autant éviter de se mettre dans de sales draps puisqu'ils ont rencontré quelqu'un de sympathique.

« Alors, que puis-je vous servir, Messieurs les Londoniens ? », Plaisante le barman en faisant une courbette. « C'est bien comme ça que font les Lords en Angleterre, _isn't it_ ?

-Heu, oui, c'est tout à fait ce qu'ils ont fait pendant une période qu'on appelle l'âge de glace », Riposte Edward, amusé. « C'est totalement démodé, sans vouloir vous vexer... », Ajoute Edward, comme s'il est totalement au courant de la dernière mode anglaise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prendrai note à l'avenir... », Rit l'homme.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Repus, les frères prennent plaisir à papoter et commenter les lieux. Une fois dans l'ambiance Parisienne et sans personnes qui crient de peur en les voyant, c'est une ville plutôt agréable. Le temps est doux aujourd'hui, et le soleil brille bien fort. C'est une belle journée d'été.

Ils se rendent au comptoir pour demander au barman s'il n'y a pas un hôtel dans le coin –Ou un motel, tant qu'à faire–. Il leur répond qu'il y a bien un, mais qu'ils risquent de payer bonbon à la fin du voyage.

« Et plus loin ?

-Hmm, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne vais jamais au-delà du quartier... Attendez, je vais interroger un de mes collègues, peut-être qu'il sait, lui...

-_Merci beaucoup_. », Dit Edward, en français.

« Grand-frère, on fait quoi alors ? », Chuchote Al, en Allemand.

« On va marcher... s'tout.

-J'espère que c'est pas trop loin, je suis un peu fatigué...

-Je porterai ta valise, si tu veux.

-Non non, c'est bon ! Tu as déjà la tienne plus le sac. », Refuse Alphonse, en se rattachant les cheveux. « Il fait chaud ici... hein, frangin ?

-Ça change du temps où t'étais dans ton armure, hein ?

-Tu l'as dit...

-Oh, vous parlez Allemand, vous aussi ? »

Ils n'ont pas vu que le serveur est revenu. Un peu anxieux, ils approuvent. L'homme continue –En anglais– : « Vous avez appris comment ?

-On... on a vécu là-bas, un certain temps... », Répond Alphonse. Le Français leur dit tristement : « Vous avez bien fait de quitter ce foutu pays. C'est vraiment le bazar, d'après ce qu'ils disent dans certains journaux.

-Les journaux français parlent d'Allemagne ? », S'étonne Edward.

« Évidemment ! Il faut qu'on soit quand même au courant de ce qui se passe chez les voisins... surtout des voisins comme les Allemands... », L'homme se penche vers eux en chuchotant « Il paraît que là-bas ils mettent les gens en cage et les torturent... c'est un ami qui est allé aux JO qui m'a dit ça. On l'a même forcé à dire 'Heil Hitler' dans le stade quand le chef de ce pays a commencé son discours, alors que mon pote n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Y'a des trucs louches...

-Si vous saviez... », Murmure Edward pour lui-même.

« Pardon ?

-Non, rien... », Ed poursuit : « Hey, comment ça _'vous aussi'_ ? On est pas les seuls à parler des langues germaniques dans le coin ? », Se rassure t'il.

« Bien sûr ! Une jeune femme qui vient souvent ici le parle aussi, et elle donne des cours aux gosses qui en demandent... elle parle bien l'anglais en plus, mais c'est une française... elle connaît la ville, elle pourra sans doute vous indiquer le chemin... Oh, elle est là justement... »

Il leur montre du doigt une table près d'un pot de fleurs, à laquelle une blonde est assise, leur faisant dos. Ses cheveux courts sont noués avec un gros ruban blanc.

# Typiquement française ! Ça m'a l'air d'être une _fashion addicted_, celle-la... sur quoi on va tomber ? #, Se demande mentalement Ed, tournant doucement la tête dans la direction opposée.

« C'est une fille très gentille et serviable, et elle et plutôt mignonne, c'est votre chance _My lords_, elle est célibataire ! », Emet le moustachu en leur faisant un clin d'œil entendu. Al se contente d'un sourire nerveux, tandis qu'Edward pousse un soupir exaspéré : # On est pas là pour draguer les Françaises, non mais hé... #

« Très bien, merci Monsieur. Nous allons interroger cette personne et on revient vous régler la note du midi.

-Prenez votre temps... »

Les frères se rendent donc jusqu'à la table où se trouve la Française trilingue. Al prend la parole : « Pardon me, Miss ? »

La demoiselle se retourne vers eux, et ce spectacle laisse échapper un cri d'effarement la part des Elric ; Al en fait même tomber sa valise sur le pavé. Ils s'écrient à l'unisson :

« WINRY !.!.!.!.! »

Les grands yeux vert feuille de 'Winry' les observent, surprise, puis éclate de rire devant un Ed et un Al absolument sous le choc par cet étrange rencontre et ce délicieux fruit du hasard :

« Ahahaha... désolée Messieurs ! Vous vous trompez de personne... je ne m'appelle pas Winry... », Leur répond celle-ci en anglais.

Son sourire... exactement le même qu'autrefois. Même adulte, elle ressemble tant à la Winry qu'ils ont connue... Elle porte une robe longue d'été blanche en coton, assorti au nœud... elle est vraiment belle.

« Eh bien Messieurs, est-ce une façon de s'adresser aux dames ? », Intervient le barman, apportant un verre d'eau à la femme. « _Bonjour Mademoiselle_ », Salut celui-ci en français.

« _Bonjour Mr. Dubois. Beau temps aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_ », Répond 'Winry', dans la même langue.

« _Oui_. _Au fait, c'est moi qui ai conseillé à ces Messieurs de venir vous voir. Ils_ _sont fraîchement débarqués de Londres et ont besoin de renseignements._

-_Vraiment ? Je me ferai un plaisir de les aider !_ ». Sur ce, elle se tourne vers les frères Elric, complètement paumés dans la conversation. Elle sourit et reprend, en anglais : « J'espère que vous allez apprécier votre séjour dans notre jolie ville de Paris !

-Eh bien... on a pas eu le temps de tout voir pour le moment parce qu'on est à peine arrivés, mais c'est vrai que Paris n'est pas si mal. », Assure Ed.

« Vous êtes en vacances ?

-Pas vraiment... », Dénie celui-ci, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Marie-Hélène Inès Chloé Ambre Claire Deschamps !

-Hein ?.! », S'étonnent en même temps les frangins.

« C'est... votre prénom ça ? Marie-Hélène Inès heu... », Demande Edward.

« Oui, c'est un prénom composé... Deschamps est mon nom.

# Bizarre ces Français #, Se disent mentalement Alphonse et Edward.

« Mais vous pouvez m'appelez _Fleur_ !

-_F_... _Flaour _? », Répète Alphonse, dubitatif.

« Ça veut dire 'flower', en anglais... », Ajoute la demoiselle.

« Ah, désolé... j'ai un peu de mal avec les langues étrangères... mais vous, vous parlez très bien l'anglais, et vous avez un très bon accent. », La complimente Alphonse.

« Merci.

-Mais... pourquoi est-ce qu'on vous appelle _Fleur_ ? », Interroge Edward.

« Eh bien... parce que _Fleur Deschamps_ ! »

Devant la mine sceptique des Elric, Fleur rajoute : « En français, c'est un jeu de mot.

-Ah, ok... désolés, on est un peu long à la détente... », Plaisante Alphonse. « Hmm, je m'appelle Alphonse Elric. », Se présente t-il en tendant la main à Fleur qui la lui serre.

« Enchantée, Alphonse !

-Moi, c'est Edward Elric, le Grand-frère d'Alphonse !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant, vous faites la même taille... difficile de avoir qui est le petit et le grand !

-... ... ...

-Calme toi Grand-frère, elle ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça... », Exhorte Al, en Allemand.

« Vous parlez vous aussi Allemand ? Quel hasard !

-Le serveur nous a aussi dit que vous le parlez et l'enseignez... », Note Alphonse.

« 'Enseigner' est un bien grand mot... j'apprend quelques bases aux enfants qui sont curieux, c'est tout...

-Mais c'est déjà bien !

-_Danke_, Alphonse ! ». Celui-ci se sent rougir.

« D'où tenez-vous cette langue ? », Enquiert Ed.

« Mutty**_(3) _**! Mon père vient de Marseille et ma mère de Munich. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une conférence sur la pédiatrie, et sont tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre à cause de leur accent ! C'est fou, non ? ». Les frères sourient et Fleur continue : « Mais dites-moi Messieurs, où comptez-vous nicher ?

-Eh bien... on ne sait pas vraiment... on cherchait justement un hôtel dans le coin...

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester à Paris ?

-2 mois.

-Eh bien, si vous voulez rester dans des hôtels de ce quartier, vous serez ruinés avant la fin de la semaine ! Vous n'êtes pas loin de l'avenue des Champs Elysées !

-Et... ?

-L'un des quartiers luxueux de Paris.

-Ah, bon, ok. », Se contente de répondre Edward, regardant son frère d'un air las. « Je suppose qu'il faudra chercher plus loin, camarade... on devrait p'tet se mettre en route maintenant, Al ?

-Ne cherchez pas plus loin Edward ! Vous pouvez résider chez moi !

-Plait-il ? », Ironise Ed, croyant à une blague.

« Nous avons une chambre d'amis supplémentaire, ma maison est suffisamment grande pour vous loger !

-C'est... c'est très aimable à vous, mais non merci... », Conteste Alphonse.

« On se débrouillera Mam'zelle, mais merci pour l'offre ! », Ajoute Edward.

« Si ! J'insiste pour que vous veniez à la maison ! Je ne vais pas laisser 2 touristes aussi polis que vous déambuler tout seuls dans Paris !

-Mais... mais non ! », Refuse Edward.

« _Garçon, l'addition pour la table de ces Messieurs ! C'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui ! _», Crie Fleur au barman qui est entre-temps retourné derrière son comptoir. Bien sûr, les frères ne comprennent pas un mot. Mais lorsque Mr. Dubois arrive avec la facture, Ed tique : « Ne faites pas ça ! », Implore t'il en Allemand, par réflexe.

« Trop tard.

-Monsieur, ne prenez pas ce billet ! », S'écrie Ed en anglais.

« _Sorry, I don't understand..._

-SCHEITZE **_(4)_**! », Jure t'il en Allemand.

« Grand-Frère !

-Enfin, Edward ! Quelle grossièreté ! », Rit-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez ?.!

-C'est vous qui me faites rire !

-Mais Melle. Fleur, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? », Supplique Alphonse.

« C'est mon cadeau de bienvenue ! ». Elle se lève et ramasse la valise d'Alphonse qui est restée là, et prend celle d'Edward, qui reste avec son sac sur l'épaule :

« Nah mais hé !

-Bon, je vous conduis chez moi ?

-Non ! Attendeeeeeez ! Melle. Fleur ! Rendez-moi ma valise !... MAIS ! Grand-frère ! Elle se sauve !

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre ! », Leur hurle t'elle, joyeuse.

« REVEENEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! », Braillent les frères, courrant après elle.

Décidément, c'est fou ce que les sosies ressemblent aux originaux...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Et vous êtes déjà allé au Louvres, Melle. Fleur ?

-Oui, pleins de fois, Alphonse ! J'ai même vu la Joconde !

-Oh ! Quelle chance ! Moi aussi il faudrait que j'aille voir ça !

-Je vous y conduirais...

-Oh, merci encore... je ne sais pas quoi dire... vous n'êtes pas sérieuse quand vous nous dites que vous voulez que l'on reste chez vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas sérieuse, Alphonse ?

-Je... rendez-moi au moins les valises, c'est lourd et...

-Je peux les porter moi-même, je suis votre escorte... et une femme forte !

-Mais ! Et votre travail ?

-Pas de 'mais' ! De toutes façons, je suis en vacances jusqu'en Septembre ! Et dites-moi... votre frère est-il toujours aussi réservé ?

-Grand-frère ? »

Edward traîne depuis le début, ne semblant pas prêter attention à la conversation, se contentant de suivre Fleur et Al.

« Edward ! », Appelle Fleur. « Venez un peu par ici ! Vous nous manquez déjà !

-Ah, désolé... ». Mais Ed n'accélère pas pour autant. Fleur s'arrête alors, ainsi qu'Alphonse, pour rejoindre le retardataire :

« Edward... vous m'avez l'air accablé.

-... Non. Pas du tout. », Réplique celui-ci, peu convaincant.

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, au café. Alphonse aussi.

-Ah bon ? Moi aussi ?

-Oui. Et je le vois encore, dans votre regard... c'est à cause de moi. »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation.

« Non, ne dites pas ça, Melle Fleur ! », Nie Alphonse.

« Vous avez... le regard de ceux qui ont vu un _fantôme_. »

Les frères sursautent. Elle reprend : « Je me trompe ? Pour tout vous dire... moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. Un peu... comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. »

Son regard vert plonge dans les yeux dorés d'Edward, puis ceux couleur de bronze d'Alphonse. Est-ce que ça se peut que ça soit vraiment Winry ? Mais comment...

« On s'est peut-être connus dans une autre vie ?

-Pa... pardon ? », Interroge Edward.

« Oui, c'est sans doute ça ! On a indubitablement des souvenirs de nos vies antérieures ! Vous m'avez l'air sceptique ?

-Non, en fait, c'est que... », Commence Edward.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprend. Beaucoup de gens me trouvent excentrique avec mon côté bouddhiste... mais pour moi, les bouddhistes sont des gens admirables et pacifiques...

-Je ne vous trouve pas étrange ! », Intervient Alphonse. « Vous êtes une femme très gentille, et... », Mais les mots se perdent dans sa gorge.

« Merci, Alphonse. Mais si tu veux bien, on pourrait tous se tutoyer, non ?

-O... oui. », Consent le Petit-frère., rosissant.

5 min plus tard, ils arrivent devant la demeure de Fleur. C'est une grande villa blanche entourée d'un jardin fleuri comme au printemps. C'est magnifique... Et vu le quartier où elle habite, sa famille doit avoir de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Poussés par Fleur, ils entrent et admirent l'intérieur, aussi beau et imposant que l'extérieur... Mais, curieusement, quelques détails frappent Alphonse et Edward. La maison paraît 'vide'.

Pas de tableaux aux murs, quelques fleurs fraîches du jardinet, des photos encadrées posées sur une table... mais rien de plus. Cela semble plutôt triste.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Suivez-moi. », Propose t'elle en leur faisant un signe de tête.

« Attend Fleur ! Je vais porter nos bagages ! », La coupe Alphonse, prenant les affaires des mains de la demoiselle.

Il s'agit d'une grande chambre aux murs blancs aussi, joliment décorée, avec un grand lit... attendez. _Un_ lit ?

« Ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir ensemble ? Ou alors je peux aller chercher un autre matelas...

-Non, non, c'est pas grave ! », La tranquillise Edward. « Quand nous étions petits, on dormait parfois ensemble. Même des années plus tard ça changera rien...

-Vraiment ? Oh... j'aurais dû vous prévenir... désolée...

-Mais non Fleur ! Comme Grand-frère l'a dit, on peut dormir dans le même lit... ça ne nous dérange pas ! », Argumente Al.

« C'est sûr et certain ?

-Évidemment ! », Disent-ils en chœur.

« Bon, alors... je... je vous laisse vous installer... moi je descend au salon.

-Je t'accompagne. », Propose Alphonse. « Ed, tu veux que je t'aide à faire un truc ?

-Tout est ok, j'ai juste à sortir 2 ou 3 choses et c'est bon.

-D'accord Grand-frère.

-Tu viens nous rejoindre après Ed, d'accord ? », Avance Fleur. Edward marque un temps avant de réaliser ce qu'elle a dit : « Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Une fois seul, il a tout le loisir de contempler attentivement la pièce : c'est tout à fait le genre de Winry ce genre de déco. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de suite à quel point lui et Al se sont rapprochés très vite de Fleur. Elle l'appelle même déjà 'Ed'. Comme autrefois...

Il se sent un peu patraque tout à coup. Oui, peut-être qu'après tout, il a vu un fantôme.

Malgré tout, c'est bien la 1ère fois qu'il est si heureux de voir un revenant familier. Et il sait qu'Al pense la même chose.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Edward ne descend qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Alphonse et Fleur sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sofa, et celle-ci lui montre de vieux albums photos. L'aîné les rejoint et se fait accueillir par la demoiselle :

« Contente de te revoir. J'avais peur que tu nous boudes toute la journée ! »

-Bouder, moi ? Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? », Plaisante Ed.

En regardant les photos, il constate que les parents de Fleur ressemblent aussi à ceux de Winry... il y a même Mamie Pinako !

« Mamie Michelle est en voyage en Hongrie, elle ne reviendra qu'à Noël.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, dans la vie ? », Demande Edward, carrément sûr de la réponse.

« Elle assemble des véhicules, parfois des tanks et même des fusées. »

# Ah, j'y étais presque. #

« Au fait, où sont tes par... » Mais Ed se ravise soudain, voyant l'expression d'Alphonse derrière Fleur.

« Hein ?

-Tes... tes, heu... tes paravents ! Ils sont super beaux ! », Change Edward en désignant de grands panneaux de bois sur le balcon. Al se tape la tête contre la paume de la main, en signe d'exaspération.

« Ah, merci. C'est moi qui les ai fait. »

Ed et Al la regarde, hébétés : « J'ai une passion pour la construction ! Mon rêve est de devenir architecte et d'aller en Amérique, mais... à la place, je me retrouve à faire des études d'infirmière.

-Pourquoi ? », Demande Alphonse. « C'est vraiment dommage !

- ... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être en _souvenir_. Ou peut-être pour faire quelque chose dans ce monde avec des gens qui meurent. »

Ils se taisent, embarrassés. Tout à coup, on entend un bruit de porte qui claque, un gros bruit de choses qui tombent, et une voix de femme s'élever : « _Fleeeeur ! Viens m'aideeeeeeeer !_

-_Ah, Nassima !_ Venez Ed, Al, je vais vous présenter mon amie !

-Heu... d'accord. »

Une fois dans le couloir, il tombe nez à nez... avec une tour de livres !... : « _Fleeeeeeeur !_ »

... Et qui parle en plus ! De plus en plus certains quant à l'identité de la personne qui se trouve sous cette pile monstrueuse, les frères commencent à déblayer l'allée couverte de bouquins, et réussissent à sortir le sosie de Schiezka de cette mer de lettres : « _Aaah, merci beaucoup... ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

-Sorry, we don't speak french... », S'excuse Alphonse.

« _Nyé ? Fleur, c'est qui ces types ? C'est quand même pas des envoyés de l'agence immobilière ?_

-_Non, ce sont des Londoniens. Je leur ai proposé de vivre ici pour 2 mois, ils ont un travail à faire à Paris... _

-_Qu... quoi ! Tu crois qu'ils sont là pour enquêter sur la présence d'étrangers en France ?_

_-Ce n'est pas dans les affaires de la Couronne de se mêler de celles de la France, voyons. T'en fais pas, tu ne rentreras pas chez toi... _

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous on comprend rien ! », Fait remarquer Edward, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Aah, désolée ! Edward, Alphonse, je vous présente Nassima ! Elle vient d'Italie, mais a des origines algériennes et françaises... _Nassima, voici Edward et Alphonse Elric_.

-_Des frères ? Ah bah d'accord, je comprends la ressemblance..._ Hello, nice ta meetcha... », Les salut Nassima en se relevant péniblement et en rajustant ses lunettes.

« Mon amie ci-présente est archiviste à la bibliothèque nationale de Paris. Elle ne le vous le dira pas parce qu'elle est timide, mais elle parle couramment 10 langues différentes, en plus du latin et du grec...

-Incroyable ! », S'exclame Edward. De toutes façons, les talents cachés de Schiezka ne l'étonne plus beaucoup ; après le coup des textes mémorisés par cœur, il est prêt à croire tout ce qu'on lui dit sur elle.

« _C'est... c'est pas vrai ! J'en parle à peine 9 et demi !_

_-C'est pareil._

-Nous sommes aussi enchantés de faire votre connaissance. », Dit Alphonse.

« Oh, vous avez l'accent Allemand.

-HEIN ! », S'étonne Al. « Pourtant, des Allemands nous ont déjà dit qu'on avait un horrible accent !

-Tout est relatif.

-Sans... sans doute... », Admet Al.

« Mais pour avoir un tel accent, il aurait fallu que vous restiez depuis au moins une dizaine d'année dans le pays concerné !

-Ah ! ». Les frères se demandent si leur couverture n'est pas tombée à l'eau.

« On... on a vécu pas mal de temps là-bas, c'est vrai...

-Mais là où on habite en Angleterre, on est entouré par des Allemands. » Dit Ed, espérant étouffer les doutes de Nassima.

« Ooh, d'accord. Je pense qu'ils ont bien fait d'aller vivre en Angleterre, c'est trop dangereux l'Allemagne en ce moment... je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais...

-Oui, les Nazis enferment les gens en cage et les torturent. On nous l'a dit. »

* * *

**¤§¤**

**

* * *

**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil... enfin... :

« Grand-frère, t'as pas arrêté de ronfler hier soir !

-Et toi tu prenais toute la place !

-Laisse moi rire ! Tu m'as donné un coup de pied dans le ventre ce matin !

-Je te retourne la remarque Petit-frère ! En plus tu m'as plaqué ton bras sur le visage ! Et tu parles en dormant !

-Et toi t'es somnambule et tu gigotes !

-Les garçons, s'il vous plaît... pas si fort dans la rue... devant tout le monde...

-Désolés, Fleur... », Concordent les frangins.

Aujourd'hui, Fleur leur fait un peu visiter ce coin de Paris... mais un autre jour, ils iront au quartier des artistes, ou au Louvres, ou la tour Eiffel... il y a tant de choses à faire ! Et les frères ont tout le temps... mais ils n'ont pas l'air malin avec tout leur matos sur le dos.

Ils n'ont pas osé dévoiler à leur hôtesse la véritable raison qui les a poussé à venir ici... ou du moins en partie. Donc, Fleur les croit photographes.

« Et vous avez déjà publié des recueils ou des calendriers ?

-Non... on fait juste ça par plaisir, et on se garde de bons souvenirs des lieux où l'on va...

-Mais comment gagnez-vous votre vie alors ? », Interroge t'elle.

Les Elric se regardent, cherchant une réponse cohérente à la question :

« Non laissez, j'ai... j'ai été indiscrète. Pardon...

-En fait, on est reporters pour des magazines sur le tourisme... », Ment Edward, alors qu'Alphonse lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment ? C'est super ! Et vous comptez faire un article sur Paris ?

-Bah... ouais, pourquoi pas...

-Vous m'en enverrez une copie, hein ?

-B... bien sûr ! », Agrée Al.

Peut-être qu'ils lui diront, peut-être pas... Tout dépend de l'_évolution_ de leur relation.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

En déjà 3 semaines, les frères ont découvert beaucoup de choses de Paris, et ont appris à apprécier cette ville d'abord inconnue pour eux. Grâce à Fleur, et aussi Nassima, ils ont assistés à de nombreux spectacles, des expositions –Comme l'Exposition Internationale, où Ed a été tout chamboulé par tant de progrès techniques–, ont mangé de la gastronomie française –« Fleur, c'est quoi ça ? » « Des pattes de grenouilles ! C'est une spécialité ! » « Mais c'est dégueulasse ! » « Grand-frère, surveille un peu ton langage ! » « Tu veux des escargots au persil, Alphonse ? » « Berk ! ... Heu ! Je veux dire... non merci Fleur... » – ... et la demoiselle est si bonne et si douce avec eux... ils ont presque l'impression d'être en pleine visite de Central, l'accompagnant faire du shopping dans les magasins de pièces détachées, comme autrefois.

Aujourd'hui, ils se promènent vers la Tour Eiffel.

« ... Le projet date de 1884, et c'est de 1887 à 1889 qu'on la construite. Elle a été pour la 1ère fois à l'Exposition Universelle de 1889, et c'est le Monument Parisien le plus connu du monde !

-Hallucinant ! », Commente Edward en prenant encore quelques photos. « Dis Fleur, est-ce que c'est vrai qu'elle fait 300m de haut et qu'elle pèse 9700 tonnes ? J'ai lu ça dans un livre sur l'histoire contemporaine de France...

-C'est ça, Edward ! Elle est aussi repeinte tous les 7ans...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

-Tu as énormément de culture générale, tu sais !

-C'est juste... que j'aime bien lire...

-Un peu comme Nassou alors ! »

Ed ne sait pas trop s'il doit considérer cette comparaison entre lui et Schiezka comme un compliment ou pas. Tout à coup, il entend la voix de son frère et se tourne dans sa direction :

« Grand-frère ! Fleur ! Regardez par ici et souriez à l'objectif ! », Leur crie Alphonse, partit un peu plus loin pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue avec son appareil personnel. C'est ensuite au tour d'Alphonse, puis Fleur s'exclame qu'il en faudrait une de tous les 3. Elle demande à un petit garçon qui passe par là de prendre la photo pour eux –Il est si petit qu'Ed se demande s'il sera capable de s'en servir avant de se faire littéralement cassé par Fleur qui réplique qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune différence de taille entre les deux–. La mine renfrognée, mais pas pour très longtemps, Ed et ses amis se placent juste devant la Tour. Le petit bonhomme se positionne juste devant eux, pour qu'ils se penchent vers l'objectif. Le but est de faire ressortir le rapport poids/taille de nos 3 compères par rapport au monument. Le résultat final est satisfaisant, d'après Al et Fleur.

Sur le cliché, elle se trouve au milieu et tient chacun des frères par un bras. Ils ont l'air heureux.

« Allez, on va monter jusqu'au dernier étage panoramique ! »

Ces semaines qui s'écoulent lentement, ce sont les plus belles que les Elric aient pu vivre depuis des années.

Et ce n'est pas encore fini.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Début Août, 1937._

« Dis-moi Fleur...

-Oui Edward ?

-Tout à l'heure, en passant récupérer ce que tu m'as demandé au 1er, j'ai remarqué une porte au fond du couloir... je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, c'est ta chambre ? »

Elle arrête soudain son activité –Elle trie ses fiches d'infirmière–, pensive... Edward est curieux, ça n'est pas de sa faute s'il lui demande ça... elle aurait dû lui faire visiter cette partie de la maison... mais ça la rend trop triste en y pensant.

« Non, ma chambre est à l'entrée du couloir... avec celle de Nassou... En fait, c'est la chambre de mes parents... Ils ne sont pas _là_ pour le moment... mais on n'a pas le droit d'y entrer...

-Oui, d'accord, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Excuse-moi si jamais j'ai...

-Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas !

-Fleur, est-ce que tu vas bien ? », S'inquiète Edward.

« Oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? », Sourit celle-ci. Mais Ed sent malgré tout qu'il a dit quelque chose de mal.

« Ok... alors... heu, moi je vais à la bibliothèque que tu m'as conseillée... voir si je ne peux pas trouver des livres en anglais... Je vais demander à Al s'il n'a besoin de rien.

-À tout à l'heure ! »

Il va dans la salle où se trouvent Al et Nassima, apparemment très occupés dans le rangement de bouquins –Ce qui risque de prendre des heures, vu la quantité–

« Heu... Al ?

-WAAAAAAAAAH ! »

SPLAFF BOUM BOM PAF ! Une montagne d'encyclopédies vient de s'écraser sur le malheureux. Ed –Et Mme. Grosse Lunettes– s'approchent précautionneusement et l'aident :

« Heu, frangin, juste pour dire que je vais à la biblio, tu veux que je te ramène quoi si jamais je trouve des livres en anglais ou en allemand ?

-Bheu... rien, c'est pas la peine... aïe, mon dos... pourquoi tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Y'a pas suffisamment de trucs ici ? », Interroge Alphonse, fixant avec résignation les étagères encombrées.

« Mais Al, j'ai déjà tout lu ce qui est ici... il n'y avait que quelques spicilèges en allemand et des livres de médecine en anglais...

-Tu as déjà... quoi ! Enfin bon, moi j'ai promis de terminer de ranger tout ça, alors on se voit au déjeuner ?

-Ouais, à tout' frérôt.

- Amuse-toi bien Edward... », Lui dit Al en ramassant des romans.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Chouette, ils sont quand même pas si en conflit que ça avec les Allemands... _Hansel und Gretel_ ?.! Nan, j'ai rien dit... y'a que des livres pour gamins ici... »

Edward passe et repasse dans les rayons, cherchant désespérément de quoi calmer sa soif de nouvelles connaissances... si seulement il parlait un peu mieux français...

« _Je peux vous aider jeune homme ?_ », Lui demande la vieille bibliothécaire –Un semblant de la vieille Dante, avant de se réincarner en Lyra–

« _Oui, s'il vous plaît..._ », Tente Edward, mettant en pratique les cours de français que Fleur lui a donné ainsi qu'à Al. « Errr_... Avez-vous...livres en anglais ?_

-_Êtes-vous étranger ?_ », Continue la dame, toujours dans la même langue.

« _Oui._

-_Et d'où est-ce que vous venez, dites-moi ?_ »

Edward a parfaitement compris, mais il estime qu'il n'a pas à lui donner plus de détails. Feignant l'incompréhension, il répond : « _Je ne comprend pas. Désolé._ »

La vieille lui demande de la suivre vers l'aile adéquate. Une fois ravitaillé en littérature anglaise, Ed entreprend de feuilleter d'autres ouvrages, jusqu'à ce que le sosie de Dante commence à le poursuivre partout pour l'inciter à lire des poèmes français : « _Je ne parle pas français._ », Se contente t'il de dire, sentant l'envie de frapper lui chatouiller les poings.

« _Quoi ! Vous ne connaissez pas Apollinaire ? Ni De Lafontaine ? Vous êtes inculte !_

-Pardon me ?.! »

Décidemment, on se demande lequel des deux a le pus de difficultés à comprendre le français. Edward a beau lui répéter qu'il ne pratique pas le français et qu'il n'y comprend goutte, elle le harcèle encore et encore. Au bord de l'hyperémie, l'aîné des Elric finit par arracher le livret des mains de la vieille en lui criant en anglais – Évitons le scandale en allemand– : « Grrr... Okay, gimme your fucking book before I beat the crap out of you ; You'll see I'm gonna burn it !

-_Pardonnez-moi ?_

#Ah, alors qui c'est le plus con des deux maintenant, hein ? Elle va pas me faire chier longtemps celle-la !#

« I take those one and this, that's enough for you ! Okay, then… ». Il lui met les livres un par un sous le nez ainsi que sa carte –Qu'il a préalablement achetée–, la salue vaguement et sort, super énervé. Déjà la vieille peau et en plus il a accidentellement dit un truc qu'il fallait pas à Fleur. Scheitze **_(4)_** ! C'est pas son jour.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Les cheveux lâchés te vont plutôt bien, tu sais Ed ? »

En entendant la voix de son amie tout près de lui, Ed sursaute. Après le déjeuner, il est venu dans sa chambre pour y lire tranquillement. Assis sur le bord du lit, faisant dos à la porte et ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés en cascade jusqu'en dessous des omoplates, il n'a pas vu –Ni entendu– que Fleur s'est glissée dans la pièce pour se poster juste à côté de lui.

« Je suis venue te rapporter tes vêtements propres, et ceux d'Alphonse aussi.

-Ah... _merci beaucoup_. Mais où est mon frère, justement ?

-_Je t'en prie_ ! Al s'est assoupi sur le canapé, dans le salon... le pauvre, avec tous les livres qu'ils ont déménagés avec Nassou...

-Oh...

-Dis, tu veux que je te fasse une tresse ?

-Hein !.?

-Je te demande si tu veux que je te tresse les cheveux... »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'accroupit sur le lit derrière lui et commence à s'appliquer à sa tâche. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Ed tousse pour dissimuler sa gêne. Cela fait des années qu'une fille ne lui a pas tripoté les cheveux comme ça. Même, la seule qui lui a attaché les cheveux jusqu'à son départ, c'est Winry.

Or, il s'agit bien du semblant de Winry.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées intimes, elle le prend de court avec cette question : « Ed, cette fameuse Winry dont vous parlez des fois avec Al... la fille à qui je ressemble... c'est ta fiancé ?

-HEIN ? Mais... non ! Et comment tu... ?

-Pour ta gouverne, je comprends l'allemand. En plus, vous prononcez son nom des fois pendant votre sommeil... c'est ton ex-petite-amie alors ?

-N... tu te trompes ! C'est pas mon ex !

-C'est celle d'Alphonse alors ?

-Non plus ! », Riposte Ed –Quoi que... il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation privilégiée avec son frère à ce sujet– « C'est notre amie d'enfance !

-Oh ? Une amie d'enfance et une amoureuse c'est pas pareil ?

-PAS DU TOUT !

-Je t'enquiquine, rien de plus. », Blague Fleur. « Et elle et moi, on est si identiques que ça ? »

Edward s'abstient de répondre. Identiques mais différentes, est-ce convenable comme réponse ? Sentant la confusion d'Edward, elle change de sujet : « C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ? », Compulse la jeune femme, en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule gauche d'Edward.

« Hmm, très.

-Ça parle de quoi ?

-C'est... juste... ça parle d'architecture au travers des siècles. », Hésite t'il.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux infrastructures et à la construction toi aussi !

-En vérité, je fais des recherches pour toi. », Déballe t'il rapidement.

Fleur stoppe, et observe longuement Ed : « C'est vrai ?

-O... oui. Comme tu nous as dit... à moi et Al que c'est ton rêve d'être architecte... je regardais juste... quelques trucs... »

Le regard vert feuille de la blonde se pose sur la commode d'Edward, sur laquelle des bouquins et des Atlas sur l'Amérique sont posés. Émue, elle le serre dans ses bras. Edward ne peut s'empêcher d'être troublé en sentant le corps entier de Fleur pressé contre son dos.

« _Tu es si gentil Edward... Alphonse aussi... vous êtes les garçons les plus adorables que j'ai jamais connus..._

-Heu... Fleur... je ne comprends rien... et j'étouffe. », La coupe doucement Ed.

« AH ! Pardon ! », S'écrit-elle en le relâchant.

« Pas grave... hem... tu as terminé ma tresse ?

-... Oui ! Il faudra aussi que j'en fasse une à Al quand il se réveillera ! Qu'en dis-tu ? Vous serez de véritables jumeaux !

-Bonne idée. Ça lui plaira... »

Le regard de la demoiselle se pose ensuite sur un livret légèrement caché par les gros ouvrages : « Ed, c'est quoi celui-là ?

-Nnh ? Oh, c'est la bonne femme de la bibliothèque qui m'a forcé à le prendre...

-Baudelaire ! C'est du Baudelaire ! Génial !

-Hein ! C'est qui ça ?

-C'est un poète Français très connu ! Waa, j'adore la poésie !

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ; Sinon j'aurais accepté tous les livres qu'elle me tendait...

-Pas la peine, je les ai tous déjà lu.»

Elle commence à le feuilleter sous l'œil curieux d'Ed, qui n'a jamais eu affaire avec des textes français –Qui plus est des odes–.

« Oh Ed, j'adore celui-ci ! _'La Vie Antérieure'_ ! Je te le lis ?

-Vas-y... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui traduit, il ne peut que se rappeler de son monde.

« Tu aimes bien ?

-Bah en fait... c'est pas terrible.

-QUOI !

-Non, t'énerves pas Fleur, c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Mais traduit en anglais c'est pas terrible.

-Et en Allemand ? », Interroge t'elle, s'exécutant.

« Guère mieux...

-Mmh, c'est vrai qu'une chose à moins de sens et de valeur si on la modifie.

-Ouais... hey, attend ! Reviens en arrière ! '_Alchimie_'... C'est pas '_Alchemy'_ en anglais ?

-Si. Pourquoi tu... Ah ! _'Alchimie de la douleur'_, de Charles Baudelaire... il est beau celui-ci...

-Lis-le moi, s'il te plaît... non, pas en anglais, ni en allemand. Lis le moi en français. »

Une chose à moins de sens et de valeur si on la modifie.

« _"... L'autre en toi met son deuil, Nature !"_ »

Mais est-ce que l'original vaut mieux que le reste ?

« _"... Tu me rend l'égal de Midas, le plus triste des alchimistes..."_ »

Edward aime tant l'écouter parler, même s'il n'interprète pas tout. Sa voix est claire et douce. Winry...

« _"... Par toi je change l'or en fer... " _»

Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

« _"... Et le Paradis en Enfer ; Dans le suaire des nuages..." _»

Est-ce qu'elle les attendra encore ?

« _"... Et sur les célestes rivages, je bâtis de grands sarcophages."_. Voilà ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Edward ? Eh oh... Tu te sens bien ?

-Hein, heu, tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si c'est mieux.

-Oui, c'est beaucoup mieux en français.

-Tu as compris tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Je n'ai pas _compris_, j'ai _entendu_... mais je ne m'en _rappelle_ plus. »

Ils se regardent en échangeant un petit moment de silence. Fleur sourit : « C'est vraiment trop beau ! Dommage que ce poète soit mort, il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais lui demander... à propos, mon père a dit qu'il a déjà rencontré Apollinaire, dans les tranchées, pendant la 1ère guerre.

-Ah oui ?.!

-Oui ! En fait, c'est mon père qui m'a refilé sa passion du lyrisme et des vers... quand il était au front, il nous envoyait toujours des lettres, à moi et Maman, sous forme de poème. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de bénin : il y avait toujours un sens caché... avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre... certaines choses...

-... Et, qu'est-ce qu'il te disait, pas exemple ?

-Une fois, mon père a écrit _"Toutes ces flammes éteintes dansantes autour de moi, sans vous la vie me glacent d'effroi"_... je sais qu'il voulait en fait dire qu'il était entouré par les cadavres des soldats morts, et qu'il avait peur de ne pas revenir auprès de nous. »

Ed se tait. C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle, c'est plutôt poignant.

« ... Mon père était docteur, ma mère son assistante. Il a été envoyé en 1915 sur le front pour soigner les blessés... Il est mort à Verdun, un an après. Ma mère a aussi été appelée pour être infirmière dans un hôpital près de la Somme. Elle a aussi été tuée par les Allemands, alors que l'armée française était sensée les repousser **_(5)_**... depuis, c'est Grand-mère qui s'occupe de moi. Mais elle est souvent en voyage, alors je reste seule à la maison. Nassima est là pour me tenir compagnie, c'est une amie très chère à mon cœur, mais quand tous les problèmes de fascisme dans son pays seront résolus, elle repartira, je le sais... et je serai de nouveau toute seule...

-Fleur...

-Dé... désolée de te dire tout ça, je t'embête. », S'excuse t'elle en s'essuyant les yeux. « C'est... c'est juste à cause des textes de Baudelaire, ça m'a rendue nostalgique... je suis trop émotive, trop sensible, désolée Ed... en fait, la chambre au 1er, j'aurais dû tout de suite vous dire... c'est un peu comme un sanctuaire pour moi, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas... enfin, que je... je ne vous l'ai pas montré, je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir agis comme ça... et voilà que maintenant je suis sur le point de fondre en larmes, j'ai trop honte...

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. », La réconforte l'aîné. « Il ne faut pas avoir honte de pleurer la mort d'êtres chers, parce que tu vois, tes larmes, ils les sentent et cela leur va droit au cœur. Ils savent que tu les aimes et qu'ils te manquent. Et ça, c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu puisses leur donner...

_Des fois, moi aussi j'aimerai être un peu plus démonstratif envers les gens que j'aime... _

« ... ... ... ... ... ... »

_Peut-être que je suis faible ? _

« ... Oh, Ed », Hoquette t'elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Edward la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. « Pard... on, Ed... est-ce... que je peux... pleurer... un peu ? Rien qu'un... un tout petit peu ?

-Bien sûr. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. »

Elle commence alors à pleurer doucement sur le torse d'Edward, qui lui tapote tendrement la tête.

_Trop faible pour réussir à prouver aux autre que je les aime ?_

« Winry... »

_Parce que dans ce monde, il n'y a que les forts qui y gagnent.

* * *

_

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai deviné le jour où elle m'a montré son album photos... à partir d'un certain moment, ses parents n'apparaissaient plus... la pauvre... comme Winry... », Plaint Alphonse.

« Elle doit se sentir bien seule dans cette grande maison.

-Nassima m'a dit qu'elle est obligée de revendre des biens à l'agence immobilière pour terminer de payer la maison... mais si ça continue, Fleur devra vraiment la revendre... Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle a beau y mettre aussi du sien, elle n'arrive pas aider Fleur qui fait tant pour elle... Sa Grand-mère envoie le plus souvent possible de l'argent, mais rien n'y fait. C'est pour ça... que la maison est pratiquement vide.

-... C'est vraiment injuste. Et dire que ses parents sont morts à cause de nos compatriotes. Je crois qu'il va falloir garder encore un peu notre identité secrète.

-Demain... on va essayer de lui remonter le moral au maximum ! On lui doit bien ça !

-Oui, en attendant le jour où on pourra clamer haut et fort qu'on a respecté l'Échange Équivalent.

* * *

**(Désolée, je coupe à partir de là... argl, je m'étais promis une partie de 15pages max et je me retrouve avec 43 pages XD Eh, l'inspiration ça se commande pas XD lol **

**Mais don't worry, je vous met la suite dans la partie suivante) **

A SUIVRE (Partie VIII et VIII bis commencées le 11/02/06 et terminées le 22/02/06)

* * *

**_LEXIQUE_**

**_(1) En 1871, la France a été amputée de l'Alsace et d'une partie de la Lorraine par l'Allemagne. En 1919, cette 1ère récupère ce qu'elle a perdu, se mettant ainsi en froid avec l'Allemagne. _**

_**(2) Gomen, je suis trop fan de ce groupe XD**_

_**(3) Maman.**_

_**(4) Merde/Fais chier.**_

_**(5) La Bataille de La Somme, en 1917. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est le Général Joffre qui s'en est occupé et qui l'a remporté avec brio.

* * *

**_

Bon, je vous file la version complète des 2 poèmes de Charles Baudelaire (en fait, je faisais des recherches sur des poètes, et je suis tombée sur ces 2 poèmes qui, Ô, miracle ! M'ont tout de suite plu, en plus les titres collent à l'esprit FMA :3) :

_**Alchimie de la douleur :**_

L'un t'éclaire avec son ardeur,  
L'autre en toi met son deuil, Nature !  
Ce qui dit à l'un : Sépulture !  
Dit à l'autre : Vie et splendeur !

Hermès inconnu qui m'assistes  
Et qui toujours m'intimidas,  
Tu me rends l'égal de Midas,  
Le plus triste des alchimistes ;

Par toi je change l'or en fer  
Et le paradis en enfer ;  
Dans le suaire des nuages

Je découvre un cadavre cher,  
Et sur les célestes rivages  
Je bâtis de grands sarcophages.

_**La vie antérieure :**_

J'ai longtemps habité sous de vastes portiques  
Que les soleils marins teignaient de mille feux,  
Et que leurs grands piliers, droits et majestueux,  
Rendaient pareils, le soir, aux grottes basaltiques.

Les houles, en roulant les images des cieux,  
Mêlaient d'une façon solennelle et mystique  
Les tout-puissants accords de leur riche musique  
Aux couleurs du couchant reflété par mes yeux.

C'est là que j'ai vécu dans les voluptés calmes,  
Au milieu de l'azur, des vagues, des splendeurs  
Et des esclaves nus, tout imprégnés d'odeurs,

Qui me rafraîchissaient le front avec des palmes,  
Et dont l'unique soin était d'approfondir  
Le secret douloureux qui me faisait languir.

**A tout de suite minna-san :P**


	10. Serenade

Fais chier... la rentrée c'est après-demain... une nouvelle année commence, nooooon, les vacances étaient trop coooourtes ! Hein ? Quoi ? Ça a déjà commencé ? O.o Gomen...

J'ai fait un dessin qui concerne la partie de Noël avec les frères... le moment où Edward embrasse Al sur la joue (non, c'est pas du yaoï, ni du elricest, c'est de l'amour fraternel XD)... c'est parti sur un gribouillis parce que je m'emmerdais grave, et paf ! En mettant un peu de stylo noir, ça le faisait ! lol. J'ai scanné et j'ai rajouté les flèches pour indiquer comment ça se lit (pour une fois que je fais pas un truc en sens de lecture japonais XD lol)... je suis quand même contente du résultat (pas oubliez les 2 pts et le slash après http... XD): http/img49.imageshack.us/img49/4672/kissykissy6ru.jpg

Voilà la partie VIII (bis)... Après je jure que c'est la partie IX (faut que je commence à taper O.o) ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie VIII (bis) : _Serenade

* * *

_

« Je te paris qu'on le fait en 1 jour, Al.

-C'est pas possible Fleur ! Ça prend 3 jours entiers pour ça !

-Je te dis que moi je l'ai déjà fait en 1 jour !

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Ok, tu veux parier que c'est vrai ? Si tu perds tu m'offres une glace !

-Et si c'est toi qui perds...

-Ça m'étonne que je perde ! Ed ! T'en penses quoi ?

-Moi je dis en 2 jours.

-Ah lala, 2 glaces pour le prix d'une, ça doit être ma fête !

-Allez, au lieu de bavasser on y go ! »

Et tous trois traversent en même temps les grandes portes du Louvre. Les paris sont ouverts ! En combien de temps le feront-ils en entier ?

"_Ouvert à tous depuis 1793, le Louvre incarne depuis sa création une vision universaliste du musée. Institution séculaire tournée vers l'avenir, universel de par la pluralité de ses collections, le Louvre est... "_

« Al ! Tu veux le faire en un jour ou en une semaine le Louvre ?.!

-Mais... et le guide ?.!

-On s'en tape du guide ! Viens par là ! Ed ! Encore en train de traîner, bouge toi ! J'ai un pari à gagner !

-Mais y'a pas le feu...

-Allez, on commence par cette aile !

-Attend-nous ! », Conjurent les frères Elric.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Edward a attrapé un torticolis à force de lever la tête et de la tourner dans tous les sens pour admirer les tableaux, alors Alphonse et Fleur jasent, fous de joie : l'art est vraiment leur élément... Ed moins. Il aime l'art jusqu'à un certain point, mais au-delà il craque.

« Al, Fleur, vous voulez pas vous bouger un peu ? 3 fois qu'on repasse devant le même tableau, on tourne en rond !

-Mais pas du tout, où vois-tu les mêmes œuvres ? », Interroge Al, comme si pour lui rien ne se ressemble.

# Mon dieu, suis-je donc le seul à avoir les pieds sur terre ici ? #, Se dit Edward.

« Attend Ed, on a encore 4 salles à visiter !

-Nooon, seulement 4 ?

-Peut-être 5...

#Argl !#

-Grand-frère, intéresse-toi un peu à autre chose que ta science !

-Mais je m'intéresse à autre chose ! J'adore les romans policiers !

-Hors sujet.

-QUOI !

-Allez les garçons, on avance !

-Fleur, allons voir la Joconde !

-Je peux vous attendre dehors si vous préférez...

-NON !

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, moi !

-Tu devras une crème glacée à Alphonse si tu sors !

-Quoi !

-Grand-frère, joue le jeu ! Hey, Fleur, la prochaine salle c'est les peintures Allemandes, et ens... »

Mais Fleur s'arrête soudain, et fait demi-tour, l'air perturbée : « Finalement Al, on va voir la Joconde d'abord...

-Fleur ? »

Est-ce que c'est lui ou bien Alphonse a l'impression qu'elle fuit l'Allemagne ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« À la fin, nous avons tous un peu perdus... », Avoue Fleur, exténuée, léchant son sorbet citron.

« Remarque, on a quand même réussi à faire tout le Louvre en une journée... c'est juste une salle qu'on a pas faite... Aaah, ma nuque... », Ajoute Edward avec sa coupe pêche melba.

« C'était vraiment très intéressant ! Vous les Français avez de la chance d'avoir un tel musée... », Soupire Al, en proie avec sa dégoulinante glace italienne.

« C'est vrai... J'ai vraiment passé un super moment avec vous, les gars. ». Les frères rosissent imperceptiblement. Après un instant de réflexion, Fleur dit :

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu aller dans l'aile des peintures contemporaines Allemandes ? »

Ils se taisent, attendant la suite : « C'est tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas passer devant les tableaux d'Otto Dix **_(1)_**. J'ai l'impression d'être à la place de mes parents... Bon, et si on allait grignoter au Café L'Arc-en-Ciel après ça ? »

Plus tard dans la soirée, après une promenade dans un parc, ils rentrent dormir... demain, une autre matinée mouvementée les attend... ou presque.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Mi-Août _

« Ça c'est un article sur le 1er jet Français que ma Mamie a construit il y a longtemps... tenez, vous voyez, c'est elle là, dans le cockpit arrière... »

Tout ce qu'on peut voir c'est son chignon qui dépasse ; cela se finit en franche rigolade. Se remémorer de vieux souvenirs n'est pas si désagréable... sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de mémoires amères...

Cela fait une dizaine d'années que Ed et Al ne racontent plus leurs aventures passées aux gens qui leur demande les passages les plus excitants de leur vie ; en effet, tout ce que les récepteurs font, c'est de féliciter leur talent de conteur... personne de 'normal' peut croire qu'ils ont été alchimistes, qu'ils ont combattus des Homonculus, des êtres artificiels créés lors d'une transmutation humaine ratée, ou qu'ils ont sauvé un village d'une destruction certaine... qui pourrait croire de telles fantaisies ?

« Attendez, j'ai d'autres coupures de journaux dans ma chambre, je vais les chercher je reviens de suite !

-On t'attend Fleur. »

Une fois là, elle grimpe sur une chaise pour attraper une boîte contenant des vieux bulletins. Mais un coup de vent la fait basculer, et le coffret tombe à terre et s'ouvre, déversant des centaines de photos ou d'articles découpés dans les nouvelles.

_# Zut, je suis vraiment gourde. #_

Soudain, l'une d'elle attire son attention. Quelque chose qu'elle a gardée pour elle ne sait plus quelle raison. Maintenant qu'elle y pense, c'est la seule image des Jeux Olympiques de Berlin qu'elle a pu conserver d'un hebdomadaire américain.

Elle s'est bien dit que ces visages lui sont familiers.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Je me demande ce que Fleur fait. Elle aurait dû revenir rapidement, voilà 20min qu'elle est montée là-haut. », S'inquiète Alphonse.

« Peut-être qu'elle trouve pas, tout simplement ? », Propose Edward.

« Mais tout de même... attend moi là Edward, je vais la chercher... Ah ! »

Leur amie apparaît, un peu désorientée, tenant fermement quelque chose dans la main droite.

« Fleur ! Avec Grand-frère on se demandait où tu étais passée, on croyait que...

- Dis-moi Alphonse, c'est comment Londres ? », Le coupe t'elle froidement.

Déconcertés, les frères l'observent longuement, Al debout devant la demoiselle, et Ed toujours assis sur le fauteuil, tourné vers eux.

« Lon... Londres ?

-Oui, vas-y, dis-moi. C'est comment ? Parle-moi un peu de Big Ben ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant là-bas ? Parle-moi de Piccadilly, du château de Windsor ?

-Je... », Mais il se trouve qu'Alphonse est incapable de répondre, vu qu'il n'est jamais allé en Angleterre.

-Et toi Edward, si tu me parlais du Buckingham Palace ? Tu as déjà traversé la Tamise ? », Enquiert-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Edward se contente de baisser les yeux.

« Bon, parlez-moi de Berlin alors ? Les Jeux, c'étaient bien ? Et Hitler, il vous paye bien pour tuer des gens ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », Réfute l'aîné.

« _ME PREND PAS POUR UNE CONNE !_ », S'égosille celle-ci, en Français, par réflexe. « Vous m'avez menti depuis le début ! Je vous ai accueillis chez moi et je découvre que vous êtes en fait des... des _meurtriers_ !

-Non, c'est faux ! », Plaide Alphonse.

« Tu doutes de notre bonne foi, Fleur ? Soit. Mais est-ce que tu as des preuves tangibles de ce dont tu nous accuses ? », Souffle Edward, calmement.

La Française pousse un soupir de dédain. Elle jette alors une feuille de papier journal froissé sur Alphonse, qui la déplie fébrilement. Son visage devient livide. Toujours assis, Edward l'arrache des mains de son frère, et baisse la tête de honte.

« Alors ? C'est pas une preuve ça ? Je me doutais bien que vos visages m'étaient familiers !

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été photographié en uniforme SS, avec Al, aux côtés du Führer dans la régie lors des JO... putain, ces journalistes sont vraiment des fouines de 1ère... », Se contente t'il de dire, laissant tomber la page sur la tapis.

« Vous... Vous êtes des Nazis ! Et vous espériez me le cacher jusqu'à votre départ, sans doute ! C'est quoi votre véritable raison d'être ici ? Vous prenez des photos de Paris pour l'envahir plus vite, c'est ça ?

-Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi on est là. », Tranche Ed.

« ... Pourquoi...

-S'il te plaît, Fleur... », Tente Alphonse.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit quand on s'est vu la 1ère fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez menti ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez Anglais ! Vous êtes des Allemands ! Pas étonnant que vous maîtrisiez si bien la langue !

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi... », Avance Al, mais c'est une erreur.

« NON, JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER ! JE VOUS AI FAIT CONFIANCE ! ET VOUS M'AVEZ TRAHIS ! JE VOUS CROYAIS MES AMIS ! », Hurle t'elle, les yeux brillant de fureur et de chagrin.

« ... Honnêtement, si on t'avait dit que nous sommes des employés du Reich envoyés en France pour se faire un album photos, est-ce que tu aurais été aussi aimable avec nous que pendant toutes les semaines qu'on a passé ensemble ? »

Les paroles d'Edward sonnent vraies. Déstabilisée, Fleur ne sait que répliquer. Edward rompt le silence pesant : « Fleur, tu es quelqu'un de très chère pour Alphonse et moi. Voilà pourquoi on ne voulait pas t'avouer qu'on est des Berlinois : on ne voulait pas te voir dans cet état. Ni risquer de perdre ton amitié. »

Un peu surprise, mais pas calmée pour autant, Fleur semble au bord des larmes : « _Allez vous faire foutre._ », Invective t'elle, s'enfuyant à l'étage.

« FLEUR ! ATTEND ! », Crie Alphonse, courant après elle. Edward paraît perdu dans ses pensées, peiné par cette révélation prématurée.

Fleur n'est pas dans sa chambre, où tout un tas de papiers y est étalé. Ni dans celle de Nassima –Partie à la bibliothèque–... Al fouille un peu dans toutes les pièces, mais son amie semble s'être volatilisée : # Mais où se cache t'elle ? #

Des geignements étouffés attirent l'attention du cadet des Elric, qui se dirige vers la source du bruit...

La chambre des parents de Fleur.

Un peu indécis, Al finit par entrer et la trouve en train de pleurer sur le grand lit blanc. Cette salle est quasiment désemplie.

« Fleur, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

-Va-t'en Alphonse ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous ces Nazis qui tuent tout ce qui les dérange !

-Non, moi et Grand-frère nous...

-Tout ce qui se passe actuellement... tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! S'il y a la Guerre en Espagne, c'est à cause de votre stupide gouvernement belliqueux ! Si des gens fuient leur pays pour venir en France, c'est à cause vous ! Si Nassima a dû partir d'Italie, c'est à cause de ce sale Hitler et de ses lois anti-sémites ! Si des innocents meurent un peu plus chaque jour dans des prisons c'est la faute de l'Allemagne ! Et c'est pour ça que moi je suis là, que je suis infirmière ! Je ne laisserais pas des Nazis faire du mal autour d'eux comme ça ! », Rugit-elle, le visage trempé par les larmes.

-... Pense ce que tu veux de nous, mais répond sincèrement à mes questions : crois-tu que moi et mon frère soyons vraiment des Nazis ? T'avons-nous jamais fait du mal, à part aujourd'hui ? Avons-nous essayé de t'emmener, de te malmener ? Ed et moi avons cru que tu étais différente d'autres Parisiens qui nous ont jugé par notre nationalité : est-ce que le simple fait que nous venons d'Allemagne fait de nous des Nazis ? Doit-on mettre tous les Allemands dans le même sac ? Ça veut dire que comme tu as des origines allemandes, toi aussi on doit te détester ? Je ne crois pas. Mon frère et moi nous répugnons à l'idée de ce qui peut se passer là-bas, mais avons-nous le choix ? Nous n'avons rien. Ce n'est même pas un vrai _'chez nous'_.

-Mais Edward porte la croix gammée ! Je l'ai vu, sur la photo ! », Argumente Fleur, hors d'elle. Alphonse s'avance et s'assied sur le bord du lit, à côté d'elle. Il ne prête pas attention au mouvement de recul de la jeune femme.

« Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas véritablement pourquoi Ed a voulu entrer dans la milice, mais je sais parfaitement, et toi aussi tu le sais, que ce n'est pas par envie de massacre. Edward est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit au monde.

-Je ne te crois pas. Il faut être fou pour devenir un SS !

-Si seulement tu savais pourquoi il a fait ça...

-Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas !

-En partie. Mais s'il a fait ça, c'est pour me protéger. »

Tout 2 se taisent, Fleur marquant un temps pour réaliser ce qu'Alphonse vient de dire.

« Te protéger ?

-Oui. Il veut me ramener à la _maison_.

-Comment ça, à la _maison_ ?

-Je te l'ai dit, l'Allemagne n'est pas notre vrai _'chez nous'_. Nous ne sommes pas Allemands. Ni même Anglais. Nous n'avons pas de partie en ce monde.

-C'est impossible ce que tu me dis !

-Nous venons d'un univers parallèle. Pour y accéder, nous devons traverser la Porte. Au-delà, il y a un pays appelé Améstris. Nous sommes nés à Rizembool, un village rural pas loin de la Cité de l'Est.

-Tu mens encore.

-Non ! Je ne mens pas ! Et je vais t'en donner la raison... »

Après des années de silence, Alphonse narre à Fleur tout ce qu'ils on vécu, avec Edward, du début de la transmutation humaine ratée de leur mère à la fin actuelle.

Et tandis que l'histoire recommence, Edward attend derrière la porte, une main sur la poignée, prêt à se battre avec sa conscience hantée par le passé s'il le faut, pour que la Vérité soit sue, pour que le silence soit écouté.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Fin Août._

« Edward, t'as pas bu ton lait ! Il le faut, ça te fera du bien !

-Arrière !

-Grand-frère, elle n'a pas tord, c'est bon pour le corps et en plus ça te fera grandir...

-COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA À TON PROPRE FRÈRE ?.!

-Bon, prend de la limonade alors... Aaah, c'est vraiment dommage que vous deviez partir demain. »

Ed et Al se tourne vers une Fleur tristounette. Ils ont oublié qu'ils doivent rentrer à Berlin.

2 semaines avant, après l'aveu complet des frères concernant leur vie et leurs buts, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Fleur s'est même entièrement confiée à eux, par la suite.

« Allez Edward, raconte-moi encore une fois l'épisode avec les bandits dans le train ; tu sais, ce qui ont pris le Général Hakuro en otage !

-Heu, ouais, si tu veux... Mais Al, va falloir m'aider, m'en rappelle plus trop de celle-là.

-D'accord, Grand-frère !

-Alors heu... par où commencer ? Ah ! Oui... Alors que j'appelais au Q.G de Central le Colonel Mustang... »

C'est une belle après-midi bien tiède d'Août. Tous couchés sur l'herbe verte, dans le jardin de Fleur, celle-ci boit les paroles des frères Elric. Elle est bien la 1ère à les croire depuis longtemps... ça fait du bien. De croire qu'on peut être cru.

« Et ensuite j'ai transmuté le tender pour... ARGL ! », S'étrangle Ed en faisant un bond en arrière.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ed ? », S'inquiète Al et Fleur.

« J'avais pas vu ce ver de terre. »

En fixant attentivement, il y a effectivement un minuscule ver de terre qui n'en demande pas tant : « Ed, tu as eu peur d'un vulgaire lombric ? », Pouffe Fleur.

« J'ai pas eu peur ! Ça m'a juste surpris !

-Il faut que je t'avoue Fleur, mon frère est mort de trouille devant ce genre de bestioles.

-AL !.!.!.!

-Sans rire ?

-Oui ! Il a peur des cafards aussi, et de traverser tout seul un long corridor peu éclairé la nuit...

-AL, TAIS-TOI ! », Ordonne Ed en se jetant sur son frère et en essayant de lui faire une clé de bras. La situation est vite retournée par Al qui aplati son aîné sur le sol, tandis que Fleur s'écroule de rire.

« Dis donc Al, t'as pas perdu la main depuis toutes ces années... », Le félicite Ed.

« Toi aussi, tu es plutôt doué, Grand-frère... », Sourit Alphonse.

« Iiirk, cette chose est toujours là.

-Edward, cette _chose _ne te fera rien. Tiens, en une pichenette je le fais décamper.

-Je serais plus tranquille si tu l'écrasais.

-Al, ne fait pas ça ! Ed, comment peux-tu dire ça ? », S'indigne Fleur. « Il ne faut pas lui faire de mal !

-Fleur, t'es malade ? C'est qu'un asticot...

-C'est un de tes lointains cousins ! », Blague la femme.

« ... !.!.!.!

-Tout doux Grand-frère... », Exhorte Al en retenant avec difficulté son frère plaqué par terre.

« Dis-toi que ce ver n'a pas envie de mourir.

-... Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Ed, est-ce parce qu'il est plus petit que toi qu'il faut l'écraser ? C'est injuste de le faire sous prétexte que tu ne le comprends pas, tu ne crois pas ? Est-ce parce qu'on est des humains ont a le droit de tuer ce qui est inférieur ? S'il y avait une race supérieure à l'Homme, on pourrait se faire écraser aussi ?

-Eh bien... vu sous cet angle... », Avoue celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais toi, si jamais un monstre de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut s'apprêtait à te dévorer ? Tu ne serais pas triste ?

-Heu, j'ai pas l'intention de le bouffer ce ver, je voulais juste qu'il arrête de s'agiter sous mon nez comme ça ! », Dit Ed avec répulsion en voyant la 'bête' avancer vers lui.

« C'était un exemple !

-Mais si on commence tous à penser comme ça et profondément, cela voudrait aussi dire qu'on ne devrait plus manger de viande, ni de légumes, parce qu'on tue des êtes vivants, or, pourquoi n'aurait-on pas le droit de nous manger alors ? », Argumente Ed.

« Grand-frère, ça s'appelle de l'anthropophagie...

-Mais qui te parle de cannibalisme ! Tu vois Fleur, le problème c'est que si on arrête tous de manger, de marcher pour éviter d'écraser les fourmis et la chlorophylle, on ne s'en sortira plus. Autant se laisser mourir, sans faire agir notre instinct de survie. Parce que tu vois, manger, c'est vivre. C'est cruel en y pensant attentivement, mais Fleur, les animaux se mangent bien entre eux aussi, non ? Les humains aussi, nous sommes des animaux... des animaux civilisés. Et tu vois, je ne suis pas triste en pensant que je peux me faire dévorer. Quand je mourrai, mon corps servira bien à nourrir quelqu'un. Ce petit ver, par exemple... enfin bref, la mentalité bouddhiste c'est bien, mais après ça perturbe le cycle de la vie.

-... Moui, tu n'as pas tord, mais quand même... c'est mal de tuer...

-Toi aussi tu as déjà pris des vies au cours de ton existence, même inconsciemment. Grand-frère a raison, tu n'y pourras rien. », Termine Alphonse.

« Ah, on voit l'esprit scientifique qui ressort... la logique avant tout.

-Il n'y a rien de logique là-dedans. C'est la _vie_. Vivre ou mourir, telle est la question !

-Mais il faut bien l'admettre, si les Nazis avaient un tiers de la mentalité de Fleur, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là... »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Le soir, aux alentours de 20h_

« Heu, Fleur, tu nous emmènes où là ? », Interroge Edward, de plus en plus inquiet devant l'excitation de leur amie Française.

« Dans un club super sympa ! Il y a de superbes spectacles, vous allez aimer croyez-moi !

-Mais _'Le Moulin Rouge'_ c'est pas un cabaret ?

-Si ! On va boire un bon coup pour fêter votre départ, demain !

-QUOI ?.! TU NOUS EMMÈNES DANS UN CABARET HABILLÉS EN PINGOUIN ?.! », S'énerve Ed.

« C'est la tenue correcte exigée...

-Mais... Ed et moi nous n'aimons pas l'alcool... », Révèle Al, mais Fleur n'écoute pas.

« ... Et ça vous fera de jolies photos en plus !

-Mais photographier quoi ?.! »

Alphonse ne tarde pas à avoir la réponse à sa question : près de l'entrée, un groupe de belles femmes en costumes affriolants à strass et paillettes avec des couronnes de plumes, en train de saluer les invités. Les Elric se dévisagent un long moment avant de demander à Fleur qu'est-ce que c'est exactement comme spectacle :

« Du French Cancan, pardi ! »

Silence.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installent près de la scène. Ed et Al ne peuvent qu'admirer la splendeur et la grandeur des lieux. Ce n'est pas l'idée qu'ils se sont fait du cabaret, et ils sont bien heureux que ça soit comme ça : ils ont cru pendant un moment que Fleur a pété un câble et a voulu les emmener dans un bar à femmes !

Et, comme Fleur l'a dit, tous sont habillés avec énormément de classe. Eux-mêmes se trouvent plutôt élégants –Ce qui expliquent sans doute le nombre de femmes qui zieutent lascivement sur les Elric qui n'y prêtent pas attention– . Ce n'est pas n'importe quel saoulard qui pourrait entrer ici, aucun doute là-dessus !

« C'est vraiment dommage que Nassou n'ai pas voulu venir... mais la pauvre, elle a attrapé un sacré mal de tête... elle se surmène trop... »

# À quoi, à lire !.? #, Pense en même temps les frangins.

« Et si commandait à boire ? Une bouteille de champagne, ça vous va ?

-Heu...

-Ok ! _Excusez-moi, Madame !_ »

Une jolie serveuse plutôt sexy avec une magnifique robe à volants et froufrous se présente à eux, et Edward constate qu'il s'agit de Lust !

« _Vous désirez, Mademoiselle, Messieurs ?_ »

-_Une bouteille de champagne de la meilleure qualité qui soit, s'il vous plaît_.

-_Bien, merci..._ ». 'Lust' observe un moment les frères, puis s'en va.

« J'espère que vous allez apprécier la dernière soirée passée ensemble. On se reverra n'est-ce pas ?

-Fleur, on est pas encore parti ! » Lui dit Ed.

La serveuse revient et le verse chacun une quantité raisonnable de champagne. Alors qu'il s'apprête à boire, Al a failli recracher sa boisson en sentant la main de la barmaid lui caresser la nuque. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, elle a déjà filé :

« Kof kof kof !

-Al, tu as avalé de travers ? Qu'il y a-t-il, t'es tout rouge !

-N-non, c'est... c'est la-la f-femme qui m'a, qui m'a... », Remuant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Oh, elle te fait du charme ? Après tout, c'est un peu leur travail...

-PFFFF ! », Est le bruit caractéristique qu'a fait la bouche d'Edward recrachant son champagne, en entendant les dernières paroles de Fleur.

« Eh bien Ed, toi aussi une jolie serveuse t'as fait un clin d'œil ?

-Touss, touss touss ! Mais Fleur... touss... on est pas là pour... touss... ! », Tente d'articuler Edward, une main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses toussotements, les joues amarantes.

« Je le sais bien ! Je vous narguais juste un peu ! On dirait que vous n'avez jamais connu de femmes, c'est trognon !

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... »

Les frères n'ont plus rien dit de cohérent de ce côté-là pendant toute la soirée.

« Allez, Tchin tchin les garçons ! », Fait Fleur en se levant. « À mes merveilleux amis ci-présent, je lève mon verre ! Prost », Leur dit-elle, souriante.

« Santé Fleur ! », Répond Al, lui rendant son sourire.

« Prost ! Edward !

-Prost **_(2)_**, Fleur ! », Dit Ed en levant son verre à son tour.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Plus la soirée avance, et plus il semble difficile de dire quel spectacle est meilleur que l'autre : tous sont éclatants de couleurs, de rebondissements, et surtout vivants. Les danses sont enivrantes, la musique envoûtante... et la bouteille de champagne descend bien vite au goût des frères : surtout que Fleur boit pour eux 2 :

« Ed, tu ne bois plus ton –Hic– verre ?

-Heu, non mais... »

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle prend le verre d'Edward et le vide d'une traite, sous le regard interloqué des frères Elric. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agit de la même femme sage et douce d'il y a 3h !

« Hihihi... –Hic– pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? –Hic-- Ed, Al ? Hihihi...

-Fleur !

-Tu es ivre !.!.! », S'exclame Alphonse.

« Hihihihi... mais nan ! J'ai la pêche ! –Hic– J'adore venir ici ! M'amuseeeer ! Al... tu termines pas ton verre ?... Je peux ? –Hic–

-Je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée... », Lui dit Edward en éloignant la bouteille pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la portée de leur amie. Elles a les joues toutes roses et les yeux mi-clos.

« Nan na naan –Hic– ! La soirée ne fait que commenceeeer ! J'ai trop –Hic– envie de faire la fête –Hic– ! Je... »

D'un coup, sa tête bascule lourdement sur le bras d'Alphonse.

« Elle s'est endormie...

-Grand-frère, on fait quoi pour elle ?

-Je conseille de d'abord appeler quelqu'un pour nous apporter de l'eau.

-Mais il faut trouver une serveuse !

-Il y en a une qui arrive par là, attend... _s'il vous plaît_ ! », Appelle Edward en français. L'interpellée la plus proche vient vers eux :

« _Vous désirez Monsieur ?_

-_Puis-je..._ »

Edward et Alphonse retiennent une exclamation de stupeur.

Sloth. Habillée un peu comme Lust, sauf que sa robe est mauve au lieu de rouge.

Patiente, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, la femme qui se trouve être le sosie de leur mère attend leur commande, ne prêtant pas attention aux yeux remplis d'étonnement et de mélancolie des Elric. Elle finit par voir dans quel état se trouve Fleur, puis leur dit : « _Est-ce que voulez que j'apporte de l'eau avec une serviette pour votre amie ?_

-... _De_... yes, eer, _oui, de l'eau, s'il vous plaît..._

-No problem, I come back soon. ». Apparemment, elle a compris qu'ils ne sont pas d'ici. Edward et Al se dévisagent jusqu'au retour de Sloth. Elle pose sur la table une carafe d'eau et des verres, puis avec un tissu imbibé d'eau, elle tamponne doucement le visage de la Française. Les frères ne peuvent s'empêcher de la regarder : quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils avaient de la fièvre, leur mère faisait exactement ça. Croisant leur regard, elle les rassure, toujours souriante : « Here, we're used to things like that... people drank a lot and after they're drunk... Don't worry, your friend's okay…

-_Merci_... », Remercie Alphonse, fixant encore avec nostalgie la femme, qui sourit poliment.

« Nnnh ? », Réagit Fleur au contact du liquide, entrouvrant les yeux.

« _Tout va bien Mademoiselle, buvez un peu d'eau, ça passera demain matin avec une bonne douche froide..._ If you wish for sirs, I can let you go before the end of the show, in order to dodge hustles if you're going to carry her...», Présente t'elle.

« Yes, good idea !

-Now then, let me help you... »

Sloth la soulève en passant le bras de Fleur par-dessus ses épaules, tandis qu'Alphonse s'occupe de l'autre côté : « Come with me. »

Ils montent délicatement les escaliers, Sloth et Alphonse tenant Fleur, Edward fermant la marche. Il fait sombre, et personne ne prête attention à eux.

Une fois à l'entrée, Edward prend la relève de la jumelle de leur défunte mère. Ils la remercient chaleureusement et, avec un pincement au cœur, ils lui disent au revoir.

« Thank you very much, Sirs. I hope we'll meet again one day. Good night.

-Bye. »

Alphonse et Edward se sentent encore plus tristes en la voyant leur faire des grands signes de main... Trisha le faisait tout le temps quand ils allaient chez Winry ou à l'école... Avant qu'elle-même ne s'en aille.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« _Mmmh... Ed, Al..._ _chui où_ ?

-Fleur, tu émerges enfin ? », Constate Edward.

« Oh –Hic– le 'tit chaaat...

-J'vois de chats nulle part, moi.

-Comment te sens-tu ? », Questionne Alphonse.

« J'ai soif... »

Vu qu'il est impossible de rentrer chez Fleur en la tenant chacun d'un côté –C'est dur de faire marcher une personne ensommeillée–, Edward s'est proposé pour la porter sur le dos.

« Grand-frère, tu veux que je la porte maintenant ?

-Nan ça va, elle est légère... Fleur, est-ce que tu es en état de nous dire par où t'habites ?

- –Hic– _Fenêtre de 5mm non réglementaaaaaire..._ –Hic–

-Elle dit quoi Ed ?

-C'est du français, j'pige pas...

-Je crois qu'il faut tourner à gauche après le carrefour. Ensuite on sera directement dans la rue qui longe le Café. On est bientôt arrivés.

-T'es sûr ?

-J'ai toujours eu un meilleur sens de l'orientation que toi, frangin...

-Si j'avais pas Winry sur le dos, tu aurais goûté de mon poing, Petit-frère...

-Tu l'as encore appelée Winry. Son prénom est Fleur, Edward.

-... Déso. Mais pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air aussi fâché quand j'écorche son nom ?

-Fleur n'est pas Winry, Ed. Il serait temps d'y penser.

-On dirait que tu es jaloux. », Conclut Ed.

« ... C'est faux. C'est juste que... C'est horrible pour elle de lui faire endosser la personnalité d'une autre.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire ça, Al...

-Hihihihihi... », Glousse soudainement Fleur. « Vous êtes trop marrants les garçons... –Hic–

-Pourquoi ça ? » Lui susurre Alphonse, pour éviter de trop la brusquer. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a haussé la voix devant son frère.

« Moi non plus... Je ne suis jamais –Hic– sortie avec un homme...

-Heu, quel rapport avec le fait qu'on soit marrants ?

-Bah –Hic– ça ! Vous êtes puceaux, c'est trop mignon –Hic– !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ! », Rétorquent les frères de vive voix, en même temps. Ils s'arrêtent et s'observent, rouges comme une tomate trop cuite. Puis ils détournent la tête, tout en écoutant le baragouinage de Fleur toujours à moitié éveillée sur le dos de l'aîné :

« –Hic– Moi aussi... pour mon 1er... j'aimerais bien que –Hic– ça soit un homme aussi sincère et pur que vous... –Hic– et pas un pervers... quelqu'un comme Ed ou Al... ... ... ... »

Cette déclaration électrifie d'un coup les frères, dont le visage vire carrément au vermillon. Un ronflement laisse sous-entendre que Fleur s'est rendormie.

Aucun des 2 n'échangent un mot, même arrivé à destination.

Ils conduisent Fleur dans sa chambre et la dépose sur son lit, où elle s'y installe confortablement. Alphonse tire les couvertures sur elle, puis retourne avec l'aîné dans leur chambre. Une fois propres et leur pyjama enfilé, Ed et Al s'allongent à leur tour sur leur couche, et n'osent se regarder, embarrassés par le delirium de leur amie. Edward consent enfin à briser la glace : « C'est fou ce que les gens saouls peuvent raconter comme histoires abracadabrantes, hein ?

-Oui, c'est vrai... on a du mal à croire que c'est simplement une boisson qui fait ça...

-Elle aurait dû se beurrer avant... mais pour une femme elle supporte quand même bien l'alcool...

-C'est une Française après tout...

-Malgré tout, faut avouer qu'elle s'est prise une bonne cuite ce soir...

-Hmm hmm...

-... Quoi qu'il en soit, les personnes ivres racontent vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Tout à fait d'accord !

-... Ahaha... Allez, 'nuit Al !

-Bonne nuit frérôt... »

Ils se pieutent tranquille de leur côté, ne pouvant que repenser encore et encore au cafouillage infâme de Fleur...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Aux alentours de 3h du matin_

# Nnnh ? Alphonse ? Kesski m'fait là ? #

« Frangin... p'quoi tu t'colles à mwa comme ça, t'as froid ?

-J'allais te demander la même chose Ed... Lâche-moi la main... j'ai sommeil...

-Mais c'est toi qui t'accroches à la taille...

-Bien sûr que non... attend, c'est pas toi qui ?

-Mais toi tu... ?

-Non.

-Non. »

D'un mouvement brusque, les frères font volte-face vers la source de leurs troubles et poussent un hoquet de frayeur : quelque chose s'est glissé entre eux, dans leur lit ! Et ce 'quelque chose' tient fermement la main d'Alphonse et enserre de son autre bras la taille d'Edward. Croyant à un rêve jumelé, les frères se frottent les yeux, mais ils sentent toujours la petite forme chaude couchée là. Un gémissement léthargique familier leur fait l'effet d'un bain glacé, ils s'exclament d'une voix rauque : « Fleur !.!.!

-Nuuh ? Ed... Al ? C'est vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

-C'est toi qui t'es immiscé dans le nôtre ! », S'indigne Edward, au bord de la syncope.

« Hein ? Mais comment ça se fait que vous dormiez pas à cette heure avancée du jour ?

# C'est toi qui nous dit ça !.? #, Pense Alphonse.

« ... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je me suis retrouvée là...

-T'es somnambule, c'est pas compliqué !

-Arrête de crier Edward ta voix résonne dans toute la maison...

-Mais je chuchote ! Je crie pas !

-La gueule de bois, Grand-frère...

-Je suis gelée... et j'ai mal à la tête... il y a un marteau dans ma tête... », Geint-elle, tandis qu'elle replie ses jambes contre elle.

-Attend Fleur, glisse toi sous les draps si tu as froid. », L'invite Alphonse.

« J'ai envie de vomir...

-Non ! Sors de là, pas dans le lit ! », S'écrit Ed.

« Ed, t'es inhumain !

-Ok Al, alors c'est toi qui va tout nettoyer si jamais elle...

-Merci les gars... merci d'être si attentionnés envers moi... tout le temps... », Coupe t'elle d'une voix traînante, se mettant à l'aise sous la couette. « Je me sens si malheureuse toute seule... je ne veux pas que vous partiez... si vous pouviez rester ici... pour toujours... si seulement... pas me laisser... Allemagne... Paris... Zzzz... »

Elle s'assoupit de nouveau entre eux, l'air serein. Ed et Al la contemplent un temps, s'échange un regard entendu, puis se recouchent. Chacun prend d'une main celle de Fleur, qui les sert en retour. Tous les 3 rejoignent le pays du rêve, impassibles.

Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Fin du mois d'Août 1937._

« Merci Fleur, heureusement que tu es là pour nous aider à passer la douane... la police locale n'aime pas les Allemands on dirait...

-Oh, remercie plutôt Nassima, elle baratine mieux que moi !

-_Eh !_

-Le temps passe si vite... », Soupire Alphonse. « Toi aussi Nassima tu vas nous manquer... vous avez été si avenantes avec nous...

-Oh, merci, vous aussi, vous allez me manquer ! », Leur dit celle-ci en allemand, les yeux brillants. « Tu es si méticuleux avec les livres, Alphonse ! Je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un d'autre comme toi qui prends soin aussi bien que toi des bouquins !

-_Ben et moi alors ?_ », Se révolte Fleur.

« _Je ne compte plus le nombre de couvertures que tu as abîmées..._

-_Quoi !_

-Heu, on veut pas passer pour des malotrus, mais Al et moi avons un avion à prendre...

-Attendez, voici mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone ! Il faut qu'on reste en contact !

-Oui ! », Ratifie Alphonse, en écrivant ses coordonnées sur un papier. « Au fait Fleur, j'ai une question : comment ça se fait que tu gardais une photo des JO de 1936 ? Puisque tu n'aimes pas...

-Eh bien ! Je dois bien avouer que c'est rare de nos jours les beaux garçons, même s'ils sont pour un régime que je désapprouve totalement ! Alors on peut toujours fantasmer sur une image ! », Leur dévoile celle-ci, rougissante –Ce qui a pour effet de produire la même chose chez les Elric–

« Ah, Fleur, on a un cadeau pour toi. », Annonce Alphonse.

« Hein ! Quoi ! Vraiment ? Mais il ne fallait pas !

-Tu as fait tellement pour nous ! Et c'est notre cadeau d'au revoir ! »

Il lui tend alors une enveloppe, dans lequel est inclus un billet d'avion :

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu viennes nous rendre visite quand tu veux en Allemagne. Tu as juste à te rendre dans une agence et changer la date... préviens-nous quelques jours à l'avance avant ton arrivée... **_(3)_** », Dit Edward.

Dans un élan de bonheur, elle saute au cou des frères Elric pour leur plaquer une énorme bise sonore sur la joue, sous les pouffements de Nassima :

« Hey, prenons une photo avant de nous envoler !

-Bonne idée Al ! _Nassou, met toi là..._ Ed, ici... je vais demander à quelqu'un de la prendre pour nous, je tiens à ce que tu sois dessus Al ! Il faut 2 photos ! »

Peu après le développement instantané des clichés, un bruit sonore avertit les passagers que le vol à destination de Berlin doivent se rendre à la porte numéro 12...

« Bon, à bientôt Ed, Al... Vous allez me manquer terriblement...

-Toi aussi...

-À plus Fleur. »

Et tous se quittent sans un mot, juste un sourire triste, se retenant de pleurer.

« Écrivez-moi en rentrant les gars ! Promettez-moi qu'on se reverra ! »

Une nouvelle promesse va naître.

« C'est promis, Fleur ! »

La promesse est née.

Traînant un peu des pieds, un dernier salut de la main, les frères tournent à l'angle du mur pour embarquer dans l'avion qui les ramène en Allemagne. Ils ont un peu du mal à quitter le beau pays de France, mais c'est la vie.

« _Tu ne pleures pas leur départ, Fleur ? _--_Moi je me suis sentie triste rien qu'en les voyant enregistrer leurs bagages... _--

_-Pourquoi le devrais-je, Nassou ? Ce n'est qu'un au revoir..._ »

C'est notre promesse à tous les 3.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Le surlendemain, bureau du Reich Führer._

« Guten Tag, Herr Edward ! M'avez-vous apporté ce dont je vous ai confié la mission il y a 2 mois ?

-Oui, Monsieur... Tenez.

-Danke, Herr Edward... »

À peine ont-ils eu le temps de poser leurs sacs que les frères ont reçu un appel du secrétaire d'Hitler pour que l'un des deux passent lui remettre les photos et les notes prises lors de leur séjour à Paris.

Tandis que le Führer regarde les photos, Edward se tient debout devant la table de bois, ne soufflant mot. Il a re-enfilé son uniforme SS pour l'occasion.

« Dites-moi Herr Edward, nous avons reçu plusieurs factures détaillées concernant le débitement d'argent sur l'un des comptes de l'État, mais nous n'avons rien retrouvé concernant l'hôtel... vous n'auriez quand même pas dormi dans la rue pendant 2 mois, tout de même ?

-N-non Monsieur Hitler. Nous avons... moi et mon frère, résidé chez... une amie allemande, qui vit en France depuis quelques années.

-Fort bien... Ces photos sont magnifiques, Herr Edward.

-C'est mon Petit-frère qui les a faites, Monsieur...

-J'informerai Herr Göring d'offrir une promotion à votre cher cadet, Herr Edward. Aaah... _Paris_. Selon moi, c'est la plus belle ville d'Europe... Et vous Herr Edward ?

-M... Vous me demandez mon avis, Monsieur ? Eh bien... C'est vrai que Paris est une ville très _artistique,_ heu...

-Et votre amie, est-elle heureuse là-bas ?

-... Je suppose.

-... Danke Herr Edward. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bonne journée, Mein Führer... ». Puis il sort en claquant doucement la porte.

Hitler observe encore un long moment les photos avant de les jeter avec négligence à l'autre bout son bureau, avec l'exposé d'Edward :

« Si Paris est une ville splendide, je veux Berlin le soit encore plus. Je voulais anéantir cette ville, mais finalement, je la laisserais t'elle qu'elle est : elle restera à jamais l'ombre de notre capitale du Reich...**_ (4)_** J'attendrais que l'Italie rompe avec la Société Des Nations comme me l'a dit Herr Mussolini en Avril**_(5)_**, et là... la marche à la guerre débutera.

_Tout disparaîtra !_ »

À SUIVRE (Partie VIII et VIII bis commencées le 11/02/06 et terminées le 22/02/06)

* * *

_**LEXIQUE**_

**_(1) Argl, elles sont horribles les toiles d'Otto Dix T.T C'est un type qui a beaucoup peint des invalides de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale... Brrr..._**

_**(2) Santé ! (en allemand)**_

_**(3) Si si, ça existe ce genre de truc... je crois qu'on appelle ça un billet 'open'... et même si ça se fait pas... n'a foutre ! XD**_

_**(4) Archi-vrai, Hitler adorait Paris (surtout pour repiquer des idées pour réaménager Berlin XD lol, quel copieur). Il la considérait vraiment comme 'La plus belle ville d'Europe'.**_

_**(5) Le 29 Avril 1937, Hitler et Mussolini se sont retrouvés à Munich pour l'inauguration de l'Oldensburg de Vogelsang (Poméranie)... Le chef fasciste a à peu près discuté de son projet de quitter la SDN à Hitler (ce qui se produira le 11 décembre de cette année)

* * *

**_

Voilà un autre dessin, concernant la partie où Ed porte Fleur sur son dos... bon, comme vous le voyez j'ai eu la flemme de finir le fond XD lol... J'ai raté le visage de la Française... sniff... (oubliez pas le code magique des 2pts et du slash si vous voulez voir l'image XD lol): **_Guten Abend ! (Bonsoir !)_**

http/img65.imageshack.us/img65/905/gutenabend5qk.jpg

* * *

Aaah... j'ai enfin vu le film de FMA ! O.O (se retient de pas hurler de bonheur) ... Et merde... y'a des erreurs alors dans ma fic T.T GOMENASAAÏ !

Bon, faut que j'explique mes p'tits tours de passe-passe de la mort qui tue pour justifier des trucs XD (des fois ça va paraître tellement gros que les gens se diront 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutue, la Kishû ?'... mais comprenez-mwaaa T.T mon petit cervelet malade réfléchissait à 300 à l'heure pendant que le film avançait pour trouver des excuses atténuantes XD lol)

Celles et ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film ne devraient pas lire ce qui suit, il y a de gros SPOILERS :

**_ARCHER_** : Dans le film, il est le zozo qui rachète Noah. Dans MA fic, c'est Himmler... bref... on va comme-ci il a été cloné 3 fois, ok ? XD

**_HESS_ : **Le vilain de Thulé qui kidnappe Noah, et qui (plus tard), se trouve être le secrétaire d'Hitler... dans ma fic, Ed agit comme s'il ne le connaissait pas... Hum, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le rencontre, on va faire comme s'il avait pas réalisé que c'est le même méchant perso, ok ?

**_KING BRADLEY_** : Alors là putain... quelle a été ma surprise en apprenant que ce con été un juif-allemand-chinois, et qu'en plus, il été le réalisateur FRITZ LANG ! O.O La vache... j'aurais jamais cru qu'on lui donnerai le rôle du célèbre Fritz Lang (pas si célèbre que ça, mais quand même !)... ouh la la... à un moment donné, dans ma fic, après qu'Edward est vu Hitler, il dit à Al 'Il ne ressemble même pas à Bradley'... heu... alors, comme excuse, j'ai trouvé de dire qu'Edward pensait qu'il y avait un 2ème clone ! (corollaire d'Archer XD)... God, je viens de dire qu'Edward a des troubles de la vison T.T

**_HOHENHEIM_** :... Merde, il est mort O.O Niqué par un anaconda sacrifié (il aurait fallu faire comme dans 'Un Indien dans la ville' XD)... Pourtant, dans ma fic il est vivant... argl... mais que dire ! Facile, j'ai tout prévu XD : Quand il est mort, Hoho Papa est retourné dans le monde d'Alchimie, il s'est démerdé pour se re-transmuter et revenir en Angleterre, aux côtés de Churchill... ahaha, j'avais dit que j'avais tout prévu XD

**_HUGHES _**:... Ah, il s'appelle encore Hughes... bon, c'était en réalité un super agent secret envoyé par Roosevelt et qui s'est donné un nom d'emprunt, Hughes ! Il s'appelle Baüer en vrai ! Nyahahaha XD

**_LUST & SLOTH _**:... Des bohémiennes, je sais, mais on peut toujours dire qu'il y a encore des clones quelque part dans ce monde ? Ou tout simplement ce sont les bohémiennes qui ont été employées dans le cabaret XD

Un peu stupide ? Heeem... désolée ç.ç

Bref, bientôt la suite ! Matane !


	11. Walkyrie

Ohayô ! Minna genki ? Merci d'être encore là ! Je souhaite avoir encore le temps d'écrire la suite des aventures des frangins pendant la guerre, parce que là... ça y est ! Une nouvelle année commence à Nouméa ! Et à peine débarqués au lycée la prof principale (qui fait aussi office de prof de français) nous pousse à lire 'Les Fleurs du Mal'... hiiik. Mais d'un côté ça tombe bien, j'avais déjà commencé à étudier ses poèmes quand je tapais ma fic XD lol

Cette partie se déroulera uniquement en 1938, et sera surtout centrée sur le point de vue d'Edward (Kish' ! Tu régresses !)... Hey, j'en ferai aussi une sur Alphonssounet, don't worry (be happy ! XD)... Pov' de toi Ed... tu sais pas ce qui t'attend XD :

**_ED_** : Dis toujours, je préfère être bien informé que pas. J'ai horreur des mauvaises surprises !

**_MWA_** : Heu... T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

**_ED_** : OUAIS !

**_MWA_** : ... _Kristallnacht_ ?

**_ED_** : ... ... ... ... ... Non !

**_MWA_** : Si !

**_ED_** : Nooooon !.!.!

**_MWA_** : Siiiiii !.!.!

**_ED_** : Non non noooooon !.!.!.!.!

**_MWA_** : Si si siiiiiiii !.!.!.!.!

**_AL_** : Ah, pourquoi tant d'amour ?

* * *

Explications concernant le titre '**Walkyrie**' : c'est un opéra de Wagner (qui se trouve être l'artiste favori d'Hitler), mettant en scène des déesses guerrières de la mythologie scandinave. '**Walkyrie**' évoque un mouvement 'violent' et plutôt 'effrayant'... je ne dis rien de plus. Mais une scène de cette partie sera particulièrement insoutenable. Rien qu'en y repensant, je pleure, parce que ce qui est arrivé est vrai... aaah... comment a-t-on pu faire ça... il faut vraiment être malade pour faire souffrir et tuer les gens comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes. C'est vraiment flippant rien qu'en y pensant attentivement. 

Dernier avertissement : le téléphone sonnera beaucoup XD

Voilà ! Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews. :D ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie IX : _Walkyrie

* * *

_

_Février 1938, à la base SS_

« Herr Elric ! Vous tombez bien ! J'avais justement quelque chose à vous proposer !

-Oui, Mr. Himmler ?

-Ja. J'en avais déjà l'intention, mais le Führer m'a poussé à le faire... Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Un peu impatient, Edward suit son chef jusqu'à son bureau, où il voit avec stupéfaction le Dr. Marcoh ! Celui-ci est en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, et remarque à peine Himmler et Edward :

« Hem, voici Herr Doktor Kersten**_(1)_**. Il est ici pour une petite visite médicale générale bimensuelle.

-Enchanté. », Dit Edward en tendant la main vers l'homme.

« Guten Tag. », Répond simplement celui-ci, en sortant d'un pas pressé. Lui et Himmler semblent suspects aux yeux du Full Metal, mais il ne dit rien.

« Voilà Herr Elric. Que diriez-vous de faire partie de notre OKW ?

-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre... _OKW_ ?

-_Oberkommando der Werhmacht'**(2)**_. Une nouvelle armée récemment créée, dirigée par le général Keitel. Dans votre dossier, j'ai appris que vous aviez postulé pour un poste dans l'armée, mais vous avez ensuite été appelé à l'usine de Herr Göring, puis en tant que SS. Alors Herr Elric, cela vous tente t'il d'être un soldat ? »

Edward ne sait quoi répondre. C'est vrai qu'il a voulu redevenir soldat, mais d'après les médecins... et le climat actuel... partir à la reconquête de l'Europe ne le tente pas plus que ça :

« Je ne peux pas devenir militaire, Mr. Himmler.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

-Problèmes de santé.

-Oh... »

Un silence presque compatissant s'ensuit, ce qui surprend Ed, tandis qu'Himmler classe ses papiers : « Bien, Herr Elric, merci de votre attention... Ah, j'oubliais. Le Führer tient à ce que vous soyez à nouveau son garde attitré pour le mois de Mars...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, en Mars ? »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_12 Mars _

Tandis que les drapeaux Nazis flottent au vent, patriotes, et que la foule scande son nom en une litanie guerrière, des affiches de propagande diffuse leur message endoctrinant les Autrichiens :

"_Pour l'Anschluss de 1938 : **Ja **! "_

Les habitants imitent les Waffen SS qui font le salut Nazi, en criant : _« Heil, Hitler ! »_. Des hurlements d'exultation fusent de toutes parts. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements à tout rompre envahit Viennes.

Une voiture noire traverse la populas en délire : debout sur son siège, un porte-voix à la main, il annonce son discours, thème du parti dont il est le chef :

"_Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Führer !"_

« Hitler ! Hitler ! Hitler ! Hitler ! »

Edward Elric aurait préféré être sourd que d'entendre ça. Au volant de la voiture, l'air maussade, roulant comme il peut au travers de cet océan humain, Alphonse assis à ses côtés, aussi démoralisé que son aîné. Ils sont prêts à donner n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici, à des kilomètres de Berlin. 2 jours qu'ils devront rester dans cette ville d'imbéciles heureux. L'allégresse générale ne leur fait rien du tout : comment les Autrichiens peuvent-ils être aussi fous de joie !.? Ils n'ont pas compris que ce n'est pas qu'un simple rattachement de l'Autriche-Hongrie à l'Allemagne ?.! Que c'est la conquête, soutenue de près par l'Italie fasciste, d'un nouveau terrain pour agrandir l'empire Aryen ?

Le _lebensraum_. L'espace vital.

# Bande de tarés. #, Pense Edward. Alphonse tient sûrement la même idée.

Après ça, au tour de quel pays ?

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Mois de Juin _

« À peine annexée et voilà déjà les magasins Juifs fermés à Viennes... pas croyable.

-Grand-frère, mets un peu plus fort la radio s'il te plaît, je n'entends pas bien... »

Edward monte le son et à ce moment, une publicité pour la sortie d'un documentaire appelé _'Dieux du Stade'_, réalisé par Leni Riefenstahl.**_(3)_**

Les commentateurs traitent ensuite d'une interview de membres des jeunesses Hitlériennes :

_« Moi quand je serais grand comme Papa, je serais Führer, comme Mein Führer Hitler !... » « Je serais militaire pour le Reich » « Moi aussi ! » « Oui ! »_

-C'est bon Al ? J'peux la couper la radio maintenant ? Y'a plus rien d'intéressant...

-Oui ! De toutes façons on passe à table.

-Ouais ! À la soupe !.!.! »

Mais à cet instant précis, le téléphone sonne. Poussant un juron sonore, Edward se précipite pour décrocher tandis qu'Alphonse, curieux, passe sa tête par l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine pour savoir qui est-ce :

« 'lô ?

-Edward ? ». C'est une voix féminine.

« Oui, c'est moi, qui est-ce ?

-Edward !.!.! Espèce de crétin !.!.!.! C'est moi Fleur !.! Tu reconnais pas ma voix ?

-Aaaaaah !.!.!.! Désolé ! »

Alphonse s'approche de son frère, l'air interrogateur. Ed pose sa main sur une partie de l'appareil pour chuchoter à Alphonse : « C'est Fleur. »

La mine réjouie, Al semble empressé de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Ed remet le combiné près de son oreille pour écouter leur amie :

« ... J'ai bien reçu votre dernier courrier ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, excusez-moi ! Depuis que Paul Reynaud a dévalué le franc le mois dernier, on bosse comme des dingues, vu qu'on est reparti pour 48h par semaine !

-C'est pas grave Fleur. Dis-moi comment tu vas ?

-Ça peut aller. Moi et Nassou sommes débordées... et toi ? Et Al ? Quoi de neuf à Berlin ?

-Nous ça va bien. À l'Est rien de nouveau, à part que nous aussi on a pas mal de choses à faire...

-Oooh, d'accord ! Au fait... j'ai entendu parler... de l'Anschluss en Mars dernier... Tu y étais ? »

Un peu pris de court par cette question, Edward bafouille : « Je... en fait...

-Nan, c'est pas grave. Je comprends, c'est ton travail. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuit. Devant la mine inquiète de son Petit-frère, Ed finit par dire : « C'est la _vie_.

-"_Vivre est un mal, c'est un secret de tous connu..._ "

-Quoi !.?

-Ligne 4, XL : SEMPER EADEM, _Spleen et Idéal_, 'Les Fleurs du Mal', de Charles Baudelaire.

-J'y comprend goutte, Fleur !

-Ignare ! De si beaux vers !.!.! Même Alphonse a sûrement plus de distinction que toi dans ce domaine ! Tiens, passe le moi justement.

-Ok, si tu le prends comme ça !

-Hihihihi... quelle susceptibilité ! Je t'embrasse bien fort Edward.

-... Ouais.

-Tu pourrais dire 'moi aussi' ! Goujat !

-Grrrr, me force pas à te raccrocher au nez non plus !

-Grand-frère ! », S'indigne Alphonse, devant le ton colérique qu'il adopte pour parler à la demoiselle.

« Tiens, je te la passe frérôt. »

Alors qu'Alphonse prend le téléphone –« Allô Fleur ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu comptes bientôt venir à Berlin ?... Oh, d'accord... » –, Edward s'occupe d'aller mettre la table. Vraiment... il n'aime pas discuter avec les gens qu'il aime des choses dont il n'aime pas leur parler. Un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit à chaque fois, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable... et être déplaisant avec les gens qu'il aime, il n'aime pas du tout non plus !

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Mois d'Août _

"_... Après l'annexion 'pacifique' des Sudètes, Mein Führer a annoncé aux journalistes qu'il est prêt à se lancer dans la reconquête de la Tchécoslovaquie, territoire qui doit revenir bien évidemment au peuple Aryen. Mein Führer souhaite informer la nation que dans ce pays, "les Allemands y sont agressés !"... Il est bien certain que la menace juive qui persiste encore de nos jours, malgré les mesures radicales prises contre eux... "_

-Nos compatriotes agressés ? T'entends ça Alphonse ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Personne en Tchécoslovaquie ne s'est jamais plaint de quoi que ce soit concernant les Juifs ! C'est vraiment... c'est vraiment chercher la petite bête là où il n'y en a pas !

-Comment peut-on croire et espérer vivre 5min sans se dire qu'il va bientôt y avoir une bataille ?

-Grand-frère... Il faut continuer d'avoir la foi. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre ! Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il risque d'y avoir encore une guerre ? Seulement 20 ans après la fin de la 1ère Guerre Mondiale ?

-Alphonse... Ce pays bénéficie de la protection française depuis 1925, par le pacte d'assistance à la jeune Tchécoslovaquie. Elle compte bien répondre à cette agression ! Et puis les Sudètes sont un territoire industriel essentiel à la Tchécoslovaquie... tu imagines bien qu'ils ne se sont pas laissés faire. Ce que fait Hitler, là, ça ne va qu'aggraver la situation internationale...

-Mais la France a toujours eu peur de s'opposer au Reich...

-Peut-être, mais soutenue par la puissance britannique, la France n'agira plus timidement face à l'Allemagne !

-Peut-être... que malgré tout... on peut éviter un conflit... »

Edward baisse les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Si la guerre doit bientôt commencer, il a intérêt à se dépêcher de terminer ses recherches sur la temporalité, sur lesquelles il travaille depuis bientôt 6 mois. Grâce à son poste, il a pu obtenir des autorisations spéciales qui lui permettent d'accéder aux archives de la bibliothèque nationale de Berlin... il a presque l'impression de toucher son but.

Il n'a pas envie qu'Alphonse endure tout ce qui peut arriver.

"_... le nouveau visage du monde. Concernant d'autres pays d'Europe qui ont insisté pour qu'une réunion se tienne à Munich le mois prochain concernant la Tchécoslovaquie, il ne s'agirait en fait que de... "_

Mais Edward et Alphonse n'entendent pas la suite de ce que récite l'homme à la radio, car sa voix est couverte par la sonnerie régulière du téléphone.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_29 Septembre _

3 ans qu'ils ne sont plus revenus à Munich. Le paysage semble inchangé, mais malgré tout différent. Peut-être à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappe du camp de Dachau. Peut-être aussi le nombre incalculable de drapeaux Nazis qui ornent chaque coin de rues.

« Grand-frère, il faudra passer voir Mme. Baüer et Elyssia quand on aura le temps ! », Dit Al, un sourire presque suppliant aux lèvres. Ed hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

« Oui, Al. J'ai trop hâte de revoir la p'tite puce. »

Ils sont arrivés ce matin avec le 1er train, et la conférence se déroulera cet après-midi dans l'hôtel le plus fastueux de la ville. C'est-à-dire dans moins d'une heure.

La réunion des Grands pour discuter du sort de la Tchécoslovaquie... et de la Paix.

À l'arrière d'une automobile de l'État, les frères se font conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville de Munich. Encore une fois, le Führer a requiert la présence d'Edward, et éventuellement celle d'Alphonse, si l'aîné est d'accord pour l'emmener –Et il est bien évident qu'Edward veuille qu'Al l'accompagne, il en pose de ces conditions !–

Une fois arrivés, Hitler et ses hommes sont accueillis par le maire et des employés du palace. Ils l'informent que la Grande-Bretagne est déjà sur les lieus. D'un pas conquérant, Hitler s'avance sur le long tapis rouge déroulé pour l'occasion, chacun des frères Elric d'un côté du Reich Führer. Une fois à l'intérieur, celui-ci se dirige directement dans une loge déjà toute préparée pour le recevoir.

Le Führer s'arrête un instant, observant la pièce, puis, un sourire satisfait, s'assied sur un beau grand fauteuil rembourré. D'un geste, il demande à tous ses gardes de sortir, et au moment où les Elric vont en faire de même, celui-ci les rappelle : « Herr Elric, restez je vous prie. Croyiez-vous sincèrement que je puis mettre des hommes tels que vous dans le même sac que les autres ?

-Eh bien ce... c'est un honneur ce que vous nous dites, Monsieur... », Dit Ed, suspicieux.

« Nein, nein... j'ai simplement jugé utile de vous dire que j'ai insisté pour que vous m'accompagniez du fait que vous ayez vécu à Munich. J'ai pensé que cela vous plairait de revoir un endroit familier.

-Ah heu... tant d'attention nous touche, Monsieur, soyez-en sûr. », Répond Ed. Alphonse approuve d'un hochement de tête hésitant. « Mais dites-moi, Monsieur, quelle est l'autre raison du fait que vous ayez voulu que l'on vienne à cette conférence ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace, Herr Edward... Ja. Par simple curiosité, avez-vous réfléchis à la proposition que je vous avais énoncée concernant 'Flamel' ? »

Edward s'est bien douté que ça cache quelque chose : « Honnêtement, mon frère et moi-même n'avons pas encore décidé de ce dont nous avions l'intention de faire pour 'Flamel'.

-Je vois. Mais sachez Herr Elric que si vous acceptez, la nation Allemande ne pourra que vous remercier et vous féliciter.

-Je le conçois très bien ; Mais la Gloire n'est pas notre objectif.

-Pourtant, l'Homme a rêvé de la Gloire depuis la nuit des temps. Aucun n'échappe à la règle, donc quel peut-être cet objectif qui fait de vous des êtres hétérogènes...

-Quelque chose que seuls moi et Alphonse sommes capables de réaliser.

-Ce n'était pas une question à la réponse abstrus, Herr Edward, mais bel et une bien une demande et une réponse succinct. »

Pendant un court instant, Alphonse a cru voir son frère flancher, mais celui-ci reprend : « Retrouver ce que nous avons perdu.

-Ja, Herr Edward. Mais ne dit-on pas que ce qui est perdu ne peut être recouvré ?

-Mais... il arrive que ce qui est perdu revienne... », Edward lance un coup d'œil discret à Al. Son corps est revenu, à lui.

-Dans les contes de fées, peut-être... dans le monde réel ça ne se peut. Ou par _alchimie_... mais c'est inimaginable dans le monde réel. »

Edward baisse les yeux. Alphonse retient de lancer au Führer une réplique cinglante : il essaye vraisemblablement de déstabiliser l'aîné en lui insufflant l'idée que ce qu'il entreprend depuis tellement longtemps ne sert à rien. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Alphonse riposte d'un ton qui se veut courtois, néanmoins une pointe d'irritation trahit son jeu :

« Au moins, moi et mon frère gardons l'espoir et le courage de réaliser quelque chose de plausible qui n'est pas tiré de notre imagination ou d'une maquette, et qui par-dessus le marché nous est propre et non pas approprié par la force. »

Edward ne se tourne même pas vers Alphonse ; son visage reste impassible. Le cadet retombe ensuite dans sa silencieuse timidité naturelle. Le Führer ne prend même pas la peine de répondre, voire le réprimander. Après un temps de réflexion, il dit : « Vous pouvez disposer, Herr Elric, je vais réviser mon discours. Je compte sur votre soutien. »

Comment ça 'soutien' ?

Sans un mot, les frères sortent, laissant Hitler seul dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Edward traîne Alphonse dans un couloir un peu plus loin pour déchaîner sa colère sur lui :

« Espèce d'imbécile !.!.! Pourquoi tu m'as défendu ?.! T'aurais pas pu te taire ?.!

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui aurait, dis-moi ?

-Je peux me défendre moi-même, j'ai plus 15 ans, 1000 pétards !

-T'avais pas l'air d'assurer, tout à l'heure ! Hitler... ce qu'il a dit est si _abject _! T'as pas compris qu'il essayait de te faire renoncer à tes projets pour te forcer à rester dans ses rangs et à ce qu'on lui vende les droits de nos prototypes ?

-Je sais très bien, mais t'aurais pas pu lui dire quelque chose de plus '_soft_' ?

-C'était ça, ou alors : _'vous êtes le plus grand salopard de l'histoire de la création, et c'est peu dire pour un arriéré mental de votre espèce ! À croire que c'est la vacherie qui vous retient en ce monde !'_. Choisis.

-... ... Ce que je crains, c'est le revers de la médaille.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, Grand-frère ! Cet homme est malade !

-MOI J'EN AI PAS RIEN À FOUTRE DU FAIT QU'ON PUISSE TE FAIRE DU MAL ! », S'emporte Ed en plaquant son frère contre le mur. Ce qui l'a effrayé, ce n'est pas le fait que les paroles d'Alphonse puissent blesser le Führer –Ce qui a dû de toutes manières pour qu'Hitler les jette dehors comme ça sans cérémonie– , mais que le redoutable homme punisse de quelque façon qui soit son Petit-frère... c'est-à-dire en l'envoyant sans réfléchir dans l'_Arbeitslager**(4)**_ le plus proche.

« Al... Je t'en prie. Ne fais rien qui puisse contrarier ce type. Même si c'est dur, fais-le au moins pour m'assurer que rien ne pourra t'être fait tant qu'on sera dans ce putain de pays. Tu m'as compris ?

-Mmh. » Confirme t'il, une lueur vaincue dans le regard.

« Jure-le.

-... ». Alphonse détourne les yeux.

« S'il te plaît Al, jure-le moi.

-... ... ... Papa !.!.!

-Hein !.?

-Là-bas, regarde, c'est Papa ! »

Ed se retourne, et voit Hohenheim à l'autre bout du corridor, les regardant avec étonnement. D'un coup, il se précipite sur eux, Al se libérant de l'emprise de son frère pour s'avancer aussi. Il serre avec force son fils dans ses bras, Al répondant à l'étreinte de son paternel. 12 longues années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Edward prend soin de rester à distance de leur père.

« Alphonse, mon fils ! Comme tu as grandis depuis notre dernière rencontre ! À présent, tu es un si beau jeune homme, comme ton père autrefois... », Dit-il en riant à ses dernière paroles.

« Oh, Papa, tu m'as manqué tout ce temps... »

Edward constate qu'Hohenheim a pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus à Munich. Sa longue chevelure autrefois d'un blond basané, toujours rattachée en queue de cheval –Ed se dégoûte des fois d'avoir la même manie–, est à présent parsemée de mèches argentées par endroits. Des rides creusent le visage épuisé et patriarche de celui qu'on appelait auparavant _'Le Lumineux'_. Derrière les petites lunettes bronzées et rondes, ses yeux dorés jadis vifs comme ceux du faucon se posent sur son autre enfant, qui ne semble pas très enchanté de le voir ici. Il lui sourit comme un père heureux devant les 1ers pas de son gamin, et se dirige vers lui, prêt à répéter l'embrassade. Mais Ed se contente de tendre sa main gauche –Celle qui fonctionne bien–. Hohenheim paraît d'abord contrit, puis serre la patte de son fiston d'un bon coup de poignet. Ed a eu raison de lui donner cette main, Hoho Papa a autant de poigne qu'avant et sous le coup de l'émotion, aurait carrément démonté son bras artificiel. Devant la mine maussade de son fils, il émet d'un ton joyeux, en lui caressant gentiment la tête : « Tu n'as pas changé, Edward... Tu ne bois toujours pas de lait. »

Ed pousse un soupir et repousse la main de son père. Malgré tout, Hohenheim continue de sourire. En signe de 'bonjour', Ed lui demande : « L'est où Churchill ? T'es pas avec lui ?

-Sir Chamberlain tu veux dire, Sir Churchill n'est qu'un Ministre...

-Ah, et je peux savoir ce que toi tu fous là, alors ?

-Moi ? Je ne suis que l'accompagnateur... le seul a voir accepté, d'ailleurs, et à connaître les rues de Munich comme ma poche. », Ajoute t-il en haussant les épaules d'un air las. « Comme je suis ici jusqu'à demain, j'avais pensé à vous rendre une petite visite à Berlin, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé vous revoir ici, surtout à ce débat sur le démembrement de la Tchécoslovaquie.

-Nous sommes plein de surprises ! », Réplique Edward, agacé. Hohenheim met sa main sur l'épaule de son fils ; d'un geste rapide, il baisse la manche du pardessus d'Edward, qui laisse entrevoir son insigne Nazie sur le bras. Alphonse baisse la tête. Ed tente de se dégager, mais son père lui tient fermement le bras :

« Je comprend. », Dit-il, l'air sérieux, en relâchant son fils. « Tu es au service d'Hitler ? Son assistant ?

-Je suis son garde Schutzstaffel, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Au service d'Himmler alors. Et toi Alphonse, que fais-tu ici, fils ?

-Grand-frère m'a demandé de l'accompagner...

-Je vois. », Sourit Hohenheim. « Bien, la réunion devrait bientôt commencer, nous attendons encore l'Italie et la France.

-Mussolini et Daladier ? », Interroge Alphonse.

« C'est cela... Mais dites-moi les garçons, comment va votre petit monde ? Toujours pas fiancé à ce que je vois ? Je suis pourtant à l'âge où je pourrais être Grand-père ! Et vous avez déjà l'âge d'être père...

-Heu... », Bafouille Al, d'un rouge vermillon, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ah oui ? Être père et inculquer à notre progéniture comment devenir un bon Nazi, c'est ça... », Coupe Edward.

Alphonse observe son frère avec une pointe de contrariété. Il ne fait décidemment aucun effort après toutes ses années ! Hohenheim ne répond pas à cette dernière remarque, puis reprend en s'adressant à Al, sans aucune expression sur le visage : « Encore Edward je comprend qu'il n'ai pas de petite-amie, vu l'air ronchon et sa taille, mais toi Fils, toujours pas casé ? ». Fait-il en pointant du doigt Ed derrière son épaule.

-EEEEH !.!.!.! QU'EST-CE QUE T'INSINUES PAR LÀ ?.?.!.! TU ME TRAITES DE NAVET ?.? DE PETITE PERSONNE ?.?.?.? ALORS COMME ÇA JE SUIS TROP PETIT POUR ME FAIRE UNE GONZESSE ?.?.? ET COMMENT ÇA 'RONCHON' !.?

-Mais je plaisantais mon garçon, je voulais juste attirer ton attention...

-BEN ÇA MARCHE PAS ! J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE CE QUE TU ME DIS, T'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN !.!.! », Hurle t'il en soufflant comme un bœuf pour se calmer.

« Ahahahaha ! », Rit Hoho Papa sous le regard d'un Alphonse étonné par tant d'aisance à embêter Edward. « _Moi aussi_ je t'adore, Edward. »

Alphonse se demande bien pourquoi il dit ça. Peut-être que le simple fait de dire 'crétin' à son propre père est une marque d'affection, chez son aîné ?

« MOI T'ADORER ?.! DANS TES RÊVES, OUAIS !

-Allons Edward, un père sent ces choses là, tout de même... », Riposte Hoho Papa, amusé.

Outré, Edward part dans le sens opposé, suivi par son frère et son père, trop heureux de revoir ses enfants pour se laisse démonter par un autre coup de tête de son premier-né.

Une fois Daladier et Mussolini en place, le débat peut commencer. À sa plus grande incompréhension, Edward a été autorisé par Hitler pour assister à cela. Alors qu'Alphonse s'est apprêté à entrer dans la salle, des gardes l'en ont empêché. De plus en plus incertain quant à croire à l'indulgence du Reich Führer, Edward hésite à entrer, mais se fait littéralement pousser à l'intérieur. Déconcerté, la dernière chose qu'il voit avant que la porte ne se referme, c'est Alphonse qui lui fait un signe timide de la main en lui disant 'à tout à l'heure Grand-frère'.

Hohenheim, debout derrière Chamberlain, paraît surpris de voir son fils dans la pièce des 'Grands', mais ne souffle mot. Ce premier lance un regard pénétrant à Ed, ennuyé, qui signifie 'N'ouvre pas la bouche aussi longtemps que l'affaire ne sera pas réglée'.

Ed essayera de s'y tenir... mais c'est tellement difficile de se taire dans une telle controverse politique aux opinions diverses... surtout qu'Ed en a à défendre, des opinions.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_2h plus tard._

« C'était long.

-Je sais Fils, mais au moins, peut-être avons-nous sauvé la paix en lui laissant une partie de la Tchécoslovaquie.

-Je doute fort que les habitants soient d'accord de la décision du conseil... les Sudètes étaient vraiment un atout majeur pour eux.

-Ils feront sans.

-C'est facile à dire pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, espèce d'égoïste. »

Hohenheim stoppe en entendant les derniers mots d'Edward. La séance est close, chacun est parti de son côté, en attendant le voyage de retour. Hohenheim et Edward ont marchés jusqu'au hall, là où ils sont sûrs d'être seuls.

« 'Égoïste' ? Tu le crois vraiment ? _Nous_, le Royaume-Uni et la France venons de céder aux exigences Allemandes et Italiennes en signant les accords de Munich pour éviter la guerre, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que je suis 'égoïste' ? Sincèrement, si on était si 'égoïste', est-ce qu'on aurait pris ces risques ? Aurait-on offert sur un plateau d'argent les Sudètes au Reich dans ce cas-là ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte Edward ? De l'immense sacrifice que la France a dû faire, elle qui protégeait le pays ?

-C'est bon, calme toi, j'ai rien dis ! »

Ed se tait, se mettant les mains dans les poches. Il n'a pas tord, même si, au fond, ils auraient dû essayer de trouver autre chose que de céder aux caprices d'Hitler. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est capable d'avoir peu, il en demandera plus.

Mais l'aîné des Elric n'a pas envie d'en parler.

« Hey, une question d'Hitler était très pertinente : pourquoi l'URSS n'était-elle pas présente ? », Interroge Edward, évitant de fixer son père.

« Eh bien, pour tout te dire, Staline n'a pas jugé utile de venir. Et la France et le Royaume-Uni n'ont pas cherché à insister.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Nous n'avons pas entière confiance dans le 'Petit Père des peuples'. Et je trouve cela bien paradoxal de la part du Reich Führer d'Allemagne de demander une telle broutille, vu qu'il rejette le communisme autant que le marxisme.

-Oh, j'ai entendu parler de Karl Marx ; j'ai lu un de ses écrits...

-C'est bien, Fils. Ton frère m'a dit que tu as une ouverture d'esprit très large, que ton esprit de synthèse et d'analyse est tentaculaire. C'est bon de lire beaucoup, ça instruit et cela te donne une nouvelle façon de voir la vie. Tu aimes la philosophie ?

-Hmm, j'ai lu des ouvrages mais c'est trop nébuleux, je ne comprends pas bien.

-Vu de l'extérieur, la philosophie c'est très difficile à cerner. Mais en réalité c'est très simple.

-Bah vas-y si t'es si malin, définis-moi la philo !

-As-tu déjà auparavant _fait_ de la philosophie ?

-... Eh bien, j'ai _lu_ des textes, mais...

-Pour comprendre la philosophie, il faut en avoir _fait_. Mais dans ce cas, comment répondre à la question 'définis-moi la philosophie' s'il faut le faire avant de savoir ce que c'est ? Bon, je t'avoue que, moi-même, j'aurais du mal à t'expliquer cela correctement. Une chose que je peux te conseiller, c'est que pour comprendre la philosophie, il faut _philosopher_. C'est-à-dire, définir ce qu'est-ce. Connais-tu les racines grecques du mot, Edward ?

-Ça vientde 'philos' qui signifie 'aimer' et 'sophia', 'la sagesse', non ?

-Exact. C'est l'amour de la sagesse. Si tu peux comprendre ce qu'est l'amour et la sagesse, alors tu comprendras la philosophie... Encore 'l'amour' tu peux te dépatouiller avec, mais sais-tu ce qu'est la 'sagesse' ?

-Uh... Mais la philosophie n'est-ce pas se poser des question existentielles ? Genre : _est-ce que la vie a un sens ? Tous les humains ont-ils un destin commun ? Perdre son temps qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ etc... et d'abord, on pourrait dire la même chose pour toutes les matières ! Quand on dit 'défini-moi l'anglais ou les mathématiques', on rencontre le même genre de difficultés !

-Oui, sans doute.

-Ah ! Mais à ce poser trop de questions on devient cinglé !

-Pourquoi te poses-tu trop de questions ?

-Argl ! Tu m'embrouilles ! **_(5)_**

-Désolé, fiston... de quoi parlait-on déjà ?

-D'Hitler qu'aime pas le communisme.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !... Hey, où vas-tu comme ça, fils ?

-Chercher Al, tiens.

-... ... Dis-moi, Edward, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux profondément.

-Nan, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Et si tu me racontais pourquoi ?

-À ton avis ?

-Toujours cette vieille rancune infantile d'autrefois ? Je vous ai laissé, tous les 3 ?

-... Un peu de ça. Mais j'ai surtout pas pu supporter le fait que tu te serves de tes propres enfants comme espions.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ces lettres que tu nous as envoyées tout ce temps. Tu croyais que je ne remarquerai rien, à la longue ? Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un con. Mais ensuite il a fallu que tu arrêtes ton petit manège quand Hitler a ordonné qu'on filtre le courrier, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de vous, ni vous le faire croire.

-Pas la peine de te justifier, c'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est Churchill qui m'a demandé ça. En apprenant que j'avais 2 fils qui résidaient en Allemagne, il m'a sommé de vous envoyer régulièrement un courriel pour être mis plus rapidement au courant de la situation–Peut-être devrais-je remercier Alphonse– ... j'ai d'abord refusé, mais il a insisté... j'ai été répugné par ce que je faisais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pardonnez-moi...

-Peuh ! Si soi-disant tu tenais à nous tant que ça, tu aurais refusé !

-Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi : si tu tenais tant que ça à Alphonse qui déteste Hitler, tu aurais refusé de le suivre.

-Ç... ça ne compte pas !

-Edward, explique-moi ce que tu fais au NSDAP. C'est pour Alphonse que tu fais ça, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité, tu lui fais énormément de mal.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tais-toi ! Il me l'aurait dit si ça le gênait tant que ça, je suis son frère !

-Par crainte de te décevoir, sans doute. Ton ambition est grande et il le sait : mais tu te doutes pertinemment comme moi que ce parti lui fait peur... »

Edward se tourne vers son père cette fois, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Allez fils, dis-moi pourquoi tu es entré dans la Gestapo.

-Parce que... Al...

-L'autre raison qui t'as poussé à le faire.

-C'est... »

Un court silence se fait entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Ed reprenne :

« Moi aussi, je voulais éviter la guerre. Et sauver la Paix. J'avais pressentit depuis longtemps que le conflit était inévitable.

-Et tu crois sérieusement que c'est comme ça que tu réussiras ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espérais... juste un peu, au fond de moi... Si je pouvais monter assez haut au gouvernement, en devenant par exemple Ministre ou quelque chose dans le genre... en donnant le minimum pour le maximum à Hitler... peut-être qu'il finira par oublier la guerre, et se contenter des colonies qu'il possède...

-Tu sais très bien qu'Hitler jalouse la France et le Royaume-Uni à cause de leurs colonies et tente de reproduire ce que Bismarck**_(6)_** a déjà réalisé au XIXe siècle. Que crois-tu faire de plus que ce que _nous_ venons de faire ? Nous avions déjà parlé de l'Échange Équivalent Edward. Tu crois au Père Noël.

-Et donc ? Des gens croient en un Dieu sanguinaire, que le soleil est divin alors que ce n'est que du gaz, les enfants croient à la Petite souris et au Lapin de Pâques, alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas croire en l'Échange Équivalent, moi ? Pourquoi depuis toujours, les militaires, les étrangers, tous les gens, toi, vous avez toujours blâmé nos actions à moi et à Al ? Pourquoi personne ne nous faisait un peu confiance !

-Vous étiez trop jeunes, vous auriez pu commettre des erreurs...

-Parce qu'on est des Humains, justement !

-Edward... ce que tu fais là est trop dangereux. La guerre est à la porte de l'Europe, et toi et ton frère êtes mêlés à un conflit qui ne vous concerne pas. Ce n'est pas ton Monde.

-Si, du moment que tu prends part à ce monde, tu es concerné. Si se n'était pas mon Monde du tout, je serais déjà à Rizembool avec Al. »

Hohenheim soupire : il est vraiment difficile de retirer une idée du crâne de son fils... il lui dit : « Je souhaite sincèrement que tu trouves un moyen de retourner à la maison avant qu'un affrontement ait lieu ici.

-J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à temps. C'est pour ça que je bosse sur 2 tableaux. Pour Alphonse... pour qu'il ne puisse jamais voir la guerre... et puis un peu pour _toi_. »

Hohenheim écarquille les yeux de surprise. Ed rosit légèrement et détourne la tête : « Prend pas ça pour un signe d'attachement, c'est juste qu'Al serait super malheureux si tu venais à disparaître. »

Le Lumineux sourit radieusement à Edward et lui caresse la tête comme un papa tout fier de son enfant. Ed grogne pour insinuer qu'il a intérêt d'arrêter vite ce geste avant qu'il lui décolle la mâchoire à coup de genoux. Ils entendent soudain Alphonse débarquer au pas de course à l'intérieur du bâtiment : « Papa ! Grand-frère !

-Frangin ? Mais je croyais que tu nous attendais dans le salon ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais comme je trouvais le temps long je suis parti rendre visite à Mme. Baüer et sa fille –Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne–... Mme. Baüer voudrait nous inviter à dîner, mais comme on repart ce soir... Elle te fait un 'gros bisous' et Elyssia 'un gros bisous mouillé, bien mouillé'... #rire# Oh, je vous ai rapporté du jus de fruits...

-Ah, chouette ! Merci Al !

-Heu... Papa, tu aimes le jus de pomme ? », Interroge timidement Al.

« C'est mon préféré. Merci fiston. »

Al semble ravi. Il tend le jus d'orange à son frère et ouvre ensuite le sien –jus de tomate–, et trinque pour leurs retrouvailles d'après-midi à l'écart de cet univers politique mystificateur, loin des soucis diplomatiques des uns et de la cupidité meurtrière des autres...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Dans la soirée du 9 Novembre._

« Eh, tu as lu ce que Papa dit ? C'est la fin du Front Populaire en France... à cause des accords de Munich...**_(7)_** », Énonce Al, en entrant dans la chambre de son frère, studieux.

« Bof, de toutes façons ça se voyait bien que ça durerait pas... mais dis toujours, la raison m'intéresse...

-Les radicaux ont rompu avec les communistes ; ces derniers ont refusé de voté en faveur des accords... et voilà.

-Évidemment, s'ils ont été 'exclus'... raaah, je suis fatigué, nom d'une patate... ». Il se frotte le visage.

« Tu travailles sur quoi, Grand-frère ? C'est de la physique ?

-Nah, j'essaye juste de réécrire l'équation de cette solution en rajoutant des ions hydrogénocarbonate... », Confie Ed en s'étalant sur son bureau encombré, mâchouillant son stylo.

-Pourquoi chercher si compliqué alors que c'est si simple ? Tu décomptes les ions d'iode de ta solution, et tu l'as ta relation logique. Je vais te faire du café. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Ed contrôle ce qu'Alphonse lui a dit, puis s'exclame : « RAAH !.!.! JE DÉTESTE LORSQUE TU AS RAISON COMME ÇA !

-Désolé ! J'y peux rien moi si je connais la réponse et pas toi !

-QUOI ! MAIS JE LA CONNAISSAIS LA RÉPONSE, C'EST JUSTE QUE ÇA COÏNCIDAIT PAS QUAND JE FAISAIS LA VÉRIFICATION !

-Comme à chaque fois...

-HEY ! JE T'AI ENTENDU, MÊME SI T'ES DANS LA CUISINE !

-Et moi je te comprendrais aussi bien si tu baissais d'un ton, s'il te plaît...

-Oups, pardon. », Se radoucit Edward, conscient que ses cris se répercutent dans toute la maison. « Je me suis pas rendu compte qu'y avait de l'écho. »

Alors qu'Alphonse revient donner la tasse à son aîné, le téléphone sonne : '_Driiing driiiiing !'_

« Laisse Grand-frère, j'y vais. », Rassure Al, on se précipitant dans le salon.

#Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure-ci ? #, Se dit vaguement Ed en buvant une gorgée.

« Eeeeeeed ! C'est pour toi ! », L'appelle Al dans la pièce voisine.

« J'arrive ! C'est qui ? », Demande Ed en rejoignant son frère.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Un peu étonné, Ed prend le combiné. La voix à l'autre bout du fil lui semble familière, mais où l'a-t-il entendue ?

« Herr Edward Elric, je suis le Sturmbannführer **_(8)_** von Steffen, de l'Einsatzgruppen **_(9)_** . Rejoignez-nous immédiatement à la base, nous faisons une descente ce soir.

-Qu... Quoi ? Mais Mr. Von Steffen, il est 21h10 à ma montre et...

-Obéissez aux ordres, Herr Elric. Soyez là dans les prochaines 15 minutes qui suivent. ». Et il raccroche au nez du blondinet.

« Grand-frère ? Qu'est-ce qui ce pa...

-Pas le temps Al, faut qu'je file au Q.G, apparemment c'est urgent. », Coupe Ed en filant dans sa chambre pour mettre rapidement son uniforme. « Je vais sûrement rentrer tard, ne m'attend pas !

-Mais... »

Devant la mine attristée d'Alphonse, Ed le rassure : « Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui se passe. Je te dirais tout ça demain matin.

-O... ok... Bonne soirée Grand-frère.

-À demain frérôt. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_A la base_

« Ah, Herr Elric, on attendait plus que vous !

-Désolé les mecs, mais faudrait éviter à l'avenir de me prévenir à la dernière minute comme ça ! C'est quoi le problème ?

-On va _nettoyer_ un peu, ce soir.

-Ah ? », S'étonne Edward. Il ne comprend pas ce que son collègue veut dire par là. Au moment où il va lui redemander, un homme se poste devant lui. Il fait trop sombre, Ed ne voit pas son visage, dissimulé sous une casquette. D'un coup, il jette littéralement un fusil sur Ed, dont la respiration est coupée par le heurt. Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que se soit, l'homme crie à l'adresse des Waffen SS, faisant tournoyer sa cape noire, sa voix toujours aussi familière à Edward : « Achtung ! Maintenant que le retardataire est là, nous pouvons y aller ! Répartissez-vous dans les camions ! Schnell !

-Heil ! »

Poussé jusqu'au van, Ed se retient d'hurler pour qu'on lui explique. Premièrement, il ne sait pourquoi il est là. Ensuite, il n'a jamais eu besoin d'arme jusqu'à ce soir. Sa gummi **_(10)_** est amplement suffisante.

Arrivés à destination, c'est-à-dire en plein cœur de la zone résidentielle juive, la troupe descend, s'alignant en rang bien net. Ed ne comprend toujours pas : est-ce qu'ils vont devoir arrêter des gens ? Des vans pour le transport de prisonniers sont déjà présents sur les lieux. Mais pourquoi en pleine nuit ?

« Heil ! », Font les hommes pour saluer le chef de l'escouade. Celui-ci passe entre les colonnes et se fige devant Edward, qui retient un hoquet d'ébahissement.

Hoju. Leur demi-frère a lui et Alphonse. Il est le portrait craché d'Hohenheim, les cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux couleur ambre.

« 1er Lieutenant Elric, je présume ?

-Sturmbannführer von Steffen ?

-Ja. En tant que 2ème grade le plus élevé de cette patrouille, vous dirigerez pour ce soir l'escadron '_Walkyrie_'. Je m'occuperai du groupe '_Sylphe_'**_(11)_**. Cette petite unité sera entièrement sous votre contrôle, 1er Lieutenant.

-Heu... bien. Je tâcherai de... de me montrer à la hauteur. », confirme Ed en faisant le salut militaire.

« Suivez-moi tous à présent, Schnell. »

Dans la rue, le bruit significatif des talons contre la pierre froide de Novembre semble venir d'un horizon lointain tellement il résonne. Edward en mettrait sa main à couper qu'il y a d'autres SS partout ailleurs dans la capitale, voire dans tout le pays, marchant ainsi. L'équipe se sépare en petites troupes s'éparpillant dans le quartier, montant les escaliers des appartements ou toquant aux portes des maisonnettes. Rien ne semble présager que tout va bien se passer ce soir pour les Juifs.

Arrivé au dernier étage d'un immeuble résidentiel, von Steffen frappe à une porte et n'attend pas la réponse pour ouvrir. 4 paires d'yeux observent l'homme, Edward, confus, et une équipe composée de 6 SS pénétrer chez eux. Les enfants se resserrent autour de leur mère et le père, en fauteuil roulant, s'approche docilement du Sturmbannführer : « G-guten abend, Herr... qu-que puis-je pour vous servir ?

-Herr Löshka, Abraham ?

-Ja, c'est bien moi, Herr...

-Löshka Milla, votre femme ? Löshka Rodek et Ana, vos enfants ?

-Ja...

-Vous avez toujours été un fervent pratiquant du judaïsme depuis votre enfance, idem pour votre femme, et les enfants ?

-Ja, ja, Herr... »

Von Steffen se tourne vers ses hommes, et leur adresse un sourire entendu. Ed a quant à lui un sale pressentiment :

« Mais dites-moi Herr Löshka, à force de vivre dans un fauteuil roulant, vous devez être aussi rouillé que celui-ci, non ? »

Ed ne se joint pas à l'hilarité des SS. C'est complètement stupide.

« Justement, et si vous preniez un peu d'air ?

-Nei-nein, Herr, je... je vais très bi...

-Enfin voyons, cela se voit vous n'avez pas bonne mine ! »,Tranche von Steffen en poussant tel une infirmière attentive l'homme vers l'extérieur : « Tenez, venez sur le balcon, ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

-Nein, s'il vous plaît... je peux me déplacer tout seul...

-Ttt ttt ! Laissez moi m'occuper de votre cas... Regardez, la vue n'est-elle pas splendide ? »

Splendide ? Sûrement pas. La rue grouille de SS et de camions, le ciel est noir comme de l'encre, seule la pâle lune éclaire les habitations, certaines luxueuses. Edward se sent d'un coup très mal en remarquant la terreur de l'handicapé qui se trouve là : la peur du vide. Un rictus aux lèvres, le commandant se penche vers le Juif et lui susurre :

« Savez-vous ce que veux dire '_eugénisme_', Abraham ? »

Le Juif gémit, et serre les dents. Von Steffen fait alors pencher le fauteuil sur la barrière, qui n'est pas très haute, et l'impotent glisse, et tombe. En réalisant ce qui se passe, d'un mouvement, Edward se précipite sur la terrasse en hurlant : « NOOOOON !.!.!.!.! ».

Le corps aux jambes sans vie s'écrase sur le sol glacé, dans un fracassement sinistre.

Mort. Il est mort.

Estomaqué, sans voix, Ed, toujours penché sur le bord et la main tendue vers cet immense gouffre, il sait qu'il est trop tard.

« Allons 1er Lieutenant Elric, ne soyez pas triste pour lui, sa famille le rejoindra bien assez tôt... »

Von Steffen se tourne soudain vers le reste de la famille implorante, pleurant. Il sort de sa poche des gants noirs en cuir, assorti à l'uniforme, très calmement. Il ordonne, doucement, avec presque une pointe de plaisir dans son ton : « Schitzen**_.(12)»_**

Deux hommes sortent de la file et tuent les gamins ; la mère pousse un cri suraigu et se jette à terre, prenant ses enfants morts dans ses bras, sous le regard interdit du blondinet. Le dirigeant du groupe sort d'un étui noir son pistolet et, d'une balle, abat la femme qui s'écroule sur son fils et sa fille. Eux aussi sont morts.

Edward ne met pas un quart de seconde pour s'écrier : « MAIS POURQUOI ?.?.?.!.!.! POURQUOI AVOIR FAIT ÇA !.? CE N'ÉTAIENT QUE... CE N'ÉTAIENT QUE... »

Alors qu'un filet de sang parvient jusqu'à sa botte, Edward peine à terminer sa phrase. Une vive panique transparaît dans sa voix : « _... Que des_ _enfants_. »

Un rictus sarcastique, von Steffen pose sa main sur l'épaule d'un Edward effaré, et lui murmure presque : « _Amusez-vous bien_, Herr Elric. »

Rabattant sa cape sombre en arrière, le sosie d'Hoju sort nonchalamment de la pièce, le groupe de Nazis à sa suite. Edward reste seul. Longtemps.

Des hurlements et des bruits de mitrailleuse le ramène à cette morbide réalité. Il se tourne vers la fenêtre et voit à travers les fenêtres des voisins des éclairs de lumière, sûrement des coups de feu. En bas, des SS traînent dehors des hommes, des femmes et des enfants et les poussent dans les camions à bétails.

Un véritable _progrom_.

Paniqué, Ed sort précipitamment de l'endroit, en évitant de regarder la famille morte à ses pieds.

Il descend un étage, et ne peut que comptempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

Des cadavres, partout. Du sang rouge à foison, sur les murs, le sol, des SS qui crient et courrent dans tous les sens, entrent de force dans les appartements et tirent, tirent... il n'y que ça.

De plus en plus affolé, Ed continue sa descente, mais prenant les marchent 4 à 4, cette fois. Il commence à courir. À fuir.

L'immeuble est haut. 6 étages. Cela semble si loin pour Ed, et plus il continue, plus il descend en Enfer. Il ne sait même pas par où passer : déjà ses 'camarades' qui font irruption dans toutes les habitations, qu'il est obligé de bousculer pour avancer, et la peur d'écraser les gens morts.

Peur.

C'est ça, il a peur.

Soudain, il sent quelque chose lui aggriper la jambe. Dans un cri étouffé, il la secoue vivement et abaisse le visage pour voir un vieillard le supplier. Le sosie du vieil Ishbalien banni :

« _Hilfe..._ Aidez-moi,_ Herr..._ », Implore t'il dans un râle d'agonie.

Son vieu corps est criblé de balles. Edward n'ose pas imaginer comme il doit souffrir. Tout ce qu'il a à faire pour abréger sa douleur, ça serait lui tirer une balle dans la tête...

Même ça, il n'en est pas capable.

« P-Pardonnez-moi, je ne peux rien f-faire... », Répond Ed, les yeux brillants. Il s'enfuit en le laissant derrière... mourrant.

La respiration sacadée, les oreilles sifflantes avec les tirs et les cris, les yeux dilatés par la terreur et aveuglé par des flash, il n'a qu'une seule envie : rentrer. Rentrer chez lui.

Retournant à tord et à travers toutes ses horribles images dans sa tête, il a un haut-le-coeur. Il se passe la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir à la vue de ces flaques rouges sur son chemin, et ferme les yeux d'angoisse. Mais il sent son pied glisser et rater une marche, et il dégringole dans l'escalier. Ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur de son genou droit, ni la difficulté à bouger sonbras mécanique, il se relève péniblement, ramassant son arme et boitillant légérement.

À sa gauche, une porte s'ouvre et claque. Par réflexe, il se tourne vers l'ouverture, son fusil en guise de bouclier. Une femme mate de peau appeurée l'observe, imitant Edward. Voyant que rien ne se passe, elle se jette sur lui et le plaque contre le mur, le suppliant et sanglotant :

« J-j-je vous en-en s-su-upplie, Herr ! Ne tu-uez p-p-p-pas mes en-enfants ! L-lais-ssez m-moi le-le t-temp de l-leur d-dire au-au-r-revoir ! »

Edward essaye de se dégager, mais elle s'aggripe à son uniforme :

« P-pit-ié, Herr ! J-je ne v-v-veux pas mou-mourir !

-Ma-madame... je vous en supplie lâchez-moi... », Supplique Ed en lui attrapant les poignets.

« JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MES ENFANTS SOIENT TUÉS !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

-S-s'il vous plaît... N... n-ne restez pas là... fuyez !

-VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? LAISSEZ-MOI, LAISSEZ-MOOOOI !.!.!.!.!.!.! », Elle s'accroche de plus belle au blond, qui sent les ongles de la femme traverser le tissu de ses habits. Bouleversé, Edward voudrait qu'elle fuie, qu'elle parte loin, mais si elle reste comme ça, elle va...

« Fuyez Madame, je vous le redemande enco...

-1ER LIEUTENANT ELRIC, ACHTUNG !.!.!.!.! »

Edward n'entend qu'un vague coup de feu et ferme instantanemment les yeux au moment où il sent un liquide chaud lui gicler sur le visage. Le corps de la femme se détent, et le relâche. Edward, conscient de se qui a pu arriver, garde ses paupières closes, sachant à quoi se tenir s'il les ouvre. Il s'en fait une précise dans son esprit, puis...

C'est pire que ce qu'il a imaginé.

Il lâche brutalement la morte sans tête qui tombe sur le parquet pour le noyer de son sang. Edward ne sait plus où se mettre. Et tout ce rouge sur lui... L'appel d'un garde lui rappelle qu'il est toujours en vie :

« 1er Lieutenant Elric ! Bon dieu, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Bravo Mander, tu as bien visé cette fois ; on l'a eu cette salope.

-Elle vous a attaqué, Herr Elric ? Êtes-vous blessé, Herr ?.? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part du 'chef', l'un des hommes demande :

« Was ist los ? Herr Elric ?.?

-Nous sommes la section' Walkyrie', nous sommes à vos ordres, Herr !

-... Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien du tout, il est tout pâle... Herr Elric ? Was ist los ?.?.?

-Est-ce que ce _monstre _vous a fait du mal, 1er Lieutenant ? »

Face à cet interrogatoire, Ed tourne la tête vers les gardes, et leur crache dans un souffle avant de sortir du bâtiment : « _C'est vous les monstres._ »

Plus ici. Il ne veut pas rester là. Surtout pas là...

Le spectacle qui s'affiche dans la rue le glace d'effroi. Entre les tués empilés, les gens que l'on force à monter dans les camions, ceux qui courrent, ceux qui chutent par les fenêtres...

Il voit un grand incendie au loin. Les SS sont en train de brûler des synagogues.

Il doit absolument trouver un moyen de s'en aller.

« Komm here !.! KOMM HERE !.!.!.!.! », Vocifèrent des hommes à des enfants détalant dans tous les sens, scandant 'Papa !' ou 'Maman !', gémissant. Lorsque des membres de la Gestapo les rattrapent, ils les jettent sans cérémonie dans un camion, ou alors certains...

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!. BOUHOOOOWAAH !.!.!.!.!.!.!

-Hole dein maul zu !.! Hole dein maul zu, Mädchen !.!.!

-OOOUUUUIIIN, MAAAMAAAAN !.!.!.!.!.!.! AIDE-MOOOI !.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

-HOLE DEIN MAUL ZU !.!.!.! »

Le SS prend alors la petite fille par les jambes et...

Un craquement épouvantable résonne dans la cour.

Et la gamine n'a plus crié ensuite.

Ed fait volteface : voir une enfant se faire éclater contre un mur est insurmontable.

Malgré son genou endolori, il courre à toute vitesse et se faufile entre les ruelles. Il s'arrête sous un escalier de secours et vomi. Il recrache toute sa haine et sa peur, son chagrin et son malheur. Suant, sanguinolant, la terreur suintant de tous ses pores, il se blottit sous ce havre improvisé, repliant ses jambes contre son torse, se bouchant les oreilles ; Même d'ici, on peut encore entendre le chaos de cette nuit. Quelle heure est-il justement ? Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?

Alphonse. Il veut retourner auprès de lui.

« Al... je t'en supplie, viens me chercher. »

Les larmes coulent sur son visage déjà maculé d'un rouge rubicond.

« Al... _sauve-moi._ »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Un bruit sourd le réveille soudain. Il s'est endormi sous l'escalier, et n'a pas vu le temps passer. Il a gardé tout ce temps la même position, sa carabine en bandouillère sur le dos. Ce qui s'est écroulé devant lui... un homme. Un Juif.

Ed avance doucement son pied mécanique vers lui et donne un petit coup au niveau des côtes. Il ne bouge pas. Edward en conclut qu'il est mort aussi.

Mais alors, le SS qui... ?

Une forme noire se dessine devant l'aîné. Il ne comprend pas tout, mais sent qu'on le tire férocement par le col de l'uniforme. Vacillant, de la buée dans ses yeux fatigués, il voit une main ce poser sur son équipement, et une voix glaciale s'élever : « Votre arme est froide, Herr Elric. »

Edward n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'un upercut lui broie la mâchoire. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui donne la nausée.

« Sturmbannführer…

-Où étiez-vous passé, lâche ? Je vois que pendant que nous, les braves Allemands exterminons la vermine, on en profite pour s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes ?.! ANT WORTEN !.!.! RÉPONDEZ !.!.!.!

-N... non, Sturmbannführer...

-Ttsss, vous les _'british'_, à part boire le thé, que savez-vous faire d'autre ? Ja ! Je sais très bien que vous avez des origines anglaises, et ça crève les yeux ! Une vraie _tapette_ ! Quelle honte pour la Nation Allemande, misérable traitre !.! ». Il administre une claque plus ou moins foudroyante à Ed. « J'attendais mieux de votre part, Herr Elric. Mais je vois que je vous ai plus ou moins surestimé... le Führer sera déçu, lui qui place toute sa confiance en vous. Ja Elric, je compte faire mon rapport au Reich Führer, ainsi qu'à Herr Himmler pour souligner votre incompétence ! »

Edward a gardé la tête baissée tout le long de cette remontrance. À cette dernière phrase, il la relève et fixe droit dans les yeux von Steffen : « Allez-y, j'en ai rien à battre. Le Reich Führer me fait justement confiance, comme vous l'avez si bien dit. Ça sera ma parole contre la vôtre, après tout...

_-... S... Sale petit insolent !_ », Siffle entre ses dents le Sturmbannführer. Un nouveau coup de poing plus emporté percute la joue d'Edward, qui crache la molaire qu'il vient de perdre.

Von Steffen rabat sa cape contre lui, indigné, puis s'en va en laissant un Edward contusionné en plus d'être malheureux de l'évènement de ce soir. Il attend un quart d'heure, puis amorce un pas pour rejoindre les troupes lorsqu'un bruit attire son attention. D'une rue, un couple et une fillette s'enfuient dans la direction opposée. Edward, poussé par il ne sait quel instinct, les poursuit : « Stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Il faut faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Arrêtez ou je tire ! »

La course-poursuite s'arrête ainsi dans un cul de sac, les 3 Judaïques recroquevillés contre le mur, tentant avec peine de se dissimuler derrière des poubelles. Ils guettent avec appréhension le doigt d'Edward posé sur la gachette.

Il doit les aider...

Tremblant, il enlève la protection du calibre et tire jusqu'à vider son chargeur.

Il abaisse son fusil et contemple son 'travail'.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Combien d'heures a-t-il marché jusqu'à la maison ? Il n'en sait rien... sur le clocher de l'église, les aiguilles indiquent 4h du matin. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon, dans le ciel violine.

Dans l'air flotte encore une odeur de brûlé. C'est la 3ème synagogue en ruine devant laquelle il passe.

Étrangement, il n'y a pas de carcasses ou de dépouilles de Juifs. Les SS ont dû tout déblayer avant que les Allemands ne se réveillent.

Edward n'a pas voulu rentrer avec le groupe. Il ne se sent pas à l'aise avec eux.

Il n'a pas voulu passer par le Q.G. Il a préféré rentrer chez lui à pied.

_Culpabilité_.

Est-ce que c'est ça ce qu'il ressent ?

Traînant des pieds, s'empêchant de taper sur tout ce qui ne bouge pas, il a presque l'impression que tout le nargue. Le décor, son ombre... Le monde entier est contre lui. De toutes façons ça ne change rien, à Central c'était pareil.

Sauf Alphonse. Il est le seul à le comprendre.

Mais ce matin, Edward Elric est coupable. Alphonse n'y pourra rien.

Il démolit au passage un petit poteau électrique et son automail.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

La maison est entièrement éclairée. Alphonse, en pyjama, attendavec impatience le retour d'Edward.

Lorsque celui-ci franchit le pas dela porte d'entrée, Al se lève du siège dans lequel il a attendu toute la nuit son Grand-frère, et retient une exclamation d'angoisse en voyant Ed couvert de sang, la joue gonflée.

« G... Grand-frère ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es blessé ? », S'inquiète Alphonse en se précipitant sur Edward. « Viens avec moi à la cuisine, je vais te donner un morceau de glace pour calmer le mal, mais comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

Comment dire tout ça sans _faire _et sans _se faire_ souffrir en y pensant ?

Il comprend à présent ce qu'a pu ressentir Mustang... Scar et les autres, eux qui ont assisté à la guerre d'Ishbal.

« Edward, ton bras ! Il est complétement détruit ! »

Lui aussi, il a été égoïste. Lui aussi il n'a pas fait confiance à des gens. Lui non plus ne les a pas cru capables de certaines choses.

Il a toujours pensé que lui et Al étaient les seuls à avoir la définition de l'Enfer.

Il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il vacille en reniflant bruyamment.

« Grand-frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Edward s'écroule alors dans les bras de son frère pour y sangloter très fort. Pleurer à chaudes larmes comme un enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise...

Et en effet, c'est une énorme bêtise d'avoir participé à ce massacre.

« Ed... est-ce que je rêve ou bien tu pleures vraiment sur moi ?

-J-je ne-ne s-sais p-p-pas Al... C'est peu-peut-être m-moi qu-qui rêve... »

Se réveiller et oublier ce cauchemar. C'est tout ce qu'il demande.

« J-je... p-pard-don, j'arr... ive pas à-à m'a-arrê-rêtter...

-Vas-y, tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux, je n'y pourrais rien... après tout, nous sommes dans ton rêve. »

Edward resserre son étreinte, Alphonse l'imitant, les larmes aux yeux, touché par le désespoir de son aîné. C'est la 1ère fois qu'il le voit dans cet état.

Le pyjama d'Alphonse et l'uniforme d'Edward trempent dans le sang et les larmes. Comme toutes les guerres, qui sont baignées avec.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Plus tard dans la journée_

Pas envie d'aller travailler... Après avoir remplacé son bras par une autre des prothèses que son père lui a fourni, Edward a préféré rester chez lui pour aujourd'hui. Il est trop fatigué pour sortir, et en même tant trop éveillé pour aller dormir. Il a un nœud sur l'estomac. Comme s'il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Pourtant, il faut se lever. Il a quelque chose à faire.

« Grand-frère ! Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte à boire ? À manger ? »

Alphonse n'est pas non plus allé à l'entreprise. Il a affirmé que le bien-être de son frère passe avant le boulot. D'un côté, Ed lui en est plutôt reconnaissant : il n'a pas très envie de rester tout seul.

« Non merci frangin... mais tu n'as pas de dossier à rendre ou un truc dans le genre, hein ?

-Non non, t'en fais pas, c'est juste des formulaires à remplir, rien de plus... »

Mais Ed sait très bien qu'Alphonse a plus de travail que ça.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu as à faire dans le salon, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux !

-T'inquiète Grand-frère, je peux le faire...

-... On papote alors ?

-Ok ! Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi !

-Oh...

-... Hem.

-Hum, j'ai écris une lettre à Fleur, tu y rajouteras un mot, d'accord ?

-Wé, pas de problèmes.

-...

-...

-... Tu voulais me parler d'un truc particulier ?

-Eh bien... », Commence Edward.

Il a très envie de vider son sac, dire tout ce qu'il a vu, le hurler s'il le pouvait, pleurer, mais comment faire tout ça devant son frère ?

Il n'a rien dit du tout à Al de toute cette soirée. Et il pense qu'il ne dira rien. Il le découvrira sans doute assez tôt, de toutes façons. C'est juste que ce qui sera écrit ou dit ne sera pas la réalité.

« En fait Al, j'y ai pensé... je vais quitter la Gestapo. »

Un ange passe avant qu'Alphonse interroge : « Mais... pourquoi Ed ?

-Parce que... je sais que t'aimes pas vraiment tout ce petit monde, alors voilà quoi...

-Je croyais que...

-Je peux très bien trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir les archives de la biblio, je suis pas un génie pour rien...

-... Encore une fois, c'est de ma faute si tu en ais arrivé là...

-Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je suis qu'un boulet pour toi. Avoue-le. Des fois je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de pas exister.

-Dis pas ça Al ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, moi ? »

Il part s'asseoir à côté de son frère : « Al, je sais qu'il y a des choses que je crois bien faire, mais que tu trouves mal. J'aimerais que tu me le dises dorénavant, oui ?

-Tu es libre de faire ce qui te plais Grand-frère... la seule chose, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles avant moi... on s'est promis de rester ensemble, n'oublie pas.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? », Sourit Ed en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alphonse. Ils restent un peu moins de 5min sans se parler, lorsque le téléphone sonne. Décidemment, 1938 est l'année qui aura le plus coûtée au niveau téléphonique.

Edward doit se rendre au Gouvernement. Convoqué par Himmler.

#Aaah, von Steffen, salopard. #

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Vous m'avez demandé Mons... », Commence Edward.

Hitler entre dans la pièce à cet instant. Himmler se lève et fait le salut nazi, Ed l'imitant gauchement. Il n'a vraiment pas le moral pour affronter le Führer en plus de son futur ex-supérieur.

« Guten tag, Herr Edward, Herr Himmler. Je ne savais pas qu vous aviez affaire ensemble.

-Nein, Mein Führer, nein, ce n'est rien, vous pouvez rester », Insiste Himmler comme si Hitler s'est excusé –Mais même pas ! – « J'allais juste faire part à Herr Elric du rapport du Sturmbannführer von Steffen concernant la nuit dernière. »

Ah. Hitler est donc au courant... putain, qui l'eut cru ?

« Oh, faites, faites... ne prêtez pas attention à moi. »

# Fais chier, Hitler, espèce de fureteur, commi si ça t'intéressait la vie des autres ! #

« Un rapport sur mon compte ? Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

-Jugez par vous-même... ». Le chef de la milice lui tend alors un dossier, qu'Ed lit en diagonale... il finit par s'exclamer, hors de lui : « Mais c'est archi-faux ! J'ai jamais daigné poser un seul doigt sur sa personne, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a frappé à sang, quelle vérole !

-Herr Elric ! », S'indigne Himmler. Ed tourne la tête vers le Reich Führer et bafouille : « Heu... pardon, chui désolé, j'voulais pas m'énerver...

-Sturmbannführer vous a frappé, Herr Edward ? C'est vrai que vous avez un bleu sur la joue...

-Heu, en fait...

-Herr Himmler, je ne tolérerai pas qu'un tel abus de pouvoir puisse avoir encore lieu dans la police du Reich ! Un citoyen Aryen qui en frappe un autre ? Mais quel exemple pour les enfants Allemands du pays ! C'est une honte Herr Himmler, et j'exige qu'une sanction soit donnée à von Steffen !

-Nan mais heu... », Tente Edward, mais Himmler l'interrompt :

« Tout à fait Mein Führer ! Ceci est intolérable de la part d'un de nos valeureux hommes ! Je ferais le nécessaire pour Sturmbannführer von Steffen...

-Vous voulez dire_ l'ancien_ Sturmbannführer, Herr Himmler ? »

Aïe. Ed a beau être réjoui intérieurement, mais il est néanmoins préoccupé par le sort de l'homme. Quoi que... un séjour dans un camp de travail lui ferait peut-être pas de mal, à ce bonhomme.

« Et si vous donniez ce poste vacant à Herr Edward, qui a été si injustement accusé d'un tord qui a été commis à sa propre personne ?

-Mein Führer, quelle excellente idée !

-Non, attendez Messieurs je... je ne peux pas accepter !

-Pourquoi donc ? Ne soyez pas modeste, vous valez bien mieux que simple 1er Lieutenant !

-Tout à fait, j'ai toujours su que vous aviez le potentiel... », Dit à contrecoeur Himmler.

« Mais justement, je voulais dire à Mr. Himmler que je ne souhaite plus...

-Ja, moi aussi je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous, Herr Himmler, c'est urgent.

-Je suis à vous tout de suite Mein Führer.

-Mais Monsieur...

-Plus tard Herr Elric, ne voyez-vous pas que Mein Führer me demande ?

-Mais... »

Littéralement jeté à la porte par son supérieur, Edward n'en revient toujours pas de cette incroyable chance... enfin, 'chance' est un bien grand mot, c'est plutôt de la poisse.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Attend, tu pars de la baraque en me disant que tu quittais ton métier et tu te retrouves Sturmbannführer ? Y'a pas un léger différent entre tes plans ?

-J'y peux rien, moi ! Himmler m'a pas laissé le temps de lui parler ! Bon, je ressors, j'ai un truc à faire.

-Ah ? Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer... tu dois êtes fatigué ?

-Non c'est bon, c'est assez urgent... je reviens vite.

-Ok. Je t'attends Grand-frère »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Retourner sur les lieux du progrom n'enchante pas vraiment Ed, mais il a juré de revenir...

Une fois dans l'impasse avec le tas d'ordures toujours à sa place, Ed s'avance et repousse délicatement des cartons posés là, pour découvrir 3 personnes assises là.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir. Je me suis chargé de vos papiers, et aux yeux de l'état, vous êtes morts... vous n'avez donc plus rien à craindre pour le moment... »

Le mari sort et aide sa femme et sa fille à se déplacer hors des détritus. Ils se tournent ensuite vers Edward, qui a une mine désolée : « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur hier soir, quand j'ai fait semblant de tirer... », S'excuse Edward à la gamine. Celle-ci secoue négativement la tête, souriante.

« Il paraît qu'en Pologne les Juifs sont encore en sécurité... voilà... Pardon, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous aider...

-Ce que vous faites, c'est déjà beaucoup... », Dit le Juif. « Je ne sais comment vous remercier... nous avons tout perdus dans la nuit, notre maison, notre argent, mon fils... mais que puis-je pour vous dédomager ?

-Rien du tout, merci... et je suis désolé... pour tout.

-Ne soyez pas triste pour nous... Merci infiniment. Que Dieu vous protège. », Le bénie la femme.

« Mmh, je crois que Dieu ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

-Ce ne sont que des épreuves qu'il vous impose, Herr. Parce que pour atteindre la lumière et le bonheur, de longues et pénibles souffrances vous devez traverser... mais vous verrez qu'à la fin, cela vaudra le prix de vos efforts...

-Dites-moi Monsieur, vous connaissez l'Échange Équivalent ? », Questionne Ed. L'homme sourit : « L'alchimie n'est que l'ancêtre de la chimie. Ce principe n'est pas plus démodé qu'hier.

-Moi, j'y crois comme vous vous croyez en votre Dieu qui veille sur vos vies.

-C'est bon d'avoir la foi. Maintenant, nous allons suivre la voie que Dieu nous donnes. Nous n'irons pas en Pologne. Nous irons plus loin. C'est le Destin de notre peuple depuis la nuit des temps de voyager, tel des nomades. La caravane ne s'arrête que pour se ravitailler en eau, et profiter de la clémence et de l'ombre que Dieu nous donne... le vent se lève. Nous devons y aller...

-Alors 'Bon Voyage'. », Leur souhaite Edward.

Le trio s'éloigne, et au moment de tourner dans une rue, la gamine revire en direction d'Edward. D'un magnifique sourire, elle lui crie : « Vous êtes un homme bon, Herr ! Merci à l'infini !.!.! Je me souviendrais toute ma vie que si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à vous !.!.! Que dieu vous bénisse, Herr ! »

Il ne les a plus jamais revu ensuite.

Cependant, il espère sincérement qu'ilsont trouvéle chemin jusqu'à leur pays d'origine...

Edward a encore un très long sentier à parcourir avant de pouvoir retourner à Améstris.

D'un revers de manche, il essuie ses yeux larmoyants. Trois. Il n'a sauvé que 3 personnes de cette épouvantable soirée.

Mais il sait que ce qu'il a fait est bien.

Quoi qu'on en dise.

**A SUIVRE **_(Finie le 5/03/06)_

_

* * *

_

**LEXIQUE**

_**(1) Ce docteur a véritablement existé, et était le médecin (presque personnel) d'Himmler, atteint de je sais plus quel trouble au cerveau (m'étonne pas qu'ils soit abruti jusqu'à la moelle XD). Il a ainsi réussi à empêcher le bras droit d'Hitler de déporter un million de Juifs :)**_

_**(2) Commandement suprême des armées allemandes de 1938 à 1945.**_

_**(3) Un documentaire réalisé par une Nazie pour une commande spéciale du régime Nazi... Encore un truc de lavage de cerveau, quoi XD**_

_**(4) Camp de travaux forcés.**_

**_(5) Heu, désolée, j'ai juste voulu mettre en pratique mes connaissances acquises lors de mon 1er cours de philo XD lol_**

_**(6) Otto von Bismark était un chancelier d'Allemagne au XIXe s. Le problème à cette période, c'est que le peuple germanique était éparpillé un peu partout en Europe (des Allemands en France, en Slovaquie etc...). Cet homme a réussi à réunir tout le peuple germanique en une seule nation, l'Allemagne. Et Hitler a tenté de refaire a même chose (avec la Tchécoslovaquie ou la Pologne, par exemple, quoi que, c'était plus pour gouverner le monde qu'autre chose, le connard XD)**_

_**(7) Ceci a eu lieu le 30 Octobre 1938.**_

_**(8) Grade d'officier SS équivalent au rang de commandant (d'après mon père O.o mais un ami m'a dit 'colonel'... bref -.-)**_

_**(9) Partie mobile de la Werhmatch.**_

_**(10) Sorte de matraque que les Nazis utilisaient.**_

_**(11) J'ai trouvé ce mot dans le DICO par hasard, alors autant le mettre XD lol. Il s'agit du Génie de l'air dans la mythologie germanique et celtique.**_

_**(12) Tirez/Feu !

* * *

**_

Aaah ! Un truc que j'ai oublié de dire... concernant une légère erreur entre ma fic et un dialogue d'Edward dans l'ép.51... Un moment, il dit à Hoho Papa qu'Einstein est un type douteux... Pourtant dans la partie sur les JO, Ed semble assez 'content' de l'avoir croisé, et qu'il aimerait éventuellement lui parler... heu... O.o bah, faut se dire qu'il était jeune et frimeur XD Avec le temps il s'est calmé (J'crois plus XD)... bref... désolée... mais à la longue, on finit par oublier ce genre de détails... aaah... stupide mémoire.

* * *

Bon bah voilà... sniff... sniff... 

**AL **: Bah Kishû, pourquoi tu pleures ?

**MWA** : Parce que... je pleure toujours quand je lis ou vois un truc dans lequel un Nazi aide des Juifs à s'échapper... c'est plus fort que moi... je me dis que dans ce monde pourri, les gens gentils ça existe encore...

**ED** : merde, elle pleure vraiment en plus !

**MWA** : Désolée... T.T J'ai rien de plus à ajouter, je suis encore toute retournée par ce que j'ai écrit, je peux pas m'empêcher de chuiner...

**AL** : Heu, tu veux un mouchoir ?

**ED** : Fais pas cette tête, tu nous feras faire plus de conneries dans la suite...

**MWA** : ç.ç Matane minna-san... T.T #Snurf#


	12. Fanfare

Raaaaah noooon !.!.! Quelle imbécile !.!.! Je viens de relire 'Intermezzo', et voilà la gravissiiiiiiiime erreur que j'ai pu commettre et j'vous jure j'aurais eu zéro si on me collait ça au BAC T.T

J'ai dit que Staline était le 'Tsar' de l'URSS... Bah justement non ! Il a combattu avec Lénine CONTRE ça ! C'est la Révolution Bolchévique d'Octobre 1917 ! Je suis trop conne... conne... conne... aaarh... je meurs face à ma stupidité... hiiirk... ç.ç

Bon -.- je relis petit à petit mes chap., si jamais je constate des erreurs je vous le ferai savoir (i' s'est passé tellement de choses à l'époque, j'ai pas non plus la science infuse, maaaaaaaaais justement c'est pour ça que je m'en veeeeux ç.ç). Si jamais vous aussi, cher(e)s lecteurs(trices) vous trouvez des fautes d'histoire du même genre, pliz, let me know ! ç.ç Onegai shimasu !

Voilà enfin la partie X ! God O.o merci... c'est grave à vous tous si je suis arrivée si loin T.T (merci à Tohru-sama qui m'a rappelée à l'ordre XD lol) Ce chap. sera centré sur 1939. Le titre est 'fanfare', qui évoque généralement une marche militaire... aaah...

V'là ! ENJOY

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie X : _Fanfare

* * *

_

_Janvier 1939_

« Grand-frère, j'ai appris que c'est à cause de l'assassinat du conseiller Von Rath à Paris qui a pu déclencher la 'Nuit de cristal' sans que la police intervienne.

-Ah.

-Je voulais juste que tu le saches...

-Merci Al... mais sincérement, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je vais définitivement quitter la milice. »

Un vent glacé vient frapper la fenêtre du salon de la maisonnette des frères Elric. Janvier, l'hiver fait rage.

« Tu disais déjà ça, et tu es toujours là.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas revu Hitler depuis... ni Himmler. Tous les gars du parti sont injoinables. »

Edward a vaguement raconté à Alphonse cette terrible soirée de Novembre, l'année d'avant. Il en a été tout retourné. Alphonse en a eu vent après, mais la version des autres ou du journal diffère avec celle de son aîné.

"Une grande partie des Juifs d'Allemagne ont été transférés dans des endroits plus sûrs, pour assurer la sécurité de la _race_."

La_ race_ ? De quelle _race_ est-il question exactement ? Les Juifs ou les Aryens ?

« Je suis épuisé.

-C'était une longue journée Ed. Et avec ce froid dehors, tu te fatigues plus rapidement.

-J'en ai marre. Ce boulot devient stressant... et j'ai l'impression que ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien. Mes calculs ne me font pas avancer. Je tourne en rond. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution pour rentrer.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Grand-frère ? C'est quand on cherche qu'on ne trouve pas. Ça viendra en temps et en heure...

-J'ai tellement envie de m'en aller. Je voudrais revoir Winry, Mustang, Mamie Pinako et les autres... il y a des jours où je me demande ce qu'on fait là, et qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie une fois que je ne ferais plus partie des SS.

-Et si tu devenais professeur de sciences ? Ou de physique ? Tu es brillant, tu n'aurais aucun mal...

-Je te retourne le compliment, frérôt ! », Sourit Edward.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est pas moi le génie ici ! Et puis j'ai toujours préféré l'art...

-Bah prof de dessin, pas compliqué...

-Mmh, mais qui s'en soucie, des professeurs de littérature de nos jours ? L'Etat recrute pour qu'on leur fabrique des armes, pas pour dessiner des fleurs.

-... De toutes façons, j'ai aucun diplôme. Comment enseigner si on ne sait pas le faire, si on est jamais allé à l'école bien longtemps, et jamais à l'université ? »

Alphonse acquiesse d'un signe de tête. Il ne sait pas trop quoi dire pour consoler son frère. Il est constamment déprimé et affiche un air timoré quand il s'agit de l'armée. Parfois, il arrive à Alphonse d'entendre son frère parler pendant son sommeil, pousser un cri en se réveillant. Lorsque le Petit se levait pour voir se qui se passait, il trouvait le Grand en larmes. Alphonse aurait voulu être à la place de son frère, ou bien avoir été avec lui, ce soir là. Voir ce que lui a vu. Alphonse aurait voulu le comprendre mieux, pour l'aider à surmonter ça...

Edward changeait.

« Je me sens _angoissé_. », Coupe soudain l'aîné.

Alphonse pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et donne une pression, pour rassurer Edward, lui dire qu'il est là pour le soutenir. Ed prend alors la main d'Alphonse et la serre. Ce dernier remarque qu'elle tremble.

Avec sa main de libre, Alphonse serre à nouveau la main de son frère.

Au moins, Edward sera sûr qu'il y aura toujours 2 mains pour le protéger. Son Petit-frère est là pour lui... et lui et là pour Al. Belle réciproque.

« Grand-frère, il n'y a qu'un remède contre le _spleen_, c'est la recette secrète de chocolat chaud que nous préparait marrant, tu te rappelles ?

-Ahaha... oui, je m'en souviens. La 1ère fois, on a renversé toute la cafetière sur le panier de linge propre, tu te souviens ?

-Oui... Maman est restée très calme... et on tout relavé ensemble... et avant d'aller se coucher, elle nous en a refait. », Dit Al, mélancolique. « C'était délicieux, la 1ère fois qu'on a goûté le chocolat de Maman, hein ?

-Peut-être... qu'on la reverra si on repasse à travers la Porte, tu crois ? », Interroge Ed, soudain pensif. Ceci surpris légèrement Al : Edward n'a plus jamais reparlé du fait qu'ils puissent la revoir à nouveau, comme ça. En fait, c'est surtout depuis leur visite à Paris **_(1)_** qu'il lui arrive de parler de Trisha avec beaucoup de passion.

Mais Al se doute bien que son frère a besoin de réconfort en ce moment, d'une présence _féminine_, peut-être...

« Tu veux un bon chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer ?

-Moi aussi j'ai une question : tu ne voudrais pas changer de leimotiv ?

-Ah ?

-Oui ! Tu es toujours en train de me demander ce qui me ferait plaisir, ce que je voudrais boire, grignoter, avoir... tu sais, toi aussi, tu peux te demander d etemps en temps ce dont tu as envie. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Pense un peu à toi... », Dit aimablement Edward, quoi qu'un brin moralisateur trahit son ton.

« Bon, et si toi aussi tu changeais de leimotiv, Grand-frère ?

-Moi !.? J'ai un leimotiv ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est même un 'tic' ! Tu es toujours en train de me dire : _'Pense un peu à toi'_... Et si moi aussi je te répondais que j'étais trop _égoïste_ pour ne penser qu'à moi **_(2)_** ? »

Edward se tourne et regarde Al avec stupéfaction. Il éclate ensuite de rire. Cela fait chaud au cœur du plus jeune, qui n'a pas vu son frère rire de la sorte depuis des semaines.

« Allez Al, prépare-nous une tasse de la secrète pas secrète recette de Mam' ! On va se remémorer quelques souvenirs d'antan... c'est mieux que de ce morfondre toute la journée à cause d'un con de tyran qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Fin Juillet 1939_

« ... Al, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça peut être le bordel en France –Pardonne-moi l'expression–. Nous sommes complètement pris en tenaille : l'Allemagne à l'Est, l'Espagne à l'Ouest, l'Italie au Sud... le Gounvernement a renforcé les accords militaires avec les Pays-bas, la Belgique, la Suisse, la Pologne en Mars la Roumanie, la Grèce en Avril **_(3)_**, et surtout avec l'Angleterre, parce qu'on est sûrs qu'ils ne cèderont pas au Nazisme... En plus l'Italie dénonce les accords signés avec le pays en 1935 **_(4)_** , je ne sais plus quoi faire Al, j'ai peur qu'il y ait une 2nde Guerre Mondiale...

-Mais non, Fleur ! Il ne faut pas penser ça... je suis certain qu'il y aura une autre entente... l'Angleterre a... », Tente de rassurer Alphonse, mais Fleur l'interrompt : « Tu dis ça, mais les troupes Allemandes ont pris d'assaut Prague en Mars dernier **_(5)_**!

-O-oui... mais je pense...

-Alphonse, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? », Dit-elle, avec une pointe de panique.

« Je t'en prie Fleur, calme-toi...

-Je ne veux pas qu'à toi et à Edward il vous arrive du mal...

-... Fleur...

-... Pardon, Al, je dois raccrocher, chui à la bourre... ». Alphonse entend quelques reniflements à l'autre bout du fil. « S'il te plaît, embrasse bien fort Edward pour moi...

-D'accord...

-Vous me manquez...

-Toi aussi. »

Une fois qu'elle a reposé le combiné, il en fait de même, et regarde l'horloge au mur : 2 heures qu'Edward est parti voir Hitler, avec qui il a réussi à avoir un rendez-vous... cela fait si longtemps qu'Ed attend ce moment, qu'il veut lui expliquer qu'il n'a plus rien à faire là, qu'il veut quitter son poste de Sturmbannführer... Alphonse croise les doigts, en espérant que son frère s'en tirera bien...

Mais 2 heures, tout de même...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Mais ça va durer encore longtemps !.!.! 2 heures que j'attend, j'ai pas que ça à faire !.!.!

-Herr Elric, gardez votre calme !

-Mr. Hess, je voudrais bien vous y voir, vous ! »

Depuis qu'Edward a rencontré en personne le secrétaire d'Hitler, il n'a pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une vive antipathie à son égard : en fait, il l'a déjà vu auparavant, mais dans des circonstances particulières... **_(6)_**

« Mein Führer est occupé !

-Ouais, mais moi chui marqué sur son carnet de rendez-vous bien avant l'autre gars ! Moi ça fait plus de 6 mois que je demande une entrevue avec Mr. Hitler !

-On ne peut pas refuser une rencontre avec Von Ribbentrop de la sorte !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?

-Comment osez-vous !.? Espèce d'insolent !

-Pour répondre à votre question, j'ose _comme ça_ ! », Dit-il en appuyant ses derniers mots presque criés.

« Je ne permettrai pas un tel affront de la part d'un môme !

-Moi ?.! Un môme ?.! Tu veux te battre le vioc ?

-Allons allons, qu'est-ce donc que tout ce capharnaüm ? »

Ed et Hess se tournent alors, et voit le Führer venir dans leur direction. Ils font instanément le salut nazi, Hess ajoutant : « Heil ! »... ce que ne fait pas Edward.

« Ja, Guten tag Herr Edward. Excusez mon retard, mais juste après Herr Von Ribbentrop, j'ai eu la visite de Herr Speer. »

#Grrr, même le clone de Russel est passé avant moi# , Pense Edward mécontent.

« Suivez-moi. »

Une fois dans le bureau... _très encombré_ de manuscrits, de planches de prototypes, de cartes de pays voisins...

Edward se sent mal en voyant quelques armes traîner sur une table basse.

« Oh, ne faites pas attention, Herr Edward, je reçois beaucoup de projets et de propositions, je souhaite tout vérifier moi-même, on ne sait jamais ? Une erreur peut nous être fatale. »

Hein, de quoi parle-t'il ?

« Mein Führer... », L'interpelle le blond en tirant sa casquette, par politesse. « Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous...

-Concernant 'Flamel' ? Nein nein, si c'est pour ça, vous pouvez laisser vos dossiers à la réception, Herr Hess me les remettra...

-Non, Mein Führer. Je veux vous donner ma démission. »

Un silence tombe soudain dans la pièce. Hitler semble plus ou moins choqué par tant d'audace, tandis qu'Edward avale sa salive. Non pas qu'il a de l'homme en lui-même, mais de la manière dont ce silence lui rappelle l'attente d'une sentence.

« Ah bon ? Vous repartez à Munich ? Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé de quitter la milice pour cela, il y a de très bons postes d'observations Schutzstaffel là-bas...

-Non. Je ne m'en vais nulle part. Voici ma lettre de démission. », Edward sort de sa veste noire une enveloppe qu'il dépose sur le bureau du dictateur, qui le dévisage de ses yeux sombres. Il croise les mains, et ne pose pas un regard sur ce qu'Edward lui a remis, et lui dit :

« Eh bien, c'est plutôt innatendu, de la part d'un homme aussi talentueux et ambitieux que vous. Puis-je en connaître la ou les raisons qui vous poussent à nous quitter ?

-Tout est dit dans mon courriel, Monsieur...

-Je préférerai l'entendre de vive voix.

-Croyez-moi, Monsieur...

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait rencontrer autant de difficultés à répondre à un _ordre_, Herr Elric. »

#Ah, alors on passe de Herr Edward à Herr Elric pour se faire respecter, maintenant ?#

« Bien, Mein Führer. Si vous tenez tant à le savoir... Je ne supporte plus cette ambiance sordide au Quartier Général.

-Qu'est-ce à dire ?

-Honnêtement, en acceptant ce travail, je ne me suis jamais engagé à tuer qui que ce soit.

-A la manière dont vous me l'annoncez, vous y semblez répugné.

-Je l'exècre, Monsieur. »

D'un coup, Hitler comprend à quoi Ed fait allusion : « Oh, un mauvais souvenir de ce jour de Novembre.

-... Aucun, Monsieur. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Mon petit Edward. », Ed a un frisson en l'entendant lui parler aussi familièrement. « Herr Edward, laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Pour l'amour du Ciel, je ne vous croyais pas aussi naïf.

-Naïf ?.!

-Les Juifs sont perfides, Herr dward, et vous tombez tout droit dans leur piège. Il ne faut pas voir pitié. Ils n'ont ce qu'ils méritent, ce qu'ils ont fait endurer au peuple Aryen durant des décennies. C'est une vengeance lente et douce, que voulez-vous de plus, Herr Edward ?

-Faites comme vous le sentez. Mais moi je ne veux plus être mêlé à des _progrom_, n'importe lequel, même le plus _'lent et doux'_. »

Hitler se lève de sa chaise et se poste devant Edward. Il pose alors ses mains sur les épaules de l'aîné des Elric, qui s'étonnerait presque si la situation ne lui semblait pas aussi grotesque : à quoi bon perdre son temps et à se justifier, il a donné sa lettre, de son temps, ça devrait être terminé depuis longtemps ! Alphonse va finir par s'inquièter de son absence !

« Ecoutez... _résistez_. Ne vous laisser pas amadouer par ces Juifs, avec leurs grands yeux... noirs de chiens battus, suppliants. Ils sont la _peste. Une peste morale, pire que la peste noire de jadis, qui en ces endroits infectait le peuple._ »

Un silence lourd pleins de propos suivit cette déclaration. Le visage du blond est indéchiffrable, tandis que celui du chef de l'Allemagne affiche un rictus inquiètant. Edward baisse les yeux, et murmure : « Mais ce sont des enfants... des vieillards. Ce sont des _gens_.

-Vous voyez, vous avez pitié.

-Non. La pitié est faite pour les faibles. Et je ne suis pas aussi influençable qu'il n'en paraît, vous savez, Mein Führer... », Dit Ed en se dégageant pour que le Führer le lâche. « J'ai peu de temps devant moi, alors si vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser partir ? », Fait-il en se mettant de dos au Führer.

« Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh... bien ! Parce que... tout est clair, non ? Je quitte la milice !

-Mais vous en ais-je donné l'autorisation ? »

Edward fait volte-face, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Hitler sourit sarcastiquement, et Ed ne tarde pas à perdre son sang-froid : « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à rester dans la milice !.!.!.! », S'exclame celui-ci.

« On croirait entendre parler ce vieux sénile de Marx, avec ses droits et sa démocratie.

-Mein Führer, je veux annuler ma position au sein des SS !.!.!.! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester éternellement Sturmbannfuhrer !.!.!.!

-Très bien. Restez et montez de grade.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire !.!.!

-Nous avons besoin d'hommes tels que vous pour la conquête de la Pologne, Herr Edward.

-La conquête... de la Pologne !.?

-Oui, elle est prévue en Septembre prochain, informez rapidement vos collègues, mais de toutes manières, Herr Himmler est au courant, il vous avertira...

-Mais... mais pourquoi la Pologne !.?

-_Le même sang appartient à un même empire_... tout simplement.

-Et le pacte ?.?.!.! Que faites-vous du pacte ? **_(7)_**

-Was ? Ce vulgaire bout de papier ? C'est pourtant logique... _Le peuple allemand n'a aucun droit à une activité politique coloniale tant qu'il n'aura pas pu réunir ses propres fils en un même Etat. Lorsque le territoire du Reich contiendra tous les Allemands, s'il s'avère inapte à les nourrir, de la nécessité de ce peuple naîtra son droit moral d'acquérir des terres étrangères. La charrue fera place alors à l'épée, et les larmes de la guerre prépareront les moissons du monde futur._

-... Mais vous risquez de provoquer un conflit entre toute l'Europe !

-Ja, eh bien, Herr Edward, _aucun sacrifice n'est trop grand_. »

'Sacrifice' ? Ce mot résonne de manière familière dans le cerveau de l'aîné, totalement sous le choc.

Hitler veut la guerre.

Et si ça continue, il va l'avoir.

« Allons donc, Herr Edward, ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement. Il est bien évident que nos voisins _camemberts_ et _tea-time _laisseront la Nation Allemande et la Pologne se réunir en un seul empire. Si ce n'est pas nous qui le faisons, la Pologne d'être prise par d'autres, et cela serait fort ennuyeux, moi qui ai promis la réunion de tout le peuple Aryen... Concernant les Juifs... », Edward fronce les sourcils. « Je ne me suis jamais permis de leur faire du mal, personnellement. Il suffit que vous alliez vérifier par vous-même dans les camps de travaux forcés ou certaine usines adaptées dans toute l'Allemagne : ils ont un travail, de quoi manger, se loger... des précepteurs instruisent les petits Juifs... comme Jules Ferry l'a si bien, _'les races inférieures se doivent d'instruire les races inférieures'_... »

Cette phrase jette un froid dans la pièce : Edward ne savait pas que Jules Ferry avait dit ça –Et pourtant c'est vrai – : « Ce... ce n'était pas le même contexte !

-Vraiment ? C'était pourtant écrit noir sur blanc dans son discours au Conseil, concernant l'expansion de la colonisation française en Indochine, je me trompe ? Oui, il me semble bien que c'était après avoir commencer à exploiter des colonies comme Tahiti, Mayotte, Guinée ou Nouvelle-Calédonie ?

-Je...

-Pour conlure ce charmant débat... _ceci_... », Fait-il en prenant la lettre de démission d'Edward et en la lui mettant sous le nez. « ... Est clos. Ne gaspillons pas notre énregie pour une décision prise sur un coup de tête et qui est, avouons, si vite regretté... », Il la jette dans la corbeille. « Me suis fais-je clairement comprend, Herr Elric ?

-... ... On ne peut mieux. », Répond-il avec raideur. Il tourne les talons et sort du bureau. Au moment de franchir la porte, Hitler lui crie : « _Les Juifs sont indubitablement une race, mais ils ne sont pas humains_, Herr Elric. Rappelez-vous en. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Il aurait pu frapper le monde entier. Il aurait dû... il aurait dû... :

#RAAAAH MEEERDE !.!.!.!.! J'aurais dû lui foutre mon poing dans sa putain de gueule à ce connard !.!.!.!.!.! #

Il sent qu'il va être impliqué dans un sérieux coup dont il n'est pas sûr que quelque chose de positif va en ressortir...

Maudissant les passant, Hitler, se maudissant aussi, les SS, tout le monde, il descend les grands escaliers du Gouvernement quatre à quatre, les mains dans les poches... lorsqu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec un Alphonse essouflé :

« Grand-frère ! », S'écrie celui-ci, à bout de souffle.

« Mais Al, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !.?

-Tu... mettais... du... temps à... revenir... hooouff, attend... », Il reprend son souffle. « Alors je suis passé voir si tu n'avais pas un problème.

-Et... pourquoi t'es aussi crevé ? On dirait que tu sors d'un marathon.

-Bah en fait... ça fait plusieurs fois que je monte et descend et demande où tu es passé... ensuite je suis passé à ton QG, mais personne ne t'a vu de la journée... c'est plutôt loin, enfin, disons juste de faire le tour...

-T'aurais pas dû, Al.

-Mais non, je vais bien !

-Là n'est pas le problème.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-... Il est trop énorme pour qu'on puisse le contenir.

-Ah ?

-C'est le bordel en Allemagne.

-Pas qu'ici...

-... Je crois, Petit-frère... qu'il va falloir se préparer au pire, bientôt.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

-Des pauvres innocents qui meurent un peu plus chaque jour dans un _Arbeitslager **(8)**_. »

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Le 23 Août de la même année, un pacte de non-agression germano-soviétique est signé, dites _'Traîté Ribbentrop-Molotov'_. Ceci violant alors le pacte signé le 5 février 1932 entre la Lettonie et l'URSS, justement...

Sans compter les protocoles secrets entre les ministres Allemand et Russe, le même jour... et plus tard. **_(9)_**

Le 1er Septembre, les 1ères bombes allemandes tombent sur Cracovie. La France et l'Angleterre décident de rispoter et, le 3 Semptembre, déclarent la Guerre au IIIème Reich.

La 2nd Guerre Mondiale commence alors.

A SUIVRE _(commencée et finie le 7/04/06)

* * *

_

**LEXIQUE :**

_**(1) Souvenez-vous, avec Fleur (Winry), quand ils sont allés au Moulin Rouge ! (Heu... bah si vous avez pas lu les chapitres précédents O.o)**_

_**(2) Voir partie V 'Allegro'... Ed dit qu'il est trop égoïste pour ne penser qu'à soi, c'est mignon (XD)**_

_**(3) Le 23 Mars entre la France, l'Angleterre, les P-Bas, la Belgique et la Suisse, le Pologne le 31 Mars et la Grèce et la Roumanie le 13 Avril.**_

_**(4) Pacte de Stresa signé avec la France et l'Angleterre le 14 Avril 1935, que l'Italie rejette le 22 Décembre 1938. Il s'agissait d'accords qui devaient unir les 3 pays pour faire face à Hitler, mais il se trouve que le désir d'expanssion de Mussolini ait annulé cette décision, puisqu'il quitte la SDN l'année suivante.**_

_**(5) Le 15 Mars 1939, invasion de la Tchécoslovaquie.**_

_**(6) Voir le film Shamballa wo yukumono (Conqueror of Shamballa) :D lol**_

_**(7) Pacte de non aggression vis-à-vis de la Plogne en Janvier 1934.**_

_**(8) Je l'avais déjà dit (mais je répète, c'est pas facile à retenir, j'avoue XD lol), ce mot désigne un camp de travail, mais pas forcément de concentration.**_

_**(9) 2 certains 'protocoles secrets' ont été en plus signés par Ribbentrop et Molotov, un le jour du pacte de non-agression et l'autre le 28 Septembre (je crois O.o)

* * *

**_

... Reviews pour ce chapitre super shorty ? O.o Une petite review ? Rien qu'une petite ? Onegai ! ç.ç

(... Je n'ai absolument rien à dire pour ma défense -.- )

matane minna-san ! (Ooouuuais, chui en vacances ! XD lol)


	13. Ballade

Wouah, 71 reviews ? O.o Merciiiii ! Remarquez, j'ai vu des fics encore mieux avec moins de chapitres et plus de reviews XD mdr. Néanmoins je me sens fière... #Ok je sors#. Aidez-moi à battre la barre des 100 ! XD

Bon, pas pour dire, mais je vais devoir pousser mon niveau de violence d'un cran. Lol

En relisant des textes écrits de la main de citoyens allemands de l'époque, je réalise que le bourrage de crâne commençait bien tôt, et c'était si intense, j'ai parfois l'impression que je n'ai pas assez fait ressortir ce côté « lavage de cerveau »... faut comprendre que les gens étaient VRAIMENT endoctrinés, sous l'emprise du plus grand salaud de l'histoire de l'humanité O.o Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut hein -.- mdr !

Une _'ballade'_ est un poème narratif, en vogue à la fin du XVIIe s. en Allemagne (tiens tiens) et en Angleterre. Une _'ballade'_ relate une tradition historique légendaire avec beaucoup de pathétique. En gros, ça évoque les guerres perpétuelles que se livrent depuis longtemps déjà la France et l'Allemagne... sur qui ce chapitre sera particulièrement concentré... (oubliez pas que la France se rend)

Bah voilà, ENJOY !

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage**

Partie XI _: Ballade

* * *

_

_Fin mai 1940_

« Bah, de toutes façons la police aurait fermée les yeux sur cette nuit...

-Oh, as-tu le dernier _Völkischer Beobachter_?

-Les _Untermensch_ **_(1) _**seront placés ailleurs ? C'est pas nouveau. Depuis le temps que le Führer le dit...

-La France et l'Angleterre capituleront !

-L'Allemagne asserviera le monde !

-Tu as entendu parler des prochains Jeux qui auront lieu à Tokyo cette année ?

-Ja, bien sûr ! Mon cousin va y participer, tu sais ?

-Les Jaunes n'ont aucune chance de gagner ! C'est les sportifs du Reich les meilleurs !

-Mein Führer vaincra !

-Heil !

-_Heil Hitler_ ! »

Alphonse se réveille soudain.

Sa vue est encore trouble. Il se frotte les yeux.

Il réalise alors qu'il s'est endormi sur son bureau... enfin, plus précisemment sur ses factures.

Il entend ses employés rirent à côté : la porte de son bureau est si mince de toutes manières que n'importe qui qui passe par ici entendrait Alphonse murmurer.

Veiller sur le sommeil son frère en sacrifiant le sien a quelque chose d'éprouvant.

Edward ne cauchemarde plus, mais Alphonse se sent tellement inquiet à son sujet. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ne dort plus. Se tenir en alerte pour se lever et consoler son aîné à tout moment.

L'ennui c'est que c'est au détriment de ses heures de travail.

Goering semble l'avoir plus ou moins remarqué, puisque lors de sa dernière visite...

« Eh bien Herr Elric ! Et les devis ?

-Ké deuvi ? », Répondit celui-ci, l'air endormi.

« Ceux de la semaine ! Et où en est le stockage des fusils !

-... ... ... Zz...

-Herr Elric !

-Ah heu ! Pardonnez-moi ? Les fusils ? Oui oui, ils sont déjà partis pour Flosenburg.

-Was ! Vous avez inversé les documents ! Vous deviez envoyer cela à l'armée pour l'attaque sur l'ouest de la France !

-Qu... quoi !.?

-Annulez immédiatement l'ordre de transfert. _Schnell_ !

-Ou... oui Monsieur ! Désolé ! Pardon ! »

Et Goering sort en lui faisant le salut nazi.

Bon, ok, il a pas assuré sur le coup, mais il a autre chose à penser que ces fichus bons de commande... A l'état de santé d'Edward par exemple, fiévreux depuis quelques temps.

Et il ne veut pas que ses armes tuent des Français.

Il voudrait mieux disparaître...

Et Goering qui a l'air de préparer un sale coup...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

"_Mes chers citoyennes et citoyens du Reich. Ici votre chef suprême, Adolf Hitler, Führer du IIIème Reich, qui vous parle. J'ai une bien terrible nouvelle à vous faire entendre... l'ennemi Français et Anglais a refusé le modeste traîté de Paix que j'ai moi-même eu l'obligeance de leur proposer. Comme si cette infamnie ne suffisait, indépedemment vient s'ajouter à cela le fait que ces sous-états jasant ont proclamé des Accords les liant contre Notre Peuple lors de cette Kriegblitz. C'est une offense à la plus Grande Nation du Monde, chers Allemandes et Allemands, et je le jure sur mon honneur, mon seul, que l'objectif que je vous ai à toutes et à tous promis d'atteindre sera d'ici peu à portée de main, et nous exécuterons la mission à laquelle nous avons prêté serment. Enfin, sachez que ce n'est pas l'Allemagne qui a voulu la guerre ; ce sont les infames Juifs, perfides, qui cherchent à profiter de la faiblesse actuelle du pays : mais s'il est faible, alors il est condamné à disparaître, car telle est la Nature. Mais loin de là, la Grande Allemagne vaincra, personne ne surpasse sa puissance armée... En défendant la cause des Juifs, la France et l'Angleterre se rendent coupable d'un crime effroyable. Si personne d'autre ne le fait, alors l'Allemagne se doit de rendre justice, vis-à-vis de sa Nation...Je ne veux aucune pitié de la part de quelques citoyens de la race Aryenne envers cette peste, sous peine de damnation éternelle. L'Italie qui mène un combat acharné à nos côtés, de par sa simple volonté, et non par demande du Reich qui n'a besoin de pareille aide externe pour accomplir son but, n'est à la hauteur de la situation. A cela, les opposants trouveront sûrement un moyen d'y remédier... **(2) **Citoyennes et Citoyens d'Allemagne, la Nation compte sur votre soutien, celle qui n'est là que pour la race élue des Dieux. Heil. "_

**(Discours 100 pour 100 inventé by me XD Mais un truc similaire a sûrment dû être pondu quelque part -.- Bon, je vais faire avancer l'histoire, je le jure !)

* * *

**

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Juin 1940_

« Grand-frère, prend tes médicaments je te dis !

-Non, veux pas, pas bon...

-Arrête de faire le gosse, t'as plus 10 ans !

-I' me donnent envie de gerber...

-Tu ne guériras pas si tu ne te soignes pas Ed...

-Al... tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Quoi Grand-frère ?

-... Laisse-moi agoniser en paix. »

Le plus jeune pousse un soupir d'exaspération. C'est à croire que son frère se plaît à être souffrant.

Edward n'a jamais été très _médicament_, il espère toujours que la maladie se dissipera, à force de repos... pourtant, c'est bien la 1ère fois qu'Alphonse le voit refuser de se soigner avec autant de vigueur.

« Ed ! C'est pas en restant avachi toute la journée que ça ira mieux !

-Si, si... », Murmure Ed en se tournant sur le côté, s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couverture.

« Ed... tu ne ferais pas exprès de ne pas te soigner pour manquer le travail ? »

L'aîné tire encore un peu plus les draps pour dissimuler sa surprise : son frère est trop perspicace, c'est effrayant !

« Grand-frère ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais !.? Tu es prêt à laisser ta santé se détériorer pour ça !

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de me laisser aller.

-Redemande encore à Mr. Hitler de te laisser partir. La situation devient trop grave pour qu'on puisse continuer de jouer la comédie, tu dois quitter ton travail !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Il me l'a interdit.

-Mais pourquoi Grand-frère ?

-J'en sais rien, merde ! Arrête de me poser trop de questions, j'ai mal au crâne ! », S'écrit Ed en se tournant soudain vers son petit-frère.

Alphonse a un mouvement de recul, surpris par l'agressivité de son frère. Il le regarde, l'air à la fois déçu et en colère. Il lui déclare d'un ton froid :

« Je crois que quelques vacances te ferais le plus grand bien. A force de fréquenter des SS, tu deviens aussi agressif qu'eux. »

Il se lève de la chaise et s'apprête à sortir, lorsqu'Edward le rappelle : « Al ! Attend ! Je suis désolé ! »

L'interpellé fait volte-face, observant son aîné ; il a l'air sincère, se dit Alphonse.

« Tu sais Grand-frère, moi je ne veux pas travailler à l'entreprise de Göring. Dès demain je vais déposer mon dossier de démission à son bureau. »

Il sourit, et s'approche du lit dans lequel repose Edward. Il prend le tissu imbibé d'eau dans la bassine et le pose sur le front encore chaud de son frère : « Repose-toi bien. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Edward lui attrape le bas de la chemise pour le forcer à rester. Il sourit à Al, comme pour le remercier, les yeux brillants...

« Au fait Al, est-ce que la _Wehrmacht_ progresse en France ? », demande t-il. Son frère hoche la tête pour approuver.

« Et Fleur ? », Enquit-il, inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas Ed. Plus de nouvelles depuis le début de la _'drôle de guerre'_.

« Et... et Hohenheim ?

-Ah, justement, on a reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de Papa, mais elle date d'il y a maintenant 4 mois.

-C'est tout ?

-Peut-être que les examinateurs ont gardé le reste. »

A cette époque, la censure est aussi forte que celle du XVIIIe siècle...

« On essayera de les appeler, hein, Grand-frère ?

-Al, j'y pensais... nous ne devrions plus chercher à prendre contact avec eux. Leur survie et la notre en dépendent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien... Hohenheim en Angleterre, Fleur en France, nous en Allemagne, on est _ennemis_. »

Si Alphonse ne connaissait pas son frère et ses logiques tortueuses pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, il aurait très bien pu penser que son frère était devenu un vrai Nazi.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Juin_

« Bombarder Londres de nuit, c'est du jamais vu !

-A la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis.

-C'est... c'est quand même lâche, non ?

-Was ! Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ? Tu insultes ton sang !

-Non ! Mais... tous ces gens...

-Bien fait pour l'Angleterre !

-Nos Stuka **_(3)_** sont les meilleurs !

-La France y passera bientôt !

-Ouais !

-Eh bien eh bien, ça papote beaucoup mais le travail n'avance pas on dirait... »

Les hommes sursautent et se tournent vers leur supérieur : « _Sturmbannführer Edward Elric !_

-Oui, c'est moi. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, tous cachés dans les locaux de la cantine ? Encore en train de fumer ?

-Heu... nein, nein ! Heil mein herr ! », Bégaye un SS, en faisant un salut maladroit. Les autres écrasèrent tant bien que mal leur mégot.

« Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Herr Sturmbannführer, nous étions juste heu...

-Déguérpissez avant que je vous dénonce à Mr. Himmler.

-J... ja ! »

Et ils s'enfuirent au galop.

Edward éprouve de plus en plus d'antipathie pour tous ces hommes. Ce travail ne lui réussit vraiment pas. Alphonse a raison : à force de rester là, il va finir par devenir comme tous ces assassins...

Il rabat sa casquette noire et boutonne son pardessus : allez, il faut qu'il aille voir Hitler et lui redemander la liberté.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« J'ai toujours rêvé de traverser l'Arc de Triomphe, pas vous, Herr Edward ? »

L'aîné des Elric détourne son regard de l'énorme globe terrestre qui trône fièrement dans le bureau du Führer, et observe son supérieur.

« J'y suis déjà allé, Mein Führer.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Oui. », Répond-il en baissant la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas si extraordinaire qu'on veut bien le faire entendre. Il vaut mieux que ce genre de rêve n'en reste qu'un. Sinon on est trop déçu. »

Hitler s'approche d'Edward et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond. Le dictateur lui sourit amicalement : « J'aime beaucoup votre façon de voir les choses. Si, si, voyez-vous, lorsque j'avais votre âge... oui, ou moins peut-être... j'avais exactement la même vision du monde. Ahahaa, une âme de futur visionnaire, Herr Edward ? »

Le dictateur se dirige ensuite vers le globe et s'amuse à le faire tourner. Edward reste un instant coi devant une telle anecdote.

« Cela vous intrigue-t'il donc, Herr Edward ?

-Pardon ?

-Ce globe. Je l'ai commandé exprès pour l'occasion...

-Quelle occasion, Monsieur ?

-... N'est-ce pas évident ? Une fois la France conquise, c'est beaucoup plus pratique de voir quelles seront mes prochaines conquêtes.

-Mais, Monsieur... la France n'est pas encore tombée ! », Emet Elric. Hitler fait volte-face et lui lance un regard noir.

« Herr Elric, ne soyez pas aussi négatif ! Notre armée est invincible ! Ne ressentez-vous pas cette fureur ? Cette ardeur ? La volonté de tous ces militaires ? Tant d'efforts poussés à fond, avec fanatisme... comment pensez-vous perdre ?

-Il y a... certaines choses qui surviennent sans qu'on s'y attendent. Des choses... auxquelles on ne s'attend pas. » Edward passe sa main sur son bras droit. « On croit pouvoir toucher au but, pouvoir l'effleurer du bout des doigts, et malgré nos ailes, on atteint jamais le Ciel. Le seul risque qu'on courre, c'est qu'elles brûlent et qu'on s'écrase sur la terre ferme. »

Le Reich Führer se passe la main dans les cheveux, pensif.

« Eh bien, si l'on vous a coupé les ailes, faites-les repousser... on construisez-les vous-même, pour vous renvoler immédiatement. »

#Quel type borné... #, pense Edward. « Mein Führer ? Concernant... ma demande de démission...

-Si j'acepte, que comptez-vous faire ? Vivre au crochet de votre frère ? Mendier ? Faire un métier déshonorable pour un homme tel que vous ?

-Je trouverai. Soyez-en sûr. »

Le brun l'observe longuement et lui tapote la joue, un sourire paternel, se qui surprend grandement Edward :

« Herr Edward, vous êtes un bon _garçon_ ; le Reich a besoin d'hommes tels que vous. J'insiste, restez parmi nous. L'Allemagne est sur le point de gagner la guerre, cela ne vous plaît pas d'être dans le camp des gagnants ? »

Sentant la colère lui monter aux joues, Edward lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte du bureau. Avant de la claquer, il souhaite à Hitler une « bonne journée » à peine poli.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Alphonse assis dans le confortable fauteuil du salon attend avec impatience le retour de son frère, lisant les petites annonces dans le journal. Il entend soudain la porte s'ouvrir, et, affichant un visage réjoui, il annonce : « Bonsoir Grand-frère ! T... »

Devant la mine mussade de son aîné, Alphonse se lève et vient à sa rencontre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-... ...

-Tu... tu as pu quitter ton travail alors ?

-Non. J'y suis enchaîné de force plus que jamais. Hitler veut me garder sous sa croupe. Je sais pas pourquoi... m'énerve. »

D'un geste, il pousse gentimment son frère et s'affale sur le siège où s'est trouvé précedemment son cadet. Il attrape les nouvelles et pousse un juron en voyant le gros titre du jour.

« Je savais que ça ne te ferai pas plaisir Ed... »

"**Pétain veut abandonner le combat ! La France réclame l'armistice ! "**

« Eh merde, les français ne feront-ils jamais rien correctement lors des guerres ?.! », Murmure Ed, d'un air las.

« Ne t'en fais pas Grand-frère, je suis certain que les Français se battront encore ! Ils sont attachés à leur patrie pour abandonner ainsi !

-Mais face à la violence et la cruauté de l'armée du IIIème Reich, je ne suis pas certain que nos chers pacifistes voisins tiendront bien longtemps. », Ed croise les jambes et les doigts d'une air à la fois digne et nonchalant. « Ils vont sûrement céder. C'est même inévitable. »

Alphonse ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais il a l'impression que son frère s'éloigne de plus en plus... il est même déjà trop loin.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_26 Juin 1940_

Il fait chaud... si chaud... le soleil brille si fort pour cette occasion si spéciale.

C'est déjà un grand pas de franchi.

Le bruit des klaxons, la foule de gens, les enseignes en bois qui claquent contre les murs... tout donne si mal à la tête.

Dieu est injuste. Après tout, il est bien Humain : on se range toujours du côté des plus puissants.

Dans cette masse vivante, on peut apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude noyés par les larmes.

Et le drapeau tricolore sauvagement remplacé par un carré rouge et une croix noire sur un fond blanc...

Et les arbres, et le vent... les bruits de pas sur les briques du pavé de Paris...

Il lui faut une aspirine, vite. Il n'en peut plus.

Une ombre se dessine soudain au-dessus de lui. Une immense porte ouverte.

Si seulement... si seulement... mais l'alchimie n'opère pas. Il est toujours là.

Une musique violente retentit. Des chants allemands. Des cris de joie, mêlés aux huées...

Un bras levé vers la stratosphère. Des milliers... plus... des millions... non, impossible, il délire, il est si fatigué... la nausée...

Le même salut habituel.

« Je...

-Quoi, qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Le frère s'approche de l'autre Elric, tout deux assis sur la banquette arrière du véhicule.

Ils ont cédé. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à remodeler la ville des Lumières.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es blanc comme un linge !

-J'ai... j'ai le tourni... j'ai mal au cœur. »

L'autre ne répond pas, et observe le somptueux paysage parisien à ses côtés. La resplendissance se meurt, pense t'il. Paris a été mise en bouteille.

Une journée comme les autres à Paris, simplement marquée par la dominationnazie sur les 3/5 du territoire...

**

* * *

A SUIVRE (fini le 27 mai 2006)

* * *

**

**LEXIQUE :**

(1) '_**Völkischer Beobachter' est le titre du journal nazi publié depuis 1920... et 'Untermensch' désigne un 'sous-homme' (bah c'est un mot transparent à l'anglais -.-)**_

_**(2) Euphémisme pour expliquer le fait que l'Italie se fait éclater la face par la France XD**_

**_(3) Stuka : abréviation de 'sturzkampfflugzeug'. Bombardier de combat en piqué pendant toute la 2nd GM.

* * *

_**

**Aaah... j'adore ce principe de 'on sait pas qui parle' XD Je sais que c'est chiant, qu'on va me haïr, mais... faisons comme dans le chapitre 0 ! XD mdr Bah voilà, c'est tout ! C'est les vacaaaaaaaaances ! J'espère que la suite vous a plu ! Mata minna-san !**


	14. Sonata

Je suis contente que ma fic plaise toujours... ça me donne envie d'écrire la suite vos reviews ! lol. Continuez de m'encourager svp, sans ça je suis inutile XD bwahahaha... pauv' Mustang... mais je l'aime tellement XD

Enfin bon, voilà ze suite ! ENJOY

* * *

**Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage

* * *

**

Partie XII : _Sonata_

_29 Juin 1940_

"Comment avez-vous pu laisser passer ça ? Ed, Al ?

-Ecoute, Fleur...

-Ed, c'est quoi cet uniforme ? C'est plus le même que sur la photo dans le journal...

-J'ai monté de grade.

-... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez comme ça.

-Ne mets pas tous les SS dans le même sac, je te prie ! Nous sommes venus te rendre visite, et voilà comment tu nous acceuille !

-Grand-frère ! »

Fleur se met soudain à sangloter. Nassima s'approche doucement pour la consoler, lançant un regard noir aux deux frères Elric.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester là. Si quelqu'un apprend que vous pactisez avec l'ennemi, qui sait ce qui va vous arriver ?

-Pas tant qu'on aura pas fini de s'expliquer avec Fleur. », Réplique Edward. Alphonse ne peut que s'excuser encore une fois.

« Ed... Al. C'est on ne peut plus clair non ? La France est sous votre domination. C'est comme si j'étais votre _esclave_.

-Arrête, tu es pire que ça, tu es notre amie. », La coupe Edward, souriant légérement. « Et ça ne vaut même pas le monde entier. »

Sans trop comprendre, Fleur se jette dans ses bras. Elle fait un signe de tête à Alphonse pour qu'il s'approche, et les serre tout les 2 contre elle, pleurant.

« Ed... cet uniforme ne te va pas du tout. », Confie t'elle.

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Les 2 frères se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule, près de la tour Eiffel, errant dans les environs, attendant que l'heure passe... Fleur courre un grand danger s'ils la voient avec elle.

La foule se disperse au fur et à mesure que les heures passent, le cortège nazi aussi...

Alphonse se risque alors de poser la question à son frère :

« Grand-frère, tu ne trouves pas ça dangereux que la France soit scindée en deux comme ça ? La France Libre, et la France de Vichy, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Mais ça va créer un conflit entre les français !

-C'est pas notre affaire. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il reste une moitié de la France contre nous. Qu'elle soit aussi contre ses voisins, c'est pas de notre ressort.

-Mais...

-Allez, viens, rentrons à l'hôtel. Le Führer a sûrement fini ces négocations avec Pétain.

-Ah... mais si les français se mettent du côté du Reich, que va penser le Royaume-Uni ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'on allait pas s'en mêler. Ça nous regarde pas, Al.

-Bien sûr que si ! Nous sommes mêlés à cette guerre ! Tu le sais très bien ! C'est nous les ennemis de tous ces gens !

-Correction : eux, ce sont les ennemis, nous, nous sommes dans le mauvais camp. Tout simplement. Et puis ce sera à tous les coups une _Blitzkrieg_...

-Mais tu n'as donc aucun cœur ou quoi, Grand-frère ! Ça t'arrive aussi de penser à Fleur ! A Nassima ! Tous les gens qu'on connaît, et à notre père ? »

Alphonse pousse brusquement Edward et s'éloigne à pas rapide, laissant l'aîné des Elric seul au milieu de la cour, sur ce pavé froid, sous cette tour qui le regarde de haut...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

_Novembre 1940_

Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés depuis le début de la conquête Allemande, et de la guerre, déjà si meutrière... Alphonse laisse retomber sur ses genoux les dernières dépêches de la situation en Europe. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'Edward sirote un café, assis en face de lui, relisant ses papiers pour le prochain 'travail'.

« Ed... pourquoi les français ne font que calquer notre propre régime ?

-... ... ... C'est un territoire conquis. Alors on lui impose nos lois... ce n'est pas juste, je le sais.

-Les juifs... mais qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire, honnêtement ? On est tous pareil. On est des hommes. On nait, on rit, on pleure et on meurt. Comme des humains. La nation germanique n'a rien d'humaine...

-... Frérôt...

-Nous sommes des monstres.

-Faux. Les autres sont des monstres. Toi... tu n'es pas un monstre. »

L'aîné se lève pour s'asseoir à côté d'Al, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'une unique larme coule sur la joue du cadet.

« Ed... pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui me sens mal pour toi ? Pour Fleur ? Pour tout le monde ?

-Parce que tu es la gentillesse incarnée. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! », Plaisante Edward. Al baisse la tête, le regard dans le vague, un sourire triste sur son visage aux traits fins.

« Toinon plus tu n'es pas un monstre Grand-frère.

-Au fond, si...

-Arrête. »

Alphonse prend son frère dans ses bras, envahi par l'émotion. Il se met à pleurer doucement, se moquant éperdumment d'avoir l'air stupide, de ressembler au gamin qu'il a été autrefois, dans cette armure si froide et dure... :

« Ed... Grand-frère... je veux rentrer à la maison. », Pleurniche Alphonse. Edward bat des paupières à son tour, et resserre son étreinte, triste et honteux. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil aux fiches qu'il a reçu. Il vaut mieux éviter de dire tout de suite à Alphonse qu'il doit bientôt se rendre en Lituanie, accompagner Himmler pour vérifier les réserves et encourager les soldats. Ah. Négocier avec les Russes. Après tout, toute cette région leur appartient à présent... **_(1)

* * *

_**

**¤§¤

* * *

**

« Edward ! Grand-frère, c'est épouvantable ! AAaïe !

-Waaargl ! »

Alphonse est entré en trombe à l'entrée de la maison et a littéralement percuté Edward de plein fouet, sortant de la cuisine –il est en train de se faire des toasts. L'aîné –la respiration saccadée parce qu'Alphonse lui a donné un coup dans l'estomac, et a failli avaler sa tartine de travers– contemple avec étonnement son frère, paniqué, et ne tenant en place. La terreur et l'inquiètude se lisent dans son regard de bronze. Edward s'enquiert : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Al ? C'est à cause de ton travail ? »

Alphonse acquiese de vifs signes de tête.

« C'est... c'est horrible ! Mes employeurs ! Monsieur et Madame Weiss... ils se sont fait arrêter par la Gestapo !

-Quoi ! Quand !

-Mais là je te dis ! Je sortais du magasin lorsque des SS sont entrés et les ont embarqués !

-Ils... ils sont juifs ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont Allemands, blonds aux yeux bleus, et tout et tout ! Même que leurs enfants font partie des _Hitlerjugend **(2)**_ !

-En effet, c'est étrange... et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Des SS m'ont demandés ce que je faisais là, et Mme Weiss a répondu que je n'étais qu'un client... a-alors ils l'ont jetée violemment dans le camion... ils ont voulu m'interroger, ils m'ont demandé mon nom... j'ai dit 'Elric', alors ils ont compris que j'étais ton frère... ils se sont radoucit et sont partis sans me faire d'histoire, disant aussi qu'il ne fallait pas que tu oublies d'embrasser la petite Helen pour eux.

-Ah... ils ne t'ont vraiment rien fait j'espère ?

-Non non... au fait Ed.

-Quoi ?

-C'est qui Helen ?

-Maaaaaaais j'en sais rien moi !

-Grand-frère... tu as une petite-amie et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Je comprends parfaitement que tu gardes des choses pour toi, mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu me la présentes quand même !

-Mais on sort pas ensemble ! », S'irrite Ed, rouge pivoine. « C'est les gars au QG qui se sont mis en tête que je fréquentais la fille d'un plus haut-gradé, juste parce qu'elle m'a collé au train toute une matinée ! ». Alphonse éclate de rire. « PAS DE QUOI RIRE ! A CAUSE DE CETTE IDIOTE J'AI PAS PU BOSSER !

-Au moins elle a fait une bonne action...

-HEIN !

-Je veux dire... au moins ça t'as fait du travail en moins et tu as laissé un jour de répit à de pauvres victimes... »

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Ed trop étonné par le ton amer de son frère, Al trop inquiet pour ses employeurs. Ce dernier prend un petit pain grillé dans l'assiette que son frère a préparée et la grignote, pensif :

« Dis-moi Al... tu travaillais dans quel genre de magasin ?

-Hmm... c'était un magasin spécialisé dans les pièces détachées de véhicules et de fusées. On vendait aussi de vieilles armes et amures du 18ème siècle.

-Tiens tiens... », Dit Edward, se grattant le menton, l'air sérieux. Alphonse s'assied sur une chaise de la cuisine : « Grand-frère... est-ce que tu crois qu'ils... ?

-Si tu veux, dès demain je vais mener mon enquête. Je te dirai s'ils ne risquent rien ou pas. Normalement tout devrait être ok. C'est sûrement une erreur. Les SS ne sont pas très malins.

-Oh, Grand-frère ! Merci beaucoup !

-Héhé... je suis content de te voir de bonne humeur. »

Alphonse sourit, rassuré. Par contre, Ed l'est beaucoup moins : s'ils se sont fait arrêter de la sorte, c'est qu'ils ont peu de chance de s'en sortir indemnes...

* * *

**¤§¤

* * *

**

Le lendemain, Ed se renseigne donc auprès de collègues qui se sont chargés de l'opération... le 'crime' commis et les 'preuves' fournies sont peu convaincantes.

D'après les informations receuillies, ces gens ont dissumulés des Juifs dans leur cave... ah bon ? Une famille allemande, avec des enfants dans les Jeunesses Hitlériennes ?

« Et que va-t-on faire de leur magasin, à présent ?

-Eh bien, Herr Dotz a proposé de récupérer tout ce qui s'y trouve et de distribuer les pièces détachées à diver organismes…

-Ah… »

# Ça aurait été plus simple d'acheter les pièces plutôt que de les voler en mettant en prison des innocents, imbécile. #

« Mais en fouillant dans les papiers de cette famille, nous avons pu observer que le grand-père de Herr Weiss est d'origine juive.

-Oui, peut-être bien, mais Herr Weiss n'est pas Juif, au fond.

-Herr Elric, vous ne saviez pas donc pas que toutes traces de cette souillure ne disparaîssait qu'au bout de trois générations ? Les enfants sont donc saints et saufs, heureusement. Nous les placerons aussi tôt que possible dans un centre spécialisé.

-Mais… et leurs parents ? Mr et Mme Weiss ? »

Le nazi hausse les épaules : « Je ne sais pas. C'est le tribunal du Reich qui s'en occupe.

-Mais un membre de ma famille tavaillait pour eux…

-Proposez lui de venir travailler ici, Herr Elric ! Je suis sûr que Mein Führer s'en fera une joie !

-Pardon ?

# Comment ça ? #

-Pourquoi dites-vous « une telle joie » ?

-Que vous êtes naïf, Herr Elric ! Tout le monde ne parle que de vous ! Particulièrement le Führer ! Vous lui plaisez beaucoup. Il est certain que vous lui portez chance, depuis le début de la guerre.

-… »

Edward ne sait pas quoi penser. Si c'est vrai, il vaut mieux qu'il se tire une balle dans la tête sur-le-champ. Porter chance à un tel salaud ? Non merci ! En plus Alphonse ne voudra jamais travailler pour un tel organisme –même si au fond, il n'a pas le choix, et qu'importe son métier, ça sera toujours pour le Reich.

« Très bien. Merci aspirant. »

Une fois le subordonné partit, Ed murmure, en rangeant ses papiers dans un tiroir : « Je ne veux pas travailler. »

En plus il doit partir une semaine en laissant son frère derrière.

# Alphonse. Nous n'avons pas le choix. #

Cette idée lui est insupportable.

* * *

(1) **_L'armée rouge a conquis la Lituanie, Lettonie etc... durant cette période._**

_**(2) Les Jeunesses Hitlériennes. L'adhésion est obligatoire depuis 1939.

* * *

**_

**C'était vraimentun chapitre court (pour une fois XD). Pour tout avouer, j'ai plus d'idée pour la suite que les chap. qui vont suivre XD lol. Mais l'action va avancer, et tout va commencer à prendre de l'ampleur… aah, déjà 1941.**

**Pour mémoire : Meeuh noooon Lasgalenyaaa choutte, petite banane poingo, C'EST PAS PARCE QU'HITLER AVAIT DES PENCHANTS HOMOSEXUELS QUE C'EST POUR ÇA QU'IL GARDE EDWARD ! Ah non, y'a des limites à ma perversité quand même ! XD lol (aucun lemon ni rien du tout n'est prévu dans cette fic… pour l'instant XD Enfin, j'veux dire, surtout pas de Elricest (mais je prépare une fic rien que pour vous ! XD), ou de EdxHitler… ah non mais quelle horreur !)**

**Ah, je sais pas si je vous ai déjà posté ce dessin (enjoy :) et oubliez pas d'ajouter 2 points et un slash après http… ça apparaît pas XD) :**

**http/img139.imageshack.us/img139/749/mitherzundhandfurfvaterland7rz.png**

**Celui là c'est un nouveau : ****http/img150.imageshack.us/img150/6892/nazied6rg.png**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera une sorte de 'pause'. Enfin, vous verrez ;) lol**

**Mata minna-san !**


End file.
